Personality Drabbles
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Here are some of the different moments between Mike and his multiple personalities, because frankly these guys don't get enough credit. Alternate endings, sweet moments, and friendship is what you'll see with your favorite alters Manitoba, Vito, Chester, Svetlana, and even Mal. :) Enjoy! Chapter 18 Up!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! Hope everyone has a Happy Valentines Day! Or Happy Hearts & Hooves Day for you MLP fans. :)_

_After watching TDAS, I decided to do a set of one-shots containing Mike and his alternate personalities. One I'm thinking of doing is a reunion between all of them but this one is an alternate ending to the final episode of TDAS because frankly I didn't like it when they pressed that stupid reset button._

_I loved those guys and I nearly cried when that happened in the finale! :(_

_As you noticed in the beginning and the part with the moat, I kinda changed it up a bit since I let the personalities live in this story. _

_Of course since these are drabbles like my ongoing RS story "Everyone Cries", each chapter will be a different moment between the characters. Only difference is these will range from hurt/comfort (mostly), friendship, etc._

_However I don't know when I'll start the next chapter so I can't make any promises, especially since I'm working on my other stories too._

_Speaking of which, I should be done with the next segment of Everyone Cries and Dethklok Kids soon. :)_

_Sorry for not updating but I haven't felt like writing lately and I'm dealing with some family issues right now. :(_

_One more thing, I would like to thank SailorMarble14 for all the advice for this piece. Thanks pal! :)_

_If you have any questions or anything involving this story, please feel free to PM me ok?_

_And sorry if it seems rushed, has repeated words, etc. but I wanted to get this done. So go easy on me if you review, ok? I know it's not perfect, but its the first Total Drama fic I did with Mike and his personalities. And for all you Mal fans, please don't hate me for what I did to him here._

_Until next time enjoy!_

_I do not own Total Drama or the characters._

Chapter 1: Payback

Once everyone reached the top of the tower, Mike and his personalities went to the center and saw a dark blue button. Mike, while carrying Chester on his back, was the first to approach it.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a self-destruct button you ninny!" answered Chester, "It's what keep this tower together."

"Ey yo! Why the heck would he build a self-destruct button if it's gonna destroy the whole flippin' tower?" Vito asked.

"Not a clue mate." Manitoba Smith replied, "Maybe he wanted to put it there as a joke?"

"Vhatever the case is, Svetlana knows it's the only way to bring Mal back in the subconscious." Svetlana says.

Chester hopped off of Mike and he was about to place his hand over the button, but held himself back when he thought of something.

"Wait. If I press this button and Mal comes back, what'll happen to you guys?" he asked as he faced his personalities.

"Now don't you worry about us mate." Manitoba reassured, "All you need to do is focus on the million dollars and your sheila."

"Yeah don't worry about us bro'." said Vito as he playfully punched Mike on the arm, "We'll be alright."

"Yes. Ze victory is at hand!" Svetlana exclaimed.

"Alright ladies. If you're done hollering let's do this already!" Chester complained.

Mike placed his hand above the button as his personalities placed their hands on top of his.

"Thanks you guys." Mike smiled at them, "Good luck."

"You too Mike!" they all said together.

They pressed the button together and the tower was destroyed, but everyone escaped without any injuries.

Meanwhile in the outside world,

As soon as the challenge had begun, Mal smiled maliciously at Zoey as he slowly approached her from behind.

_"This challenge is mine." _he thought deviously to himself, _"No one, not even Mike or Zoey, can stop me now."_

As soon as he reached the top of the next level he jumped up and pounced on Zoey!

"Ahhh!" Zoey screamed.

They both landed in the moat and Zoey struggled to get herself free but Mals' grip was too strong. But before he could do anything else, he felt himself being forced back into Mikes' subconscious as Mike took back control.

Both him and Zoey raced back to the surface and gasped for air.

"Ah!" Zoey took a breath, "Mike? Is it you? Is it really really you?"

"From now on, I'm all Mike all the time." he smiled warmly, "Hey, where's the necklace I gave you?"

Zoey jumped for joy and kissed Mike on the lips and he returned the favor. Before the challenge began, Zoey buried the necklace Mike gave her because she thought he was gone for good.

After their second kiss, Zoey wondered about one thing: Where is Mal?

"Say Mike," she asked, "what happened to Mal?"

"Oh don't you worry about him." he grinned proudly, "He won't give us anymore trouble. The others are taking care of him as we speak."

Back in Mikes subconscious,

Mal woke up and saw he was back in Mikes head. He also noticed his tower was gone and boy was he angry!

"What?! I'm back here?! What happened to my tower?!" he growled, "I'll get you for this Mike! I'm coming for you!"

Suddenly, he felt someone push him down before he could do anything.

"You're not going anywhere mate!" exclaimed Manitoba.

Mal looked up and saw the other four alters surrounding him and glaring at him with fierce determination. He got back up to brush himself off.

"Oh it's just you losers." he shrugged, "What are you doing here? I thought you were all chained up."

"Mike broke us out ya noob!" Vito said angrily, "You ain't gonna boss us around no more!"

"Yes! You've bullied us for ze last time! Now it's time for ze payback!" Svetlana nodded.

Mal only chuckled, "Ha! You think you idiots can stop me? You forget that I can control you just like I can control Mike! He doesn't deserve to be in the outside world while I remain locked here like a caged animal!" he snapped, "I'm the king of this body! I can do anything I want! And I'm going to- OW!"

He was cut off when Chester grabbed one of his ears and yanked hard.

"That's enough out of you, young man!" Chester scolded, "I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!"

Chester dragged Mal over to a stool Mike thought up before he left, sat down, laid him across his lap, and grabbed his cane with one hand while he held down the evil alter with the other.

"What do you think you're doing you old windbag?!" Mal yelled, "You wouldn't dare hit me!"

"Oh no? You think I'm scared of you?" Chester said, "Back in my day if you talked back to your elders, I would put you over my knee and give you a thrashing like you never had! You've had this coming for a long time Mal!"

"When I get loose you are so gonna- OUCH!" Mal threatened as the cane struck his backside.

Chester was swift and gripped the handle of the cane tightly as he punished Mal. At the same time, Mal started to kick and thrash around but the old man just wouldn't let go.

Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba couldn't help but giggle as they watched Mal getting the worst spanking he ever had in his life.

"Oh man, I wish I had a camera for this!" Vito snickered as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"You said it Mate." Manitoba agreed with him.

"It serves him right for what he's done!" Svetlana added.

"Chester-OW! Stop it! OUCH! It-AHH! Hurts!" yelled Mal with each strike, "I'm not- OW! A little kid- OWWW!"

"I don't care how old you are!" scolded Chester, "This is what happens when you take over someone else's life and mess up everything! Not to mention making me sell those dang fooled skateboards! You acted like an evil brat and we're going to make sure you never hurt Mike or anyone ever again!"

After about twelve minutes of beating Mals behind, Chester roughly shoved him off his lap and stood up to look down at him.

Mal wobbled as he tried to stand and he tried to rub away the soreness in his bottom. To him it felt like being bitten repeatedly by fire ants and then sitting on hot rocks. He rubbed his eyes to prevent them from watering as he faced Chester once again.

"That's it!" Mal hissed bitterly, "You're dead meat!"

But before he could do anything, he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey bro!" Vito said making Mal turn around.

"What?!" he snapped.

_**BAM!**_

Within seconds, Mal landed on the ground on his sore bottom with Vito towering over him and clenching his fists.

"That's for making me put on a stupid puppet show!" snapped Vito, "Puppet shows are for fricken' sissies!"

Mal rubbed his now swollen eye as he stood up again to charge at Vito, but he stopped when he felt something holding him back. He looked down as he saw a rope wrapped around his arms and waist.

"You're gonna pay for making me burn Mikes dreams, you heartless wallaby!" said Manitoba in an angry tone.

Manitoba, then, jumped in the air and landed his elbow right into Mals stomach. Mal coughed as Manitoba yanked him back up with the roped and pulled quickly, causing him to spin around towards Svetlana.

Once Mal stopped spinning, he noticed that Svetlana glared at him fiercely as she picked up her knee and...

_**WHAM!**_

Sventlana drew her knee back and watched Mal being doubled over in agony. Chester, Vito, and Manitoba cringed slightly for she kicked him in a place a man doesn't want to be kicked.

"And that's for forcing Svetlana to make sculptures out of icky butter!" she exclaimed, "How dare you!"

This time Mal was unable to stand up and his whole body was in a lot of pain.

"You.."he groaned weakly, "You think you can...beat me?! You are just a bunch of...nobody's...inside a dumb kids head."

"You're wrong about that mate." Manitoba spoke up, "Alone we can't beat you, but together we are unstoppable. "

"Yeah! And hear this dude, we may not always like each other but we're a family!" Vito exclaimed, "And nobody messes with my little bro' except me!"

"Mike may be a goofy little whipper-snapper sometimes, but he's a good boy! Better than you'll ever be!" Chester yelled.

"I think it's time to put you away for good!" Svetlana glared.

That's when Manitoba and Vito grabbed Mals arms while Chester and Svetlana grabbed his legs.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Mal struggled.

They dragged him to a cage with thick steel bars and chained his feet and wrists so he couldn't escape. The chains were bound to the cage and all he could do was sit there, if he could even sit at all.

"Let me out! You can't keep me in here!" Mal barked at them.

"Oh yeah?!" Vito snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the cage started to rise.

"What the? What's going on?!"

"It's one of Mikes ideas mate." Manitoba explained, "After we lock you in the cage, it's programmed to fly away to one of the far dark corners of his mind."

"What?!" Mal gasped, "You morons think you can lock me away?! I'll just escape!"

"Not zhis time Mal! You are going to think about what you have done!" Svetlana blew a raspberry at him.

"And if you do come back, we'll be ready for ya!" Vito said.

"That'll teach you to mess with us!" Chester waved his finger at Mal.

They turned to walk away from Mal, who was struggling to get free with no avail.

"Wait! Don't go!" Mal begged the others, "You can't do this to me! I'm one of you!"

"No you're not and you never will be!" snapped Manitoba, "Goodbye Malevolent one."

"No! No! This is supposed to be my time! MY TIME! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mal screamed as the cage floated away.

The others walked over to a mirror where Mal would make Mike watch him do some of the challenges.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over." Vito sighed deeply,

"Tell me about it. Kids today with their evil plans and whatnot! I tell you-" Chester started to complain.

"Ze point is" Svetlana cut him off, "we beat Mal! We are free!"

"That's right kookaburras!" Manitoba agreed, "And what's more Mike can finally be with his sheila. Speaking of which, let's check and see if he's alright."

They gazed at the mirror and couldn't believe what they saw.

_"And Mike has won the million dollars!" _Chris exclaimed excitedly.

Mike is shown holding his prize money in a case with Zoey, Cameron, and Gwen cheering next to him. In his heart, Mike knew the real winners were his personalities because they help him defeat Mal, and he could tell they were cheering for him.

_"Thanks you guys." _Mike thought deeply, _"I couldn't have done this without you. You really are true friends."_

"Ah don't thank us ya silly dingo!" Manitoba smiled, "This was all thanks to you!"

"Hurrah!" Sventlana said, "Congratulations Mike! You vere wonderful!"

"Way to go sonny!" Chester exclaimed happily.

"Nice job bro!" Vito shouted, "I knew you could do it!"

_"Thank you guys." _Mike thought again, _"Thank you so much."_

As Mike celebrated with his friends and girlfriend, they alters continued to watch him being so happy.

Vito kept cheering and whooping it up, which made Chester complain about him being to loud. Manitoba held Svetlana in his arms as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Our little roo is growing up isn't he?" Manitoba spoke softly.

"He sure is. I've never been more proud of him." Svetlana smiled warmly.

After they left the island (which was destroyed and sunk after the final challenge), Mike went home to his family, who was more than proud that Mike had won. And even though they kinda wanted Mike to spend some of the prize money on them, the personalities thought that since Mike had been through enough with Mal they should let him do whatever he wanted with it.

However, Mike decided to use the money to reward his personalities for helping him in the first place. He bought a new cane and recliner chair for Chester, a balance beam and some ribbons for Svetlana, a new set of weights for Vito, and a treasure hunting/survival kit for Manitoba Smith. He visited Mal sometimes but Mal was still angry that he didn't get what he wanted and he remained banished in the deep corners of Mikes mind.

Of course he had more than enough for himself, his family, and his friends. And thanks to Total Drama, Mike and his personalities are even closer than ever. Even if they still get on his nerves sometimes, but hey, that's family for you.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2! I want to thank you all for liking this so far!_

_Sorry for the long wait. I haven't been feeling a while back and I didn't really feel like writing either. And I apologize if this isn't perfect because of all the repeated words and such, but I'm glad everyone loves it just the same. :)_

_And forgive me for posting this so late. I had a boring/tiring day and didn't get to this until night time._

_Anyway, this is the second alternate chapter of this. Like I mentioned in the first chapter, I was going to do something where Mike missed his personalities after they actually pressed the reset button._

_To be honest, I'm glad Mike won the battle and the million dollars but it broke my heart when his personalities were erased after pressing the button. If they ever bring back Mike in the next season, even just for cameo appearances, I hope they bring back Manitoba Smith, Vito, Chester, and Svetlana back. May they rest in peace. ); _

_Once again this chapter was thanks to SailorMarble14 for the idea. Thanks! :) Also she suggested a song for this piece. It's called "Ana" by Lia from the Clannad series. I listened to it and I think it's perfect for the reunion with Mike and the personalities. _

_Not to mention the song "Do you wanna build a snowman" from Frozen during Mals flashback._

_WARNING: This chapter will be very sad. :( And it will contain a lot of flashbacks._

_The next chapter will be about tough guy Vito and how he deals with a breakup. I'm going to try and not take too long on the next one._

_Until next time, enjoy!_

_I do not own Total Drama or the characters._

_NOTE: This __**does not **__have yaoi in it. Ok?_

Chapter 2: Reunited

It has been at least two weeks since Total Drama ended. Everyone had gone home (or the hospital) after what happened in the finale and, surprisingly, no one had died from this experience. Or so Mike has thought.

You see when Mal had control of Mikes body, he and the other personalities went to the guard tower in his subconscious and pressed a reset button. It defeated Mal and he faded away for good, but at a terrible price.

Svetlana, Manitoba Smith, Vito, and Chester sacrificed themselves so Mike could be happy and free of the Malevolent one.

Even though Mike is glad he won the million dollars and all, nothing could take away the pain he received. To him, he had lost four of the best friends he ever had.

It was a late afternoon when he was meeting up with his girlfriend, Zoey, for lunch. Mike tried to put on a brave face, but he could feel the sorrow weighing down on his shoulders like a large boulder.

"Mike! Hey!" Zoey called out from the restaurant.

"Hey." Mike mumbled.

Zoey went up and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, but frowned when she noticed something's wrong.

"Mike, are you alright?" Zoey asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just dandy." Mike shrugged.

Zoey wasn't convinced, "Come on Mike. I know you're not fine. Now tell me what's wrong?"

Mike only sighed in defeat, "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope." she shook her head.

Mike sighed deeply to himself before speaking, "Well," he paused for a second, "you remember when Mal took control of my body?"

"Don't remind me." Zoey frowned, "Sorry."

"That's ok." Mike shook his head, "Anyway while I was inside my mind, me and my other personalities went to this weird tower that Mal created and at the top there was this reset button. They said if I pressed it, it would be just me again." he frowned greatly at the thought.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"I pressed the button and even though it got rid of Mal..." he swallowed hard, "it got rid of the others too."

It didn't take long for Zoey to realize what he had meant.

"You mean Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba Smith, and Chester are all..." Zoey stopped when Mike nodded solemnly.

Mike felt the tears well up but brushed them off for he didn't want to make a fool of himself if he cried in public.

"Oh Mike." she said sympathetically, "I'm really sorry. I know how much they all meant to you."

"They did." Mike barely nodded, "I mean sure they were annoying most of the time, but my personalities really helped me when I needed. They weren't just my friends Zoey, they're like my family."

Zoey nodded as she watch her boyfriend fall apart from his loss.

"I know Mike. I wish there was something I can do to help you."

"That's ok." he shook his head, "I'll be alright. I mean...I hope I do."

A month had past since that day and Mike was still very depressed over the loss of his personalities. All his friends, his family, and Zoey tried their very best to help their beloved Mike, but nothing could snap him out of this funk. He even went to a doctor and therapist but even they couldn't find a way to help Mike or bring back the personalities, if it's even possible.

One late afternoon, Mike was laying down on his bed not wanting to do anything or talk to anyone. The whole time he kept thinking about each different moment he had spent with each one of his missed personalities.

He remembered the time when he was five years old, Chester told tell a bedtime story when he couldn't sleep.

_Little Mike walked around the subconscious all afraid and wide awake. He stopped when he bumped into Chester._

_"What are you doing out of bed, you little whippersnapper?" the old man asked. _

_"I-I c-can't sleep." Mike said in a tearful voice, "I had a bad dream."_

_That's when Chester went from cranky to sympathetic as he knelt down to the boys level._

_"A dream huh?" he muttered, "What about?"_

_"I dreamt that-that," he sniffled, "you and the others are going to leave me forever and I'll never see any of you again!"_

_A few tears ran down his cheeks as Chester picked him up and held him close._

_"Aw don't cry there, sonny." he said softly, "There's nothing to worry about."_

_Mike looked up at him with blurry eyes, "Really? W-Why?"_

_"Of course not." he said with a reassuring smile, "We'd never leave you. That'll never happen, so stop being so sad alright?"_

_Mike wasn't entirely convinced and looked away, making Chester frown in sadness. But then, he thought of something to cheer the boy up._

_"Say, how about I tell you a story?" he said to Mike._

_Mike looked up at him with curiosity, "A story? About what?"_

_"Just something I used to do back in my day when I was young." he said as he walked over to a chair and sets little Mike in his lap, "Let me tell you how I got rid of my own fears."_

_"How?"_

_"Well first I would try not to think about it and remind myself that it's only a dream. And dreams can't hurt you if you don't believe in them."_

_"Ok." said Mike softly._

_"Second, I would whistle a song I know and it would make me feel better. Like this." he started to whistle "The Wheels on The Bus" very loud and clear._

_Of course this is a song Mike knew very well and started whistling along._

_This made Chester smile before he spoke again, "That's better. And lastly, if I ever have any bad dreams I keep telling myself, "I am brave and I am alright". You understand Mike?"_

_Mike nodded and started to repeat the words Chester had said, "I am brave and I am alright. I am brave and I am alright."_

_Chester nodded proudly, "Good."_

_"I am brave and I am alright. I am brave and I am al-" he stopped and gave out a big yawn._

_"Sounds like you're tired, you little salami head." the old man chuckled, "I do believe it's past your bedtime."_

_Mike nodded tiredly, "Mm-hmm." he closed his eyes and snuggled up next to his grandfather figure, "Goodnight Chester."_

_"Goodnight Mike." Chester said as he fell asleep with the young child in his arms._

_And the two remained that way until morning._

Mike chuckled at the memory and started whistling to the same song he remembered as a child. He felt sad again as he thought of another memory, this one was the time Svetlana was about enter a gymnastics competition when they were eight.

_Sometime after Mikes eighth birthday, Svetlana wanted to enter a gymnastic competition all on her own. At first Mike wasn't sure about the idea, but he wanted to make her happy so he said she can._

_It was the night before the competition and Mike went to say goodnight to Svetlana. When he went into her room, he noticed she wasn't in there._

_"Svetlana?" he called out, "Where are you?"_

_"Over here Mike." a voice replied to him._

_Mike walked to the other side of the room and saw a young Svetlana sitting in the corner and holding her knees to her chest tightly. He walked over and sat down next to her._

_"Are you okay?" Mike asked gently._

_Svetlana shook her head and sighed, "No Mike, in all honesty, Svetlana is not okay."_

_Mike then placed an arm around her shoulders, "You wanna talk about it?"_

_"I guess I'm just nervous about tomorrow." she shrugged, "What if I mess up und ruin my chances? What if everyone hates my performance? I'm frightened Mike. I really am." a single tear ran down her cheek as she buried her head in her arms._

_The young boy looked at her with both sympathy and sadness as he embraced his little sister._

_"It's alright Svetlana." Mike said softly, "You'll be fine, I know you will."_

_"How do you know?" Svetlana asked as she raised her head to him, "How do you know vhat will happen?"_

_A warm smile spread across his face, "I just do. You're full of talent and have a wonderful heart to match. I believe in you more than anything else."_

_"Really? You mean it?"_

_"Of course I do." he nodded, "I know you can do it. I bet you will win and come out on top. Me and Chester, we believe in you no matter what."_

_Svetlana dried her eyes and smiled back to her brother, "Thank you Mike. I feel much better knowing you are right by my side."_

_She hugged Mike and the two fell asleep in each others arms. The day of the competition came and even though Svetlana was nervous, she was comforted by Mikes words from the previous night._

_She did every routine perfectly with excellent timing, and showed no signs of fear nor intimidation. _

_Then the judges have made their final decision, "And the winner is...Svetlana!"_

_Svetlana cheered for joy as Mike and Chester did the same in his subconscious. She never felt so happy in her entire life and was proud that her practice and skills had finally paid off._

_When she went back into the subconscious, the first thing she did was give Mike a near bone-crushing hug._

_"Oh, thank you Mike!" she exclaimed happily, "If not for you, I would have never won! Thank you, thank you ever so much!"_

_"Don't thank me sis'! You did this all your own." Mike hugged back, "I'm just so proud of you Svetlana!"_

_"As am I sweetheart." Chester smiled proudly as he placed a hand on her shoulder._

_Svetlana hugged them both as a token of their gratitude and support knowing her family will always be proud._

Mike sat up and gazed at the medal hanging on his wall. He couldn't think of a time when he was never proud of Svetlana for having the courage to win the competition.

He rolled back over to his side and was reminded of all the times Vito had teased him, but eventually apologized to him one day.

_"Ey yo! Mike, what are you getting all mad about?!" asked young Vito._

_Both he and Mike were ten years old, but they were bickering like they were five. Apparently, Vito was hitting on the girls at school and none of them liked it. And he was picking on some of the other kids which got him detention for about two weeks._

_"You know why Vito!" Mike yelled angrily, "Every girl at school hates my guts thanks to you!" he kept he back to Vito who was begging for Mike to stop being mad._

_"Look bro, I was just trying to-"_

_"Don't. Say. Anything." Mike put his hand out in front of him, "I am never talking to you again."_

_Vito pinched his eyes in frustration. His behavior has landed him in hot water with his brother and needed to fix it._

_He walked up to Mike and placed a hand on his shoulder, which the latter shoved away upon immediate contact. "Look Mike, I know I ruin your life and mess everything up" he sighed heavily before continuing, "but I only tease you because I care about you."_

_"Really?" Mike questioned as he turned around._

_"Yeah." Vito nodded, "I mean I know we don't get along that much, but deep down I still love you like a little brother."_

_"You do?"_

_Vito nodded sadly and looked away, "I'm really sorry Mike. I understand if you hate me though."_

_Now Mike started to feel bad about rejecting his friend that way. He walked over and stood in front of Vito, but he wasn't mad this time._

_"Look Vito. I'm still kinda mad at you for what happened at school." he said firmly causing Vito to look down in shame. He was surprised when Mike pulled him in for a hug, "But I' forgive you big brother." Mike smiled at him._

_Vito smiled back and gave his brother a small hug in return, "Thanks bro." Then he pulled his arms away, "Now can we stop before anyone sees us? I don't want anyone to see me going soft."_

_Unbeknownst to them, Svetlana and Chester were watching at a distance but remained hidden from the boys._

_Vito still acted like his usual self, but Mike had somewhat gotten used to it. After all, brothers fight all the time._

Mike got up from his bed and looked out his window where it started to sprinkle a little. This reminded him of a camping trip he went with Manitoba on a day like this.

_Eleven year old Mike sat at a table in his subconscious with a bored look on his face. Young Manitoba came in and sat next to him._

_"What's up mate?" he asked casually._

_"I'm sooo bored!" Mike complained, "It's raining outside and there's nothing to do!"_

_"What about Chester, Svetlana, or Vito? You tried hanging with them?"_

_"Chester's sleeping, Svetlana is practicing her routines, and Vito's lifting weights." Mike responded as he laid his head on the table, "Just forget it."_

_Not wanting his friend to suffer from total boredom, Manitoba came up with an idea._

_"Ah, don't be so down ya silly koala." he smirked, "How about we take a little camping trip a few miles from here? Just you and me."_

_"Really?" Mike beamed as he raised his head._

_"You betcha!" the adventurer nodded, "Why don't we get everything together real quick and head out?"_

_"Alright!" Mike cheered. _

_They gathered their supplies, told the others where they're going, and headed off. It wasn't like walking in the woods for there wasn't really anything to see or do. _

_After a few minutes of walking, they stopped at a spot and put up their tents._

_"Hey Manitoba? You think maybe we'll go on a real adventure someday?" asked Mike. _

_"Sure thing kookaburra." Manitoba said as he squeezed his friends shoulders, "I promise that we'll go on great adventures together. You can bet on it."_

_"Thanks man." Mike smiled._

_After their tents were up, Manitoba made a campfire and the two brothers roasted marshmallows while having conversations about themselves and the future. _

_Before they went to bed, Mike turned to his friend one more time._

"_Manitoba?"_

"_Yeah?" he turned to Mike._

"_I know some of us don't get along sometimes but...you all still like me right?" Mike asked nervously, "You don't think of me as a joke do you?"_

_Manitoba smiled softly as he gave the boy a gentle hug._

"_Now don't you worry about that mate." he whispered, "You're one of us whether you like it or not. You're like family and we'll always be here no matter what."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise mate." Manitoba said as he lets go, "Now what do you say we get some shuteye huh?"_

_"Okay. Thanks." Mike nodded, "Goodnight Manitoba."_

"_Goodnight Mike."_

_And little Mike fell asleep in his tent, happy for both the camping trip with his friend and the fact his alter friends will always be there for him no matter what._

Mike walked away from the window and walked over to his desk. He pulled out a folder which contained something he had not looked at in a long time.

It was a drawing he made when he was six years old. It had him and Mal holding hands under a crudely drawn sun and the bottom of the page had the words, "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER", written a different color.

Mike started tearing up when Mal came to mind.

_Both Mike and Mal were six years old and they spent they whole day coloring in Mals room. It had been one year since Mal came and Chester appeared some time afterwards. He was sleeping in the next room while the boys were playing, but they had to be quiet so the old man wouldn't yell at them._

"_I'm almost done." said Mikel, "How's your drawing coming?"_

"_Not that great." replied Mal, "You're a lot better than me."_

_"Oh come on." he rolled his eyes, "You are just as good as I am. Let me see it."_

_Mal held up his creation to Mike. It was the two of them together on top of a tower. It was a bit crude, the tower looked like a regular rectangle, some lines were kinda off, and the most of the colors were outside the lines, but that didn't matter to Mike._

_"Wow!" he said with wide eyes, "That looks great!"_

_"No it's not." Mal shook his head, "I stink at drawing."_

"_Well," Mike said as he grabbed a crayon, "how about I help you make it better?"_

"_Sure."_

_Mike helped add some features to the towers: Some grey and purple to make it look cooler, some spikes all over, and he made the top look like the shape of Mals head with a light purple glow coming from the eyes._

"_Ta-da!" Mike announced as he held the picture to Mal, "Here it is! The Tower of Mal! What do you think?"_

_Mal was speechless which made Mike worry a little, "You don't like it. Too much spikes? Not enough purple or grey? Did I make your head too big?"_

_It took Mal a minute to respond, "It. Looks. AWESOME! I love it!"_

"_You do?"_

"_Yes! Thanks Mike! You're the best!" he hugged his brother._

"_You two keep it down in there! I'm trying to sleep!" Chester shouted from the other room._

"_Sorry!" the two yelled back. The two started to speak softly so they won't get into trouble again._

"_But seriously," Mal started to say, "you did a great job. And it made me think of something."_

"_Thanks but what is it?" Mike asked._

"_Someday, you and I will build a tower just like this one. And we will have lots and lots of fun!"_

"_Really?"_

"_I promise." he held his hand out to Mike, "Deal?"_

"_Deal." Mike smiled as he shook hands with his brother._

_But as time went by, things began to change between Mal and Mike. Soon Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith began to appear and spent most of their time with Mike and taking his time away from Mal. Eventually the two stopped playing together and Mal was really jealous of the new personalities. _

_One day he looked at his and Mikes drawing with a powerful rage growing inside him. He crumpled it up and threw it to the ground as he watched his brother hang with the others._

_"One day my brother, you will fall." he glared and gritted his teeth, "One day."_

_And Mal began to formulate his revenge for years to come._

Mike hugged the picture close as the tears began to fall, "Oh Mal...what have I done?" he said to himself, "It's all my fault you became this way. I should've realized it sooner, but it's too late. I'm so so sorry my brother."

He carefully placed the picture back in the folder, laid back down on his bed, and wept in his pillow until he cried himself to asleep.

Mike woke up and saw he was in his subconscious which he hadn't visited in a while because of...the incident. He walked around for a while but to him without his personalities it felt empty, cold, and alone.

He stopped when he came across a broken object that looked surprisingly familiar to him. Mike knelt down, picked it up and he couldn't believe what it was: a piece of the reset button. Anger and sorrow filled his heart as the last memory of his personalities flooded his head.

_Everyone placed their hands on top of each other, ready to press the button and defeat Mal once and for all. Mike, however, feels hesitant for he knew that his personalities will be gone for good._

_Knowing the pain her brother is in, Svetlana turned to Mike for one last moment._

_"Listen Mike, I vant you to know that no matter what happens to us we vill always love you." she said with a comforting smile._

_"And you'll still get our abilities mate." Manitoba added._

_"So don't think we'll be gone forever." said Vito._

_"As long as we stop that evil whippersnapper I don't care what happens!" Chester shook his other fist._

_Then, they pressed the button._

_"Guys!" Mike started to say, "I want you all to know that I-"_

_But before he could tell them, every single personality vanished before his eyes as the tower was obliterated. Mike stood up, shook himself off, and looked around but all he saw where the fallen remains of Mals tower._

_"Guys?" he called out, "Guys?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_Nothing. No one or nothing answered Mikes call. Mike dropped to his knees knowing his close friends were gone forever._

_"Goodbye guys." said in a sad voice, "I love you all and I'll miss you."_

_Mike took a deep breath and stood up, ready to face Mal as soon as he was forced back into the subconscious._

Mike clutched the button in his hand and threw it away with all his might. Then, he dropped back to his knees and let out a loud scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he cried out, "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! I WANT THEM BACK!"

He started to pound the ground in all his anger. He was furious for letting Mal take control and nearly ruin everything, for letting his personalities hit the stupid button, for even having that stupid button around in the first place, and he was furious at himself for not doing something about it.

After a few good minutes, Mikes anger quickly turned to deep sorrow as his tears came out like waterfalls.

"What have I done?" he said as he cried, "I never got to tell them how much I loved them. I never appreciated them like I should and now they're gone forever. I'm sorry guys. I'm so so sorry."

He placed his head in his hands and sobbed so hard that the tears formed a puddle on the floor.

In a distance, four figures watched him with their own faces full of sorrow. They looked at each other for a moment and headed towards the young man.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Mike muttered to himself over and over again.

They stopped right behind him but Mike never moved from his spot. Then, each of the figures placed a gentle hand on Mike and rubbed his back in a comforting manner. That's when Mike lifted his head and looked down at the puddle in front of him. For a minute he could make out four familiar faces in the reflection. Taking caution, he slowly turned around...and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Staring right at him were people he knew very well: An Australian adventurer, a Russian gymnast, a shirtless tough guy, and an old man. Mikes eyes grew wide in shock, surprise, and disbelief.

"Oh. My. God." he said in a low voice, "Y-You?" He couldn't believe it. The personalities, HIS personalities, were standing before him all alive well.

"That's right mate." nodded Manitoba, "It's us."

"We're here bro'." said Vito.

"We're alright Mike." Svetlana smiled.

"Miss us you little salami head?" grinned Chester.

Mikes jaw dropped for a minute, not saying a word. How could he? Only a month ago he thought they disappeared for good and there they were talking to him like nothing happened. It's been nearly two full minutes of silence and the personalities grew concerned for their friend.

"Hey bro', you ok?" Vito asked.

"What's wrong darling?" Svetlana asked too.

Snapping back to reality he moved towards them, "You're alive. YOU'RE ALIVE!" Mike exclaimed as he engulfed his long lost friends in a group hug. None of them hesitated to hug him right back.

After a little while of hugging, he lets go and looks at his beloved personalities.

"I-I don't believe it." he wiped the tears from his eyes, "I-I thought pressing the reset button got rid of all of you?!"

"So did we at first mate." Manitoba explained, "But all it did was push us back somewhere to the deep recesses of your mind and we've been trying to find a way back to you for a long time."

"And did you know how much walking we had to do?" Chester complained, "I've never been so tired in all my life!"

As much as he was glad to hear Chester complain again like old times, Mike still felt awful in his heart.

"It's so good to see you all again. When the tower blew up and you vanished I just...I just..." the tears formed in his eyes again.

"Ey yo! Don't cry ya big baby!" Vito teased.

"Vito shtop it!" Svetlana hissed in a scolding tone. She, the hugged Mike and gently petted his hair, "Zere zere Mike." she said softly.

"I-I know I said I wanted t-to be normal," he choked out, "but I didn't want to lose you guys either."

"Shhhh. You don't have to say anything. We understand." she said softly.

"No no listen." Mike said as he gently pushed her away, "Ever since I developed this disorder I've always complained that this was a huge burden I never wanted. I have been teased, laughed at, beaten up, and even threatened because of this." he held back a sob, "But that was before I knew how much you all truly meant to me. You guys were the first and only friends I ever had."

The personalities looked at Mike with sympathy and sadness.

"When I never got to tell any of you that, I felt awful. You guys are just as real as anyone else I know and all I did was take you all for granted and push you away like dirt." heavy tears rolled down his cheeks, "After we pressed that dumb button, I so desperately wanted to tell you guys that I loved you all like family. I loved you guys like you were my brothers, sister, and grandfather. We may not agree on everything nor do we get along most of the time, but you guys have been like the closet friends and family I ever had. I don't even deserve to have friends like you." he held his head down in regret, "Please forgive me. I know I messed up."

Each personality looked at each other and took in every word the boy had just said. Did he really feel that bad about this? Manitoba wrapped his arms around Mike and patted his back.

"Just take it easy there, ya little dingo." he said softly, "None of us are that proud of our actions either. But just because you made some silly mistakes, that doesn't mean you should blame yourself for what happened on the island. You didn't know what would happen and you certainly didn't know what would happen to us."

"But-But I-" Mike tried to say as he briefly pulled away.

"He's right bro'." Vito interrupted and puts a hand on Mikes shoulder, "You're the original so of course you should have the most control. Not that I wouldn't mind a bit of outside life every now and then, but you deserve it the most."

"I agree." Svetlana spoke up as she dried his eyes with her thumb, "And remember my dear brother, we'll always be with you no matter if we go away or not."

"Don't forget, I said we'd never leave you sonny and I'm true to my word." Chester gave a comforting smile to his surrogate grandson, "So no more being sad alright? And don't worry about Mal, I can assure you he won't be bothering us for a while."

Mikes inner wounds began to heal as his "family" smiled at him. He was comforted knowing he was loved and forgiven. Tears of relief flowed as he wrapped his arms around Manitoba and cried softly on his shoulder.

"Thank you guys." he said with a small smile, "I love you all."

"And we love you too Mike." Svetlana said as she joined in the hug with Vito and Chester followed suite.

_"I wish Mal was here." _Mike thought to himself, _"I hope he's doing alright, wherever he is."_

Speaking of which, said personality was in one of the darkest corners of Mikes subconscious with his limbs chained to the ground. He watched the whole thing through a mirror which allowed him to see things inside the subconscious and out. Inside his evil heart, Mal began to feel guilty for his actions during his time on Camp Wawanakwa and to his family.

"I can't believe I did this." Mal said sadly, "What on earth have I become? I'm so sorry Mike. I wish I can make it up to you."

He crossed his arms over his knees and buried his head in shame. Mal wants to regain the trust of Mike and the other personalities but how? And how can anyone trust him again?

As Mike continued to hug his personalities, he heard a voice coming from outside his mind.

_"Mike? Mike? Are you alright?"_

"Zoey?" he said as he pulled away from the hug, "Zoey, is that you?"

Another mirror appeared and it showed Zoey looking at him with concerned eyes.

"_Mike? Please wake up!_" she said on the outside.

"Zoey! I must've been asleep for a while and she might have come to check on me. I have to wake up and-" he stopped himself when he looked at his alters who just stared at him blankly.

Mike wanted to see his girlfriend and let her know he's alright, but he had just got friends back after being away for so long. How can he leave them now?

"I...uhhh." Mike tried to say before Manitoba put his hand out.

"Go ahead mate." he smiled at him, "Your shelia's waiting for you."

"But what about you guys?" Mike asked.

"We'll still be here Mike." Svetlana answered as she took one of Mikes hands in hers, "Now and forever." the others placed a hand as well and Mike placed his other hand on top just like before.

"I'll be back soon." Mike smiled thankfully, "I promise."

He lets go and walks towards the exit where it leads out of his mind, but not before turning to his personalities one more time.

Back in the real world, it was seven in the evening and the sun was setting. Zoey stood over her boyfriend as he struggled to wake up. When she came to his house to check on him, she quickly took notice that he hardly moved and both his pillow and his face were soaked with tears.

"Mike? Mike?" she asked in a quiet but worried tone, "Please wake up. Mike!"

The young man woke up, dried his eyes, and faced Zoey with a smile on his face.

"Oh thank goodness!" she smiled she hugged him, "How are you feeling Mike?"

"I feel fantastic!" he jumped from his bed, "You're not going to believe this Zoey but they're back!"

"Who's back?" she asked in confusion.

"My personalities! They've returned!" he answered with glee, "Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba Smith, and Chester came back! They're alright!"

"Really? That's wonderful!" a big smile appeared on Zoey but disappeared for a moment, "But what about Mal?"

"Don't worry about him." Mike shook his head, "They told me that Mal won't be bothering us anymore."

"Good." she sighed in relief and gave Mike a big kiss, "How about we go and celebrate?"

"Sure, but can it wait until tomorrow?" he yawned quietly, "I've had a pretty rough day and I promised everyone I'd come back."

"Sure." she nodded, "See you tomorrow?"

"You bet." and the two shared a long kiss before Zoey finally lets go and leaves.

Mike went back and hung out with his personalities, telling them everything that's happened since they left. When Mike had to go for his daily treatment, the doctors were baffled that his alters had returned but shook it off as a temporary leave.

Mikes family and friends were surprised too, but they were all happy that their own Mike was back to his normal, cheerful self again.

Of course Mike had spent more time with his alters and gave them more time on the outside as well, as long as they didn't mess up his social life. But all in all, Mike is very lucky for he has such wonderful friends to support him and more family to love.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3!_

_Hope I didn't make you wait too long this time. First off, I want to thank all the kind authors who loved chapter 2. :) Bless you all._

_Like before, all thanks go to SailorMarble14 for this. Thanks hun'! :) _

_I kinda imagined this since I think Anne Maria would be better off with Lightning. After all they both love themselves, only care about the competition, and don't care about anything or anyone that gets in their , I know Vito is tough but I imagine he's a bit of a softie when he chooses to be._

_And speaking of soft guys, thanks to the votes the Total Drama Everyone Cries story is official! There's only two things though: _

_1. I'm not going to start it for a while. _

_2. It's not going to include every single character, so sorry to certain fans out there. I'll tell you who I won't add in the first chapter ok? But until I do, please be patient._

_Mal won't have his chapter until the next segment. Because in the next one he throws a party for Mike and he feels remorse for his actions over the years._

_And sorry that this isn't perfect with all the repeated words and such._

_Until next time, Enjoy!_

_NOTE: This Does __**Not**__ include any yaoi whatsoever. It's just family stuff. And each chapter I'm going to use words like brother, sister, and grandfather because that's how I see them when they're all together._

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

Chapter 3: Heartbreak

It was a typical normal day for Vito. He took over Mike a few minutes ago so he could get a tan and flirt with the ladies, but mostly Anne Maria.

It was getting hard for Mike to control Vito as usual and he tried to reason with him because he was dating Zoey, but Vito never listens. But today, however, he was about to get a rude awakening.

He walked down to the beach to meet up with his "girl" and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her snuggling up to egotistical and boastful jock, Lightning. He was flexing his pecs while Anne Maria had her arms wrapped around him.

"Ey yo!" he said in confusion, "What the hey is she doing with that chump?!"

Vito walked up behind them and and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Anne Maria turned around and saw her "former boyfriend" glaring at her, "Vito?! What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Vito said sounding very irritated, "What are you doing with this loser?! You're **my **girl not his!"

Lightning was very offended, "Just who are you calling a loser, loser?!"

"I did!" he yelled, "What are ya going to do about it?!"

The two teens got up in each others faces with their teeth gritted and their fists clenched, ready to brawl. But Anne Maria got between the two and pulled them away from each other before it got ugly.

"Hey, break it up you two!" she looked at Lightning innocently, "I'll handle this baby. You just go back to your workout alright?"

"Whatever you say babe!" he smirked as he walked to their spot and lifted weights.

"Hey! I'm the only who gets to call her-Huh?!" Vito was cut off when Anne Maria dragged him just a few feet away from Lightning.

"Look Vito, " she said with a sigh, "we've had some fun times on Total Drama together but..."

"But what?"

"But I don't think we should see each other anymore." she answered after a short pause, "I found a new boyfriend in Lightning."

Vito's mouth hung open and lets out a chuckle, "Babe, you're joking right? Why do you wanna break up with the Vito huh?"

Anne Maria sighed again in frustration, "Okay first off, you can't call me that anymore. Only Lightning can do that now. And second, why should I date a personality anyway? I finally figured it out after the All Star season. You get what I'm saying Vito? It's over! I have a new boyfriend now, so you can just get lost! Capiche? Goodbye Vito!" she walked away leaving Vito in the sand.

The tough alter just stood there with his mouth wide open as he watched Anne Maria head back to Lightning and started making out! Feeling that his heart was pulled out, stomped on, and tossed aside, he grudgingly headed back tried to deny what just happened, but he couldn't shake it. And watching all the other loving couples who passed him just made him feel even worse.

He finally got back to the house which was quiet since Mikes parents were out shopping.

As soon as he was in Mikes room, Vito puts a shirt back over Mikes body and he was forced back into the subconscious. Once inside, he slumped his way towards his room and ignored any of the other alters who greeted him.

"Hey mate!" Manitoba waved, "How was the-" But Vito never stopped to say "Hi" or anything. He just kept walking.

"Vito, are you alright?" asked Svetlana in a concerned voice.

"Buzz off." he said sadly as he entered his room and shut the door. The others looked at each other with confusion and concern.

"Now what do you suppose is eating him?" Chester asked first.

"Not sure. He's acting stranger than a snake in a sugar cane field." Manitoba shrugged.

"Maybe he just needs to be alone." Svetlana said, "He probably flirted with women and got shut down again." the other two nodded in agreement.

If only they knew the real reason. Once in his room, in a fit of rage Vito starting to break everything in sight!

"How could she do this to me?!" he yelled, "Nobody ditches the Vito! NOBODY!"

After trashing the place Vito jumped on his bed and pounded his pillow, causing the feathers fly out. His punching slowed down as his anger quickly turned to bitter tears. Then, he clutched his nearly flattened pillow and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Stupid girl! Stupid jock! Stupid everything!" he cried with his shoulders shaking.

Right outside the door, the other three personalities heard all the commotion and grew very worried for their friend. They immediately turned around when they saw Mike coming towards them.

"Hey guys!" he called to them, "Everything okay? Vito switched out without warning and we've only been gone a little while. I thought he'd hang out with Anne Maria a bit longer."

"I don't think he's alright Mike." Svetlana replied sadly, "He wouldn't talk to us, locked himself in his room, and we heard a lot of noise on the outside."

"Really?" Mike felt a little concerned as well, "Didn't any of you ask him why?"

"What part of "he wouldn't talk to us" did you not understand?" Chester answered in his usual cranky tone.

Mike went up to the door, puts his ear on it, and listened very closely.

"What can you hear mate?" Manitoba asked.

"Sounds like he's crying." he said as he pulled his ear away.

"Vito crying?" Chester said in disbelief, "Are you sure you're ears are not clogged or something?"

"Look, why don't we all go in and see if we can help him?" Mike suggested.

"Alright." everyone nodded in agreement.

They opened the door and were very surprised to see their tough as steel personality lying down on his bed, crying his eyes like a little child. They looked at each other briefly and Mike was the first to approach him.

He stood next to his bed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Vito are you alright? What's wrong?" Mike asked softly.

Not even lifting his head, Vito used his arm to shove Mikes hand away.

"Go away and leave me alone!" he yelled through his pillow, "I don't wanna talk to nobody!"

Mike took a step back as Vito continued to sob. Then Chester and Svetlana decided to give it a try as Chester sat on one end of the bed and Svetlana sat next to Vito.

"Come on sonny." the old man said sympathetically as he patted the boys head, "Tell us what's wrong." But Vito didn't answer him.

Then Svetlana thought of something, "Did that girl break up with you?" she asked softly.

This made Vito sit up in a split second and clutched Svetlanas shirt as he glared at her with very angry eyes.

"Don't you dare talk about her, Twinkletoes, or I'll...I'll..." but the thought of Anne Maria made his eyes fill up once again.

Vito lets go as wrapped his arms around Svetlanas waist and starts bawling into her lap. Feeling sorry for her brother she gently rubbed his hair soothingly, "Zere zere Vito. It's all right. Shhh...calm down dear." she said in a motherly voice.

Chester rubbed Vitos back as he cried while Mike and Manitoba approached the trio. Even though Vito nearly ruined his relationship with Zoey during Total Drama, he couldn't help but feel sorry for his older brother.

"Just calm down sonny." Chester tried to comfort him, "It's not like it's the end of the world. There are plenty of girls out there. Why I remember a time when I was young I used to have a love of my own. I used to take this one lady to quiet, tranquil places like a park or something and our relationship would stay strong for a long time. I told her she was the prettiest girl I ever met. Eventually we parted ways but we still remained on good terms. Does that help?"

"No!" Vito muffled through Svetlanas lap, "That doesn't help squat! This has nothin' to do with what happened in your life!"

"Hmmph!" Chester huffed in annoyance, "You kids with your pride and attitude! Honestly, I try to help and I get snapped at!"

Svetlana rolled her eyes at the argument and continued to comfort Vito. She lifted him by the shoulders and gave him a gentle embrace, "It's alright darling. Everything will get better, you'll see. I know you liked Anne Maria but you have to let it go dear. And since Mike is dating Zoey now, maybe you should give her a chance and see-"

"You mean that pasty chick?!" Vito exclaimed as he pulled away from the hug, "Huh! Fat chance! What kind of suggestion is that?!" Svetlana sighed in defeat and slapped her forehead.

Then it was Manitobas turn as he stood in front of the trio, "Take it easy mate. I know how you feel. Like with you and Anne Maria, things didn't work so well with me and my wife. She said I was going on too many adventures and not doing anything she wanted, so we divorced." he sighed sadly, "Kinda like when you and your girl broke up. Just saying, maybe you liked your muscles more than her."

Angry at Manitoba for making him feel worse, Vito took his pillow and threw it at his face.

"Hey-pfft!" he yelled as he spits out the feathers in his mouth, "What the kangaroo was that for?!"

"For making me feel bad with that stupid story!" Vito replied angrily, "It's bad enough that broad dumped me, now I gotta listen about how it went sooo well for all of you! Why don't you all just get out and leave me the heck alone!" he laid back down on his stomach and turned away from the group.

Feeling he needed to do something, Mike motioned for the others to follow him.

"Guys come over here a second." he whispered. Everyone else, except Vito, joined Mike a few inches away from the bed.

"Listen guys," he said quietly, "why don't you let me talk to him alone? Maybe I can cheer him up."

"Suit yourself mate." Manitoba shrugged, "Good luck."

He and the others left the room leaving Mike and Vito by themselves, but that didn't stop them from listening on the outside like Mike did earlier. Mike sat on Vitos bed and rubbed his back in a comforting manner.

"Vito," Mike began with a sigh, "I'm sorry that Anne Maria dumped you. I really am, but you have to let this go and move on. And Svetlana is right you know."

"About what?" Vito sniffed, "About trusting that girl of yours? Give me one reason why I should do that! Just one!"

Mike gave out another sigh before answering, "Because Zoey is not only my girlfriend but she can be a real good friend to you. She told me she finds you funny and likes you too."

This made Vito lift his head up, "Really? She thinks I'm funny?"

"Uh-huh." Mike nodded, "And I can let you spend time with Zoey to get to know her better, providing you guys don't make out or anything."

This made the tough alter chuckle lightly as he sat up on the bed and gave Mike a small smile.

"You know what? I guess Zoey ain't too bad. Hey, at least there's one girl who kinda likes me."

"There you go." Mike said while patting his shoulder.

"I'll go talk to her sometime." he wiped away the dried tears on his face, "And Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for cheering me up and stuff. I needed it." Vito rubbed the back of his neck, "And I'll be sure to thank and apologize to the others too."

"Anytime bro'." Mike nodded.

Vito smiled again and gave his brother a hug as a thank you. On the other side of the door, the other personalities smiled at each other knowing Mike had succeeded.

After the hug ended, Vito and Mike came out where the others were waiting.

"Ey yo guys, I'm sorry for yellin' at you and all." he said as he looked down, "I was just a little upset is all."

Manitoba wrapped his arm around his brothers neck and gave him a little noogie, "Ah, don't worry yourself kookaburra. Water under the bridge eh?"

"He's right." Svetlana nodded in approval, "All is forgiven dear."

"Just don't go all crazy on us the next time you break up with a girl, alright?" Chester rustled his hair a little.

"Deal." he laughed.

They each gave Vito a small hug and everyone was glad that he was feeling better. He still hurts from the breakup but he got over it in short time.

Elsewhere, Mal was watching the scene through the mirror and he felt sorry for Vito but he was also glad that Mike was there to help. But, at the same time he felt sad for not being there with his family.

"I wish I could get out of here." he said to himself, "I want to let them know how sorry I am. I just wish I can-" but before he could say another word, the chains disappeared! Almost like magic!

"I'm free?!" Mal muttered in disbelief, "I'M FREEEEE!" he shouted with all his heart. He calmed down as he began to walk, "Now I have to go and prove to them that I've changed. I just hope they'll believe me."

But the real question is: Will they _ever_ accept him again?

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_And now the moment you've all been waiting for, heeeeerrrreeee'sssss Chapter 4! Or should I say...The Chaper Of Mal!_

_I gotta say, this one really took a while and I had to make sure each part of the story is both realistic and believable to the readers. Even if it's only been 4 chapters, this happens to be the longest chapter I've ever done for this story._

_And with this, hopefully it'll help you understand why Mal is who he is. He's not all bad, he's just misunderstood like Discord from My Little Pony or Plankton from Spongebob Squarepants._

_I just hope this satifies all you Mal fans and I hope I didn't rush it or anything. Please don't hate me if I messed this up._

_And this is unrelated to this particular chapter, but I want to say something to a couple of guest reviewers real quick._

_#Haley, I'm glad you like Mal and I appreciate your opinions but I do want to clear something up. For your mixed feelings on Mal being spanked, think about this: When you feel like you're the top of the food chain and being all boastful, that can get you off guard and can be taken down even by someone weaker than you. And if you remember what Mike said in one episode, Mal was getting weaker anyway. But still, I thank you for your review. :) _

_#MedievalPearl, Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like it so far! :)_

_And for those of you who are confused on the parenthesis during the fake agreement of the personalities, that means they're lying to trick Mal. I just wanted to clear that up._

_Also, there are a few songs I suggest for certain parts of this chapter:_

_My Little Pony "Big Brother Best Friend" reprise when Mike broke his relationship with Mal._

_"Brother My Brother" from the first Pokemon Movie when Mike confronts Mal._

_As for Mal being forgiven I've thought of:_

_Forgiven by Within Temptation._

_Dear Friends from One Piece (Anime song)._

_10 Years After from Secret Base (Anime Song)._

_Yuuhi no Yakusoku from Digimon (sung by the character Rika) during the final flashback at the end. Only this time it's like a music box version, I can't find anything like it so try to imagine it that way. _

_And I want to give a big thanks to SailorMarble14 for all of her help and suggestions on this chapter. Thanks hon'! Also, if you find the ending is similar to any of her Mike stories, __**I did not copy her**__. Okay? I just immediately thought of it when she suggested the music box idea. I just wanted to clear that up before anyone pointed fingers at me._

_Anyway, the next chapter will be Svetalana's first sleepover with her personality friends. :)_

_Until then, enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

_WARNING!: This chapter contains violence, extremely long flashbacks, yelling between brothers, teary moments, and describing pain._

_Quick reminder: This is __**not **__a yaoi ok? Just saying, it's all family and brotherly stuff especially the ending._

Chapter 4: Forgiveness

Ever since Mal was locked away, all of Mikes personalities felt a little more relaxed now that they don't have to worry about "the Malevolent One" anymore.

But one day, in the subconscious living room, Manitoba was quiet all afternoon which caught the attention of Vito. Mike was in control at the time and was hanging out with Zoey on the outside.

"Hey bro," Vito spoke up, "you okay? You seemed kinda spaced out for a while."

"I'm fine mate." he shrugged a little, "It's just I'm thinking about Mal."

"Why?" Svetlana looked up from reading a book.

"I don't know sheila. I keep having a sick feeling in my gut about it." Manitoba sighed deeply, "You don't think he got loose do you?"

Everyone else stared at Manitoba like he had snakes slithering out of his eyes.

"Now why on earth would you think that?" Chester broke the silence, "He's all chained up remember?"

"I know I know." he tried to calm his nerves, "But I just can't relax, not until I know for sure." he stood up from the couch and started to walk away.

"Vhere are you going?" Svetlana asked as she stood up as well.

"I'm going to see if that maniacal little hyena is still locked away." Manitoba said with determination.

"Ey yo! Are you freakin' nuts?!" Vito exclaimed, "What if he murders you or something?!"

"That's why I'm going alone. I'm not risking the safety of my family." Manitoba said firmly, "Stay here. I'll be back."

But before he could get further away, Svetlana grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Nyet!" she said making Manitoba turn his head, "You're not going without us."

"Look I don't want any of you to get hurt and-"

"We don't care about that sonny!" Chester interrupted, "You dang kids always thinking about yourselves! Mal's our problem as much as he's yours!"

"Chester's right! And if he so much as tries anything, he'll be getting the pounding of a lifetime!" Vito said as he smacked his fist in his palm.

"We're right behind you darling." Svetlana spoke softly.

Manitoba smiled and nodded at his family, "Alright dingoes, let's go!"

Everyone cheered as they started to walk but then Chester complained, "Oh, not all that dang walking again!"

"Would you come on?!" Vito groaned as he pulled Chesters arm.

They walked for nearly an hour, with each personality growing very concerned of what they might find.

"You don't think Mal has escaped do you?" Svetlana shivered in fear, "I don't want to think that. I don't want to sculpt butter fishies again!"

Feeling sympathetic for the girl, Manitoba placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and held her as they walked.

"It's going to be fine sheila." he said softly, "I won't let that dingo hurt you, Mike, or anybody. I promise."

"Yeah girl, don't sweat it." Vito reassured, "And besides, I bet you anything that he's still locked up in-"

"He's gone!" Chester exclaimed.

Everyone gasped in horror when they saw the chains lying on the ground but no Mal!

"Oh crikey!" Manitoba exclaimed, "He's out!"

"Ahhhh!" Svetlana screamed just like the first time Mal was free.

"Knock it off! It's no use screaming at a time like this!" Chester yelled and pointed his finger at her.

"Zen vhat do you want me to do?!" Svetlana snapped back, "Sit down und drink coffee like nothing happened?!"

"Well, screaming your head off isn't doing anything except making our dang ears bleed!" he yelled again.

"Leave her alone Chester!" Manitoba said in her defense, "Can't you see we have a bad situation here?!"

The three personalities argued while Vito closed his ears due to all the noise. After about a couple minutes, he has had **enough**.

"Would all of you just SHUT UP!" Vito shouted causing the others to stop yelling and stare at him, "We're wasting time here! We gotta head back and stop that dirt bag before he hurts someone!"

"Right!" they all agreed.

They all rushed back to their place, with Vito carrying Chester on his back, fearing what Mal could and would do to them and Mike. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw, sitting at their card-playing table, was a teenaged boy with dark circles under his eyes and his hair covering his left eye. Said boy stood up to greet them.

"Hey guys." Mal said in a smile and waved sheepishly, "Good to see you. Long time huh?"

They could only stare at him with wide eyes.

"It's-" Manitoba started.

"Mal!" Svetlana shrieked.

"Get-" Vito glared.

"Him!" Chester finished.

Everyone glared and walked towards Mal, who stood up in fear and confusion.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" he pleaded as he backed away, "You don't understand!"

Vito ignored him and punched through the table, breaking in it half! At least the chairs survived. Mal ran as Chester quickly grabbed his cane and started chasing him.

"Get back here you evil punk!" Chester threatened as he swung at Mal.

"Watch the cane! Watch the cane!" Mal said as he ducked each swing.

"Come here you big jerk!" Vito clenched his fists.

Mal ran as fast as he could and kept tripping over things along the way. None of the personalities wanted to stop until Mal was dealt with and not causing any trouble. When they ran back to the broken table, Mal grabbed a chair and held it up in defense.

"Listen to me you guys!" said Mal both scared and determined, "I'm not here to hurt any of you! I came back to apologize and be with you again!"

The other personalities looked at each other in shock and glared at Mal again.

"Yeah right bud!" Vito scoffed bitterly, "What makes you think we're gonna believe you?!"

"Vito's right!" Svetlana agreed, "Why should we trust you after what did to Mike?!"

"Because," Mal paused for a moment, "I want to be part of our family again. I am really, truly sorry for all the bad things I have done to all of you. I realize now that it was wrong of me to hurt the ones I love the most and others around me." he gave a deep sigh, "I want to make it up to Mike."

"How?!" Manitoba interrupted bitterly, "By locking us up like rats and serving us up on the barby?!"

"No no no!" Mal shook his head, "I-I want to throw a welcome back party for him and you guys too. Do you want to come?"

Everyone stared at Mal with wide shocked eyes. Mal throwing a party?! That was _highly_ unbelievable for them because Mal would never do something so nice for them.

"Could you excuse us for a sec' bro'?" Vito grinned nervously as he took his pals and pulled them aside away from Mal. Then they all huddled together to discuss the situation.

"So, what do you think mates? Think he's telling the truth?" Manitoba whispered.

"Are you kiddin' me? No freakin' way!" Vito raised his voice a hair, "It's obviously a trap! He up to somethin', I just know it!"

"Svetlana agrees!" she nodded, "He's only saying that to catch us off guard and bam! We're in chains doing those awful tasks again!"

"Well we're not going to let that happen!" Chester said, "And we can't tell him anything. So here's what we'll do."

The four personalities whispered their plan while Mal stood a far back, watching them and wondered what they're talking about. As soon as they were done talking, they turned around, placed their hands behind their backs, and faced Mal with small but fake expressions of happiness.

"So what do you say? Will you come?" Mal asked again.

"Sure thing bro'!" Vito "nodded" with a "thumbs up".

"Of course darling!" Svetlana "agreed".

"We wouldn't miss it." Chester "grinned" at him.

"We'll be there." Manitoba "nodded" as well.

"Wonderful!" Mal smiled with joy, "Thanks you guys!"

But unbeknownst to Mal, they all crossed their fingers behind their back.

"Okay, here's what I want you all to do." Mal said, "I need you guys to tell Mike to come around the party this evening. I should be done preparing by then, but don't tell him about the party. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Sure. Yeah! No problem!" Everyone "agreed" to the comment.

"Oh man it's getting late!" Mal looked at the clock on the wall, "I still got some stuff to do before tonight! See you guys later! Don't be late!" he ran off to find party supplies.

Everyone waved and smiled nervously at Mal but as soon as he was gone, they stopped their charade and sighed in relief.

"Oh God!" Vito groaned as he collapsed in his chair, "I thought he'd never leave!"

"Me too." Chester sat down next to Vito, "I almost thought he'd be on to us."

"He'll be in for a surprise when none of us show up." Manitoba gave a smug grin, "His plan will sink quicker than quicksand on a scorcher."

"Tonight, we will hide in our rooms until this blows over." Svetlana said, "Und lock our doors so he won't find us."

"But what about Mike?" Chester asked worriedly, "We don't want to lose him again."

"Don't worry." Manitoba reassured, "If anything happens to our roo, we'll jump in and give Mal what for! Agreed?"

"Yes." everyone answered. And they all hid in their rooms until the party was over.

The evening followed and the place was decorated with balloons, streamers, cake, a banner that said "Welcome Back!" and anything else you expect from a party. Of course there was a new table added since Vito broke the old one.

Mal stood back to observe his work. "Not bad." he nodded to himself, "Not bad at all Mal. Now to wait for the others."

He sat down and tapped his fingers on the table, waiting patiently for his fellow personalities to arrive.

Nearly an hour later, Mal is still waiting but no one even came. No Svetlana, no Vito, no one. He started to think that it was all a lie.

"Why haven't they come?" he asked himself, "Do they really hate me so much? I thought they realized I've changed. Can't they see that?"

He felt the tears form in his eyes, feeling hurt and betrayed by his "family". Mal struggled to hold back the tears like he's done before, but it had proved to be quite a challenge.

Meanwhile,

Mike was coming back after a long day and he couldn't find any of his personalities anywhere.

"Svetlana? Manitoba? Vito? Chester? Anyone?" he called out but no answer, "Where is everybody? Why haven't they-"

Mike stopped when he saw a familiar face sitting at the table. His heart was beating like a steel drum and his legs started to shake in terror because he had not seen Mal since Total Drama and feared that he wanted revenge on Mike for sending him away. He also feared that something might have happened to the others while he was gone.

But one look at the "evil" alter and Mikes fear started to diminish. He saw Mal sitting with his head in his hands and it seemed like his shoulders were shaking just a little. It was unusual for Mike to see him this way because he had never seen Mal cry or be sad before.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" he asked himself_._

Despite the dangerous risk of getting killed, Mike found himself walking towards his personality feeling determined not to fall for his tricks or lies.

Once he had reached the table, Mike reached his hand to tap him but hesitated. "_What if this is a trick?"_ he asked himself. He shook his head out of his thoughts and tapped Mal on the shoulder.

"Huh? Wha-" Mal turned around and saw Mike looking at him with a stern frown. At first he was happy to see Mike after being apart for so long, but one glance and he could tell that Mike wasn't exactly feeling the same.

"What are you doing here Mal?" he asked immediately.

Mikes sudden appearance and the absence of the others caused Mal to forget about the party for a minute. Realizing there's no point in hiding anything anymore, he began to tell Mike the truth.

"I-It was supposed to be a surprise," he took a deep breath, "but this is a party for your return. I've missed you for so long and I wanted to make up for all the awful things I've put you through."

Mikes frown dropped a little when he heard this party was for him, but he wasn't exactly sure to believe Mals good intentions. I mean taking over your body for weeks, ruining everything, destroying your friends belongings, and nearly killing your girlfriend weren't things you'd cheer for.

But at the same time, he missed the brother he used to hang out with when they were children.

"Do the others know you're here?" Mike asked him.

"Yes." Mal nodded slowly, "I told them I was doing this for you and they told me they would come, but I just realized that they lied to me." he growled softly.

Mike sighed and sat down next to Mal, "Well you did lock them up and forced them to do all that awful stuff for you so I could imagine why they wouldn't show up."

"But I've changed Mike!" Mal pleaded, "Can't you see that?! I'm not trying to hurt anyone! I swear!"

"I know and I can see that but your previous actions made us hard to believe that." he said softly, "After all the trouble you caused over the years, it's going to be difficult for us to trust you again. Not to mention you costed me some of my time after you got sent me to juvie."

Mal sighed in defeat and knew that what Mike said was true. He did nothing but cause pain and suffering to everyone he came across. The mere mention of juvie had Mal think of something he regretted for a long, long time.

"I know I know." Mal started, "But I only did that to protect you. You would've been killed if I hadn't intervened."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked in confusion.

"Don't you remember? Those bullies kept hurting you and nobody wanted to help." Mal replied sadly, "And I was the only one who stepped in."

That moment, Mike slowly started to remember what had happened those years ago.

_Little twelve year old Mike was sitting by himself during lunchtime at school. Because of his disorder, nobody wanted to play with him or ever say a word to him. After finishing his sandwich and an apple, Mike was about to __walk away when three tough seventh graders came by and towered over him. And these were the boys who teased poor Mike all the time._

_"Well well well." said a boy black hair and gloves, "Look who it is fellas? It's the freak with the dumb personalities!"_

_"Leave me alone guys!" Mike spoke up, "I'm not a freak and my friends are __**not**__ dumb!"_

_"Oh yeah?" replied a blonde hair boy with a backwards cap, "Anybody who calls useless alternate guys his "friends" is just plain weird!" he then took Mike and tossed him to the ground._

_"Ugh!" Mike groaned as he stood to brush himself off, "You guys better stop it or I'm gonna tell on you!"_

_The bully leader with the blue jacket grabbed Mike by his shirt and pulled him up, "You ain't gonna tell nobody! Let's get him boys!"_

_He threw Mike on ground again and he and the other boys started pounding on the poor boy like no tomorrow! "Stop! Help me! Somebody help!" Mike screamed but everyone was already gone and no one even came to help him._

_Each punch and kick hurt more than the last ones he received and his body was being masked in cuts and bruises. He was seeing stars when the leader, then, grabbed him again and threw him against the wall! The impact on his head caused Mike to pass out and blood trickled from his mouth._

_"Ha! Some tough guy he is!" one of the boys taunted, "He's just a big fat sissy!"_

_Mike could barley hear the boys laughing at him, but inside, his personalities were yelling for him to get up._

_"Mike! Don't give up!" Svetlana exclaimed, "Please get up!"_

_"You can't quit now mate!" Manitoba tried to get him going, "You have to hang on!"_

_"Get up bro!" Vito yelled loudly, "Are you going to let those noobs walk all over you?! You gotta fight back!"_

_"Come on sonny!" Chester yelled too, "Don't let these punks beat you!"_

_But poor Mike couldn't even stand up as he faded into the darkness. But not before hearing one last voice._

_"That's does it! Nobody hurts my brother and gets away with it!" Mal said in an angry tone, "It's my turn now."_

_As the bullies stopped laughing, they see "Mike" struggling to stand on his feet. He wiped the blood from his mouth, lets his bangs cover his left eye, and glared fiercely at the bullies._

_"You still standing?" said the black-haired boy, "You're tougher than I thought, but that won't be enough to save your neck!" he flew a punch but "Mike" caught it with his hand and clutched the boys fist tight._

_"Ow!" the boy yelled in pain, "What the heck is that matter with you Mike?! Let go!"_

_"Oh. I'm not Mike." he said with devious smile, "The name's Mal and you dudes are in for a world of pain."_

_Mal twisted the boys arm, twirled him around, and slammed him against the wall and kicked his face so hard he nearly broke his nose. The boy with the cap charged at Mal intending to pummel him, but Mal got the upperhand and side-swiped him with his leg. Then, he took his elbow and slammed it on his stomach._

_He got up to face the leader, who was backing up and looking absolutely terrified._

_"Dude, you're nuts!" he pointed, "I'm getting outta here!"_

_He turned to run but Mal grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back._

_"You're not going anywhere my friend." he whispered in his ear, "You are going to pay for what you did to Mike."_

_Mal flipped the boy over his shoulder and pounded him the same way he and his lackeys did to Mike. He punched and punched until the bully was so bruised you could barely recognize him. __Mal dropped the boy and watched him and his friends writhe and squirm in anguish._

_"Hahahaha." he chuckled to himself, "Boy did that feel good. I can get used to this."_

_But before Mal could gloat anymore, he gasped and felt himself going back into Mikes mind. Mike regained control but fell down and blacked out immediately. Then, one of the teachers came out to retrieve him for he wasn't in class._

_"Mike?" he called out, "Mike! Mike-Oh My God!" the teacher ran over to the fallen children and tried to wake him, but to no avail. He called an ambulance and waited for the paramedics to arrive._

_Meanwhile,_

_Mal got up and saw the others looking absolutely horrified for what he had done._

_"What are you looking at?" he asked smugly._

_"Mal..." Chester said in a low voice, "How could you do that?"_

_"What? All I did was teach those boys a lesson." Mal shrugged._

_"You beaten those guys to a near pulp!" Vito pointed out, "Normally I'd be impressed but you went too far back there!"_

_"Oh come on!" Mal raised his arms, "It's not like any of you wouldn't do the same!"_

_"Well, ve vouldn't resort to violence the way you just did!" Svetlana snapped while fighting the tears and hiding behind Chester._

_"Ah, forget you guys!" Mal stomped away from the group._

_"That dingo is a real tiger." Manitoba said quietly, "We'd better watch out for him."_

_The others nodded in agreement and knew that Mal was turning over to the dark side._

_Back on the outside, Mike was slowly starting to wake up._

_"Uh...ahhh!" Mike moaned in pain, "Where am I?"_

_"You're in the hospital, sweetie." a female doctor appeared at his side, "You've been out for two days. Everyone was worried about you."_

_Mike turned his head towards the window and saw the sun was setting._

_"How did I get here?" he asked in a hoarse voice._

_"You had a minor head injury that knocked you out for quite some time." the doctor answered, "You have numerous marks and bruises all over your body and the other boys who followed you displayed similar injuries. But no one is in critical shape and neither are you."_

_Mike struggled to remember what happened, but it was such a blur he couldn't think._

_"Now just try to take it easy." she said gently, "Your parents are here and the principal from your school is here to speak with you. I'll be right back."_

_The doctor walked out of the hospital room and left Mike alone with his thoughts._

_"What happened to me?" he asked himself, "What did I do? I hope I didn't cause any trouble."_

_His worry increased when the principal told him that the school security cameras had caught the bullies beating him up and "Mike" fighting back. Mike claimed he doesn't remember fighting them and his parents said they saw him changing to a different personality when it happened. Since the principal knows very well of Mikes condition, he lets him off with a warning and only suspends him for a couple days while he's in the hospital. _

_The bullies, however, didn't get off so easily. For fighting Mike on school property, the three boys were suspended for two weeks and got into a lot of trouble with their parents at home but that didn't stop one of the boys from wanting revenge on Mike._

_Once Mike was out of the hospital, he resumed his life at school but nothing has changed. In fact, ever since that incident, kids avoided him even more than ever. This made little Mike feel very sad and his depression continued to increase._

_One day, while walking home from school, one of the bullies cornered him at the playground. It was the boy with the black hair and gloves only this time he had bandages on his arms, legs, face, and his nose was covered up from the fight._

_"Hey! What are-" Mike tried to say before he was cut off._

_"You are gonna get it, you little twerp!" he said in a threatening tone, "Because of you, me and my buddies got kicked out of school and we got grounded for months!"_

_"B-But what are you doing here then?" Mike asked fearfully._

_"I snuck out to give you a some well deserved payback!" he replied as he balled up his fists, "Get ready!"_

_Mike tried to run away but the boy pounced on him and started to punch the poor boy harder than before! Mike started to black out again but guess who decided to come back?_

_"You! Dumb! Stupid! Kid!" the boy said with each punch, "Nobody! Messes! With! Me!"_

_Mike gasped and Mal took back control, kicked the boy off, sat on top of him, and twisted his arm to his back._

_"You never learn do you?" Mal said as he pulled the arm even harder._

_"Ahhh!" he screamed, "Cut it out! That hurts!" _

_"Oh this is nothing." Mal gave a malicious grin, "When I'm done with you, you won't even go to sleep without feeling pain."_

_With one final twist...CRACK! "AHHHHHHHH!" the bully hollered with all his breath catching the attention of some of the people nearby. But Mal was far from done._

_He got off, grabbed a large stick, and beaten both of his legs so he couldn't run away! After that he pulled the boy up to his face, who was now crying and begging for mercy._

_"Please! No more!" the bully cried, "We won't hurt you anymore! I'll tell them to stop, I promise!"_

_"Oh, I'm not done yet." Mal grinned again and resumed._

_Mal started to punch the bully like last time and gave a punch so hard you could practically hear a small snap in the childs already damaged nose. __By that time, someone already called the cops and had arrived just when Mal had started on the legs._

_"Hey you kid! Stop that!" he cried as he rushed towards the boys._

_Mal turned to run but he was already surrounded by more cops who came after the first one. He tried to fight them off but he was eventually obtained once he was outnumbered._

_"Get the heck off of me!" he yelled in vain, "I'm not done with him yet!"_

_Even with his profound strength, young Mal was still no match for the policemen who took him away._

_Back in the subconscious, Mike woke up and noticed that he wasn't in control anymore._

_"What? What happened? Where am I?" he asked out loud._

_"You're safe now, Mike." Mal appeared before him, "You don't have to worry about those peons anymore."_

_Mike stood up and saw his brother standing in front of him with an evil smile across his face. _

_"Mal?" Mike said in confusion, "What are you doing here? What's going on?"_

_"One of those awful boys tried to hurt you again, my dear brother." Mal answered as sympathetically as he could, "But don't you worry. I took care of him personally."_

_Mike couldn't understand what he meant and wanted to know, "What did you do?"_

_"Here." Mal grabbed a memory cloud and placed it in front of him, "I'll show you." _

_Mal used his finger to press down the cloud and it had shown everything he had done up to this point. From the bullies at school, the incident at the park, and it went all the way to his arrest._

_It even started to show his parents looking absolutely worried and saddened for their son and berating Mal for what he did because they knew what Mal was capable of. The next image was a courtroom with a judge sentencing him to five months in a juvenile detention center. And the last thing the cloud presented was a jail cell complete with a bed and a sink with a mirror on top._

_Mike shook like he was freezing in Antarctica, only he was scared that he was in this dreadful situation. And it was all because of the boy he had known for years._

_"Oh my..." Mike froze before completing his sentence, "Why? Why did you do this to me?!"_

_Mal chuckled slightly, "Because those dummies never learned their lesson so yours truly had to teach them the hard way. And get this, you know that idiot who jumped you again? Well I broke his arm, confined him to a wheelchair for a few months, and I heard the doctors will have to perform surgery on his nose to get it back to normal again." he smirked proudly._

_The little boy never felt so frightened in his life because he knew in his heart that this was not the Mal he knew._

_"You-You're a monster!" Mike exclaimed as he backed away, "A cruel, heartless monster!"_

_Mals smile faded away and tried to reach out to his brother, "Mike no. Don't be afraid of me. I won't-"_

_"Don't touch me!" Mike shouted with the tears coming down his cheeks, "I don't want to be friends with a boy who does nothing but brutally injure innocent kids!"_

_The look in the evil boys eyes changed from sympathetic to insulted, "Innocent? Are you kidding me?! Mike, those thugs tried to hurt you! If I hadn't stepped in-"_

_"If you hadn't stepped in, none of this would've happened!" Mike interrupted, "I wouldn't be in that awful place away from school, my parents, everything..." he held back a sob as he continued, "As if my life isn't bad enough, now everyone will think I'm a bad delinquent kid who doesn't deserve to have any friends!"_

_"I'm your friend!" Mal snapped, "I tried to protect you!"_

_"Some protection!" Mike snapped back, "Your so called "protection" got me sent to juvie!"_

_Then Mal said something that changed everything, "Well maybe I wouldn't have to stick up for you if you would save your own skin instead of always relying on me or the so-called family of weak pinheads! You were weak and you always will be!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Mike shouted with all his heart making Mal stand quietly at his spot, "I can't believe you! You are the worst brother I ever had! And you know what else?! I HATE YOU MAL!" his throat nearly gave out, "Do you hear me?! I hate you and I never want to see you again!"_

_Mike got up and ran away in bitter tears while Mal stood looking bewildered, confused, betrayed, and angry. A single tear ran down his cheek as he glared at the direction Mike took when he ran and growled like a tiger in a cage._

_"Very well." Mal muttered as he shook the tear away, "If that's the way you want it Mike, then this...means...war." and he left the subconscious to terrorize the people at the detention center._

_Loud, agonizing, and heart-breaking sobs could be heard from Chester's room where the elder personality was trying to comfort a crying Mike who was on his knees and bawling onto the old mans lap. Vito rubbed Mikes back trying to calm him while Svetlana cried softly into Manitobas shoulder. _

_Each of the different alters felt very afraid of Mals new attitude and very sad for Mike for they knew, in a way, he had just lost a member of the family._

_"It'll be okay Mike." Vito said trying to reassure his brother._

_"No it won't!" Mike sobbed, "Mal is ruining my life and there's nothing I can do! There's no hope at all!"_

_Normally Chester would tell Mike to stop crying and get a hold of himself, but even he was at a loss for words. After all, how can anyone stop Mal now that he's become bad? _

_"I wish there was something we can do." Chester thought as he stroked his grandsons hair._

_It seemed like the situation was hopeless, until Manitoba came up to Mike and placed a firm hand on his shoulder._

_"Listen to me Mike." he said, "You can't just sit here and feel afraid to face the Malevolent One. You have to lock him up for good."_

_"I can't. I just can't." Mike shook his head._

_"Manitoba..." Svetlana tried to intervene._

_"No. Let me handle this." he said firmly, "Look, I know this is tough for you right now, but giving up and crying about it isn't going to help mate. You have to be strong for us and for yourself."_

_After his other grandson finished, Chester took his hand and lifted Mikes head so they were face to face._

_"Listen to your brother, son." Chester said sounding more parental, "You can't let Mal walk all over you and ruin your life. This is your body and you should have all the control. What good is having control of your life if someone else is walking all over you?"_

_Mike only sniffled as he listened to his friends and it was Svetlanas turn to speak._

_"As much as we are afraid of him Mike, the others are right." Svetlana spoke softly, "We don't like seeing you in this much pain und we don't want Mal to do this anymore. It's time we put a stop to his evilness!"_

_Mike thought for a moment and realized that they were right. All he's doing is sitting around and weeping while his ex-brother is running around in his body causing all sorts of havoc and destruction. He stands up, wipes his eyes, and faces his friends with a new purpose._

_"Alright." he took a deep breath, "Enough blubbering. It's time to finish this!"_

_Everyone smiled proudly as Vito gave his brother a firm pat on the back, "That's my bro! Let's get him! What's the plan?"_

_They all huddled together and discussed their plan on defeating their enemy. _

_Outside, Mal had done his job and was proud of it. He made everyone so scared of him no inmate or delinquent will ever go near him, including a young boy with a green mow-hawk on his head. Once he was done for a couple days, he went back into the mind to take care of something._

_"Mike?" he called out, "Mike? Come out, come out wherever you are."_

_"Ohhhh." Mike moaned from far away._

_Mal walked over to him and saw Mike lying on the floor with a few bruises and rips on his clothes._

_"What happened to you?" Mal asked dully._

_"The others...they all...beat me up." Mike said each word painfully, "They thought I was...too weak to have...more control than them."_

_"Heh!" Mal chuckled in a mocking way, "I always knew you'd fall. I told you you were too feeble to have control." he stood over Mike with an evil grin, "Anything else to say before I make you disappear forever?"_

_"Yeah." Mike raised his head and gave a grin of his own, "NOW!"_

_Before Mal could do or say anything, he was ambushed from behind by Vito! __"You're going down you creep!" Vito yelled while holding him down._

_"In your dreams!" Mal threw Vito off and charged at Vito but was held back by Manitobas lasso._

_"Don't even think about it mate!" Manitoba said as he held his rope tightly._

_"Agh!" the evil boy growled, "Let me go!"_

_"Not a chance!"_

_Of course with the rope being small, it was easy for Mal to get loose. Then suddenly, Svetlana and Chester came from the sides and grabbed his arms and legs so he couldn't run. _

_"Dang it!" he cursed at the alters, "Why are you siding with him?!"_

_"Because you have been a very bad boy and you're going to get what's coming to you!" Chester scolded him._

_"You vill never harm us ever again Mal!" Svetlana added as Manitoba and Vito joined in holding him down, "Mike, now's your chance!"_

_Mike stood up and summoned four chains to come out of the wall behind him. The others dragged Mal to the chains, while he continued to struggle and thrash around, "Let me go right now!" he screamed._

_After the other personalities set Mal down, Mike went over and chained his wrists first and then his ankles. Mal stood up and ran towards them, but the chains held him back preventing him from doing anymore damage._

_"Mike, release me right now or else!" Mal threatened._

_"Or else what? You'll kill me or something?" Mike asked bitterly._

_Then Mal tried a different tactic, "Look buddy. You don't have to do this. If you let me go I promise I'll ease up on the violence and we'll have fun together like always. What do you say, huh?" Mal said in a somewhat nice voice._

_Mike looked at his evil personality with an unsure look on his face. After the fight, he had thought about apologizing and giving Mal another chance. But then he remembered how much damage and fear Mal had done to him inside and out._

_Slowly he approached Mal, while the others stood back looking worried for Mike. He raised his hand and..._

_SMACK!_

_Mike gave a big slap across his face leaving a red mark on his cheek. Mal was stunned and furious for this act._

_"How dare you!" he growled fiercely at the boy, "How dare you lock me up and struck my face?! You are going to pay for this!"_

_"As long as you're here locked up, you're never going to hurt anyone ever again." Mike replied sadly as he turned away, "Goodbye Mal."_

_"No! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Mal yelled as he pulled the chains with no success, "I'll be back and you will all suffer my wrath! AHHHHH!"_

_The others followed Mike as they got further and further away from the screaming boy. They noticed that Mike looked very sad about what just happened only moments ago._

_"Mike? Are you alright?" she asked while standing beside him._

_"I don't know." Mike shrugged sadly, "I guess I'm just trying to accept the fact that Mal will never be a part of us again."_

_"Yo, don't sweat it buddy." Vito puts his arm around Mike, "You still have us."_

_"And we'd never betray you or hurt you in any way." Manitoba added._

_"Everything's going to be alright, sonny." Chester gave a comforting smile._

_Mike smiled warmly knowing the rest of his family will always be there for him when they need him. "Well, I better get out there and fix the mess Mal made."_

_"Okay Mike." Svetlana understood, "Ve'll be waiting for your return."_

_Mike left his mind and took back control for the first time in days. He behaved just like normal around the other inmates and the parole officers too. While everyone still felt uneasy around Mike, eventually they relaxed a little knowing that he wasn't going to cause anymore trouble. After showing no signs of malevolent behavior for the next three months, Mike was released for good behavior and returned home with his parents who were more than happy to have their son back. He told them that Mal wasn't coming out anymore and that made them even happier._

_Mike tried to check on Mal, but he ended up pushing him away and shouted threats at him. Eventually, Mike stopped visiting Mal because he was too angry and spiteful. During his time alone, Mal waited and plotted until the time was right and he could exact his revenge on Mike and the others._

_Months turned into years and when Mike went to Total Drama a second time, that's when Mals evil & angry feelings took control and everything he did led him to now._

Mike snapped back to reality and looked at the now shaking Mal, "Whoa. I can't believe I forgot all of that." he said in a soft voice, "I-I had no idea."

"I never meant to hurt anyone." Mal said as tears began to form, "I just wanted to help you. I wouldn't forgive myself if I just let you get hurt and all I did was destroy everything I touch.."

Mikes face went from confused to total sympathy when the former evil alter began showing signs of deep regret.

"I bottled up my anger because we never spent a lot of time together." he sniffed, "I let my actions take over and I caused you so much pain. I'm so sorry for calling you and the others weak and I take back everything I said! I know that you'll never forgive me for Total Drama, or hurting those kids, or anything, but please don't say we're not brothers anymore! I can't bear it! Please Mike! Please..."

Mal laid his head down on the table, folded his arms, and cried his poor heart out. He felt so ashamed and remorseful for his actions that he lets all his emotions pour out of him like waterfalls.

Mike felt sorry for Mal and finally understood the reason for all of his evil intentions. He regretted all the things he said about hating him and not wanting Mal as his brother anymore. Because of his neglect and misunderstanding, Mal grew very bitter and the only thing he really wanted was to protect his brother from harm.

He placed one hand on his shaking and heaving back and rubbed his hair soothingly. "There there Mal. Don't cry, it's okay." Mike comforted the best he could, "Oh, please calm down. Shhhh. It's alright, it's going to be okay." he wrapped his arms around Mal and laid his chin top of his head.

In a distance, four of Mikes other personalities watched the whole thing from the doorway and it was _their_ turn to feel guilty because of the way they treated Mal before and after he returned. They came out of their rooms when they heard Mike talking and someone crying.

They looked at each other, unsure if they should trust him again or not.

"Wow." said Manitoba quietly, "I never realized the man was so sensitive. I can't believe I never saw why he was so evil in the first place. What do you guys think?"

"I'm not sure but he seems really sorry." Svetlana shrugged, "All he wanted was to be there for Mike und to protect him and all of us. Maybe we should give him another chance."

"Are you kidding me?" doubted Vito, "This is probably a trick so he could lure us in his trap and wait for the right moment to pounce! Well I ain't fallin' for it!" he crossed his arms.

"Now hold on a second!" Chester spoke up a little, "If Mike can forgive him and trust him again, then maybe we can too. We'll just have to keep a close eye on him just in case he turns on us again. Agreed?"

The others thought for a minute before making their decision, "Yeah. Sure. Alright." they all said individually.

Mals crying slowed down as he raised his head up and used his hand to brush away the tears as Mike handed him a box of tissues.

"Thanks." Mal sniffled as he took one and blew his nose, "I feel so foolish for my actions. If I just stayed out of your way, none of this would've happened and everything would be normal again."

Mike took a deep breath before he spoke, "Actually Mal, while it was still wrong I should actually thank you."

Mal looked at him in confusion, "Really? Why?"

"Because no one ever stood up to me before." he admitted, "While you've could've done a more different and mature approach, I'll admit that was pretty gutsy of you to take on three bullies by yourself." he chuckled slightly.

"You're just saying that." Mal looked away.

"No no! I mean it." Mike shook his head, "And I also wanted to say...I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said to you and slapping you on the face that day. I should've just told you what you did wrong instead of taking my own anger out on you."

"Don't be." he disagreed, "It was all my fault and I deserved everything I received from you and the other personalities. It doesn't matter anyway because no one is ever going to forgive "evil Mal" anyway." Mal laid his head down again in despair.

Mike waited a moment before saying something, "I do."

"What did you say?" Mal looked at him with wide eyes.

"I said I forgive you Mal." Mike gave him a gentle and comforting smile, "For everything. I know now that you are and will always be my brother, no matter what."

Mals lip quivered as fresh tears glistened his eyes. In a flash he wrapped Mike in a tight bear hug, not wanting to let go ever again. Of course, Mike nearly jumped at this sudden act of kindness.

"Thank you Mike." said Mal with his voice shaking, "Thank you."

Mikes smile returned as he hugged Mal back, "You're welcome big brother."

For the first time in years, Mike was very glad to have his brother back and Mal felt the exact same way.

Manitoba, Chester, Svetlana, and Vito came and stood behind them, letting Mike motion for Mal to turn around. He was surprised to see them all standing there and looking at him with blank expressions.

"You guys?" Mal said in surprise and stood up, "B-But...I didn't think you trusted me anymore."

"Well in all honesty mate, we still have some thoughts." Manitoba said neutrally, "At first we didn't want to have anything to do with you after all the heck you put us through."

"You may be reformed now, but that doesn't mean we won't keep a close watch for any tricks." Chester warned.

Mal looked down in shame.

"I agree. You might be more evil or less than evil Mal," Svetlana wrapped her arms around his neck, "but even Svetlana admits she is glad to have her dear brother back."

Mal felt taken back by her words, "B-Brother?" he asked as he briefly pulled away, "After everything I did to you guys, you still think of me as your family?"

"Well I still think you're a creep." Vito frowned then playfully slugged his arm, "But I guess you're cool with us bro'. And if Mike forgives you, then so can we I guess. Just don't go thinking that you can stab our backs again like you did last time."

"Don't worry, I won't." Mal raised his hand up, "From this day on, I will never act evil towards my family, friends, or anyone on the outside ever again and I will do anything and everything I can to earn your trust again."

Manitoba grinned as he placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, "Sounds good to me. Right mates?"

"Sure do." Chester patted his grandsons back, "Good to have you back sonny."

"Und ve're sorry for what we did earlier." Svetlana apologized, "We didn't know you vere actually telling the truth."

"That's okay." Mal shrugged, "I wouldn't trust me either after all my mischief. Like Chester said, I was a baaaaad boy."

Everyone chuckled at the boys joke as Mike placed an arm around his shoulders, "Well it looks like the old gang is back together again. Now how about we have that party to celebrate?"

"What?" Mal forgot and then realized what he meant, "Oh yeah! Sure!"

The rest of the evening was fantastic. Everyone danced, ate the food, and had a fantastic time. While the personalities still felt a tad uneasy around Mal, they feel that trusting him again is a very big possibility in the future. After the party was over everyone, except Mike and Mal, went to bed for the night.

Mal went to his room for the first time in years. The walls were navy blue and they were decorated with drawings and sketches he and Mike did when they were children. And there were two beds on opposite sides because Mike shared a room with him.

After Mal puts on his pajamas, which are similar to Mikes except in red, he heard a knock on the door.

_Knock! Knock!_

He turned around and saw Mike standing in the doorway.

"Hey." Mike greeted.

"Hey." Mal smiled.

"You tired?"

"Yep." he answered with a yawn and sat down on his bed, "It's been a while since I've been in this room. I missed it a lot."

"Yeah, I bet." Mike chuckled, "Hey Mal? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I know we're not kids anymore but..." he paused for a second, "can I sleep in your bed tonight? Just like old times?"

Being full grown teenagers, Mal would've found it awkward but then he remembered some of the times they would bunk together whenever one had nightmares or felt lonely.

"Of course Mike." he nodded as he climbed in bed.

Mike grabbed his pillow and laid down next to his brother, "Thanks. This has been a crazy day huh?"

"It sure has." Mal sighed, "Oh! And look what I found." he leaned over to his drawer on the other side of his bed and pulls out a box they had not seen in years.

"Hey, it's our music box!" Mike said cheerfully, "Man, I haven't seen that in a long time!"

"Me neither. I was just looking around our room for a while and I came across this." Mal then remembered something from their childhood as he wound up the box, "Do you remember the times we used to play this before bed?"

"How can I forget?" Mike answered as he looked at the ceiling.

_Five year olds Mike and Mal said their prayers and were ready to go to bed, but they weren't tired just yet. That's when Mike pulled out a music box and placed on the nightstand between their beds._

_"What's that Mike?" little Mal asked._

_"Chester helped me think of this the other day." Little Mike answered his brother, "He said music boxes helped him sleep back in his day and he said this can help us too." he turned the wind-up and it played a very soothing melody. It relaxed the two boys as they laid down and got comfortable._

_"Wow." Mal said as his eyes were getting droopy, "That is really nice music."_

_"Yup." Mike yawned, "Well, goodnight Mal."_

_"Goodnight Mike." and the two boys were asleep._

Back in the present, the two brothers nearly drifted off to sleep while the music box played it's soothing melody. That's when Mike said one last thing, "Mal?"

Mal barely opened his eyes, "Yes?"

"Thanks for the party and I'm glad you came back." Mike smiled tiredly, "I love you big brother."

"I love you too little brother." Mal smiled back before closing his eyes.

And just like in the past, the two brothers slept peacefully together.

During the days that followed, Mike had informed his friends and family about the return of Mal and, of course, none of them were ecstatic about the news. But Mike reassured them that Mal has changed and won't be evil anymore. Some of his friends don't believe him, except Cameron and Zoey who were reluctant but also willing to give him another chance for Mike's sake. Mal never appeared outside as much as he used to and he prefers to give the real world some time before coming back.

And spending time with his family wasn't exactly easy either, but it made Mal a lot happier than usual and that's what he truly wanted. A little family time was better than no time at all. As for Mike, he and his relationship with his brother was slowly repairing and everything was the way it should be.

After all, no kind of friendship is greater than the one you can have with your brother or your family.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_Heeeeere's Chapter 5!_

_Thank you all so much for loving Chapter 4! I'm glad I did alright on it!_

_And a special thanks goes to SailorMarble14 for all her help and support. :) Thanks hon'! She helped me think of most of the truths, dares, pajamas, and anything else this chapter needed._

_I always wondered what Svetlana would do at a sleepover and since she's the only female in Mikes mind, I left out stuff like doing nails, reading boy band magazines, and others because it's the guys that are joining her._

_And Chesters kindness was inspired from a scene in the Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode, "Poor Little Rich Girl". That's where Maddie's granny gave London an extra blanket because she looked a little cold._

_Also, Manitobas prank at the end is just something that came to me. But please don't confuse me as someone who like Omorashi or anything like that. And in a way, it goes back to episode 2 of TDI where Duncan pulled the same trick on Harold._

_Sorry for repeated words and all. I wanted to get this done as soon as possible._

_As for the diary entry, I just thought of that as I finished this and maybe I'll do more in the future, depending on the chapter. :)_

_Anyway, the next chapter will have everyone watching Disney movies (with permission and help from SailorMarble of course :))_

_Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama, Mike, or any of his personalities._

Chapter 5: Slumber Party

Svetlana laid down on her bed and looked up at her ceiling, feeling very bored. Her room looked like something every teen girl has, but a little differently. Her walls are pink with lavender, light blue, and yellow polka dots and had pictures of famous athletes all spread around. And next to her bed was a small stand with a picture frame of her and the personalities.

Being the only girl in Mikes subconscious, most of the guys don't share the same interests as her.

"How lonely it is to be the only female individual inside the mind of a teenage boy." she said dramatically, "Vhatever am I going to do?"

She leaped off her bed, went to her shelf, and pulled out a magazine that contains a bunch of activities for girls. All there really was is just outdoor activities, which she can already do when she's in control, weird diets that make girls thin and healthy, and other various stuff most girls have done a lot, "Ugh! It's ze same thing every time!" she complained.

Svetlana was about to give up and toss the magazine when she came across a cute little article that has tips for the one thing she never did in her life: Slumber parties.

From the time she first appeared up until now, Svetlana never had the chance to throw a slumber party because she never had any girl friends to join her. Plus, she was mainly focused on gymnastics and acrobatics anyway.

"That's it!" her beamed in excitement, "I shall throw my own sleepover!"

She was about to head out when she came upon a critical reminder, "But, who shall I ask? All of Mikes female friends have their own plans this weekend und I'm the only girl here." she sighed in defeat, "Guess Svetlana has no choice but to ask Mike and the boys."

Svetlana walked out of her room and found the guys watching TV with Mike laying on the floor, Manitoba, Vito, and Mal looking bored on the couch, and Chester was asleep in his recliner.

She cleared her throat which caught their attention, "Ahem! May I talk to you guys for a bit?"

"Sure Svetlana." Vito replied as he turned off the TV, "Nothing good on the tube anyway."

"What's up?" Mike asked.

"Vell..." Svetlana rubbed the back of her head and felt nervous about asking her friends her request, "I kinda vant to ask you all...if you would..." she took one deep breath before finishing, "have a sleepover with me this weekend?"

They all looked at her with wide eyes and glanced at each other in utter confusion. That's when Mal broke the silence.

"Why do you ask us?" he said, "We're guys and I don't think any of us know how to do that kind of thing. Right guys?"

Everyone nodded in agreement while Svetlana frowned sadly, "Oh. I see. Vell, thanks anyway. I understand."

As she started to walk away, Mike stood up and stopped her from going any further.

"Wait Svetlana." he said gently, "Maybe a sleepover isn't such a bad idea. I suppose we can give it a try."

"Really?" her face beamed then she faced the others, "Vhat about the rest of you?"

"Eh, why not?" Vito shrugged.

"I'm in!" Manitoba chimed in.

"Me too." Mal agreed with them, "And I take back what I said."

"Yes!" Svetlana cheered but stopped when she realized there was one person who didn't answer, "Vait, vhat about Chester?"

"Huh?" Chester mumbled as he woke, "What? What's that?"

"Svetlana is having a sleepover this weekend and has invited all of us." Manitoba answered him, "Want to join us?"

"Are you kidding?" Chester snapped, "Sitting around with you guys talking about music, make-up, and a bunch of other teenage stuff?! No thanks!"

He stood up from his chair and walked to his room in a huff. The others rolled their eyes in response.

"Since I'm the only girl, we don't have to do any make-up, nails, or anything too "girly" like he said." Svetlana crossed her arms.

"Forget him!" scoffed Vito, "This Saturday, we party!"

"Wahoo!" everyone cheered.

The week went by quickly and Saturday night finally arrived. Everyone gathered all the stuff they needed and Svetlana got everything ready in her room. She set up a table for snacks, a big screen TV on the wall, and five different sleeping bags fitted for each person.

"There!" she said in approval, "All done!"

Then, everyone came in with their own slumber accessories.

"Got my pajamas and I brought a couple movies." Mike held some DVDs in one hand and PJs in the other.

"I brought some music we can listen to." Mal had CDs in his arms, one for each personality.

"I found some board games in the closet." Manitoba said with three games in his arms.

"That's nothing!" Vito butted in, "I brought some video games, but I only have four controllers."

"That's alright." Svetlana waved her hand, "Ve can take turns. But first, how about a game of truth or dare?" she held a bottle in her hand.

"Oh yeah!" Manitoba pumped his arm, "Now you're talking, sheila!"

Everyone sat in a circle as Svetlana placed the object in the center. The bottle is spun and as soon as it stopped, it pointed at Mike first.

"Okay Mike." Svetlana started, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Mike answered.

"Alright. Who is your true best friend?" She asked, "Mal or Cameron?"

"Well, "Mike cleared his throat, "Cameron is my best friend outside and Mal is both my brother and my best friend here."

"Thanks Mike." Mal smiled at him and gave him a small hug.

"Aww, that's sweet. Well, here we go!" Svetlana spun the bottle again and, ironically, it stopped to Mal.

"Mal, truth or dare?" Manitoba asked next.

"Truth." said Mal.

"Do you love Zoey?" Manitoba smirked.

"Of course not!" Mal shook his head and blushed mildly, "She was just a competitor and nothing more!"

"So why are you blushing then?" Vito teased his brother.

Mal looked away as the others snickered, "I don't love her," he paused for a moment, "but she is kind of cute."

Everyone laughed as Mal blushed even harder but he calmed down when Mike placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Mal." he smiled, "I understand that you only like Zoey as a companion."

"Thanks Mike." Mal relaxed to his brothers words.

Next up was Vito, who looked pretty confident.

"Okay Vito Truth or dare?" Mal asked him.

"Dare me bud!" Vito gave a smug grin.

"Whoo!" everyone exclaimed.

"Alrighty then." Mal smirked deviously as he pulled out something from behind his back, "I dare you to drink this whole bottle of habenaro hot sauce and you can't drink anything cold for the next...hmmmm...five minutes."

Everyone stared at Vito with wide eyes, who looked a little unsure himself. Then he gave Mal a smug smile.

"Give me that." he snagged the bottle and guzzled it all in seconds. Then everyone stared at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Feel anything bro'?" Mike asked in concern.

Vito laughed at the question, "Ha! Are you kiddin'? That was no-" but before he could finish, he could feel his mouth burning up like lava during a heatwave. His face expression turned from confident to anguish.

"Vito, everything alright?" Svetlana asked worriedly.

Vito shook his head and gasped, "Water! Water!"

"Sorry dude, but the rule is you can't drink anything for five minutes." Mal grinned deviously and looked at his watch, "And it's only been one minute."

"Oh come on!" Vito screamed and ran around in circles.

The others laughed as poor Vito tried his very best to ignore the fire burning in his mouth, but proved to be effortless. Slowly but surely, time was finally up.

"Ok Vito. The five minutes are over." Mal said as he handed Vito a big jug of water, "Here."

Vito grabbed the jug and gulped it down within a couple seconds. After he finished, he immediately gasped for air, "Ah! Thanks! I needed that."

"No problem." Mal responded while Vito sat back down.

Now it was Svetlanas turn. "Svetlana, which of your brothers is your favorite?" Mike asked her.

"Oh, dear dear Mike." Svetlana shook her head and chuckled, "You can't possibly ask Svetlana who she loves best! She loves all her brothers!"

"Awww!" the boys said as they joined their sister in a group hug.

Next was Manitoba Smith, "I choose dare." he said quickly.

"Manitoba, I dare you to vear a girl shirt und you can't take it off until tomorrow afternoon!" Svetlana grinned and chuckled as the others followed, "Oooohhh!" they all said.

"Eh, I've had worse." Manitoba shrugged, "Bring it on."

"Very well." Svetlana stood up and grabbed a shirt from the closet. It was pink with a cute little panda and lots of hearts with smiley faces. He puts it on and immediately regretted his decision.

"I stand corrected." Manitoba blushed in embarrassment.

"Hahahahaha!" Vito laughed, "You look like a sissy girl!"

"Aw shut up!" he barked as he blushed more.

"Hahaha! "Oooh! Look at me! I'm an outback explorer who loves pink and other girly junk! Hahaha" Vito rolled all over the floor as he laughed even harder. The others just snickered as Manitoba tried to hide his face with his hat.

"Can we please just continue with this game?!" he whined as he spun the bottle.

This time, it landed on Mal.

"Dare."

"Alright man." Mike said, "I dare you to get into a bathtub filled with cold water and ice cubes while only wearing your swim shorts."

Mal looked a little nervous but accepted his fate, "Oh alright."

He went into the bathroom and changed into his swim shorts. During that time, Mike and had already filled the tub with cold water and added three buckets full of ice.

"I don't know about this." Mal said with a worried expression.

"Ah ah ah. Can't back out now dude." Mike wagged his finger at him, "Rules are rules."

Mal nodded in defeat and proceeded with his dare. He stepped into the tub and laid down with only his hands and head out in the open.

"It's f-f-f-freezing!" Mal shivered as his teeth rattled.

The others giggled and waited about five minutes before Manitoba and Vito pulled him out, who was still shaking like thunder.

"We got you bro'." Vito patted his back.

"We'll get you warmed up in no time." Manitoba rubbed his shoulder.

They had Mal sit back down in his spot while Svetlana grabbed a large purple comforter from her closet and wrapped it around her brother.

"There you go darling." Svetlana said as she cuddled next to him.

"T-T-Thanks g-g-g-uys." Mal smiled through his chattering teeth.

"No problem." Mike said as he rubbed the blanket all over Mals body.

It was Vitos turn again.

"Ey yo, I don't want to burn my freakin' tongue again." he puts his hands up, "I'll go with truth this time."

"Vito, have you made out with any girls behind Anne Maria's back?" Svetlana asked curiously.

"Pfft! No way!" he shook his head, "She was the only girl for the Vito until...you know." he looked away sadly.

Mike patted his shoulder in comfort, "It's alright Vito. Maybe you'll find the right one someday."

"Yeah." Vito nodded softly, "I guess."

Next up: Manitoba again!

"Ok bro', truth or dare?" he asked.

"I pick truth this time." Manitoba smirked.

"Ok. Do you still have that stuffed koala Svetlana gave you years ago?" Vito smiled evilly.

Everyone stared at him and Manitoba blushed fiercely as he nodded slowly and lowered his hat again, "Yes."

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Vito slapped his knees, "Do you have it with you?"

"Well...I...umm..." Manitoba said nervously and you could see the sweat-drops coming down his face.

"Looking for this?" Mal said as he held up a stuffed koala that looks old and kinda beat-up. Manitoba switched from nervous to panicked.

"Hey, give that back! It's mine!" he exclaimed as he ran to Mal.

"Keep away from Mani!" Mal taunted as he threw the doll to Vito.

The two boys kept throwing the toy at each other while Manitoba tried to get it back in vain. You can see the pain in his eyes for not only two of his brothers were teasing and laughing him but Svetlana was watching him get humiliated like this. As he fell to his knees about to give up, Svetlana stepped and grabbed the bear from mid-air.

"Shtop!" she scolded them, "How dare you boys tease him this vay?! You should be ashamed!" Mal and Vito looked down and frowned slightly.

She handed Manitoba his treasured toy, "Here you are."

"Thanks lass." he smiled gratefully. He hugged his koala bear and placed it next to his sleeping bag.

He spun the bottle again and it landed at Mike again.

"I'm going for dare." Mike said confidently.

"Alright Mike. I dare you to be tickled by Mal for ten minutes." Manitoba grinned widely.

"No problem." Mal smirked as he lunged at Mike.

"Wait! No, no wha-" before he could finish Mal was on top of him tickling the boy with all his might.

"Hahahaha! Stop it!" Mike laughed and pleaded at the same time, "Q-Quit it! Hahahaha!"

"Begging won't help now!" Mal shook his head, "Mani, Vito, I require your assistance."

"With pleasure!" they both said.

Vito held down his arms while Manitoba held his legs to keep him from thrashing. Mal stopped every once in a while so Mike could catch his breath but would resume shortly after. Once the ten minutes were up, Mal helped Mike get to his feet.

"You okay there?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah." Mike said catching his breath, "Hehe! I'll be fine. Hahaha!" a couple more laughs came out and his sides were hurting.

"Hehehe!" Svetlana laughed, "Alright! Since I didn't get to do a dare yet, I'll go next!"

"Okay." Vito smirked again, "I dare you to drink a whole pitcher of whatever me and Mal make."

"Oh." she gulped nervously, "Und by "anything" do you mean..."

"Oh yeah." Vito nodded slowly.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher and some ingredients: Mayonnaise, horse radish, pickle juice, root beer, and cottage cheese. Vito and Mal poured all the stuff in the pitcher and stirred it together as Svetlana watched in both horror and disgust. After he finished stirring the concoction, he gave the pitcher to his sister.

"Here you are." he said, "Drink up sis'."

You can tell by Svetlanas facial expression that she didn't want to do the dare. That's when Mike stepped in, "Now hold on Vito!" he said in his sisters defense, "This is going too far!"

"Yeah mate!" Manitoba agreed, "You can't force her to drink something that awful! That's inhuman!"

"Hey!" Vito snapped, "We all did our dares and now it's her turn! Right Mal?" he turned to his brother.

"Don't get me involved." he looked away.

"Wait a second! I-" Mike was cut off when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Mike." Svetlana spoke softly to him, "He's right, a dare is a dare und Svetlana is a girl of her word." she took a deep breath and looked into Vitos eyes, "I'll do it."

Mal nodded in approval, "Bottoms up."

She took a deep breath and started to drink the awful mixture. Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes, Manitoba and Mike looked on with disgust, and Vito and Mal watched with pure amusement. She set down the empty pitcher and took in a couple gasps.

"Svetlana, are you alright?" Manitoba asked with concern.

"Vell I just drank the nastiest thing I've ever consumed und it tastes so vile! But at least I-" she stopped when she heard a rumble in her stomach and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Svetlana, what's wrong?" Vito asked in a worried voice.

With no time to answer, she ran to the bathroom and closed the door. The boys could hear her retching and vomiting from the other side. Mike opened the door and found his little sister hunched over the toilet bowl and tears came out of her eyes once more.

He went over to her, knelt down, and place a comforting hand on her back.

"It's okay sis'." Mike spoke softly as he rubbed her back, "It's alright, just let it out."

"That's no problem." Svetlana said right before she emptied more contents of the awful drink into the bowl, "Considering everything is coming out of my tummy!"

Standing in the door way was Manitoba, Mal, and Vito who looked really worried about their friend. Vito and Mal looked at each other in regret and felt bad about making Svetlana drinking that awful crud they made.

"Okay." the female gymnast said after throwing up the last time, "I think that's it." she held her stomach as Mike helped her up.

The toilet flushed the vomit away and Mike lead his sister out of the bathroom right to a pink bean bag chair where she could rest.

"Mani, go wet a cloth and wring it out." Mike ordered softly.

"I'm on it mate." he nodded in reply.

Manitoba went to the bathroom and filled the sink with cool water. He even filled a cup of water to give to Svetlana. Once he dampened and wrung out the cloth, he came back and gave it to Mike while he held the water.

"Here you go." Mike applied the wet cloth to her forehead while Manitoba handed her the water.

"Thanks." she said before taking a sip.

"Svetlana?"

She turned her head to see Vito and Mal looking at her with sad and guilty eyes.

"We're really sorry sis'." Vito said first, "We didn't know that stuff would make you sick. Really we didn't-"

"It's alright boys." Svetlana held her hand up and displayed a weak smile, "I'm not angry at either of you. It's all in good fun and I must admit that vas clever of you to think of this."

Mal knelt down and placed his hand on top of hers, "Still, we shouldn't have made you do that. And I promise we will make it up to you."

Svetlanas smile grew as she sets the cup down and placed her hand on top of his, "I vould deeply appreciate that."

The brother and sister hugged for a minute until Svetlana finally stood up.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked.

"Much better." she said as she patted her stomach, "Guess a little vater and rest vas all Svetlana needed. Now what do you say ve listen to some music?!"

"Oh yeah!" Vito made a fist pump, "About time!"

Over the next hour and a half or so, they played different varieties of music. Svetlana played some of her favorite pop songs, Mal played some hard rock, Manitoba had some rocking tunes, Mike had some of his favorite songs as well, and Vito got to jam out to some of his dance mixes.

Mike even proved that he was definitely a better dancer than his older brother, but that didn't mean Vito wanted to stop bringing out his best moves.

Everyone was having a wonderful time until...

"You kids keep it down in there!" Chester yelled from the other end, "I'm trying to take a nap!"

"Sorry!" they all said at once.

Manitoba turned off their music player while Vito fumed, "I hate it when he spoils our fun."

Svetlana agreed silently then thought of something, "I know a vay we can teach him a lesson in manners."

"What's that sheila?" asked Manitoba in curiosity.

"I know I said we wouldn't do any makeovers, " she smirked, "but I have something better in mind."

They huddled around their sister as she told them about her plan. "That's sounds crazy!" Mal said when she finished and then gave a smile, "I like it."

"Me too! Let's do it!" Vito hi-fived his brother.

"I don't know about this." Mike said feeling unsure, "We could get into trouble for this."

"Aw come on you silly wallaby!" Manitoba slapped his back lightly, "Learn to live a little!"

"Yeah, come on bro'! It'll be fun!" Vito nodded in agreement.

"Well I still don't know." Mike rubbed the back of his head, "But okay, I'll go too."

"Yeah! Whoo!" everyone cheered.

Everyone left the room and headed towards the leaving room where Chester was found sleeping in his chair again. With her make-up bag in hand and a playful smirk on her face, Svetlana and her brothers went to work. Svetlana applied the eye-liner, Mike used blush, Vito did mascara, Mal added lipstick, and Manitoba stuck ribbons in his hair.

"Oh man!" Vito snickered softly, "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he wakes up!"

"Shhh! Vito!" Mike scolded in a whisper, "Don't wake him up!"

"Mmmm. Uhhh." Chester muttered, "Whippersnappers..."

"Oh jeez, he's waking up!" Mal said alarmed.

"Everyone hide!" Svetlana ordered quietly.

They all hid behind the couch and waited for the old man to wake up. Chester rose from his chair, stretched his arms, and yawned.

"Uhhh! I needed that nap!" Chester said as he scratched his back.

He headed towards the kitchen and passed by the mirror, but stopped when he noticed something was very off. He went back, looked at his reflection...and was horrified at what he saw. Chester was all dolled up like a chick model with lipstick and blush all over his face, make-up on his eyes, and his hair was covered with rainbow colored ribbons.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Chester screamed his lungs out, "What happened to me?!"

Mike and his siblings laughed very hard at the reaction and were practically rolling all over the floor!

"Oh man!" Mal wiped the tears away, "That was priceless!"

"You said it!" Manitoba snorted out loud, "That was the best prank ever!"

"I told you it vould vork!" Svetlana laughed.

"A-hem!" a voice said.

They all stopped laughing and looked up to see Chester tapping his cane in his palm.

"Who's idea was this?!" he asked in a calm but furious tone.

They all looked at each other nervously for they all feared the wrath of the cane. But neither one of the boys wanted to rat out Svetlana, or so they thought.

"It was _her_ idea!" Vito pointed at her, "She made us do it!"

Manitoba gritted his teeth and hits Vito with his hat, "We all did it you traitorous wallaby!"

Chester gave a death glare as he stopped tapping his cane and looked like he was ready to strike.

"What do we do now?" Mal asked fearfully.

"Run." Svetlana answered softly.

"AHHHH!" everyone screamed as they got up and ran with Chester following behind.

"Get back here you little punks!" Chester threatened, "You kids think you can mess up my face and get away with it?!"

He chased them all over the place and looked like he was closing in, but the young friends proved too fast for the old man. When they were getting close to Mals room, he thought of a plan.

"Guys in there!" he pointed to the door, "I have an idea!"

They all went inside and closed the door with Chester nearly there. Once he reached the door, he began pounding on it with his fist.

"You punks come outta there this instant!" he yelled.

"You'll have to catch us first!" Mike called out from the other side.

"Alright!" he grabbed the knob with one hand and tightened the cane in the other, "But when I get in there, you're all going to be sorry!"

He opened the door and went in but couldn't find Svetlana, Mike, or anyone. All there was are old drawings and such. Chester looked around and checked the bed and closet, but found no one.

"Where'd you go?!" he asked loudly, "Where are you punks?! Where...Ah forget it! I give up. You win this time! Dang kids and their pranks. I swear..." Chester muttered as he walked out of the room.

What the old man didn't know was that Mal had a door hidden in the walls and carefully camouflaged. Mal opened the door and looked around to make sure no one is there.

"All clear!" he whispered to the others behind him.

Everyone came out and sighed in relief, "Whew! Thanks man!" Mike sighed as he patted his brothers back.

"Yeah!" Vito sighed in relief, "We owe you one for saving our butts back there!"

"Oh it's no problem." Mal shrugged, "You would've done the same for me."

"Of course." Manitoba said with a smile, "You're one of us now."

"Same here." Svetlana nodded in agreement, "But Svetlana wonders how this door came about, hmmm?"

"Oh this?" Mal patted the door and closed it, "I made of this sometime after I appeared. As a child, I figured it'd be good for stuff like hide and seek, hiding from Chester when he was mad, or when all I wanted was some alone time. I'm glad this came in handy for our situation."

"It sure vas." she nodded again.

Svetlana opened the main door, looked both ways, and walked back to her room with the others following behind her. Once everyone was inside and the door was shut, Svetlana quickly grabbed a pillow and smashed it on Manitoba, practically knocking his hat off!

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he picked up his hat, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Pillow fight!" Svetlana said as she threw her pillow at Manitoba. Luckily, it missed and hits Mal right in the face. He just stood there with a dull expression and spits out a feather.

"Oh, it is on." an evil smile formed as he grabbed his pillow.

He threw his pillow at Mike, who hits Mal with his pillow and everyone started to pummel each other with the cushions. All the feathers came flying out and, eventually, the feathers were all over the place.

"That was so much fun!" Manitoba laughed with the others.

"Yeah." Mike agreed with his brother, "But maybe we should clean up this mess now."

"Yeah. I guess. Sure." the others said.

Mal grabbed some brooms and dustpans from the hall closet and everyone worked together to make the room all clean again.

For the rest of the evening, all the siblings did was watch some movies, had snacks, and played video games in bean bag chairs. The boys played first and when Mike was getting tired, he let his sister play have a turn. Soon, bedtime rolled around and everyone got ready to go to bed.

Mike was wearing his usual pajamas, Mal had red pajamas similar to his, Vito wore a white sleeveless shirt and grey sweatpants, Svetlana wore a purple nightgown with a purple flower on the front, and Manitoba wore a dark forest green robe and light grey sweats. Everyone rolled out their sleeping bags, spread them around, and started lying down. And lucky for them, Svetlana brought out some extra pillows after the pillow fight earlier.

"Svetlana?"

"Yes Mike?" she turned around.

"This was a great night." he sighed happily, "I can't believe we never did this before."

"I know." Svetlana shrugged, "I guess I never thought of it up until now. I'm sure glad I did though."

"Yeah." Manitoba lowered his hat over his eyes, "Too bad Chester missed out on all the fun."

"Oh well. His loss." Vito replied to the comment, "This was great, all us buds hanging out on a Saturday night."

"Und I can safely say that this vas the best sleepover we ever had." she said with her eyes halfway closed.

"Yep." Mal yawned, "Well goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight." they all said as Svetlana turned off the lamp and they all passed out from exhaustion.

Nearly a couple hours after everyone slept, Manitoba woke up and watched Vito snore in his sleep.

"Hehehe." he chuckled very quietly, "Time for a little payback."

He got up, went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with warm water. Manitoba, then, went back to the room, crept slowly next to Vito, picked up his hand and placed it in the glass. Sure enough, he saw that an area of his sleeping bag looked a bit dark and damp.

"That'll teach that wiley dingo to mock me and betray my sheila." he smirked proudly. Manitoba went back to bed and fell asleep, proud of his prank.

While everyone was sleeping, Chester came in the room wearing his white nightgown and cap and all the make-up and ribbons were already removed from his face. Despite being mad at them for the prank earlier, he still had to check on his grandchildren. Everything looked alright, until he caught sight of Mal and Svetlana shivering in their beds.

Chester grabbed two blankets from the hall cabinet and placed one over Svetlana and another over Mal. Before he left, he rubbed each of his grandchildrens heads very soothingly and smiled at each of them. Of course, since the room was so dark, he never even noticed that Vito wet his bed.

"Sleep tight you little knuckleheads." he chuckled softly before he left the room.

The next morning, Mike was the first to wake up.

"Oh man." he yawned and stretched his arms, "Wake up guys, it's morning."

"Five more minutes..." Mal moaned through his pillow.

"Yeah. Can't a guy get any rest around here?!" Vito mumbled tiredly.

When he shifted in his sleeping bag, he felt something was not right. He felt himself unusually wet for some reason, "What the?" he asked himself.

He jolted up and pulled the covers away to reveal his pants are completely soaked and stained his bed too, "Aw man!" he exclaimed in embarrassment, "I can't believe this!"

This made the others wake up and saw Vito in an uncomfortable position. Manitoba and Svetlana fought the urge to laugh while Mal just stared at him.

"Vito, did you wet yourself last night?" Mike asked him.

Manitoba tried to hold back his laughter, "Yeah. I thought you were toilet trained."

"I-I don't know what happened!" the tough alter blushed fiercely, "I usually get up if I have to go, but I didn't know _this_ would happen to me!"

Vito tried to cover himself as the others giggled, except Mike who had a friend with the same problem. He looked around and saw an empty glass tipped over next to his brother.

"Did you drink any water before you went to bed?" he asked eyeing the glass.

"Of course not!" Vito shook his head, "I didn't get up for any-" he started to put the clues together. Manitobas teasing, the tipped glass, and his soaked trousers.

"You did this?" he glared at a laughing Manitoba.

"Serves you right for mocking me and Svet last night, ya bed wetter!" he roared in laughter, but died down when he saw Vito stand up looking very angry.

"Manitoba, I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Vito exclaimed as he chased his brother out of the room.

"Crikey!" Manitoba yelled as he ran.

He chased his brother through the other rooms (except Chesters, that was locked), the kitchen, the living room, and everywhere else. While this was going on, Mal went to the kitchen just as his brothers were about to make a second pass through. Then, he grabbed Vitos arm to a stop.

"What the heck man?!" Vito asked in anger, "I gotta crush his skull!"

"You can do that later." Mal responded calmly, "Right now you need to go get changed and come back here. I need your help."

"Why?" Vito asked looking puzzled.

"It's for Svetlana." he lets go of Vitos arm when he answered.

Vito remembered what Mal was talking about and went to his room, changed his clothes, placed the dirty stuff and sleeping bag in the laundry room, and went back as ordered.

"Ok." Vito stretched his back and arms, "What are we doing?"

"Making breakfast." Mal said, "We're making everyone's own dish. And we're saving Svetlanas for last."

"Why?"

"You'll see." he grinned.

As the two made breakfast, the other three got dressed in their separate rooms. Svetlana even washed Vitos dirty clothes and sleeping bag so there wouldn't be any permanent stains. About a half an hour later, the two brothers were done and called everyone to the kitchen.

"Yo guys!" Vito hollered, "Come and get it!"

Including Chester who woke up a while ago, everyone sat down in the kitchen as Mal and Vito presented them with their respective dishes.

Mikes plate had scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and hash-browns, "Wow! That looks great!" he said as he took a bite of the eggs, "Mmmm!"

Chester had one bowl of oatmeal and another bowl of homemade applesauce, "You guys made this?" Chester question before he took a taste, "Hey! Not bad, not bad at all." he grinned in approval.

Manitoba had a fruit bowl and some wheat toast on the side, "Thanks a bunch mates!"

The duo set their own plates down which was a variety of eggs, sausages, bacon, and hash-browns. But before eating, Mal brought out a cloth covered bowl and placed it in front of Svetlana.

"This is for you, dear sister." he smiled warmly.

He and Vito removed the cloth and it revealed to be a fruit salad with a pinch of parsley on top. And next to it was a plate of french toast with maple syrup and a tall glass of homemade orange juice.

Svetlanas face was glowing in surprise and happiness as her eyes shimmered, "You boys did this for me?"

"Yeah. It was mostly Mal's idea." Vito rubbed the back of his head.

"You helped me." he pointed out and smirked.

"The point is," he smiled and gave a small sigh, "we said we'd make it up to you. No lie."

She rose from her table and embraced her brothers like no tomorrow, "Thank you boys. You've made Svetlana very happy."

They smiled gratefully as they hugged her back and they all sat down to eat their food. After they were done and washed the dishes, Svetlana told Chester all about their evening and he admitted that he was glad they all had fun. He even forgave them for the make-up prank they pulled on him, just as long as they never do it again.

While Mike was on the outside again and they rest of the boys were hanging around, Svetlana laid on her bed and wrote in a diary she kept hidden from the others.

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night was the greatest night I ever had! I threw my very first sleepover with all my friends! Except Chester of course. He never likes these kinds of parties anyway._

_We played truth or dare (and I threw up after my dare), watched movies, played video games, listened to music, and played the funniest prank on Chester! He never liked it but got over it in the morning._

_Poor Vito. Manitoba played a trick on him and he wet his bed when we all woke up. On the one hand he deserved it, but at the same time I felt sorry for him. Speaking of which, he and Mal made us a wonderful breakfast this morning!_

_I hope I can do more sleepovers in the future and maybe Mike will let me have control so I can do one on the outside with Zoey and the girls sometime._

_Well, that's all for now. See you later!_

_Svetlana._

She closed her diary and went on to her normal acrobatic routines, happy that her first official slumber party was a smashing success.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's Chapter 6 or The Disney Chapter!_

_Before you read, listen to this first: __**I DID NOT **__steal this idea from a chapter of Vendetta and Mike by SailorMarble14. She did a chapter with Disney movies and I forgot she did that when I thought of this chapter. Just clearing things up a little._

_And for those who hasn't seen the movies they're watching (who hasn't?), I'll give you a brief description of each the best I can._

_**The Lion King**__: A young cub learns the true meaning of being a ruler as he grows up and faces his murderous uncle with the help of his animal friends._

_**Fantasia**__: Different animated segments and music expresses fantasy, peaceful, colorful, mythological, and scary tones._

_**The Jungle Book**__: A young boy tries to survive in the jungle with a party loving bear, a no nonsense panther, military elephants, a hypnotic snake, a fun orangutan, a man-eating tiger, and musical buzzards._

_**Aladdin**__: A poor boy uses the power of a genie to defeat an evil sorcerer and win the heart of a princess._

_I only picked four movies for this because I didn't want to make it very very long. All of them are my childhood favorites, with the exception of Fantasia. Don't get me wrong! I like it but it never interested me to much as a child other than the Sorcerers Apprentice and Night on Bald Mountain scared the heck out of me until years later._

_I also wanted to do a reaction of Mike and his family during separate parts of each movie and, yes, I will be describing the movies scenes. Of course, I'm not going to do the movies in full details, just bits and pieces of them. I mainly want their reactions to be shown so please don't hate me if I rushed this, used repeated words, or anything._

_As you might notice, I placed a few Manitoba Smith/Svetlana bits in there because I think the pairing is adorable. :)_

_Also, that "horseplay" line is inspired by an episode from the known Adult Swim show, Rick and Morty (I'm considering doing a story on this show)._

_The next chapter will have the personalities reflecting about them disappearing and coming back after they and Mike pressed the reset button._

_Until next time, Enjoy! Read and review if you please. :)_

_I don't own Total Drama or its characters._

_Aladdin, Fantasia, The Lion King, and The Jungle Book all belong to Disney._

Chapter 6: Disney Movies **  
><strong>

It was an early Friday evening and everyone knows what that means: Movie Night! And tonight, it was Svetlanas turn to pick the flicks. Most of the guys groaned in disapproval because she usually picked romantic, gymnastic, or girly movies that they were forced to watch before.

But this time she picked something different and it was something she and the others haven't watched in a long time: Disney movies. They used to watch them all the time as children, but as they grew older they kinda forgot about them.

She grabbed four movies and headed to the living room where the others were waiting. Mal and Mike sat on the floor next to each other, Manitoba and Vito are kicking back on the couch, and Chester was lying in his recliner.

"So what are we watching tonight?" asked Mike.

"Vell I thought ve vatch something ve haven't viewed in so long, " she pulled out the movies from behind her back and smiled, "Disney movies!"

"Aw what?! Disney?!" complained Vito, "Those are for babies!"

"Are not!" she snapped at him.

"Are too!" Vito snapped back.

"Knock it off you two!" Chester scolded the siblings, "And as I recall Vito, you used to watch them all the time when you guys were little." he gave a small grin.

Vito blushed when he realized that, "Ah shut up! And besides, Chester, I thought you didn't like those movies neither."

"Some I don't, but there are some Disney movies I did watch with Mike when I first appeared." Chester confessed, "And some weren't actually bad, in a manner of speaking."

"Yeah." Mal agreed, "And I even joined you guys a couple times."

"And besides, it's Svetlanas turn for movie night and we should respect her decision." Manitoba pointed out.

"You're just saying that because you like her." Vito gave a smug grin.

"Shut up!" he slugged his brothers arm, "OW!" Vito rubbed his sore arm.

"Knock it off you guys!" Mike yelled at his brothers before facing Svetlana again, "So what are the choices?"

"Here." she laid the films DVDs out on the coffee table. There was _Aladdin_, _The Lion King_, _The Jungle Book_, and _Fantasia_, "So which movie will be the first of viewing?"

"I vote Lion King!" Mike raised his hand.

"Me too!" Mal copied him.

"I'll admit that is one of the Vitos favorites." Vito smirked in agreement.

"Eh, why not?" Chester shrugged.

"I'm in." Manitoba added.

"Alright!" Svetlana puts the disc in the DVD player, "Ve have settled the matter und the movie night is starting."

"Ey yo!" Vito stood up and headed to the kitchen, "Don't start it just yet. I'll get us some grub."

The previews were skipped and they left it on the start menu while Vito made the snacks. He came back with a huge bowl of popcorn, chips, sweets, and drinks on a tray and made sure to pick everyone's favorite.

"Alright. Let's roll it!" he sat back down on the couch.

The movie started and everyone was wowed during the opening song _"The Circle Of Life"_. Even Chester was silent and even smiled all through the song. A few moments and another song later, the villainous brother, Scar, came up and Mal was intrigued by him.

"Scar has always been one of my favorite villains, minus what he did in the next scene of course." Mal commented.

"Really?" Manitoba asked his brother.

"Yeah. And did you guys know that this movie is sort of based on William Shakespeare's "Macbeth"?" he added.

"Wow. I was not knowing of that." Svetlana said, impressed.

Next was Scars villain song, _"Be Prepared"_, and Chester was getting annoyed every second.

"Ah! These dang fooled songs!" Chester moaned, "Back in my day, movies didn't have musicals like this! There was only silent films!"

"Shhhh!" everyone shushed him.

"Hmmph!" he scoffed, "Fine, you darn whippersnappers!"

Soon, there was the scene every kid or adult dreaded: The stampede. Everyone held their breath while Simba fought for his life, Mufasa tried to save his son, and Scar watching over them menacingly. Once Simba had reached to safety, his father tried climbing the side of the cliff but once Scar reached him all eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God..." Manitoba said in a hushed voice and shook his head, "Not that."

Jaws were dropped and everyone was shocked when the king of the jungle was pushed off the edge by his own brother.

The scene that followed was Simba coming across his deceased father and there was not a single dry eye in the room.

Mike started crying for this is a scene that would always get to him whenever he watches the movie. "This part always make me cry!" he said as his voice was breaking.

Mal wrapped his arm around his brother for comfort while he was crying as well. Tears started pouring out of Manitoba's eyes as he held Svetlana, who was crying onto his shoulder. Chester kept rubbing his eyes and saw Vito turning away from the screen.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry." Vito muttered to himself.

"It's alright sonny." his grandfather figured said, "No one will blame you if you cry."

"Keep it in Vito." he kept saying as he placed his arm over his eyes, "Keep it together man! Keep it...aw dang!"

He wept in his hands as Chester rose from his chair and gave Vito a comforting hug. The boy started sobbing into the old mans chest as Chester rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Let it out, sonny." he said softly, "Even tough guys cry. Back in my day, everyone cried and no one was judged. Shhhh. It's alright."

He didn't even care if his shirt was getting wet, all that mattered was the sad boy right in front of him. After a few minutes, everyone had calmed down and continued watching. Their moods lifted when Timon and Pumbaa came on the screen, a couple more tears were shed during Mufasas spiritual reappearance, laughter was heard during the Luau scene, and on edge during the confrontation between Simba and his Uncle Scar.

"Get him dude!" Vito growled, "Get him!"

He and the others cheered and hoped that Simba would win his battle and, like all heroes in animated movies, he does. And when they saw Simba walk up on Pride Rock during the final song, everyone thought it was the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. Once the credits rolled, Mike used the remote to stop the movie and released the disc from the player.

"Vell, what are you all thinking?" Svetlana asked with a smile, "Vas that not the best Disney movie ever?"

"Are you kidding? That was the greatest Disney flick ever!" Vito said, "I can't believe I forgot about this!"

"Me too." Mal nodded, "It sure brings back memories."

"And I'll admit despite all the music, I enjoyed it too." Chester added.

"Me too." Manitoba nodded.

"Me three." Mike added, "So which one's next?"

"How about..." she looked over the three remaining movies briefly, _"Fantasia?"_

Since everyone hardly watched that one in their younger years, they all just agreed with her and she plugged in _Fantasia_.

Fantasia began and it didn't leave much impression of some of the personalities. The first few scenes were live action shots of the orchestra playing throughout the movie, and there was the _"Nutcracker Suite"_ which fascinated Mike and Svetlana, but the others felt absolutely bored out of their skulls.

"This is so boring!" Vito whined and yawned at once.

"Tell me about it." Chester tried to keep his eyes from drooping, "I'm about ready to fall asleep."

"Oh, it's not that bad." Manitoba disagreed, "Some of the music is pretty relaxing."

"It'll pick up later." Mal sighed, "I know there's at least a couple segments that are actually watchable."

"I hope you're right, sonny." Chester said.

The next one was _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_ and for once _everyone_ was excited about this one for it starred the most famous Disney character of all: Mickey Mouse.

"Oh, this one's my favorite!" Mikes said excitedly.

"Mine too!" his sister agreed with him, "Seeing that little mouse doing all the vonderful magic always makes me happy."

"This is one of the reasons why everyone loves that mouse so much." Vito added.

"Of course." Manitoba said with a smirk, "How can they not? I mean, this is one of his most memorable moments."

"Not to mention it was used again in the sequel years later." Mal added.

"As long as he doesn't sing, I don't care what he does." Chester sighed.

They all watched Mickey perform his amazing tricks with wonder and fascination. After that, _The Rite of Spring_ came next and while most of the segment was okay Svetlana felt a little scared when the Tyrannosaurus reared it's ugly head. The poor girl started shaking like a leaf until she felt a gentle arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright sweetheart." Manitoba said soothingly, "It'll be over soon."

"Thanks Manitoba." she gave a weak smile to him.

The slow and painful extinction of the dinosaurs was hard for them to watch and no one said anything during that time. Next segment was _The Pastoral Symphony _which is Manitobas favorite because of the mythological creatures.

"What's really amazing is how the animators made all those mythical beings so accurate and enjoyable to watch." he stated.

"Yeah." Mike nodded, "I like the Pegasus and the centaurs. To me they're very cool."

"What's the big deal?" Vito shrugged "They are just a bunch of horses with wings and people with horse legs."

"Ah, you kids and your fancy looking animals and all!" Chester complained, "Back in my day, all we had was just regular animals and stuffed animals!"

"Vhatever Chester." Svetlana rolled her eyes and continued watching.

They watched the male and female Centaurs fall in love, Cupids and Pegasus flying around, Fauns playing their flutes and dancing, all the creatures celebrating the arrival for one of the Gods, Zeus crashing the party with lightening bolts, and all the attendees slumbering when night covered the sky.

The next scene was Svetlanas favorite: _Dance Of The Hours. _When it came up, Vito left to make more popcorn because they were almost out.

"I love this one the most!" Svetlana smiled, "As a little ballerina, I would always dance during this scene because I vanted to dance just like the animal dancers in this movie."

"Is this one of the reasons why you wanted to dance so much?" Mal asked his sister.

"Uh-huh." she nodded, "That und I vanted to be on top just like any other girl who loved ze art of ze dance!" Svetlana struck a pose as her shirtless brother came back with more popcorn.

Vito and Chester nearly fell asleep until the segment was over. The final part of the movie was _Night on Bald Mountain. _For once, Vito felt excited because he knew this is the one part where the action picks up.

"Ah finally!" he sat up in his seat, "Now the real show begins!"

"But it's the ending Vito." Mike pointed out.

"And your point is?" he narrowed his eyes at his younger brother and crossed his arms.

Mike just stared at him briefly, rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the movie.

The opening music immediately grabbed everyone's attention, especially Vitos. But right when the mountain started to sprout giant wings, Vitos grin faded away and his eyes grew wide. "What the hey..." he said very quietly.

The moment the monstrous demon, Chernabog, stretched his arms out to the town and summoned apparitions from beyond the grave, the room was deathly quiet. Mike backed up slowly while Mal just sat next to him with wide eyes that were practically glued to the screen. Vito held a small pillow close to his chest and shook as Svetlana wrapped her arms around Manitoba who did the same with her.

Mike struggled to crawl over to Chester and wrapped his arms tight around his waist, "Make it go away! Make it go away!"

Chester said nothing as he held Mike the same way and the two quivered in fear as imps and minions danced around on Chernabogs hands. When there was an up-close shot of a sinister grin across his face Mal bit his nails, Mike looked away and hid his face in Chesters lap as the old man shut his eyes, Vito ducked behind his pillow, and Svetlana buried her face in Manitobas shoulder.

"Make it stop!" Vito shook like crazy, "Somebody, please, make it stop!"

"Vhy did I make us watch something this terrifying?!" Svetlana fearfully exclaimed.

"Don't look at it sheila!" Manitoba held her tightly, "It's almost over!"

"I hate demons!" Chester said without opening his eyes.

After more chaos, spirits, and fire filled the screen, Chernabog and all the ghosts and goblins retreated back into the darkness when morning arrived in the village and heavenly music played in the background.

"A-Are they gone?" Svetlana asked barely looking over her shoulder, "Are ze awful monster things going away now?"

"I think so." Mike lifted his head and looked at the screen, "Yeah. It's just some forests and a cathedral."

Manitoba and Svetlana relaxed at the peaceful scenery, until they realized they were still holding each other and pulled away blushing.

"Sorry 'bout that." the Australian smiled sheepishly, "I was freaking out I guess."

"That's alright." Svetlana rubbed the back of her head, "Thanks for...you know...protecting me from ze scary stuff."

"N-No problem."

They stared at each others eyes and Svetlana could swear she saw shining stars as Manitoba thought of the same thing.

Vito lowered his pillow and looked down to see Mike shaking a frozen Mal.

"Mal? Mal!" he tried to wake to his brother, "Snap out of it! What's wrong with you?!"

"Ey yo, what the hey is wrong with him?" Vito asked as he got down on the floor with his brothers.

"I don't know!" Mike shook his head, "He's as still as a statue! He won't budge!"

Vito sat in front of Mal and started to shake and slap him, "Yo bro'! Get! A! Grip!" the force caused Mal to snap back to reality and hold his red cheeks, "Thanks Vito. I needed that."

"No prob'." he sighed as he sat back on the couch, "I'm just glad that whole nightmare is over."

"You said it mate." Manitoba fanned himself with his hat, "That was scarier than wild lions and tigers having an eating frenzy at a meat sale."

"I almost had a heart attack!" Chester said while holding his chest, "I'm just glad my ticker is still ticking or otherwise I'd be taking a big dirt nap right now."

"I think ve need to watch something to calm our nerves." Svetlana grabbed a movie from the coffee table, "How about _The Jungle Book_?"

"YES!" the guys all said at once.

Svetlana took out the last disk, placed the other one in, and _The Jungle Book _came on. Most of the beginning went by quickly and then along came Baloo the bear, which was Vito and Manitobas favorite character.

"Oh man!" Vito chuckled, "I love this guy!"

"Same here!" Manitoba said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn, "He's the ultimate party animal, eh?"

"How can he not?" Mike said to his brothers, "Whenever he comes in, you know that's when the fun really begins."

Everyone loved Baloos performance and it even reminded Chester of the times he used to act out a couple scenes with Mike when he was younger. In fact, he had an idea which he had not done in so long.

With a playful grin on his face, he crept over to Mike very quietly which grabbed the attention of the others.

Vito asked first, "Chester, what are you-"

"Shh!" the old man shushed the others.

The other personalities were silent as Mike slowly turned around. "Huh? Whoa!" was all he could say before Chester pounced him. Then, as soon as the tickling scene came up, Chester started to tickle Mike.

"Hahahaha! Quit it, Chester! I'm ticklish!" Mike laughed with each word.

"Why do you think I'm doing this, sonny?" Chester said as he tickled his grandson, "This is just like when you were just a little whippersnapper!"

Everyone laughed at the sight of their grandfather figure and brother having a fun moment. After a couple minutes of tickling, Chester gets off of Mike and helps him up.

"Hahaha! T-Thanks!" Mike said while getting the remaining laughs out of his system.

"You knuckle-headed dingoes." Manitoba giggled and shook his head slightly.

"Hey, nothing wrong with a little horseplay every now and then with my grandson." he said as he ruffled Mikes hair.

"Chester! Hahaha!" Mike giggled as he continued watching.

A few scenes later, King Louie stole the spotlight and he and his monkey friends were all over the place dancing and being silly. Right at the part were Baloo was becoming entranced to the beat of the music, Vito stood up and wanted to groove along.

"Uh mate, you're not going to dance are you?" Manitoba questioned him.

"Of course I would, bud!" Vito replied as he stretched his arms, "This was one of my favorite scenes. How can I not dance with my favorite party animal?"

"I don't think you should dear." Svetlana warned him.

"Why not?"

"Do you remember what happened last time?" Mike reminded him, "You were dancing so much that one of your shoes came off and hit Chester in the face."

"Yeah!" Chester added while giving Vito a stern glare, "And I had a big red mark on my face for hours because of you!"

Not wanting to repeat the past and get into trouble again, Vito sat back down in his seat, "Point taken." he said casually, "Besides I'm too tired to dance anyway."

While they were watching, however, Vitos urge to dance made Svetlana think of the time she and Manitoba danced to that scene when they were kids.

_"It sure brings me back."_ she thought to herself.

_Little eight year old Svetlana and Manitoba Smith were watching The Jungle Book in his room and they were dancing to the song, "I Wanna Be Like You". They tried the same moves Baloo, King Louie, and the monkeys did in that scene._

_"Wheee!" Svetlana whooped as she danced, "Zis is so much fun!"_

_"Get down sheila!" Manitoba said to his dance partner, "Let's party!"_

_"I still can't believe you talked Svetlana into dancing!' she twirled around._

_"Hey, you said you wanted to dance like them!" he pointed out as he grabbed her hand, "And I wanted to dance too!"_

_"Zhen let's shtop with the talking und dance some more!" she cheered._

_The two continued to dance, but they were unaware that two mischievous little boys were video taping the whole thing from a distance._

_"Are you getting this bro'?" Vito asked._

_"Shhh!" Mal shushed his brother, "Not so loud! We don't want them to hear us."_

_"Okay okay!" Vito lowered his voice, "But you are getting it all, right?"_

_"Oh, don't you worry my brother." Mal smirked, "I'll be sure not to miss anything."_

_The boys giggled to each other while they watched their brother and sister dance their legs off. Of course, neither Manitoba nor Svetlana never knew about the tape because Mal kept it hidden all these years._

When Svetlana came back into reality, the dancing ended, chaos erupts, Mowgli runs away, and they get a brief scene with the villainous tiger, Shere Khan.

"I get goosebumps whenever I see him." Chester said as he shivered.

"I don't blame you mate." Manitoba said, "That's one bad cat."

"He could easily beat Scar in a fight." Mal added, "He's smarter and much more calmer."

Everyone nodded and when Colonel Hathi said "**COMPANY!**" everyone held their ears because the TV was on too loud.

"Jeez louise!" Vito yelled, "Must that dumb elephant yell so loud?!"

"Someone turn it down!" Svetlana shouted.

Mal grabbed the remote from the table and lowered the volume, much to everyone's relief. And when Kaa finished hypnotizing Mowgli and spoke to Shere Khan, it made Mike feel a little uneasy.

"Ugh. I hate snakes." he shuddered.

"Why's that mate?" his Australian brother asked.

"They're just so creepy!" Mike cringed, "I know they can't actually hypnotize anybody, but they're so freaky and slimey."

"Don't worry about it, buddy." he patted his brothers hair, "That silly reptile is about to get his just desserts right about...now!"

He was referring to Kaa falling from the tree just like he did at the beginning which made everyone laugh.

"Man that's rich!" Vito laughed and slapped his knees, "Dude got owned by a tree twice!"

"I know!" Svetlana agreed, "That makes him more funny than scary."

"Yeah it does. Sort of." Mike smiled slightly.

Soon, Mowgli meets the buzzards and soon enough, Shere Khan crashes the party. Everyone wanted Mowgli to run, despite his attempt to act tough.

"Run you little dingo, run!" Manitoba yelled.

"He's going to massacre you!" Mike said fearfully.

"Even I'm not that stupid to take him on like that!" Vito added, "Move it!"

"Get out of there you little punk before he eats you alive!" Chester exclaimed, "Dang kids and their so called toughness!"

"Go go! Run for it!" Svetlana said sounding scared.

"There's a man-eating tiger right in front of you and you're trying to talk down to it?" Mal questioned, "Not really smart thinking kid!"

When Mowgli grabbed a stick and was ready to fight, the malicious tiger pounced!

"I can't vatch!" Svetlana covered her eyes.

Just when everyone thought it was going to turn ugly, they sighed in relief when Baloo came to stop Shere Khan and save the man cub.

"Whew!" Vito sighed and relaxed, "That was close!"

"You said it." Chester agreed.

The rest of the movie went by pretty fast. Sadness formed during Baloos supposed "death", smiles were spread when he and Mowgli reunited, and even more laughs when Mowgli became smitten over a village girl.

"Just like you and Zoey huh?" Mal teased Mike and nudged his shoulder.

"Shut up Mal!" Mike lightly shoved him causing the others to chuckle.

As soon as the credits started to roll, Svetlana took out the DVD and grabbed the last movie off the table.

"Now time for ze last movie of ze night. Here we go!" she plugged in _Aladdin_ and returned to her seat.

Aladdin started and everyone was loving each funny moment that came on the screen, especially the parts with the Genie with his magic and funny lines.

"Hahahaha! Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this about a cartoon but this guy is hilarious!" Chester laughed.

"I have to be agreeing vith you on that, Chester!" Svetlana chuckled, "I laugh every time I am seeing him in ze movie!"

"You ain't the only one sis'!" Vito said while holding his sides.

Seeing Genie grant Aladdins first wish and perform many of his tricks really set the mood for the movie. And the performance of the evil sorcerer, Jafar, wasn't too bad either.

"You know, whenever I vatch this Jafer is, sometimes, reminding me of Scar." she said, "Vould you be agreeing Mal?"

"Eh, sort of." Mal shrugged, "And not to get off topic but I'm just saying Maleficent from _Sleeping Beauty_ is a much better sorcerer than Jafar."

"That's a no brainer." said Mike, "If those two had a battle, Maleficent would win hands down. No contest."

"Oh yeah. Definitely. No doubt. Yep." everyone said at once.

Of course there was more music, which was more than Chester could bear.

"Dang Disney music!" he exclaimed as held is ears, "Why is there so much dang fooled singing?!"

"Oh hush Chester!" Svetlana shushed him, "This is the last movie anyway! Try to enjoy it until ze credits, please?"

"Huh. Fine." the old man rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Coming up was Aladdin and Jasmines romantic scene, which Svetlana loved the most. "Oh..." she sighed happily, "I always loved this song as a little girl. It makes my heart melt und it's so beautiful."

Manitoba glanced nervously at the girl right next to him and sighed before he spoke.

"Hey Svetlana?" he asked very softly.

"Yes?" she turned at him.

"Do you remember that we used to act out this part when we were kids?"

"How could Svetlana forget?" she giggled a little, "Ve would sit on a rug und pretend to be flying up in ze sky."

"Yeah..." Manitoba placed a gentle arm around her and Svetlana returned the favor by resting her head on his shoulder and snuggling close to him.

Mike glanced at his older brother and younger sister and smiled widely when he saw them holding each other romantically.

More laughs with Genie and surprised gasps from Jafar later, Aladdin went back to the palace and tried to get the lamp while Jasmine tried to distract the evil sorcerer. When she kissed him to lure him from Aladdin, everyone was disgusted.

"Aw that's sick!" Vito gagged, "Why would she kiss him?!"

"I don't know but it's making my stomach churn!" Svetlana groaned in disgust.

"Mine too." Mike nodded.

"Same here." Manitoba and Chester said.

"Ditto." Mal added.

And then, the battle between good and evil begins. Jafar had an unfair advantage because of his magic and Aladdin had no way of stopping him or grabbing the lamp. And when he said Jafar is like a snake, Jafar actually transformed into a giant freaky-looking snake!

"Oh, he just had to say snake!" Mike shook and tried to look away.

"Relax Mike. Aladdin will kick his scaley butt and this story will have a happy ending." Mal tried to console his brother.

"I know, I know." he took a breath to calm himself, "I still hate it though."

Mike squinted his eyes most of the time but eventually the battle was over and Aladdin finally got the girl of his dreams.

"I love happy endings with romance!" Svetlana swooned over the scene.

"Me too sheila." Manitoba nodded, "Me too."

After the last song and last Genie joke was done, the credits rolled and everyone stood up to stretch their limbs.

"Normally I wouldn't say this but this was a great movie night!" Vito admitted, "I actually enjoyed most of these movies!"

"I agree." Mike nodded at his brother, "I love these movies even more than when I was a child."

"I think when you get older you tend to appreciate Disney more, especially if you loved them in the past." Manitoba said.

"Absolutely." Chester added, "And I much as I hated all the noisy music and scary stuff, this was actually a fun night."

"And we all owe it to Svetlana for making this happen." Mal said as he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Hear hear!" Mike said as he started clapping.

Svetlana blushed when all of her friends gave her a round of applause to show their appreciation, "Oh thank you! Thank you! I'm glad everyone loved movie night!"

"You betcha sis'!" Vito yawned, "Well, it's late and I'm beat. I'm going to turn in."

"Me too." Mike walked to his room with everyone doing the same, "Goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight Mike!" everyone said as they left for their rooms.

But before doing anything else, Svetlana took out her journal and made her entry for the night.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight was movie night and it was Svetlanas turn this time. I selected some Disney movies and it went very well, despite some things._

_There were laughs, tears, and even some dancing moments. Manitoba was so sweet when I was scared during some parts of Fantasia, the really sad scene from The Lion King, and even snuggled with me during my favorite Aladdin song, "A Whole New World". Manitoba is so romantical sometimes._

_Anyway, I can say this was one of the best movie night we ever had and I hope we can watch more Disney classics in the future, providing Chester doesn't whine so much about the music. _

_Well, it's getting late and I better wrap this up. See you later!_

_Svetlana. _

Svetlana finished and puts her diary away. She was about to get ready for bed when she heard laughter coming from Vitos room.

"Vhat in ze world?" she asked herself as she left her room to see what all the commotion was.

She entered his room and saw Vito and Mal sitting near a computer screen, laughing at something. She came up behind them and tapped them both on their shoulders causing them to turn around and their faces dropped.

"Vhat are you watching that's causing all this laughter?" she asked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Uh nothing!" said Vito as he and Mal did their best to hide the screen.

"Yeah, we were just watching...kittens!" Mal lied.

"Kittens?" Vito shot a look at Mal who nodded quickly, "Uh yeah! Kittens!" he forced a smile, "We find them very...adorable! Yeah!"

Svetlana never bought the lie and pushed them both aside to see the real video. It was her and Manitoba dancing to _The Jungle Book _when they were children.

"You two taped us?!" she asked in anger.

"Ummm, yes?" Vito smiled innocently.

"It was just for fun." Mal added while holding his hands in front of him.

"Vell, allow me to express my opinions!" she rolled up her sleeves and made her hands into fists.

"Yo! Let's am-scray!" Vito jumped out of his seat with Mal following behind.

She chased them out of the room and Mal and Vito hoped she wouldn't catch up to them.

A few minutes later, Svetlana laid in bed with a satisfied smile across her lips but as for Mal and Vito...they went to sleep with a couple lumps on their heads. A painful reminder to never make an embarrassing tape of their sister ever again.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's Chapter 7!_

_First off, I want to thank my new story team (SailorMarble14 and AwesomeAuthor13) for wonderful ideas, references, and dialogue. Thanks guys! :D_

_Second, thank you all for your reviews and appreciation for chapter 6. :) Y'all are awesome!_

_Third, sorry it's so late but I wanted to finish this and posted as soon as I can. This took me nearly all day to finish this. Plus I hope I did okay with this chapter so please don't hate me for repeated words and such. Okay?_

_References:_

_The beginning- "A Dog and Pony Show" from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic._

_Vito saying "Let's Party" in the flashback- "Friendship Is Magic Part 2" from MLP._

_Best Night Ever- "The Best Night Ever" from MLP. XD_

_Songs SailorMarble and I thought of for this chapter:_

_I Will Always Be With You (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2)- The personalities will always be with Mike._

_The Place Where Wishes Come True II (Clannad)- During Mikes explanation during the party._

_And Then I Turned Seven- Jamestown Story_

_Goodbye (I'm Sorry)- Jamestown Story- Jamestown Story_

_In Loving Memory (Acoustic Version)_

_I'm Already There- Lonestar_

_The last three above are when Mike is missing them but they are in his heart, always. :)_

_Next Chapter: Vito goes too far with a prank which lands him in big trouble with the guys and possibly ending his relationship with Svetlana. Can he fix it? We will see (This chapter won't take too long either!). :) _

_Until next time, read and review and enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or characters._

_Same with the My Little Pony references_

Chapter 7: Family Point Of View

Mike was in his subconscious bedroom about to take control and get ready for a date with Zoey when Svetlana knocked on the door.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!"

"Hello Mike!" she greeted him with a hug, "You going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I have a date with Zoey tonight." Mike nodded, "We're going to see a movie, go out to dinner, and then we're going to the park and gaze at the evening stars."

"Oooh, sound like a big night." she smiled warmly, "Vell, I hope you have fun."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys tonight." Mike said before leaving the subconscious.

Svetlana went to the living room and joined the others in watching TV.

"Where's Mike?" Chester asked her.

"He left to go on a date with Zoey." she answered as she stood next to the couch, "You know, Mike and Zoey have come a long way since they first met. They are a perfect couple and they're so romantical!" she paused a moment before saying, "Too bad Vito almost ruined it by kissing a girl who would later be dumping him!"

"Hey, I learned my lesson." her shirtless brother added, "No need to remind me."

Manitoba then said, "Hey guys, remember the time when I led the other maggots and myself through the mines? Good times."

"Not to mention all the times Chester whined about unchangeable things." Vito adds.

"Why you whippersnappers! I wasn't whining, I was complaining! Do you want to hear whining? This is whiiiiiining!" Chester began, "Uhhhh! The night is too daaaark! I can't see anythiiiiing! Ohhh, and Vitos hair is too messy! Why does he use so much hair gel!" the grandfather figure said.

This causes laughter all throughout the family members.

"You remember when I took over and ummmmm...I ummmm...I-I-I...hehehe." Mal awkwardly laughs and frowned, thinking of his past sins.

"It's okay, we forgive you mate." Manitoba patted his shoulder for comfort.

"Thanks guys." Mal stated.

"Ya, I think I can remember the day that we pushed the reset button and what happened after." Svetlana remembered.

"Yeah. How can I forget?" Chester began, "So much walking!"

"It was a day like no other." Vito said.

"The day I was defeated." Mal sighed deeply.

"A day I will never forget..." Manitoba looked up at the ceiling and started to daydream.

_Everything was dark and quiet as Manitoba, slowly, opened his eyes and tried to sit up._

_"Oh my bloody head..." he moaned as he rubbed his head._

_He looked around and saw the other personalities scattered all around the floor like discarded toys and they were in an unfamiliar area of the subconscious. He crawled over to Chester, who was the closest, and shook him._

_"Chester? Chester! Wake up!"_

_"Uhhhh. What?" the old man opened his eyes, "Why are you shaking me?! Can't anyone get any rest around here?!" _

"_Chester! Do you know where we are?" he asked._

"_How should I know?! All I know is we pressed that stupid button and-" he stopped himself when he remembered everything that happened, "Mike...where is he?"_

"_I don't know, but we need to wake up the others first." Manitoba helped Chester up and walked towards Svetlana, "I'll try to wake up Svetlana, you wake up Vito."_

_He picked up the Russian girl in arms and shook her gently, "Wake up beauty." he spoke softly, "Open your eyes. Please get up."_

"_Oh...ah...huh?" Svetlana opened her eyes and saw Manitoba looking right into her eyes, "Manitoba? Vhat has happened here?"_

_"I think we were all sent back here after we pressed the reset button." Manitoba answered her, "But I'm not familiar at all with this place."_

_The explorer helped her up and Chester and Vito joined the two, "Ey yo guys. Where the heck are we?" Vito asked._

_"It's just a hunch mate, but I do believe that reset button pushed us back into the far recesses of Mikes mind." Manitoba answered, "As for how far back, I'm not really certain."_

_"Und vhat about Mal?" Svetlana asked fearfully, "Vhere do you think he is being at?"_

_"That's a good question." Chester spoke up and shook in fear, "And I don't want to know."_

_"I betcha anything that Mike kicked his sorry rump back to kingdom come." Vito said as he flexed his muscles, "Not that I couldn't take him myself."_

_"We can worry about Mal later, mates." Manitoba pointed out, "Right now we need to get back to Mike. He might be worried about us."_

"_He's right." Svetlana agreed, "Ve must go to Mike at once!"_

"_Yeah! Let's go get our little bro' back!" Vito followed Manitoba and Svetlana as they walked away._

"_Yeah! Let's-Hey! Don't tell me we have to walk again!" Chester complained._

_During the first couple miles, everyone called out to Mike hoping he would answer them._

"_MIKE! Mike? Where are you?! Mike! Please answer! Where did you go?! Mike, answer us!" they all called out. _

_Suddenly, Vito tripped over something. "Ow!" he said as he tried to stand up._

_"Vito!" Svetlana ran to her brother, "Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine." he said as he brushed himself off, "But what the heck did I trip over?"_

_He knelt down and it looked like a wooden doll that was broken to pieces. He turned the doll over and stepped back, for he knew _immediately _what it was._

_"It's Dominic!" he said._

_"Oh!" The others gasped. _

_It was the dummy that Mal made when he forced Vito to perform in a puppet show for him. Dominic came to life whenever Vito disobeyed him or even attempted to escape. Luckily, before the dummy could do anything, Mike destroyed it when he, Chester, and Svetlana came to the rescue._

_"It's not still alive is it?" Svetlana asked in a scared voice._

_Vito glared at the dummy in anger and in with a single...STOMP!...it was smashed to even tinier pieces._

_"Not anymore it won't." he said as he walked on, "Let's go."_

_The other three stared at Vito in shock before catching up to him._

_A little while later, Manitoba decided to set up camp for the night and he made a campfire to keep them warm. While Vito and Chester were already asleep, Manitoba was still awake along with Svetlana who was lying down right next to him._

_"Do you think ve'll be able to find Mike?" she asked very quietly._

_"I'm not sure sheila." Manitoba shook his head, "But I do hope he's alright. I just wish I knew how long we've been gone." _

_"Me too." she nodded in agreement, "I bet he's worried sick about us."_

_"I know, but all we can do now is get some sleep and hope we'll find him soon." he yawned and closed his eyes, "Goodnight Svet."_

_"Good night Mani." Svetlana said before nodding off._

_And everyone slept before continuing on their journey the next day._

_Chester woke up first because he heard someone snoring. He was about to complain when he noticed that none of the other personalities were making any noise at all. He walked over to them and tried to wake them up._

_"Wake up!" he said loudly, "Wake up, you lazy whippersnappers!"_

_"Ugh! Not now Chester!" Vito moaned in his sleep, "Five more minutes..."_

_Then, with all his lung-power, Chester began to yell, "WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"_

_The sudden outburst cause everyone to jump up in surprise._

_"Chester!" Manitoba said as he rubbed the sand from his eyes, "What the koala was that all about?!"_

_"First off, if you young punks had just responded me the first time I wouldn't have yelled!" Chester snapped, "And second, I heard something when I woke up! Listen."_

_Everyone was quiet and heard the same noise their grandfather figure heard._

_"You're right Chester." Svetlana said, "There is a noise, but where?"_

_"I think it's coming from over there." Manitoba pointed to the west part of the subconscious, "Let's go see." he puts out the rest of the fire before walking away._

_Although reluctant at first, the others decided to follow Manitoba to the mysterious noise. When they reached a wall their hearts were beating like drums, their eyes grew wide, and all four personalities were shaking like leaves._

_"I-It can't be!" Vito said in a hushed voice._

_"It is!" Svetlana said._

_Right in front of them, with chains shackled to his arms and legs, was the most evil of all the personalities: Mal! The very young man who had imprisoned his own family, took over Mikes body, and terrorized every single person during Total Drama All Stars. Next to him was a full sized mirror, just like the one Mike used when Mal took control at the time._

_"Let's get outta here!" Vito turned to run away._

_"I'm with you!" Svetlana was about to follow him._

_"Ditto!" Chester did the same._

_"Let's move!" Manitoba said._

_As they ran for their lives, they noticed something very odd: Mal is not following them, yelling at them, or anything. They stopped and, slowly, made their way back to him. Upon close inspection, they could see that Mal was sleeping like a baby in its crib._

_"He's out like a light." Vito said waving his hand in front of Mals face, "That must be why he ain't following us."_

_"Ya." Svetlana nodded and sighed with relief, "Thank goodness."_

_"And he couldn't chase us if he wanted to anyway. Not with all those chains holding him back." Manitoba added. _

_"Still, we should get out of here before he does wakes up." Chester said._

_"Good idea." the others said as they walked away from the sleeping alter. They never even touched the mirror and paid no attention to it whatsoever._

_After a few more days of walking, the personalities came across their rooms, including Mals, which hadn't changed since they were gone. The first room they went into was Manitobas room, which looked like a jungle or a rainforest and the walls were painted forest green. _

_"At least my room wasn't destroyed or anything." he said to himself._

_Manitoba went to the calendar next to his bed and sat down in shock for he knew what day it was._

_"What is it bro'?" Vito asked him._

_"We've been out cold for two whole weeks." he answered in a soft tone._

_Everyone in that room was shocked and didn't say a single word. _

_"Two whole weeks?" Svetlana finally said, "How is that possible?"_

_"Because today is exactly two weeks since we vanished during the finale." Manitoba answered and placed his head in his hand, "How can we just leave Mike like that?" _

_Svetlana walked over and gave him a gentle hug as he tried to fight the tears. After comforting her friend, they all left the room but not before Manitoba having one last look from the doorway._

_The next room was Chesters which all there was are tan-colored walls, a T.V. and a couple of lounging chairs. Chester, who went in alone, walked over to his nightstand and found a picture of a younger version of him and two little boys were sitting down with him. The boys were Mike and Mal._

_"Why can't it be like the good old days?" he said to himself. He felt a tear slide down his cheek when he heard the others at the doorway._

_"Chester?" Vito asked, "You okay?"_

_"Yeah!" Chester said with his back turned to the boy, "I'm fine, so just...wait for me outside ok?!"_

_"Uh ok. whatever." Vito shrugged as he walked away._

_Chester wiped his eyes with his arm, took a deep breath, and sets the picture back down before returning to the others._

_"Soon Mike." he sadly, "Soon we'll all be a family again."_

_For the next two weeks, the four personalities walked on with barely any sleep and not a lot of food other then what they had in the kitchen. Each alter could only take what they could carry, but it wasn't the food they were really concerned about._

_"Oh, vhere is he?" Svetlana said sounding more worried than ever, "I'm beginning to think this is hopeless!"_

_"We can't quit now sis'!" Vito tried to motivate his little sister, "He might be waiting for us!"_

_"We could at least take a break!" Chester said while holding his back with his hand, "I'm sick and tired of all this walking!"_

_"Shh! Hush it mates!" Manitoba shushed his comrades, "I think I see something." _

_As the group drew closer, they could make out a figure kneeling in a distance. But not just any figure..._

_"It's him!" Manitoba said happily, "It's Mike!"_

_"Finally!" Vito pumped up his fists, "Yes!"_

_"At long last!" Svetlana cheered and hugged Chester tightly._

_"I'm as happy as you are sweetie, but would you please let go of me?!" Chester complained, "You're crushing my lungs!"_

_She lets go and was about to run to Mike when Manitoba stopped her._

_"Vhat are waiting for, dear?" she asked him._

_"Something's wrong." he answered her, "He seems all depressed and upset about something."_

_"About what, sonny?" Chester asked._

_Before Manitoba answered, Mike was yelling how it was all his fault and he misses his personalities so much. All with heavy and heart-breaking tears falling out of his eyes. __Each of the personalities felt sick in their stomachs because of the fact their disappearance had caused Mike to become all sad and depressed._

"_I WANT THEM BACK!" Mike yelled with all his sorrow._

_The four personalities just stood there, watching their beloved friend cry his heart out over his lost family. Svetlana wiped a tear from her eye and spoke up first._

"_Oh the poor boy." she said sadly, "He thinks ve are gone forever."_

"_Yeah I mean, I didn't think he'd miss us that much." Vito agreed with his sister, "Not after all we put him through."_

"_I've never seen Mike this sad before." Chester added, "It's like he's broken beyond repair."_

"_We have to go to him and let him know we're alright." Manitoba decided. Everyone agreed and followed him towards the crying Mike. _

_They all stood behind Mike and rubbed his back to calm him down. Mike reunited with his personalities and he never felt so happy in his life, while the same could be said for the alters who loved him so much. __After Mike talked to Zoey, he went right back to the subconscious eager to see his family again. When he returned, he was immediately engulfed in huge group hug._

_"I missed you guys more than you could ever know!" Mike said._

_"We missed ya too, mate!" Manitoba answered. _

_After about five minutes of hugging, Vito has had enough. _

_"Ok the Vito has had enough. We have been hugging too long." he complained like Chester. Then suddenly, he had an idea, "You know what this calls for?...A PARTY!"_

_"YEAH!" Everyone cheered at the idea._

_They all had fun and enjoyed the company. To Mike, this was the BEST NIGHT EVER!_

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Mike yelled making Manitoba jump in his seat.

"Wha-" the Australian adventurer snapped out of his thoughts as Mike came into the room, "H-Hey there mate! Uh...how was your date with your sheila?"

"It was great!" Mike answered with a wide smile, "The action we saw was amazing! I could talk about it all night if I wanted too but I don't want to bore you. Then we went to a nice restaurant where the food was great and inexpensive, and, finally, we went to the park where me and Zoey laid out on a blanket and looked up at the night stars." he sat down and sighed happily, "It was the most beautiful night we ever had."

"How romantic!" Svetlana smiled at her brother.

"Sounds like a great time." Chester smiled as well.

"Yeah." Mike nodded as he stood up, "Hey guys? I'm going to need the living room and kitchen for a while, so do you mind going somewhere else for a bit?"

"Why's that?" Mal asked.

"I can't tell you." he replied with a small grin, "But I'll let you know later ok?"

"Alright." everyone said and rose from their seats. That's when Mal thought of something.

"Come with me guys." he motioned the personalities to follow him.

Mal lead his family to his room, looked around his desk, pulled out a scrapbook, opened it, and showed them a few drawings he kept to himself for safe keeping. It all featured drawings that had gotten better over the years including ones of him, Mike, and some of the other personalities.

"You made all these yourself, Mal?" Chester said as he flipped through the book.

"Yeah. It was one of the only things I could do that made me happy." he answered as he pulled a drawing out.

It had Mal, Mike, and the others holding hands together and above them was the word "FAMILY" colored like a rainbow.

"This one is my very favorite drawing." Mal said with his voice nearly breaking, "No matter how mad or evil I was, I always look at this..." he paused for a second, "and it gave me hope that we'll be whole again. Just like always."

Seeing the tears about to fall, Svetlana opened her arms for Mal. "Come here darling." she said as she hugged her brother, "Shhhh, there there now. We have forgiven you, so there is no need for you to weep."

"I c-can't help it Svetlana." the boy sobbed as his sister stroked his hair, "I'm so ashamed of the way I treated you guys and I wanted so badly to come back to this family again."

"Shhhh." Svetlana spoke in a motherly tone, "Don't think about that now. That's all in the past und no one holds it against you anymore. You're home now und ve'll never lose you again."

The others smiled and nodded silently as Mal pulled away to wipe the tears off his face.

"Here mate. Dry 'em with this." Manitoba held out a handkerchief to Mal.

"Thanks bro'." Mal said as he dried his eyes.

"No problem and you can keep it too." he gave a small grin to his brother.

For the next hour and a half, Mal and the others sat down and talked to each other about how much they've missed since Mal was defeated and while everyone was away.

"Okay guys!" Mike yelled from a distance, "Come in here! I have something for you!"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged before heading into the living room where Mike was waiting for them. Suddenly...

_POP!_

Confetti flew all over as Mike appeared in front of them, "SURPRISE!" he said excitedly. The living room was covered with decorations and the coffee table had delicious party food, most of which were made from scratch.

Everyone stared at him in shock and surprise for they had no idea why he did this for them.

"Mike, vhat is all this?" Svetlana asked her brother.

"It's a party." Mike said with a soft smile, "A "Thank You" party for everything you guys did all these years."

"But why?" Mal questioned, "What did we do to deserve this?"

"Because you're my family." Mike said, "And there's nothing wrong with doing something nice for your family, you know?" he looked away from them and frowned sadly.

Svetlana took one look at Mike and she could tell something was wrong.

"Mike, vhatever is the matter darling?" she asked in concern.

"Oh nothing." Mike shook his head, "It's just...I overheard you guys saying that you missed me and it made me think." Mike stops for a while to think of what to say but sniffled a bit.

"M-Mike." Manitoba said softly.

Mike, then, looked at the others with a smile and some tears in his eyes.

"Mike, is anything wrong?" Chester asked. Mike then ran to him, hugged him, and started to sob a bit.

"Mike..." was all Chester could say as he hugged his grandson.

Svetlana and the others were worried, and they went up to Mike to try and comfort him. He hid his eyes in Chesters shoulder and sobbed very softly. Vito went over to his brother and wrapped his arm around his shoulders as Mike continued to cry.

"It's okay little bro'." he said to his younger brother, "Don't cry. We're not going anywhere and that's a promise."

"I know Vito." Mike said through his grandfathers shoulder, "But, you guys don't know how miserable I was while you were gone."

"Of course we do Mike." Vito rubbed his back, "We missed you too and I was worried we'd never see you again." he lets go and looks at Mike with shimmering eyes, "I don't ever want to lose you again. I love you little bro' and so do they."

Mike looks at the others who gave him comforting smiles of their own. He smiled as he hugged his brothers neck with one arm, while still hugging Chester, and a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Thanks guys." he voice broke, "I love you too."

Each of the other personalities came up to Mike and hugged him at the same time, just like when they reunited.

"Don't be all sad Mike." Mal said, "That's all behind us now."

Mike nodded as he lets go, "It's alright. As long as I got my family, I'm alright."

"Aww!" the others said.

And for the rest of that evening, there was nothing but celebration and interacting with each other. It was one of the best celebrations Mike had ever done for them or anybody for that matter. As soon as it was over, Mike and his family went to bed but not before he received a lot of thanks for throwing a fantastic party and being good to the personalities.

Later, Svetlana came into Mikes room to check on him and smiled warmly when she saw him fast asleep. Being very quiet she walked next to her brother, petted his hair, and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, just like the what his mother would do.

"Pleasant dreams my dear, sweet brother." she said as she walked out of the room.

Soon Svetlana went to bed and, like her family, is happy that everyone is together just like always. And this time, they are never leaving Mike ever again.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's Chapter 8! __  
><em>

_Now let me explain a few things before you read this. _

_Me and SailorMarble14 thought of a scary movie night like the Disney one a while back, then suddenly I thought of Vito playing a prank on Svetlana making her really scared. And I wondered how Chester would deal with Vito about his reckless behavior so this is one of the things I imagined this would happen._

_Like what I made Chester do to Mal back in Chapter 1, I thought It'd be more appropriate for him to do this for a couple reasons._

_1. Most people like Chester, especially grandparents, would say stuff like "Back in my day if you did this you would get a spanking!" or something like that. We've only seen him with his cane once but I think you get the idea._

_2. Basically it's one of those "You act like a child, I'm going to treat you like a child!" scenarios._

_By the way, just because I had three characters spanked doesn't mean I do this kind of thing. Not like some authors who used this kind of punishment in ALL their stories, but no offense of course. :) I only did this because this is honestly what I think Chester would do because he's the cranky grandparent/parental figure of the personalities and Mike._

_And I hope you Vito fans don't hate me for this. *Hides from pelted garbage*_

_Again sorry for repeated words and all. And of course be sure to thank SailorMarble14 for the help. Thanks! :)_

_This didn't take too long at all for I worked on this along with the other chapters. As I discussed ideas with SailorMarble, I worked back and forth from chapter to chapter and this one I worked on the most._

_Next Chapter: Manitoba Smith, Mal, and Vito are afraid by a noise that bothers them throughout the mind, but they try to act tough about it. This won't end well. XD _

_Until next time, Enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

Chapter 8: Scares And Painful Reminders

It was a quiet afternoon and Svetlana was reading a book in the living room. She stood up and headed for the kitchen to get herself a drink, unaware that someone was watching her from a distance. She thought she heard a giggle and turned around, but there was no one there except herself.

"Hm." she shrugged, "Must be the figments of my own thoughts."

When the noise happened again, Svetlana became a little nervous and wanted to see what it was. She sets her glass on the table and, slowly, walked towards the doorway unsure of what's waiting for her on the other side.

"Whomever is there, you best come out right this minute!" Svetlana said in a slightly shaken voice.

She placed her hand on the wall and took a step towards the living room when suddenly-

"BOO!" Vito jumped out.

"AHHH!" Svetlana screamed as she stumbled backwards.

Vito, quickly, went around his sister and placed a cream pie on the floor as she fell down with a _SPLAT! _She stood up, looked over her shoulder, and saw the back of her pants was covered in cream filling.

"Hahahahahaha!" Vito rolled onto the floor laughing his butt off.

"Ooooh you-you jerk!" Svetlana glared fiercely at the shirtless boy, "You have just ruined one of my best trousers!"

"You should've seen the look on your face!" he laughed even harder, "I got you good!"

"You'll be very sorry, Vito! You mark my words!" she walked away and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

Vito continued to laugh and hold himself when he felt his hair being tugged.

"Ah! Hey, what was that for?!" Vito turned around and saw Chester giving him the "eye".

"You just love to tease that poor girl don't you?" Chester said.

"Aw come on Chester!" Vito moaned as he combed his hair, "It was just a joke!"

"That's the third time this week you've fooled Svetlana with one of your pranks, Vito." the old man pointed out, "Don't you think that's enough?"

"Ey yo, it's not like I'm hurtin' anyone." he rolled his eyes, "And besides, she'll get over it like always."

"Well, let me say this then. One of these days, you're going to go too far and hurt Svetlanas feelings." Chester warned before walking away, "And when it does, you'll be in big trouble mister."

"Pfft. Whatever." Vito scoffed and went to his room. He searched through his closet and found a hockey mask and a plastic machete sword with fake blood coated on the plastic blade.

"This gives me a great idea." he smirked deviously.

Later that evening, it was movie night again and since it was Mals turn he chose horror movies. Of course, Svetlana was always terrified of horror films and never liked them like the others but she tried to endure them so she could spend time with her family.

Mal had chosen _Saw_, _Carrie_, _Halloween_, and _Paranormal Activity _for his selections. Most of the others enjoyed them, but Svetlana kept hiding behind her pillow the whole time and never enjoyed a single moment that appeared on the screen. The only time she relaxed where the few scenes of things being all calm and normal before the scares. Halfway through _Paranormal Activity, _Svetlana was already scared out of her mind and excused herself to go to the kitchen,

"Uh, I'll be right back." she said quickly before leaving.

Vito smirked for he knew the time was right to set his trap. "Yeah, me too." he left as well.

As soon as she was in the kitchen, Svetlana took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"Get a hold of yourself Svetlana." she told herself as she made a glass of water, "It's only a movie und movies cannot hurt you in any vay. You're alright."

She finished the first round of water in a flash and it nearly gave her the hiccups. She filled her glass again and, this time, she drank a little more slowly to pace herself.

"Svetlana..."

The gymnasts quickly turned around but didn't see anything behind her. She rolled her eyes and thought that Vito or one of the others was playing another trick on her like this afternoon.

"Alright. Whoever it is, you better shtop with the foolishness and come out right now!" she said in fear.

Svetlana, slowly, made her way towards the kitchen counter with her heart beating like crazy and hands shaking in utter terror.

Once she got to the counter, she looked over and...

"RARRRRRRR!" popped out a man in a hockey mask and a bloody machete!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Svetlana screamed in bloody murder. She fell back so fast she slammed against the fridge so hard she knocked all the magnets off.

The screams attracted the attention of the others, who were worried that their dear Svetlana was hurt. They ran to the kitchen to see Svetlana hyperventilate on the ground and the masked figure remove his disguise.

"Vito?" Manitoba asked in shock, "What the bloody dingo do you think you're doing?!"

Before Vito could respond to his brother, he turned around and saw his sister holding herself, breathing very heavily, and tears coming out of her eyes like waterfalls.

"Vito, what did you do?" Mal asked in a hushed voice.

"I-I just wanted to...scare her a little. That's all." Vito admitted.

He knelt down and looked at the terrified Svetlana, "Are you ok, Svetlana?" he asked softly.

Fear was replaced with inner rage as Svetlana glared daggers at Vito and shoved him very hard.

"I hate you Vito!" Svetlana yelled at the boy who stood back up.

She got up and ran to her room in tears. The others tried to follow her, but she had shut her bedroom door as soon as she ran in. After her door slammed, everyone else glared at Vito for what he had done.

"Vito, how could you do that?!" Mike asked in anger.

"I-uhhh. Well..." Vito tried to explain before being cut off.

"That does it you little punk!" Chester scolded as he grabbed one of Vitos ears and dragged him to his room.

"OWWW!" Vito screamed and begged to be released, "Chester! Please wait! I can explain!"

"Not another word out of you, young man!" the old man chastised, "I don't wanna hear any of your excuses!" Vito grew worried for he knew what was coming.

The two went into Chesters room and the door slammed shut. The other three looked at each other with concerned faces.

"Uhhh, I'm going to go check on Svetlana." Mike said as he left Mal and Manitoba alone.

They walked over to Chesters door and they could hear Chester and Vito yelling from the other side and then...

_THWACK!_

Manitoba and Mal flinched as the same sounds followed the first one. Then they started to hear more yelling and someone sounding like he's about to cry.

"Kitchen?" Manitoba asked.

"Kitchen." Mal answered quickly.

"Now?"

"Now." The sounds grew faint as they headed to the kitchen, leaving Vito to his fate.

Mike, slowly, opened Svetlanas door and saw that she was lying down on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. He walked to the side of her bed and sat down next to his sister.

"Svetlana, are you okay?" he asked softly while petting her hair.

"No I'm not Mike!" Svetlana sobbed through her pillow, "I just had the worst scare I ever had in my life! Vito is a jerk und I never want to be seeing his face again!

"C'mere sis'." Mike helped his sister sit up and gives her a comforting hug, "Shhhh. Calm down, calm down. I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you."

He let Svetlana cry for a little while before she finally calmed down. She lets go, wipes the remaining tears from her eyes, and looks down.

"Why did Svetlana have such an awful brother as Vito?" she muttered.

Mike placed both hands on her shoulders, "You don't really mean that do you? Hating him I mean."

"No." she shook her head slowly, "I'm just so angry at him right now. But until he apologizes, I vill **not** forgive nor speak to him und that's final!"

"Well, I guess I can't blame you for that." Mike sighed heavily, "But you can at least hear him out. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Und why should I listen to that-that hooligan?!" she asked bitterly.

"Because he's family." Mike answered softly, "And you can't be mad at family forever."

Although still angry at what Vito did, Svetlana knew that Mike did have a point. Vito has pulled other pranks in the past and Svetlana always shook it off the next day. This time, however, the tough personality nearly scared her to death and it's something that's not very easy to forget.

"I think I'm going to need some to think about this." she finally said.

"Do you want to stay with you and keep you company?"

"No thank you, Mike." Svetlana smiled weakly, "I just vant to be alone right now."

"Okay sis'." Mike stood up, "If you need anything, I'll be right here for you. Alright?"

Svetlana nodded and Mike gave her a small kiss on the cheek to make her feel better. Once he left, Svetlana leaned against the wall and thought to herself. _"I don't know if I can forgive Vito at all." _Svetlana thought,_ "He'll just have to prove to me that he's sorry or he can kiss our friendship goodbye."_

After Mike left the room, Vito came out of Chesters room a little while after. His face had an expression which screamed "That really hurt!" and he was rubbing his now **very** sore bottom with his hand.

"Owww..." he moaned softly.

Manitoba and Mal reentered the living room and joined Mike when he glared at their brother again.

"You really are something, aren't ya?" Manitoba said with bitter sarcasm.

"Really smooth Vito." Mal added bitterly.

"Look, I'm sorry alright?" Vito said with his voice nearly cracked, "Haven't I been punished enough without you guys ganging up on me?!"

"Well in _my_ opinion Vito, I think you've gotten off pretty light." said Mike in disappointment, "After what you did to Svetlana, I wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke to you again! That was wrong very of you and you know it!"

Vito looked down at his feet, "I know I know." he sighed deeply, "Look, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to apologize to Svetlana right now." Mike said firmly, "And hopefully she'll forgive you."

Knowing his brother is right Vito sighed in defeat, "Alright. I will."

He placed his hand on the door, takes a deep breath, and walked inside to see Svetlana sulking on her bed. She turned her head to the door, but the moment she saw Vito she gave him an angry glare and turned away while crossing her arms. Seeing the damage he had caused, he slowly walked towards her bed and stood in front of her.

"Svetlana? Look, I'm sorry." Vito apologized.

Svetlana glared and didn't bother to look at him in the face, "Svetlana vill never forgive you."

Vito frowned and sighed. He tried to sit down but when he bent down, it was painful after receiving all those spanks. "Svetlana please." he begged, "Ow."

Svetlana looked at him and glared, "You deserve whatever happened to you!" she replied in anger.

Vito sighed and then he thought of something that he could say to his sister, "Svetlana, I know you don't want my apology but all I could say is...I'm sorry and I didn't mean to do all that. I was just trying to have fun and I really didn't mean to make you cry. I know you won't forgive me, but please accept my apology." Vito said. When he sat down he felt pain, both inside and out.

She glanced over her shoulder and gave a small frown. Svetlana, then, turned around and she faced Vito who was now in pain for sitting down. Svetlana sighed and held her hand out for Vito. He looked at her, took her hand, and stood up wincing in pain.

"Look, you may hurt Svetlanas feelings und I may not forgive your actions," Svetlana said making Vito frown, "but I do forgive you." Vito, now surprised, to see his sister giving him a small smile.

"So we cool?" Vito asked.

Svetlana hugged her brother and smiled, "Yes."

Vito quickly pulled away when his backside began to throb again and he used his hand to try and rub away the stinging sensation. Seeing her brother writhe in pain made Svetlana feel worried.

"Did Chester spank you, Vito?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah..." Vito looked down in embarrassment, "And it wasn't pretty either."

"Here. You lie down und I'll be right back." Svetlana pulled him to her bed, had him lay down on his stomach, and left the room.

She came back with an ice pack, sat down next to him, and placed it on Vitos rear which made him tense up.

"Ahhh!" he hissed painfully as he gripped the sheets, "That stings! It feels like I'm sitting on a freakin' iceberg or somethin'!"

"Shhh." Svetlana soothed him, "It'll help bring down the swelling." She rubbed Vitos back with one hand while she held down the ice pack with the other. "I'm surprised you didn't put up a fight or anything." she added.

"I tried to back away, but Chester threatened that if I didn't cooperate he'd talk to Mike into taking away my outside privileges. I just couldn't risk it." he sighed again.

A memory made Svetlana chuckle a little, "You know, this reminds me of the time Svetlana was disciplined vhen she was a child."

"Huh? You?" Vito asked in surprise for Svetlana usually never gets into trouble.

"Mm-hmm. I remember I was doing cartwheels in the living room after Chester warned me a few times to not to. I broke a vase and received ten swats und a timeout for my actions.'

"Hey yeah! I remember now." Vito said while looking remorseful, "We all became worried about you."

Svetlana nodded silently and remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_Little nine year old Svetlana stood alone in the corner with her hands on her head and the tears running down her cheeks. After disobeying Chesters "No cartwheels in the living room" rule and breaking a vase, he gave the child ten hard spanks and sent her in the corner for at least ten minutes to think about what she did._

_Chester also told the boys not to go near Svetlana until her punishment was over. They hid behind the couch, watching and feeling very bad for their dear sister._

_"Will she be okay?" asked Vito._

_"I don't know mate. She may have broken a rule but she didn't mean it." Manitoba said sadly._

_"Chester was really strict and mean to her!" Mal nodded in agreement._

_"I know guys. But we can't do anything until Svetlana is done with her timeout." Mike frowned, "Chester said so." _

_"Yeah, we know." the other boys looked down in sorrow._

_The remaining minutes felt like hours to the children and waiting for a hurt friend was very hard to do. When the ten minutes were up, Chester went into the living room to where the girl stood._

_"Okay Svetlana. Your punishment is over. Come over here." he said calmly._

_She puts her hands down, wipes her tears away, and slowly walked towards the old man. He kneels down, puts both hands on her shoulders, and looks directly in her eyes._

_"Have you learned your lesson?" he asked softly but firm._

_"Yes." she sniffed._

_"And what was it?"_

_"I learned not to disobey you ever again, to not break things, und to listen and respect all the rules." she looked down in shame._

_"Good." he nodded and cupped her chin to raise her head, "I'm very sorry I had to do that sweetie, but it was for your own good." Chester said with sympathetic eyes, "You could've hurt yourself or the boys."_

_"I know." Svetlana nodded sadly, "I'm very sorry Chester. I couldn't help it!"_

_"I understand that, honey. But breaking the rules won't solve anything." he said in a slightly stern tone._

_Svetlana looked like she was about to cry again until Chester wiped away the dried tears from her face with his thumb, "But I'll tell you what. If you'll be good for the rest of this week, we can get a workout room all made up for you."_

_This made the little girls face beam, "Really? You mean it?"_

_"I promise." he smiled._

_Then Svetlana wrapped her arms around her grandfather and hugged him._

_"Thank you Chester!" she said happily, "I love you and I'm sorry."_

_"I love you too sweetheart." he said as he patted her back, "And I forgive you."_

_While the two hugged for a bit, Chester eyed some familiar shadows coming from the couch._

_"You can come out now, boys. It's alright." Chester said in a calm tone._

_Slowly Mike, Manitoba, Mal, and Vito came from their hiding spot and made their way towards their friend. Manitoba was the first to give her a hug._

_"Are you alright sheila?" he asked worriedly._

_"I'm fine. I'm just fine." she answered with a reassuring smile, "I just had some thinking to do."_

_"We're glad you're feeling better Svetlana." said Mike as he gave her a hug too._

_"You wanna come play with us?" asked Mal._

_Svetlana looked at Chester, who gave her a nod of approval, and looked at the others again, "Sure!" she nodded._

_"Then let's go!" Vito said as he took her hand._

_The four kids went to one of the other rooms to play while Chester watched them go with a smile._

_"Ah kids today." he said with a chuckle. He then left to take a nap while the children played. _

"Hey Svetlana!"

Svetlana snapped back to reality and turned to Vito, "You alright?"

"Yes." she nodded, "Svetlana was just thinking is all. Und not to embarrass you or anything, but back then he only used his hand instead of his cane when he punished me."

"Huh. Lucky." he scoffed slightly as he squirmed in discomfort, "Being hit by that dang cane is ten times worse!"

"I feel that it's my fault this happened to you." she sighed sadly, "If I hadn't been so scared and upset, you wouldn't have received such a terrible punishment."

"No it's not." Vito shook his head, "I played that dumb joke on you and Chester taught me a lesson. It was my fault not yours."

"Still, I don't like seeing my friends in such pain. Now you might've pulled a mean prank on me that doesn't mean you should be treated this way. Und you may be a big jerk sometimes, but you're still my brother and I love you no matter what." she gave him a gentle hug around his neck which made Vito smile softly.

"Now that's what I'd like to see." a voice spoke up making the duo turn around.

It was Chester standing at the doorway with a faint smile on his face, "I'm glad you two are getting along again." he added as he walked towards the duo.

"Chester? Vhat are are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I kinda felt bad after what I did and I came to see if you two were alright." he admitted with guilt, "Are you feeling okay, Svetlana?"

"Yes. I feel so much better now." she replied, "Talking with Vito took the pain and anger off my shoulders."

"Good." he turned to the boy lying on the bed.

When he approached the bed he raised his hand which made Vito shut his eyes, fearing he was getting another beating. He opened his eyes in surprise when he felt a gentle hand run through his hair.

"I'm sorry about all that, Vito." Chester said sadly, "I only wanted you to understand what you did wrong. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly."

"That's okay, Chester." Vito chuckled slightly, "I deserved it anyway. Just try and not hit so hard next time, alright?"

"I'll be sure to remember that, you little salami head." the old man while ruffling Vitos hair, "The important thing is all is forgiven."

"Yeah. I guess we all learned a little something didn't we?" he said.

"Yes. But that's what families are for, teaching und learning lessons together." Svetlana smiled.

"You kids and your morals." Chester chuckled as he wrapped one arm around Vitos neck and and another around Svetlana, "You may drive me crazy, but that's why I love you kids."

"Und we love you too Chester."

"Definitely." Vito smiled.

They shared a small hug and forgave each other for what happened today. Afterwards, Vito got off the bed and the trio headed back to the living room where the other boys were waiting.

"So, how'd it go?" Mal asked.

"The three of us had a little talk und the vater is under the bridge." Svetlana said with an arm around Vitos shoulders.

"That's great." Mike sighed with relief then gave Vito a stern look, "And I hope you learned your lesson Vito."

"Yeah I did, believe you me." Vito gave a weak smile as he rubbed his bottom again.

"Looks like you're still pretty sore. I'm guessing you won't be sittin' down for a while huh mate?" Manitoba smirked.

"Don't remind me." he muttered bitterly.

"Ah, don't tease him." Chester scolded and placed an arm around the boy, "He's already been through enough today."

"Sorry Chester." Manitoba apologized and playfully punched Vito on the arm, "You know I was just kidding, right?"

"Sure I do, man." Vito chuckled slightly, "So I'm forgiven?"

Mike thought for a moment but gave a soft smile to Vito, "Of course we do. Just don't ever do something like that again. Ok?"

"You got it bro'." Vito smiled back as he gave Mike a small embrace.

"Now, how about we all play a game of cards?" Mal suggested.

"Okay." everyone agreed.

They all went to the kitchen to play cards. But when Vito sat down on a chair, he shot back up again which caught the attention of the others.

"OUCH! Jeez!" he screamed as he clutched his backside, "Maybe I'll just stand up from now on."

"Oh, you poor baby." Svetlana said sympathetically as she handed Vito a soft pillow, "Here darling, this should help."

Vito places the pillow underneath him and, very slowly, he sat down. Then, Svetlana gave him an affectionate kiss on the forehead, "Und a kiss to make it all better."

"Thanks sis'." Vito blushed slightly.

"You're welcome my brother." she said and patted his shoulder lightly.

"I swear you're just like our mum sometimes." Manitoba teased.

"Well I do have that motherly charm." she said making everyone giggle.

"I think my mom gave that to you." Mike smiled at her.

"That's because she taught me to be kind und affectionate towards the ones I care about." she smiled warmly at him, "Remind me to give her a big thank-you hug later."

"Sure thing." Mike nodded in agreement.

And everyone had a nice time laughing with each other and playing cards. Vito and Svetlana talked to each other afterwards and their relationship got a little better despite everything that happened that day. Svetlana also kept her promise and thanked Mikes mother for teaching her how to be kind around her loved ones.

But because of his agonizing punishment, Vito had to sleep on his stomach and couldn't sit down without a pillow or a bag of ice for at least a week. But Mike gave him some lotion to help soothe the pain and Chester talked with him about toning down his pranks around his siblings. Chester, Vito, and Svetlana never forgot that day nor the lessons they all learned from each other.

They may not always get along, but no family is perfect and forgiving each others mistakes is what makes good families come together.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

_Heeeeere's Chapter 9!_

_Hope I didn't make you wait too long because I haven't worked on this chapter for a while. I wanted to finish "Regular Drabbles" first before I got this up._

_This may not be my best chapter but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for this goes to AwesomeAuthor13 and SailorMarble14 for their help. :) Thanks guys! :D_

_BTW, on the scene where the guys run to the others, it's similar to how Shaggy or Scooby would hold each other whenever one of them was scared._

_One more note: I noticed that I'm not always specific on everyones ages in this story, especially in the flashbacks. I'm going to try and detail a bit more in the future but I wanna give you their supposed current ages right now._

_**Mike **__- 17_

_**Chester **__- 70_

_**Svetlana **__- 16_

_**Vito **__- 19_

_**Manitoba Smith **__- 20_

_**Mal **__- 17 (same as Mike since they're like twins)_

_Like I said, these are their current ages and I'll continue to let you know of their younger ages in the flashbacks like before. Hope this helps. :) _

_References:_

_The pool scene is based off the scene from Aladdin 2: Return Of Jafar. XD_

_Next chapter: Mike allows Svetlana to have control for a day to hang out with Zoey and the girls. :)_

_I don't own Mike or any of the personalities here. They belong to Total Drama._

_Note: There is **NO **yaoi in this okay. I just want to remind everyone that this is a family story and nothing more okay? Just a reminder._

Chapter 9: Scaredy Cats

Manitoba and Mal were watching TV one afternoon when Vito came in.

"Hey guys!" he greeted as he sat down with his brothers.

"Wow." Manitoba said in slight surprise, "You're sitting down again. Feeling better?"

"Just about." Vito said as he shifted in his seat, "It still kinda stings but not as much. It's like someone stickin' you with a small pin but it only hurts just a little bit."

About a week ago, Vito pulled a mean and scary prank on Svetlana and got a very painful spanking from Chester as a result. And although they apologized and forgave each other, it took quite some time before Vito could sit properly again.

"Well, at least you know now not to pull anymore horror pranks in the future." Mal smirked, "On the one hand it was kinda impressive, but a little too far if you ask me."

"Hey, I was already criticized for the stupid prank!" Vito pointed out, "No need to remind me."

"I'm kidding Vito, I'm kidding." Mal chuckled a little.

The three brothers continued to watch TV when suddenly...

_THUD!_

"What the heck was that?!" Vito nearly shot up.

"It's probably just the fridge, mate." Manitoba shrugged, "Don't wig out."

"I am not!" he said slightly offended.

The treasure hunter snickered and turned his attention back to the show as Vito glared and Mal rolled his eyes. A couple minutes later-

_CRASH!_

This time all three boys jumped, "Does that sound like the fridge to you?!" Vito said nearly freaked out.

"Ok ok, you're right." Manitoba admitted, "Where the heck is that coming from?!"

"Not sure." Mal said, "We better check it out."

"What?!" Vito exclaimed, "Are you nuts?! No way!" he shook his head.

"Aren't you coming or are you a chicken?" Mal asked dully.

"Hey!" Vito said in anger, "You're talking to the Vito here! And the Vito ain't no chicken!"

"Then let's go, mates!" Manitoba said and led the way.

They searched the rooms, the kitchen, and the living room again but found no trace of where the sound is or even _what _it is. When they got to the last rooms at the end of the hallway, they stopped right next to the door of the storage room and looked at each other briefly.

"Okay mates." Manitoba said, "I'm sure whatever that noise is, it's probably nothing and we can all go about our business. Agreed?"

"Agreed." his brothers said.

Then suddenly, the noise happened which freaked them all out and caused Mal to jump into Manitobas arms. They all ran back to the living room, with Manitoba holding Mal, to where Mike was sitting on the couch who turned his head and looked at them funny.

"Manitoba, Mal, what are you doing?" Mike asked while raising his eyebrow.

The two looked at each other and realized that one was holding the other like a girl.

"Oh, just ummm..." Mal trailed off.

"Proving that Manny was strong enough to carry Mal." Vito said quickly.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because, well you see...Manny couldn't lift a crate earlier, so Mal made fun of him for it just now." Vito said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck.

They felt like sitting ducks that they were terrified, but they were the manliest personalities in the subconscious and they couldn't admit that they were scared to Mike.

"Okay..." Mike narrowed his eyes as he left for his room.

Manitoba lets go of Mal and all three boys sighed in relief.

"That was close!" Vito sighed heavily as he plopped onto the couch.

"Tell me about it." Manitoba joined him, "Can you imagine what Mike and the others would think if they saw us acting like scared little chickens?"

"And what about that noise?" Mal asked his brothers, "It's not like we can just ignore it forever."

"Maybe it was just a box that fell over or something." the Australian boy shrugged, "It's probably nothing."

"You already said that." Mal pointed out.

"The point is," he rolled his eyes, "we're getting worked up over nothing and we just need to calm down. Alright?"

"Yeah okay." his brothers agreed and went back to relaxing.

By the time it was ready for bed, Vito couldn't shake the noise out of his head.

"Ah, get ahold of yourself Vito!" he said to himself, "It's like Manny said, you're freaking out over a stupid sound. Everything is fine."

After doing his stretches, Vito laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep. But, his dreams were anything but peaceful...

_Vito was on the beach showing off his abs and a lot of girls were swooning over him._

_"Ohh Vito." one girl said, 'You're so incredible!"_

_"And he's very strong too!" Another girl said_.

_"Oh yeah!" Vito smirked, "I am liking this!"_

_"Vito! Vito!" a photographer came over to the crowd, "Get over here! The cameras love you!"_

_Vito posed as the cameras flashed but soon the bright lights began too much for his eyes to handle and he shuts them tight. As soon as the flashing stopped, Vito opened his eyes but saw that he was not on the beach anymore and he was all alone._

_"Hello? Hello!" he called out, "Is anybody here?! Someone answer me!"_

_He turned around and saw the storage room door right in front of him. He looked puzzled at first and reached for the doorknob, but it opened by itself before he could do so. Taking caution, Vito took a single step forward into the room and saw two glowing eyes right in the darkness._

_"What the hey..." Vito said in a low whisper._

_Suddenly, a creepy-looking shadow formed and the eyes grew even wider and brighter which gave Vito an eerie chill down his spine._

_"What..." he said in fear._

_Then, a pair of sharp teeth appeared and the shadow lunged at Vito!_

"AH!" Vito screamed as he shot up in his bed.

Vito looked around and saw that he was in his room, sweating like a pig. He took in a few deep breaths, wiped the sweat off his forehead, and looked at his digital clock to see it said 2:45 AM.

"Sheesh!" he sighed heavily, "What a dream! I need a drink."

Vito got up out of bed and headed to the kitchen for a drink of cold water. As soon as he finished filling his glass, he gulped the water down in a matter of seconds. He filled it up again and drank it a little more slowly to settle his nerves and to try and avoid getting the hiccups.

"Uh!" he gasped, "I needed that!"

He nearly dropped the glass when he heard the noise from this afternoon happened again.

"What the heck was that?!" he said to himself.

Setting the glass down in the sink, Vito made his way to the storage room again. Once he was standing in front of the door, he placed his ear on it and listened for the sound again but nothing happened.

"Nothing." he shrugged.

He turned around and bumped into Chester, "Ah!" he exclaimed, "Geez Louise!"

"Calm down, ya salami head!" Chester said in a soft but cranky tone, "It's only me! And keep it down! Do you wanna wake the others?!"

The old man noticed that his tough grandson placed a hand over his heart and took steady breaths.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Chester.

"I was just...uh..." the fearful boy said as he tried to remain calm, "going for a...midnight walk! Yeah. And I got me a drink and I was heading back to bed when I took a wrong turn and came here!" he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled awkwardly.

Chester narrowed his eyes at Vito as if he could see right through him, "Really?"

"Yeah. R-Really!" Vito answered nervously.

Though still unsure of his story, Chester yawned and scratched his side. "Eh fine, whatever. Just keep the noise level down alright?"

"Sure thing." he nodded and waved at Chester, "Night Chester!"

"Goodnight Vito." the grandfather figure walked off.

As soon as Chester was gone, Vito rushed back into his room and ducked under the covers. He wanted to fall asleep but he was afraid that the dream would come back or something worse might enter his head.

"Stupid, creepy nightmares!" Vito said softly.

He even thought about going to Mike or one of the other personalities but he didn't want anyone to think "The Vito" was scared like a little girl over a silly noise. Vito stayed awake for another hour before finally falling asleep.

The next day, he three boys were in the game room playing pool trying to steady their nerves. It was Vitos turn and he was circling the table trying to make a decent shot.

"Okay dude." he said to himself, "Focus, focus, focus, focus."

For ten minutes, Mal and Manitoba Smith were getting very impatient. Mal tapped the pool table with his fingers and Manitoba leaned against his pool stick, "Oh crikey, would you hurry up and shoot already?!" he groaned in annoyance.

"Okay okay. Keep your britches on, bro'!" Vito waved his hands, "Sheesh!"

Vito stood at the right side and he was about to strike the ball when...

"Hey guys!" Mike came in.

"AHHH!" Vito screamed and hit the ball too hard, peeling the paper on the table.

The ball went flying and crashed into Mike, making him crash onto the ground. Vito dropped his pool stick and went to check on him with Manitoba and Mal following him.

"Mike!" Mal said as he helped him to his feet, "Mike! Are you okay?!"

They looked around and noticed that the pool ball was nowhere to be found. When they turned back to Mike, they saw that he wasn't speaking and he was holding his throat.

"Hey bro', you alright?" Vito asked.

Mike opened his mouth but all you can hear are tiny little squeaks coming from his throat. His face was turning blue and he was pointing at and clutching his throat for dear life.

"Guys, I think he's choking on the ball!" Mal said with worry.

"Oh my gosh!" Vito exclaimed, "We have to get it out!"

Manitoba went behind Mike, placed a fist into Mikes stomach, and pressed hard until Mike coughed out the ball, which hit one of Vitos eyes!

"Ouch!" Vito cried out and rubbed his eye, "That really hurt!"

"Ah!" Mike gasped, "T-Thanks!"

"You alright, mate?" Manitoba asked while rubbing his back.

"Y-Yeah." Mike nodded, "I'm fine."

Vito approached his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, I am so sorry!" he apologized, "I-I didn't mean to do that! I'm really sorry!"

"Dude, it's okay." Mike tried to calm him, "It was an accident. What happened anyway?"

Feeling very nervous, Vito tried to think of the right lie. "I...uhhh...pulled a muscle on my foot! Yeah! A muscle!"

Mike raised an eyebrow at what Vito said, "Really?"

"Uh-huh." Vito nodded and gave an awkward smile.

Mike narrowed his eyes again and left the room. Vito sighed and went back to the game with his brothers.

"Another close call!" he said, "I can't take much more of this!"

"Just relax, Vito." Manitoba told him, "We know how you feel. It's freaking us out too."

"Still think we should ignore it?" Mal asked the treasure hunter.

"I don't know." he shook his head, "But if we don't get it together, we're going to lose our heads." Manitoba started to head out the door before turning to his brothers again, "I'm going to get some snacks. You dingos want anything?"

"Sure. Fine." the two responded and Manitoba left.

Manitoba walked out of the room and was about to head for the kitchen when he heard a crash coming from the hallway.

_CRASH!_

"Who's there?!" he said as he quickly turned around. But he never saw anything and shook his head gain, "Just take it easy, Manitoba. Don't freak out, it's probably just the wind or something."

He made it to the kitchen and made up a couple bowls of chips for him and the guys waiting in the game room. Still trying not to think of the mystery noise, Manitoba was about to head back with the chips when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Yah!" he exclaimed as he dropped the bowls and spilled the chips everywhere.

He turned around and saw Svetlana looking at him with concern, "Oh my goodness!" she said, "I'm so sorry Manny! Svetlana didn't mean to sneak up on you!"

"That's okay, Svetlala." Manitoba held up his hand, "You didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry about it, okay?"

He bento down and started to pick up the mess while Svetlana started to do the same, "Here, let me help you." she said.

"No no, don't trouble yourself." Manitoba shook his head, "I'll get it."

"Svetlana insists." she protested, "After I, I have scared you und made you drop them anyvay."

Manitobas eyes shot up at the statement, "I wasn't scared! I-I turned around too fast and accidently dropped them, that's all!" he immediately said.

"Vhatever you say, dear." Svetlana shrugged.

As Svetlana and Manitoba picked up the remaining chips, their hands touched each other. They looked up at each other and blushed when they pulled their hands away.

"Sorry!" they both said and chuckled nervously, "I was just...I mean..."

They blushed harder when they realized they were saying the same things to each other. Manitoba stood up and held his hand to Svetlana, who hesitated at first but took it anyway.

"Thanks." she said as she stood.

"You're welcome, sheila." he pulled his hand back. Then, he placed the bowl in the sink, took two new ones from the cabinet, and filled them with chips like before, "Well, I better get this back to the others. They're probably as hungry as jack-rabbits. See you later?"

"Sure." Svetlana nodded a little, "B-Bye now."

Manitoba backed away and rushed back to the game room as Svetlana went back to her room. Later that day, Mal was in his room, lying down on his bed and thinking of everything that's happened so far.

"_How are we ever going to relax if that stupid noise is going to keep making us jump out of our skins._" he thought to himself.

He hopped out of his bed and went to his desk to look at some of his old drawings. Some of the ones he found were pictures of creepy monsters and scary creatures he drew when he was five and they all came from nightmares he had received over the years. Each "monster" had different features which made them all the more scarier: Tentacles, sharp teeth, horns, pointy tails, multiple eyes, and so much more.

"_I can't believe I kept these._" Mal thought again, "_You would think I would've thrown these away._"

Mal become lost in his thoughts when Mike came in to check on him.

"Mal?" he said but Mal didn't answer him.

Mal was so lost in his own little world he didn't even hear his brother come in nor did he even hear his voice. Mike walked over to hs brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Mal to jump and drop some of his drawings on the floor.

"Ah!" Mal exclaimed as he turned around, "Mike, don't do that!"

It was unusual for Mike to see his fearless brother to act so jumpy when _**he's**_ the one who usually makes people wet their pants in fear.

"Mal, are you okay?" Mike asked with worry, "You haven't been yourself for the past couple days."

"I-I'm fine." Mal stammered as he picked up his drawings, "I-I-I just don't like be snuck up by people, that's all!"

"B-But then why-" Mike tried to ask but Mal tried to back away.

"Uh, sorry Mike but I-I think I hear Svetlana calling me!" Mal lied as he walked out the door, "See ya!"

Mike tried to stop him, but Mal was already gone leaving him even more confused than ever.

For the next four days, Mike has noticed that his three older brothers were acting very weird and freaked out lately. And the strangest thing was that neither one will say anything to him, Svetlana, or Chester about what's wrong. By day five, Mike had called his sister and his grandfather to the living room to discuss the situation.

"Thank you guys for coming. Have either one of you noticed that Mal, Vito, and Manitoba have been acting a little strange lately?" Mike asked.

"Now zat you have mentioned it," Svetlana scratched her chin, "zey have been rather unusual for ze past few days. I've tried to ask vhat is wrong but no one vill answer me."

"They won't talk to me either!" Chester complained, "Those crazy boys and their secrets! What do they know that's so bad anyway?"

Mike only shook his head at the question, "I have no idea but they know they can come to us if something's wrong. Right?"

"Maybe." Svetlana said doubtfully, "But, I have ze weird feeling that zere's something else going on."

"Yeah." Mike and Chester agreed.

Meanwhile, said boys were standing outside the storage room door ready to confront whatever is haunting their dreams and freaking them out.

"Alright mates." Manitoba said, "You ready?"

"I was born ready, dude!" Vito held a bat in his hands.

"Me too!" Mal said and held a metal pipe.

"Alright then!" Manitoba held his rope with one hand and placed the other on the doorknob, "On the count of three, we run in there together. Okay?"

"Right!" his brothers nodded.

"Okay. One...two..." he slowly turns the knob, "Three!"

The door opens and the three tough personalities dashed inside like Cheetahs on the hunt. They all looked around to see what they could find, but all they saw so far were boxes and containers that contained holiday decorations, old furniture, and toy and games from their childhoods.

"You see anything, bros?" Vito whispered.

"No yet." Mal answered quietly.

Five minutes passed and still nothing until a Manitoba heard something.

"Hush it mates!" Manitoba shushed them, "Listen!"

_CREAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!_

The sound was coming from the far back where some boxes were stacked on top and against each other. It grew louder as the boys stood in the center.

"Whatever it is, it's over there." Mal pointed to the spot.

"Alright. Let's get it!" Vito was about to run over there but Manitoba held him back.

'Wait lad!" he said to his shirtless brother, "Whatever we do, we do it together. Come on."

They, slowly, walked to where the boxes were and each boy felt very uncomfortable and nervous of what they might see. The sound grew louder as they crept closer and closer until they were like six feet away from the sounds location.

"See anything?" Manitoba whispered.

"No." Mal shook his head, "I don't see any-"

"Guys!" Vito interrupted and pointed to the wall in front of them, "Look!"

Right there on the wall, there was a shadow that was shaped like something from a horror movie which made the boys drop their weapons in shock. It had long sharp claws, a hunched back, and dripping fangs like a monster! Even as a shadow, the appearance was enough to scare the boys out of their wits.

"AHHHHH!" all three boys screamed and ran away.

They stumbled and fumbled in panic as they ran out of the storage room like a bunch of screaming mimis. They ran out into the hallway and continued running until they ran into the arms of the other three personalities, who looked at them in utter confusion and awkwardness.

"Guys?!" Mike asked while holding a frightened Mal, "What's wrong?!"

"Help us!" Mal begged, "Please save us!"

"Save you?" Svetlana questioned as she held a scared Manitoba, "From what?"

"A monster!" answered Manitoba, "Don't let it get us!"

"What on earth are you ninnies blubbering about?" complained Chester as Vito shook in his arms.

"There's something in the storage room!" Vito cried, "I'm not going back in there! You can't make me!"

"Okay, okay. Let's just settle down for a sec'." Mike said as he and the others set their scared friends down, "Now, what's going on?"

"T-T-There's something down there man!" Vito said as he held himself, "Something big and freakin' creepy!"

Mike, Svetlana, and Chester looked at each other in confusion before turning back to the boys, "Look, why don't we go over there and see what's going on?"

"NO!" the three yelled in fear.

"Calm down, you knuckleheads!" Chester said, "You're acting really crazy and we are going to get to the bottom of this once and for all! Mike, Svetlana, let's go!"

"Right!" the two agreed and followed Chester.

"No don't!" Mal tried to stop them.

Mike, Svetlana, and Chester entered the storage room with Manitoba Smith, Vito, and Mal standing in the doorway looking terrified. The first three personalities looked around until Mike saw the same shadow on the wall.

"That's it!" Vito pointed from the distance, "That's the monster!"

Mike at first was surprised until he and Svetlana moved the crate in front of the "creature". Mike smiled as he turned to his brothers, "Here's your "monster"."

Just then, a tiny little mouse squeaked and scurried past Mike and out the door, making the three boys jump back a bit.

"AH!" the exclaimed and held each other before finally getting a look of the running mouse.

They let go and gave each other puzzling looks before taking a few steps inside.

"That's what was making all those freakin' noises?!" Vito shouted in annoyance, "A stupid little mouse?!"

"Yeah!" Manitoba shouted as well, "I've fought koalas bigger than that puny thing!"

"I know!" Mal added.

While angry at being afraid over nothing, the three tough guys wanted to make sure the others knew that they were still tough and "fearless". But, their hopes were dashed when their little sister asked the dreaded question.

"Vere you boys scared?" Svetlana asked them curiously.

"No! What?! Are you kidding?!" No way!" the three personalities tried to hide the fact that they **were** scared.

Svetlana, Chester, and Mike gave them disbelieving looks and crossed their arms.

"Okay okay, you got us!" Vito sighed in defeat, "We're scared, alright?! We didn't want you to think we were sissies!"

"We tried to act tough but they noise kept bothering us for days!" Mal said.

"Not to mention all the bloody nightmares we've had from this!" Manitoba added, "We couldn't tell you because-because..."

"Because we are the toughest personalities in this mind and we just didn't want to admit that we were scared. We just couldn't say it." Mal finished in a sad tone.

The three personalities looked down in shame as Mike went over to them and placed his arms around his brothers.

'It's okay, guys." Mike said in comfort, "We understand. Everybody gets scared sometimes."

'He's right." Svetlana agreed, "Ve all have our own fears but that's no reason to be ashamed or hide vhat they are. Vithout fears ze world vould be out of balance."

"Being scared, like being sad, only makes us human." Chester added with a smirk, "Being afraid doesn't change our opinions about you boys. You three are, in my opinion, the toughest and even the most arrogant personalities I've ever known."

"Thanks Chester, I think." Manitoba gave a weak smile.

Mike gave them each a comforting pat on the back, "And if any of you guys ever feel afraid, don't hesitate to come get us and we can help you take care of it together."

Svetlana and Chester nodded as they joined Mike and the boys in a brief group hug.

"Thank you mates." Manitoba said again, "That feels much better now."

"Yeah. We appreciate it." Vito said before showing off a muscle, "Not that I couldn't take on that mouse bare-handed of course."

"Sure Vito, sure." Mal teased and rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Vito playfully punched Mal in the arm as the others laughed.

Suddenly, a toy windup mouse wheeled right past the trio, who stared at it with wide eyes.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" They screamed again and ran away.

"Guys vait!" Svetlana called out to them, "It's just silly toy!"

But they didn't listen and were already out of the room. Mike, Chester, and Svetlana glanced at each other with blank expressions.

"Should we go after them?" Mike asked.

"Nah." Chester replied, "They probably just need some time alone. They'll be fine."

Actually Manitoba Smith, Mal, and Vito went into Vitos room and stayed there for the rest of the day huddled together in fear. They eventually came out for dinner but they barely at anything and rushed back to their rooms in a haste.

Later that night, everyone was asleep after such a long day. Chester, however, stirred in his sleep when heard his door open.

"Ugh..." Chester moaned as he opened his eyes.

He could make out three figures standing at his doorway, each one looking a little frightened. After rubbing his eyes, he could clearly see Manitoba, Vito, and Mal standing with blankets and pillows in their arms.

"What the heck are you boys doing up?" the old man asked.

"Well..." Vito said awkwardly, "It's just..."

"We wanted to ask if...well if we can...'' Mal stammered.

"Sleep with you tonight?" Manitoba finished and looked at his grandfather with pleading eyes, "Please?"

Chester gave a small glare before giving a tired sigh, "Alright, but you better not snore!"

The boys smiled, walked over to the bed, and nuzzled next to their grandfather. At first he was annoyed, he smiled as he placed his arms around his three grandsons kinda of liked he used to do in his younger years. When the other personalities were just little children, they would always come and sleep with Chester whenever one of them would have a nightmare or had trouble going to sleep.

He closed his eyes and started to rest...until he heard the three boys snore pretty loudly.

"This is going to be a long night..." he mumbles softly.

Chester did sleep that night but only for a couple hours due to all the snoring. He wounded up taking a really long nap the next day.

Since that event, the three tough personalities did their very best to forget the embarrassing fact that they were scared by a tiny mouse. But, they also never forgot the words of their dear brother, sister, and grandfather figures who gave them comforting words of wisdom.

This experience also became a funny story to tell for years to come, much to their embarrassment especially to Vito. But, mostly they would shrug it off and accepted that fear was a part of themselves.

After all, just because you're tough and strong that doesn't mean you can't be afraid of something. No matter how small it is.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's Chapter 10!_

_Sorry if I took a little long on this but this was a little tough to write. It was a little hard to start it at first but thanks to my good friend, SailorMarble14 :) (Thanks hon'!), I was able to get this done._

_I just hope I didn't overdo it on some things like words and junk._

_This is one of those chapters where most people would ask "What would happen if the personalities interact with Zoey" or something. Except this would mainly focus with Svetlana because she's the only girl in Mikes subconscious. Also, you noticed I've made Dakota interact as her regular self and I've added some Pakitew characters in there too. :)_

_BTW, this will contain references from some chapters I've already done here and others you might know._

_References:_

_**MLP "Fall Weather Friends"**__- Mentioned about Manitoba and Vito competing with each other._

_**Chapter 5**__- Mentions of the Sleepover. Only twice near the beginning and end._

_**Chapter 7- **__The similar ending where Mike says goodnight to Svetlana._

**_The ALS Ice Bucket Challenge- _**_What Zoey does after the girls left the mall. Since this has been going on lately, SailorMarble14 and I decided to add this to the chapter. :)__  
><em>

_**TDPI "Scarlett Fever" & CH.1 of Total Drama Tears**__- Where Scarlett makes a cameo at the mall & the quote she says to Max._

_**The Wizard Of Oz- **__The movie Svetlana picks from the video store._

_**Nichijou episode 17**__- where the guys are trying to make a house of cards._

_**Christina Aguilara & Bionic Album**__- The album Sky picks in the music store._

_**Beanie Boos**__- The cute big-eyed stuffed animals Svetlana and Zoey look at._

_**Stacy's Big Brother (My Story)**__- Shawn and Stacy (My OC) at the same place. This takes place after Pakitew Island. Sorry, but I just wanna put this in there and hopefully this won't confuse you. Check it out (if you want) and you'll see what I mean._

_Next Chapter: Chester starts acting like a kid again and it scares the other personalities. XD_

_Until next time, Enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

_I own the little girl, Stacy. She's my OC._

Chapter 10: Girls Day

Svetlana was once again bored in her room, having nothing to do around the subconscious. "Ugh!" she whined like Chester, "Zis is so boring!"

She laid her face down on her pillow and continued to moan in boredom. Then, Mike came in the room to check on his little sister.

"Hey Svetlana!" he greeted and then frowned, "Why the long face?"

"I have nothing to do, Mike." Svetlana muffled through her pillow, "No one vants to hang out vith Svetlana und I don't have any friends to do things with me."

"No one? Not even Manitoba?" he asked in surprise.

"No." she shook her head slowly, "He's too busy rough-housing with Vito. Und you know how they are." he didn't see but Svetlana rolled her eyes when she said that.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Mike agreed. Every now and again, Manitoba and Vito would have silly little competitions to see who's tougher. They would do this kind of thing for hours or even days and then brag about it later.

"Will you be okay?" he asked.

"Just leave Svetlana alone for now." Svetlana said softly, "Leave the only girl in the mind alone like she's supposed to."

Mike only sighed as he patted his sister on the back and left the room. He asked the other personalities what's wrong with Svetlana and they think it's because she's the only girl personality of all of them. Every other thing they did or didn't do always aggravated Svetlana since all the other personalities were guys. Mike had to figure out how to snap Svetlana out of her funk or the others will never stop complaining about her whining.

The next day, Mike was meeting up with Zoey at the park and was hoping he could talk to her about his dear sister.

"Hey Mike!" Zoey said as she walked over to him.

"Hi Zoey!" he said back.

The two kissed for a minute and sat down underneath a tree. They were silent for a minute before Mike asked his question.

"Hey Zoey." Mike said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Mike." Zoey nodded as she turned her head, "What is it?"

"Do you think that, maybe, you can hang out with Svetlana sometime?" he asked.

Zoey was confused because Mike never asked her to hang with his personas before. _They _were usually the ones who came out, especially without warning.

"Why do you ask?" Zoey asked in a polite way.

"Well," Mike started to explain, "she's like the only female personality I have and she's never had any "girl time" with any other girls before. She's lonely and bored out of her mind. I know it's a strange request, but can you do this one thing for me? Please?"

Zoey had to think for a second but she decided that maybe it won't be such a bad thing after all, "Sure Mike. I'll do it." she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Oh, thank you Zoey!" Mike gave her a kiss, "Thank you!"

"No problem!" Zoey giggled, "Just tell her to meet me this Saturday and I'll see about getting a couple of our friends to join us."

"Great!" Mike smiled, "Be sure to keep me updated so I can tell Svetlana what's going on."

"You got it." she gave a nod.

The next day, Zoey talked to Dakota and she agreed with the girls day plan as well. She even thought of asking two other girls to come with them and agreeing to hang together on the weekend. Some time later, Mike returned to the subconscious and headed to Svetlanas room to tell her the news.

"Svetlana." Mike knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Svetlana muffled from the other side.

Mike came in and Svetlana was still laying, face down, on her bed and sulking. Mike sat down next to her and placed his hand on her back.

"How you doing?" he asked softly.

"Meh." was all she could say.

Mike sighed before he spoke again, "Listen, I've been talking to Zoey and I think I have an idea to cheer you up."

Svetlana barely lifted her head to look at him, "Vhat is it?"

"Well since you never hung out with any girls before, Zoey said that you can hang out with her and some friends on Saturday and just have a girls day out." Mike explained.

Svetlana turned her head around in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah." Mike nodded.

Svetlana sat up and hugged her brother tightly, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Mike! You didn't have to do this for Svetlana but she is very glad you did!"

"No...problem...sis'." Mike tried to gasp for air, "I...can't...breathe!"

Svetlana lets go so Mike could get some air in his lungs, "Sorry, but I vas am just so excited! I finally get a day vith the girls!"

"Well, I figured you'd like that because you've always hung around with us guys and barely with anyone else." Mike said, "Kinda like your first sleepover, this will be your first day of hanging out with other girls like you."

"This vill be the most wonderful weekend of my life." Svetlana hugged Mike a little lighter this time, "I can't thank you enough, big brother."

"Hey, I'll do anything to make my little sister happy." Mike hugged back.

Most of the week ended pretty quick and Saturday finally arrived. Zoey went to Mikes house a little early to get a head start just as Mike and Svetlana were finished getting ready. After telling his parents where he's going, Mike left the house and greeted Zoey with a kiss.

"Ready?" asked Mike.

"Ready." Zoey nodded.

"Okay Svetlana!" Mike said, "You're up!"

With a single gasp, Svetlana was in control. "Svetlana is here!" she said and hugged Zoey, "It is so nice to see you again, Zoey! It has been so long since Svetlana has been seeing you!"

"It's nice to see you again too, Svetlana." Zoey smiled and hugged her back, "You ready for a day with the girls?"

"You bet I am!" she nodded.

Zoey drove over to Dakotas house and they saw her and two other girls waiting right outside for them.

"Hey girls!" Dakota waved.

Ever since her transformation on Revenge Of The Island, it took months of therapy and a special medicine some scientists made (thanks to her father) before she got back to her normal self. As soon as Zoey and Svetlana stepped out of the car, Dakota went over to hug her friends.

"Glad you two could make it!" she said.

"Of course, Dakota." Zoey smiled and turned to Svetlana, "We girls wouldn't want to skip out on our day, wouldn't we?"

"Certainly not!" Svetlana said as Dakota led her to other girls standing on the lawn.

"Svetlana, I want you to meet Sky and Samey." Dakota introduced, "They competed on the new season of Total Drama this year. Girls, this is Svetlana and of course you know Zoey."

"Hi girls." Zoey gave a small wave.

"Hi!" the two said before introducing themselves to Svetlana.

"So, you're the athletic personality I heard so much about!" Samey smiled and shook her hand, "It's so nice to meet you!"

"Und Svetlana is ecstatic to meet you, too!" Svetlana nodded.

Sky was next to meet her and she looked a little excited as well.

"I'm glad to finally meet you!" Sky said happily, "I just loved your performances on Revenge of The Island. You were amazing!"

"Vhy thank you!" Svetlana smiled gratefully and gave Sky a handshake as well, "I do try my best."

"Well, now that we're all properly introduced why don't we go out and head for the mall?" Dakota said.

"Yeah!" the girls replied happily.

They all got into Dakotas car and drove to their designated location. When they got there, the parking lot was full and they drove around a few times until they found a spot a couple rows down from the main entrance.

"Ugh!" Dakota groaned, "I hate it when I can never find a spot!"

"It's no problem, Dakota." Samey placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's better than not finding a spot at all, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Dakota sighed as they all got out of the car.

Upon approaching the mall, the five friends were chatting with each other until Sky noticed a figure walking in the distance and had a terrified look on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" she said in a scared voice, "It's Scarlett! Girls hide!"

Svetlana, Zoey, and Dakota were confused when he saw Sky and Samey hiding behind the fountain at the center.

"Vhy do you vant us to be hiding?" asked Svetlana.

"Because she's evil!" Sky whispered.

"Yeah!" Samey nodded, "Me, her, and Scarlett were on the new season of Total Drama together and she's a total psychopath!"

Svetlana turned her head to Scarlet sitting on a bench and noticed that she was totally calm. Zoey and Dakota were just as confused as she was, "Why do you think she's evil?" asked Zoey.

But before the other two could answer...

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME YOUR SIDEKICK!" Scarlett yelled.

Suddenly, she threw a boy named Max at a trash can and walked off in a huff with everyone staring at her. Svetlana and her friends all stared at her with wide eyes.

"That's why she's evil." Sky replied.

"Let's just go now." Zoey said a little nervously, "We never saw anything."

"Agreed." they all said as they rushed to the first store they saw.

It was a pottery store and Samey asked to go there first because she wanted to do a hobby that would help her relax. She was looking at some fancy looking vases when Svetlana spoke to her.

"Vhy did you decide to pick this hobby?" she asked.

"My twin sister, Amy, has been giving me such a hard time lately and I needed something to do that will settle my nerves." Samey explained, "She's been irritating me and bossing me around more than usual ever since we competed on Total Drama together. I doubt she loves me anyway."

"I'm sorry to hear that, dear." Svetlana rubbed her back gently, "I know vhere you come from, believe me. Sometimes, I get into sibling fights with some of my brothers but ve usually make up after that. I'm sure your sister still loves you no matter what."

"I highly doubt it, but thanks anyway Svetlana." Samey gave a soft smile, "You treat the personalities like your family?"

"Yes." the Russian gymnast nodded, "I have four brothers und a grandfather all in Mikes mind. Ve may not get along all the time but ve still love each other just the same. That's vhat family is, after all. Maybe you just need some time away from your sister and focus more about yourself. I'm sure her attitude will change over time, but you'll still have your good friends if she doesn't."

"Yeah." Samey nodded, "Thanks Svetlana. I do appreciate the advice."

"Anything for Svetlanas friends." she gave a comforting smile.

After leaving the pottery store, Svetlana stood outside while the others went inside a place full of dresses and other girly clothes. Before she left, she promised Mike she wouldn't buy any girly clothes or anything that would embarrass him. As she stood next to the shop, she saw Scarlett pass by and stood very still. The two looked at each other briefly and Svetlana could tell there was evil in her eyes.

After she left, Svetlana continued to watch her walk away until she felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly jumped, "Ah!" she shrieked.

"Svetlana, are you okay?" Zoey asked in concern.

"Yeah!" she responded quickly, "I'm fine. Just thinking that's all."

Zoey looked at her funny but shrugged it off and the friends headed to the next place. It was a music store and Sky searched high and low for something that she wanted to find.

"Come on, come on!" she muttered to herself, "Where is it?!"

"What are you looking for?" Samey asked.

"I've been looking for this Christina Aguilera album for months and I've had no luck at all!" Sky said in frustration, "Why can't I find it?!"

"Um dear, " Svetlana said while holding an album, "Is this vhat you're looking for?"

She held up an album that said "Bionic" and showed Christina Aguilera with half of her face being all bionical. Skys face lit up as she hugged Svetlana happily, "Thank you, thank you so much!" she said excitedly, "I can't believe you found this for me!"

"Oh you're welcome, darling!" Svetlana smiled.

The two hugged for a minute before realizing that everyone in the store was staring at them. They let go, paid for the CD, and walked out with awkward and embarrassed smiles on their faces.

"Shall we break for lunch?" Svetlana asked.

"You read my mind." Sky replied.

Once the others joined them, the girls made an easy decision on what they want to eat but Svetlana didn't chose anything because the place they picked only served meat. Zoey was treating for lunch but stood next to Svetlana while the other girls went to an empty table.

"Svetlana, aren't you coming?" Zoey asked.

"I will, Zoey." Svetlana answered, "I just need a minute to figure out vhat I want."

"You want me to wait with you?" she asked again, "I can pay for your food."

"No thanks, dear." she shook her head, "I might take a while und I don't want to waste your time."

"Okay, if you're sure." Zoey started to walk away, "We'll save you a spot okay?"

"Sure thing." Svetlana smiled as Zoey headed towards their table.

Svetlana looked around to see if any of the food court stands had any vegetarian dishes. When she turned again, she nearly jumped because Scarlett was smiling right in front of her.

"Hello." she said politely.

"H-Hi..." Svetlana said in surprise.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Scarlett apologized, "I just thought we could have a talk."

"Thanks but no thanks." Svetlana backed away, "I know that you're evil und I won't have anything to do with you!"

Scarlett only smirked as she untied her hair and took off her glasses, "Oh really? You think you're better than me?"

"All I know is you're no good und you should leave me und my friends alone!" she said in an angry tone and turned to walk away.

"You mean like you and Mike the original?" she asked in a smug tone.

Svetlana gasped in horror and turned to Scarlett again, "How did you know about that?"

"Oh, I know a lot more than that." Scarlett made an evil chuckle before walking away, "But I have no time for fools. Ta-ta for now, _Svetlana_."

Svetlana glared at the red-headed witch until she disappeared into the crowd. She sighed to herself and relaxed for a minute before she went to a stand and ordered a salad, an apple, and a small shake. She joined her friends at the table minutes later who were looking at her in surprise.

"Vhy are you looking at me like zhat?" she asked with a questioned.

"You stood up to Scarlett without being afraid?" Samey asked first, "We never saw anyone do that before!"

"Vell, she did surprise me a little but she's not so tough." Svetlana shrugged, "She's just blowing smoke."

"Oh no." Sky shook her head, "You don't know her like we do. She's nuts and should belong in an insane asylum or something!"

"Vell, let's not worry about her and talk about something else. Alright?" Svetlana said casually.

"Yeah. Alright. I guess." the others said.

They just ate their lunch and talked about things like their lives before Total Drama, future goals, hobbies, etc. That's when Dakota started to ask Svetlana a very curious question.

"So Svetlana," Dakota asked with a smirk, "Do you have a crush on anyone? Maybe one of your personality friends?"

"Vell...I-uhhh..." Svetlana blushed and stammered, "Oh. Svetlana vill have to get back to you on that."

The others looked at each other with confused eyes before Samey spoke up, "Okay...Zoey what about you?"

"Oh, that's easy!" she smiled, "Mike and I have been together since Revenge of the Island and our relationship has grown very strong ever since."

"Ohhh." Svetlana sighed happily, "Svetlana loves romantic relationships. I can see why Mike is so loyal for you."

"I wish I had a boyfriend like that." Sky said and then sighed sadly, "But after what happened on Pahkitew Island, I don't think that's possible."

Talking about boys has reminded Sky of her ex-boyfriend and the way she and Dave interacted on the island. Dakota noticed this and patted her on the back.

"It's okay, Sky." she spoke softly to her friend, "You'll find your special someone someday. I didn't think Sam was the right one for me and we've been together for about a year. I'm sure there's someone out there for you, too."

"She's right." Samey nodded, "These things just take a little time so don't sweat it so much, okay?"

"Thanks you guys." Sky smiled warmly, "That helps a lot."

So, the girls finished their lunch and continued with their shopping spree. Zoey wanted to go to a store that had all kinds of glass figures and stuffed animals all over the place.

"Oh, these are so adorable!" Zoey said as she eyed the animals.

"I know!" Svetlana held a little puppy, "I just love how ze eyes look!"

While Zoey and Svetlana were fawning over the plush toys, Samey and Sky saw two familiar figures standing next to a shelf full of porcelain dolls. One was a little girl with a green long sleeved shirt and brown hair and the other was a teenage boy with a green beanie hat and an orange jacket with a whie long sleeve underneath.

"Shawn! Stacy!" Sky called out, "Over here!"

The two turned around and smiled when they saw the girls, "Sky! Samey!" little Stacy said as she walked over to them.

"Come here and give me a big hug!" Samey said as she hugged the child, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too!" she said as she hugged Sky next, "And I'm happy to see you too, Sky!"

"As am I." Sky smiled widely.

"Hey guys!" Shawn said as he came from behind.

"Hi Shawn!" Sky said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I'm just taking Stacy here for a brother/sister day." he said, "I asked her dad if it's okay and we've been hanging out for a few hours. I thought about getting Stacy a little present so we came in here."

"He said he was going to buy a little doll for me." Stacy added.

"Aw, that's so nice of you!" Samey said.

"Hey, anything for my little sis'." he said as he ruffled Stacys hair.

The little girl, then, notice the three new girls behind Sky and wrapped her arms around Shawn.

"Samey, Sky, who are your friends?" Dakota asked first.

"This is Shawn and Stacy." Samey introduced her friends, "Shawn competed with me and Sky on the island. And Stacy here is someone came on the island by accident. Guys this is Zoey and Dakota, the girls who competed in season four before we did. Svetlana here is one of the many personalities of our other friend, Mike, who also competed with them."

Zoey approached the child first and knelt down to her level.

"Hi there." Zoey said first, "It's nice to meet you."

Stacy looked up at Zoey and blushed, "H-Hello." she said softly.

"She's a little shy." Sky whispered to them, "And she is really timid around strangers."

"That's okay." Dakota said and smiled at the girl, "Most kids are like that these days. It's perfectly fine."

Svetlana knelt down next to Zoey and gave Stacy a warm and comforting smile, "Oh, aren't you a darling?" she said sweetly.

"T-Thank you." Stacy smiled very softly and walked away to another part of the store.

"Sorry about that." Shawn rubbed his head, "She's not entirely used to strangers and for a good reason too. But, she doesn't like to talk about it."

"That's alright." Svetlana reassured, "Ve understand. Children should be aware anyway. I still think she's a sweet child."

"Thanks." Shawn grinned at her, "I'll be sure to tell her that." he turned to catch up with his sister just as the girls finished shopping.

Stacy looked around some more and came across a beautiful doll sitting on a chair. Her eyes grew wide in awe just as Shawn caught up with her.

"I like this one the best, Shawn!" Stacy pointed at the doll on display.

It was an inexpensive collectible doll with a pretty red dress, blonde hair with a red band, and dark brown shoes. It was also one of those types of dolls where you can move it's head, arms, hands, and legs.

"You like that one?" Shawn asked her.

"Uh-huh." Stacy nodded softly, "It's so pretty and I never had a doll before."

Knowing her past and the money situation her dad was in sometimes, Shawn understood why Stacy doesn't have a lot of toys at home. So, he paid for the doll and handed it to her who gave her brother a thankful hug.

"Thanks big brother." she said as she hugged him.

"Aw, you're welcome sis'." Shawn hugged her back and picked her up, "Guess we'll see y'all later?"

"But of course." Svetlana patted Stacys head, "It vas nice to meet you, little one."

"Thanks. I liked meeting all of you, too." Stacy smiled softly to her new friends, "Hopefully we can see each other again sometime."

"I'm sure we would." Zoey said kindly.

"Definitely." Dakota nodded.

"Sure thing." Sky said, "Well, bye Stacy. Bye Shawn."

"Bye girls." the child said before giving them a small embrace.

"Bye sweetie. Later Shawn." Samey said before she and the others walked away.

"See you later!" Shawn said back as he carried Stacy.

The last place the group went to was a movie store and this is one Svetlana wanted to go this time since she's been letting her friends go where they wanted to go first. They just followed Svetlana as she looked around the different movie sections and genres they offered.

"Anything you're looking for, Svetlana?" Dakota asked.

"Not really." Svetlana replied, "Just browsing is all."

The others looked around and even found a couple movies for themselves. Svetlana felt like giving up until she saw something that caught her eye. It was a movie she had not seen in years and it was one of her favorite movies of her childhood: The Wizard Of Oz. She grabbed the movie, took a good look at it, and held it close to her heart. Dakota came over to her and saw the movie in her hands.

"What'd you find, Svetlana?" she asked.

"It's ze Wizard of Oz!" Svetlana answered excitedly, "Years ago, Mike used to own this on VHS but he played it so many times that it got worn out und ruined. It came on TV every now and then but he couldn't find any copies and forgot all about it. So, I'm going to get zis not just for Mike but for me as well."

"Aw, how sweet!" said Dakota.

After Svetlana bought the movie, the girls finally left the mall. On the drive back, Dakota stopped at a coffee shop and the girls ordered iced coffees to go. Then, they headed to the park where they hung out and talked some more while sitting by the fountain. After about an hour in the sun, they all decided to head to Skys house to chill out a bit longer before heading home. As soon as they got there

"Hey Zoey!" Sky tapped her shoulder, "You wanna do the ALS ice bucket challenge?"

"Sure!" Zoey agreed, "How does it work?"

"It's easy." Sky said as she held a video camera, "All you have to do is say your name and that you're doing the challenge, request anyone you want to do it, and then we pour cold water and ice on you."

"Oh okay." Zoey nodded.

The other girls went into the house, filled up a bucket of cold water and ice cubes, and brought it outside next to Zoey sitting in a chair. Then, Sky turned on the camera and signaled Zoey to speak.

"Hi! My name is Zoey and I'm going to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge." she smiled and waved to the camera, "I request Anne Maria, Scarlett, Courtney, and Heather to do this challenge as well. You have twenty four hours to respond and do the challenge and if you can't, you have to pay one hundred dollars. Okay? Alright, here I go!"

She sat in her chair as Svetlana, Samey, and Dakota pour the ice water onto her and she jumped up laughing.

"Whoo!" Zoey laughed, "That's really cold! But refreshing too! Well, I did it and I hope you all give your support! Bye!" she waved goodbye.

"And cut!" Sky said as she turned off the camera.

The girls yelled and cheered for Zoey as Sky handed her a towel she got before they started.

"T-Thanks!" Zoey shivered as she dried herself off.

"No problem." Sky smiled, "I have some dry clothes you can borrow if you want."

"Are you sure?" asked Zoey.

"No sense you going home all cold and wet like an ice cube." Sky giggled, "Come on."

She led Zoey into the house and gave her a set of clothes until she got home. Then, the five girls went up into Skys room and just chatted some more. And, for a half an hour, the girls started to weave their own bracelets from a kit that Samey brought with her. Once the girls finished, they relaxed for a minute

"Here Svetlana." Zoey gave her a brightly colored bracelet, "We want you to have this."

"For me?!" Svetlana gasped and took the bracelet, "Really?!"

"Yeah." she nodded, "As a token of our friendship, we each chose a color of thread to make this for you. I chose red, Samey chose pink, Sky picked yellow, and Dakota chose orange."

"We wanted to show you how much we appreciate you as a friend, Svetlana." Sky gave a warm smile to her.

"Thank you." Svetlana teared up, "Thank you so much for zis wonderful gift! You are all the best girlfriends Svetlana ever had!"

"Awww!" the girls said warmly.

They all had a group hug and, before they knew it, it was time to go home. The four girls said goodbye to Sky, Dakota dropped Samey off at her house, and stopped at her house where Zoey and Svetlana were about to leave.

"Thanks Dakota!" Zoey waved from her car window, "See you later!"

"Bye girls!" Dakota waved back, "Bye Svetlana! Say "Hi" to Mike for me!"

"Vill do!" Svetlana yelled, "Goodbye und thank you!"

Zoey drove away and it only took a couple minutes to reach Mikes house. As Svetlana stepped out of the car with her things, Zoey came around and gave the personality a big hug.

"I'm glad you could come, Svetlana!" Zoey said as they hugged, "Thanks!"

"I should be thanking you, Zoey!" Svetlana said as they let go, "After all, you and Mike came up vith this wonderful day und I can say this vas the best day of my life!"

"You're welcome!" Zoey smiled, "And if you ever want to hang out again, let me know."

"I sure vill." Svetlana said before walking to the door, "I hope you have a wonderful evening und thank you again!"

"No problem." Zoey walked back to her car, "Bye Svetlana!"

"Bye Zoey!" she said back.

The two waved each other goodbye before Zoey drove away. Svetlana heart was filled with happiness to know that her first girls day, like her first sleepover, was a big success. She went into the house and had a light snack before heading into Mikes room.

Once she was in the room Svetlana went to one of Mikes drawers, opened it, and it was filled with various things that her, Mike, and the other personalities had over the years. There was a spare necklace from Vito, a pocket knife from Mal, pocket watch from Chester, a piece of string from Manitobas old rope, and the last item was a set of pictures from a photo booth Mike took before Mal came back in their lives. In order, each picture contained Mike, Chester, herself, Vito, and Manitoba Smith separately.

Taking off the bracelet, she placed in the drawer and closed it up for safe keeping. Then, she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes until she fell asleep.

Before she came back to the mind, what the guys did all day was build a house of cards in the living room. After failing six times, they were very close on placing the last two cards on the very top which would complete the house. Mal was lying down reading his book while Vito was shaking and holding the last two cards in his hands.

"Steady mate." Manitoba said quietly, "Steady..."

"I know I know!" Vito said in a hushed voice, "Just shut up!"

"Slowly..." Mike whispered.

Very slowly, Vito was about to place the last cards on the very top when...

"I'm home!" Svetlana entered making the cards fall.

The others were a little irritated that the cards fell again but Vito stood there holding his cards with his eyes wide and jaw dropped. He was like that for a minute and Mike tried to snap him out of his trance.

"Vito?" he waved his hand in front of his brothers face, "Hello? Earth to Vito!"

After a couple minutes of silent, Vito snapped out of it and tears filled his eyes.

"AHHHH!" he cried as he laid his head down, "Four hours wasted!"

He cried out in anguish and defeat as Chester rolled his eyes and tried to comfort him at the same time, "Oh..." he sighed and rubbed his back, "There there..."

"Let's leave him alone for a minute." Mal got up and lead the others to the kitchen.

The four personalities went to the kitchen and sat down on the table.

"So," Mike began, "how was your girl day?"

"It vas vonderful!" Svetlana said in a happy tone, "First ve went shopping, hung out, talked about girlish things, met some new friends, und Zoey did an ice water challenge!"

"You mean the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge?" Mal asked with curiosity.

"Uh-huh!" she nodded.

"Wow!" Manitoba laughed a little, "I wish I could've been there!"

"I think I have ze memory saved somewhere." Svetlana mentioned, "I can show you later."

"Gee thanks." Mike gave her a grin, "So I'm guessing you had a fun day?"

"You be Svetlana did!" she said before giving Mike a hug, "Und I have you to thank for!"

"Anytime." Mike hugged his sister back, "You needed it anyway."

Their brothers laughed after Svetlana stopped hugging Mike and, briefly, kissed him on the cheek. Then she went back to the living room, after Vito had calmed down, to tell him and Chester about her day. Like the others, they were happy that Svetlana had a fun day but they were also glad to have her home. Mike took control for a minute to have dinner, take a shower, and then get ready for bed. Later on, everyone decided to go to bed early after such a long day of hanging out with friends or playing with cards.

Mike came into Svetlanas room to check on his sister and smiled when he saw her sound asleep. He crept over, gave Svetlana a gentle hug, and rubbed her hair softly.

"Good night sis'." he whispered and kissed her on the forehead, "Glad you had a great day. I love you."

He, quietly, left the room but not before smiling at his sister one last time. Svetlana was very grateful that Zoey and Mike planned this whole day just for her and she was very happy about making some new friends that day. Mike promised to let his sister have more days like this with Zoey and their other friends too. Zoey, also, liked having to spend time with Svetlana and hoped she can do it again sometime.

Because, sometimes, all you need is a day with your friends to make your day bright.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's chapter 11! _

_Hope I didn't make you wait long this time! This another one of those chapters that are tricky to write and the next one is even harder._

_Before anyone asks about TDPI Scarlett in future chapters, I am considering adding her in at least one or maybe two chapters. That's all I gotta say about that._

_Anyway, you ever seen cartoons/TV shows where older people try to act like they were kids again? This is that kind of chapter. XD It was thanks to SailorMarble14_

_for the idea. Thank you! :D_

_Besides, I've done chapters with Mike, Svetlana, Vito, and Mal but I haven't done any chapters that mainly involve Chester or Manitoba Smith. But don't worry, I will be doing more with these guys if I get any good ideas. :)_

_References:_

_**Soda Spill-**__ SailorMarble14 showed me a bunch of funny commercials and one of them had a soda mess just like this. XD_

_**Chapter 5**__- Mals secret room._

_**Ed, Edd, Eddy:**__**Every Which Way But Ed- **__When Chester shocked Mal with electricity. XD_

_Next Chapter: Manitoba Smith and Svetlana go on a date! 3_

_Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

Chapter 11: Acting Like A Kid

Mike, Vito, and Svetlana were in the kitchen playing cards like any other day when Chester came in and sat down with them.

"Hello Chester!" Svetlana greeted, "Have a nice rest?"

"Yep." Chester stretched his arms, "Naps really do wonders for me. You kids up for a challenge?"

"You're on!" Vito smirked, "You ready to lose, old man?"

"Who are you calling old-" but before he could answer Chester fell asleep again and started snoring.

The three teens sighed and went on with their game, "You think Chester is getting too old for these things?" Mike asked.

"What do you think, bro'?" his brother responded, "He sleeps all day, has back problems, and complains about kids all the time."

"Svetlana agrees," their sister nodded, "Plus, he hardly does anything when he's in control anyvay."

"Yeah." Mike sighed in agreement, "I guess you're right."

Then, Chester started to stir in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Huh? Wha-did you kids say something?" Chester asked as he woke up.

"Nothing." the three siblings said at once, "We're actually about to leave anyway." Mike stood up with the others following.

Chester was alone now, but he could hear their voices despite them trying to be quiet.

"You see what we mean?" Svetlana asked quietly.

"I know, but he can't help it." Mike whispered.

"Still, if he was a little younger like us he would actually be more fun." Vito said.

The old personality felt a little sad that his grandkids think he's boring or something. He went into his room and flipped through his scrapbook while sitting on his bed. Each picture had a younger version of him playing with the personalities when they were kids and some pictures showed them doing things without Chester sometimes.

"Why can't I just be a little more younger?" Chester sighed sadly as he laid down on his bed. Then he thought of an idea, "That's it!" he sat up in his bed and went to his closet.

For the next hour, everyone was watching TV but they also wondered where Chester is. No one had seen him since they were in the kitchen.

"I vonder what Chester is-" Svetlana stopped herself and looked to the side, "Oh my..."

She and her brothers saw Chester walking in with a skateboard under his arm, a red backwards cap on his head, and wearing black a leather jacket. Everyone's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Hey dudes!" Chester said with a grin, "What's up?"

Vito and Mal did spit-takes at each other upon seeing their grandfather figure like that. Their faces were completely wet but they didn't care about that right now.

"Chester," Vito said, "are you okay?"

"You bet, bro'!" he replied, "I realized that I haven't had much fun since you guys were kids and I wanted to feel young again, like you guys. And the first thing into to being a kid again is to dress like one."

Then, he placed the skateboard on the floor and tried to kick it back up again but it didn't work very well. Feeling a little awkward, he picked up the skateboard and tucked it back under his arm again.

"I gotta work on my technique." he said before walking away, "Later gators! I got some shredding to do!"

After the old man left, the younger personalities stared at each other with their eyes still wide and one thing on their minds: What is going on with Chester?

"Did we just see that?" Mike asked, "Is Chester acting like a teenager?"

"It's gotta be a dream. Just a freaky dream and we'll all wake up." Vito pinched himself to prove his point, "OUCH!" he looked around and everything is still the same, "I guess not."

"It's probably just a phase." Mike said, "I'm sure it's only temporary."

"I hope so." Svetlana said as well, "I'd never thought I vould see him like zis."

"Me neither, Sheila." Manitoba agreed, "Hey Vito, maybe we should check on him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"Aw! Do we have to?" Vito whined, "I'm trying to watch TV!"

"Now Vito!" Manitoba dragged his brother by his hair.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" the shirtless personality complained, "Not the hair! Not the hair!"

After a bit of walking, Vito was finally released from his brothers hold and tried to straighten his hair while Manitoba smirked at him.

"Remind me to kill you when we get back." he growled at the explorer.

"Shhh!" Manitoba shushed him, "Hush it! I hear something!"

The two brothers stayed quiet for a second and could hear someone yelling and cheering like a lunatic. They followed the sound and they could see Chester riding a skateboard on the ramp they would use sometimes. Vito, Mal, and Manitoba Smith would ride on their skateboards on the ramp and did tricks while the others just did their own thing since neither Mike, Svetlana, or Chester knew how to use a skateboard anyway.

"Chester, are you skateboarding?" Manitoba asked in shock.

"Yeah dudes!" he said as he attempted to do a flip, "This is like totally knarly!"

Manitoba and Vito looked at each other in confusion and looked back at their grandfather figure, "Nobody says "knarly" anymore Chester!" Vito pointed out.

"Whatever bro's!" he scoffed at the top of the rail, "Now watch this!"

Chester slid down the rail at full speed and tried to do another big flip but he was flying off the ramp and right over the boys.

"Oh no..." they both said in concern.

Before they could do anything...

_**CRASH!**_

Chester, accidentally, landed on top of the two personalities but he didn't have a scratch on him. But, Manitoba Smith and Vito would be really sore for a while.

"Ow! Ah!" the boys said painfully.

"Sorry bro's!" Chester said as he got off the boys, "Thanks for breaking my fall."

"Don't mention it..." groaned Vito.

"Ever." Manitoba added.

The two boys had to lie down in their rooms for a while until the pain went away.

Later that day, Svetlana went into her gymnastics room to do some flips when she saw Chester bouncing on her trampoline.

"Chester!" her eyes grew wide, "Vhat in ze world are you doing?!"

"Jumping!" he said as he jumped on her trampoline, "Wahoo!"

"You get down from there this instant!" Svetlana scolded, "You'll hurt yourself!"

"No way, chicky babe!" Chester answered, "I'm having the time of my life!"

"Babe?!" Svetlana said sounding offended. She fumed as Chester bounced off the trampoline and walked out, "Later chickeroo!"

As soon as he left, Svetlana stormed into to her own room, jumped on her bed, and punched her pillow over and over and over again until the feathers started flying out.

"I can understand Vito or even Manitoba saying those kind of things, but Chester?!" she screamed, "Ugh! He is acting like an arrogant, self-centered jerk!"

She pounded her pillow until there was no feathers left and she laid down all frustrated and exhausted.

The next day, while Mike was hanging with his friends outside, Mal went to check on his grandfather figure. He entered the room and saw Chester shuffling the rug with his feet covered in socks.

"Chester?" Mal asked as he narrowed his eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to create the biggest shock in the world!" Chester smiled, "I read about this on the internet."

Mal could see the sparks coming from the old mans feet, which made him feel concerned.

"Uh...Chester?" Mal tried to say.

The more Chester shuffled his feet, the more electricity he absorbed and his whole body started to glow like the sun. Soon everything in the room, including Mal, was getting pulled by the magnetic force.

"Chester!" Mal cried out, "Chester, you can stop now!"

"Ready or not, here comes the zap!" Chester said as he extended his finger towards Mal.

As soon as his finger touched Mals cheek...

_**BOOM!**_

"OUCH!" Mike yelped and held his head.

"Mike, are you alright?" asked Brick.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mike said painfully, "I just had a sharp pain in my head."

"I'm guessing the personalities are the cause of it?" asked Sam.

"Probably." Mike responded.

Back into the mind, the other three personalities ran to the room to check on their friends after they heard the explosion.

"Mal! Chester!" Vito called out, "Are you okay?!"

They entered the hallway but it was too smokey to find the rooms.

"Where are you?!" Manitoba coughed.

"Speak to us!" Svetlana yelled.

Then, out of the smoke, Mal and Chester walked towards them looking very disoriented, clothes tattered and smoldered, and their hair looked messed up.

"Awesome!" Chester said in a daze.

"Vhat happened to you two?!" asked a very concerned Svetlana.

"You don't wanna know..." Mal coughed out before he collapsed in his sisters arm and Chester fell into Manitobas.

They took the two unconscious personalities in the living room and nursed them back to health until Mike returned.

Later, after explaining to Mike about the explosion, they all started making dinner. When Chester went into the fridge and saw a full bottle of soda pop, he thought of an idea.

"Hey guys!" Chester said as he grabbed the soda bottle, "I found an easier way to open up soda!"

"What's that?" Mike asked nervously.

"You just shake it up and out it comes!" he said with a grin, "Watch!"

Chester, then, shook up the bottle and tossed it around until it looked all fizzed up inside. He barley twisted the cap, but the bottle exploded like a volcano within seconds! There was soda all over the floors, the walls, and everyone in the kitchen.

"Chester!" Svetlana exclaimed while drenched in soda, "Vhat vas that for?!"

"Hey, just trying to make things a little easier." Chester shrugged and made a hand-sign before he left, "Catch you dudes on the flipside!"

After he left, everyone just looked at each other and the mess their grandfather figure had just left. Vito started licking the soda off his face and gave a small grin.

"Mmm! Cola!" Vito said as he licked his lips.

"Not. Helping." Mal glared at him fiercely.

"Sorry." he shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

After cleaning up the mess, the younger personalities gathered in Mals hidden room to discuss what to do.

"What the heck is Chester doing?!" Vito asked in frustration, "He's acting like a weirdo lately and I can't take it anymore!"

"Yeah!" Manitoba agreed, "And he's causing nothing but pain and chaos! I got a few bruised ribs because of that skateboarding incident!"

"Something must be done!" Svetlana exclaimed, "This can't go on anymore!"

"But how?" Mike asked, "It's not like he'll listen to us anyway."

"We'll think of something." Mal said as he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Yeah, you do that." Vito stood up and started to walk out, "I need an aspirin."

"Me too, mate." Manitoba followed his brother.

"Me three." Svetlana did the same.

While Mal and Mike sat in the room alone, their siblings walked out of the hidden room and closed the door. However, Svetlana accidentally slammed the door causing the knob to come off and make the others turn around.

"Uh-oh." Vito said as he and his siblings look in horror.

Mike and Mal heard the noise and tried to open the door, but they couldn't get it open!

"Oh no!" Mal said horrified.

"What happened?!" Mike sounded a little scared.

"The door's stuck!" Mal answered.

"WHAT?!"

The two brothers pounded on the doors while their siblings stood there and panicked, "Help! Help us! Help! Please help us!" they hollered.

"What do we do now?!" Svetlana said with worry.

"Get help! Hurry! Please help!" the boys answered from the other side.

"Let's go mates! No time to lose!" Manitoba led the way.

The three personalities went to the living room where Chester was sitting back and watching TV.

"Hey! There you dudes are!" he said while holding a candy bar, "

"Chester! Chester!" Vito ran to him, "You gotta help us man!"

"Mike and Mal are trapped in a room und ve have no idea on how to get them out!" Svetlana pleaded, "You have to release them!"

"Why?" Chester asked without taking his eyes off the screen, "That sounds like old people work. Get a door repair man to do it or something."

"Don't you understand what we're saying, you clueless dingo?" Manitoba shouted in anger, "Two of your grandsons are trapped and you won't even lift a finger to help them! What kind of guardian are you?!"

As they continued to scold and beg Chester for help, Mal kept pounding the door while Mike sat on the floor and held his knees.

"We're never getting out of here!" Mike said while freaking out, "What do we do?!"

Mal stopped himself and wrapped his arms around his brother to comfort him, "Don't panic, bro'." he said softly, "I'm sure Chester or one of the others will come and save us. You'll see."

Mal thought that if he could make himself cry, then maybe Chester would come rescue them. He didn't like to fake his tears, but he had no other choice but to try.

"Chester!" Mal said with a fake sad voice, "Help us! Please help!"

The old man heard the boys "cries" and took a moment to realize that it's not like him to help when his grandchildren are in trouble. With that said he threw away his jacket and cap, grabbed his cane, and rushed into Mals room leaving the others behind.

"Hang on boys!" he said with determination, "I'm a coming!"

Once he was in the room, he looked around but couldn't find the boys anywhere.

"Where are you?!" he yelled.

"Here! In here! In the wall!" the boys yelled from the other side.

Chester could hear voices coming from the other side of the wall. Feeling the crease in between, he stuck his cane in the hidden door and used it like a crowbar. During the first part, Chester felt weak and wanted to give up at first but he didn't want to leave his grandsons behind again.

"Come on, you old windbag!" he said to himself, "Don't give up! They need you!"

He pushed harder and harder until the door finally opened and the boys were finally free. Mike and Mal came out and ran towards their grandfather.

"Chester!" they both said as they hugged him.

"Oh, thank goodness you boys are alright!" Chester sighed in relief as he hugged them back.

Mike lets a couple frightened tears fall and Chester just patted him on the back as Mal lets go.

"Chester," Mike said in a shaken voice, "we were so afraid that you wouldn't come!"

"I know sonny, I know." Chester said in regret, "I am so sorry for leaving you boys like that. All I did was act like a young ninny."

"It's okay, Chester." Mal said, "We're just glad you're back to your normal self again."

"Yeah." Mike nodded as he wiped his eyes.

"I promise I will never leave you two like that again." Chester said as he released his hold on Mike, "I promise."

"We appreciate that." Mal smiled as he, his grandfather, and his younger brother left the room.

As soon as the entered the living room, Mike and Mal were engulfed in a massive hug from their siblings.

"Mike! Mal!" Svetlana gave them kisses on their cheeks, "My dear brothers! Are you alright?"

"We were worried about you!" Vito added, "You okay?"

"Yes yes, we're okay guys." Mal reassured her, "Chester rescued us."

"Really?" Manitoba asked with curiosity, "So, you're not acting like a kid anymore?"

Chester shook his head before he spoke, "From now on, I'm going to act my own age for as long as I live."

As much as they were happy that their grandfather figure is normal again, Vito, Svetlana, and Mike felt a little guilty because they thought their conversation the other day had made Chester like this. The three went up to Chester to apologize.

"Chester, we're sorry that we called you old." Vito said as he looked down.

"Me too." Mike apologized, "I'm sorry and we didn't mean it."

"If we hadn't said anything, this vouldn't have happened." Svetlana added.

"That's okay, kids." Chester smiled as he wrapped each arm around Svetlana and Vito, "I learned my lesson. From now own, I'll act my age and leave all the young stuff to you."

"When you were acting like a kid, _we _were the adults around here." Manitoba joked making the others giggle.

Mike joined in on the hug as Mal and Manitoba did the same, "And even if you are old or young, you're still a fun grandpa to us."

"Yeah." the others agreed.

"Thanks, you guys." Chester smiled and hugged every one of his precious grandkids.

Since that day, Chester decided to act the age he should be and leave all the "kids stuff" to his grandchildren from now on. Still, that doesn't mean he was left out of their activities anymore. He still spent time with Mike and the others during their normal activities like movie nights and playing cards. And whenever someone did any physical activities like Vitos skateboarding or Svetlanas acrobatics, he would just sit back and show his support.

After all, just because you are old on the outside doesn't mean you can't feel like a kid on the inside.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

_Here's Chapter 12!_

_Sorry for the long wait but you wouldn't believe the trouble I went through with this chapter!_

_First, it was hard for me to think of what to put down in this story! As you may have noticed from my other works romance stuff isn't exactly my forte but I did the best I can._

_Second, my computer was messing up one night and I accidentally erased what I wrote! I can't tell you how frustrated I was when that happened! However, I did save a part of it in one of my PM chats with SailorMarble14 so it's not a complete loss. Still, I was really upset with myself for letting that happen and I didn't have it saved either._

_Third, things have gotten really busy at work the past couple weeks and I've been too tired to even write a sentence. But, I'll try to catch up with the others as soon as I can._

_Four, Please don't hate me if this isn't great. I really tried my best to make it as romantic as I could. Still, I hope you like it just the same. I know it's not really perfect._

_Anyway, like with Mike and Zoey, I love seeing Manitoba and Svetlana as a couple because they're so cute together! :D I see them just like I see the other couples on Total Drama._

_And I want to thank SailorMarble14 for being such a big help with this chapter. Thanks!_

_References:_

_**Could It Be? by Christy Carlson Romano From Kim Possible- **__The Kissing scene. Enough said. 3_

_**Kage Futatsu from Clannad (anime) Both English and Japanese versions.**_

_**Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden**_

_**Can You Feel The Love Tonight? from The Lion King (Elton John Version)**_

_**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith**_

_**Everyday by Phil Collins- **__During the dance._

_**Aladdin**__- When Svetlana and Manitoba said goodnight to each other only not the exact words. And when Manitoba dropped on his bed saying "yes!"_

_Next Chapter: Manitoba Smith and Vito get into a fight and it really worries the others, especially Mike. :(_

_P.S. I have a Mal poll related to this story on my profile. Check it out and be sure to vote!_

_Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

Chapter 12: The Date

It was movie night again and since it was Svetlana's turn, she chose romance films much to the disapproval of the other personalities except for Manitoba Smith and Mike.

Vito was pretending to gag and he whined the whole time, "Ey yo! This is so lame! Why can't we watch something exciting instead of this lovey-dovey junk?!"

"Shhh!" Manitoba shushed him, "Keep your knickers on and stop your whining! It's Svetlana's turn, so we should respect her choices."

"You're just saying that because you think she's hot or something." the shirtless personality rolled his eyes.

Manitoba blushed fiercely and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing. He just looked away as his red cheeks turned back to their normal color. Svetlana wanted to say some comforting words to Manitoba, but she couldn't think of the right words to say so she just kept herself silent for the rest of the movie.

As soon as the movie was over and the last one was coming on, Svetlana was reaching over to grab some popcorn from the bowl but she accidentally touched Manitobas hand instead. The two personalities looked at each other and stared at each others eyes, but when they saw their hands touching they immediately backed away blushing.

"Sorry!" Svetlana grinned and looked away.

"N-No!" Manitoba shook his head, "It-t's fault mine-I mean my fault! Uh...excuse me! I'm not feeling good."

He got up and ran to his room, leaving the others looking at each other in confusion.

"What's that all about?" Mike asked.

"I have no idea." Mal shrugged and continues watching.

Manitoba ran to the bathroom, closed the door, took off his hat, and splashed come cold water on his face before looking at his reflection.

"Okay. Get a grip, mate!" he said to himself, "You're getting yourself all worked up over a girl! A sweet, kind, pretty, amazing, athletic..." he was lost in his thoughts before he slapped himself, "Snap out of it, Manitoba! Just because you really like Svetlana, that doesn't mean you should lose your head!"

Manitoba Smith wasn't aware that Svetlana was right outside the bathroom door, listening to every word he had said just now.

_"He really likes me?" _she thought to herself, _"I had no idea. So, that's why he acted so strange vhen Svetlana is near him."_

Svetlana snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the handle jiggle and dashed out of there before Manitoba opened the door.

Manitoba went to his room and laid down on his bed, trying to think of what to do with his problems. Every time he tried to get close to Svetlana or even looks at her, he gets all nervous and even a little clumsy sometimes. It's like he's a lovesick puppy or something. He, also, started to remember the time he wanted to ask her out but he chickened out at the last minute.

"Oi, I'll never live that down." Manitoba moaned in frustration.

_Manitoba Smith (Age 12) has been standing by Svetlanas bedroom door for the past ten minutes while holding a bouquet of roses and tulips in his hand._

_"Come on, mate! You can do this!" he tried to motivate himself, "Just knock on the door, hand Svetlana the flowers, and ask her out. Simple as that!"_

_Very nervously, he raised his hand and, finally, knocked on the door._

_"Coming!" Svetlana (Age 8) answered from the other side._

_Hearing footsteps approaching, Manitoba froze like a statue and his heart would stop racing._

_"I can't do this!" he panicked._

_He dropped the flowers and ran away just as Svetlana opened the door, "Hello?" she called, "Hello? Is anyone there?"_

_No one answered. She looked down and saw the bouquet of flowers at her feet. She picked them up and while she felt happy to have such lovely flowers, she wondered who left them there. Svetlana shrugged and went back into her room to tend her new flowers._

_In his own room, Manitoba was banging his head against the wall in frustration._

_"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he scolded himself, "Why did you act like such a weenie?!"_

_He remained in his room for the rest of the day and did nothing but sulk, sulk, and more sulking._

Back in the present, Manitoba sighed and got up to go to take a little walk. His thoughts continued to cloud his brain, which made him so distracted he couldn't really watch where he was going. Suddenly, he bumped right into someone and Manitoba fell right on the ground!

"Ow! Crikey!" Manitoba groaned, "Why don't you-"

He stopped when he saw Svetlana on the ground as well. He got up quickly and helped her up as well.

"I'm so sorry, sheila!" he held out his hand, "I should have been looking where I was going!"

"It's alright, dear." Svetlana grabbed his hand and lifted herself up, "It vas Svetlanas fault for not being more careful."

"Well...I did...I mean...oh..." Manitoba fumbled his words again.

"Uh, Manitoba?" Svetlana gave a small grin, "You can let go of my hand now."

He saw that he was still holding Svetlanas hand and lets go but not before blushing again. The two were silent for a moment before Manitoba broke it.

"So," he said, "what's up?"

Svetlana rubbed the back of her head and looked away nervously before finding the courage to answer her friend.

"Manitoba..." Svetlana smiled and blushed at him, "Vould you like to...go on a date vith me?"

That moment, Manitoba froze in place, "I-I...uhhhh...um...oh..." he tried to get the words out but nothing.

Svetlana chuckled and held her hand out to the explorer, "So, is that a yes?"

Manitoba shook his head before taking her hand, "S-Sure!" he finally answered, "So, I'll-uh see you..tonight?"

"I vas thing tomorrow, actually." she said, "Is that being alright vith-"

"Yes!" Manitoba blurted out and his cheeks turned red, "I mean sure. G-Good, great even!"

"Very well." Svetlana smiled and left, "Be ready at seven tomorrow!"

Manitoba Smith stood there with his heart beating and his mind racing with a million thoughts. Svetlana asking him on a date?! It was a dream come true for him! But, there was one problem: He doesn't know how to date! With a single gasp, he ran to Mikes room to ask his brother for help.

Mike was reading on his bed when his older brother came in, "Mike! Mike! I gotta talk to you!" Manitoba burst into the room.

"What is it, Manitoba?" Mike asked sounding worried.

"Svetlana asked me on a date!" he answered.

"Really?" Mike said as he gave a big smile, "That's wonderful!"

The older personality shook his head, "No it's not! I have no idea how to date a girl and I'm gonna blow this date and she'll never speak to me again!" he grabbed Mikes shoulders and shook him, "Mike! You have to help me!"

"Put me down and I will!" Mike said as his brother lets go.

"Sorry mate." he calmed himself, "I'm just worried that this date will go bad and I'll totally ruin this for me and the sheila I've adored since we met."

"That's okay." Mike sat back down on his bed, "So, what do you want to know?"

"Well," Manitoba sat next to his brother, "how do you impress a girl?"

"Oh, that's easy." Mike gave a small grin, "Just be yourself, act polite, and just talk to each other. Simple."

"But we talk all the time." the older personality pointed out.

"I mean about interests, hobbies, things you both like." Mike added, "When Zoey and I talked to each other during the first days we went on Total Drama, I found out that we both like some of the same things. I never felt so happy that the girl I loved liked what I liked."

"Okay." Manitoba nodded, "What else?"

"Hmmm." Mike thought for a second, "Just be yourself I guess."

"Be myself?" he raised his eyebrow, "Like how?"

"Talk to her." Mike replied, "But, don't just flirt with her or talk about you all the time. Find something you both can talk about together."

"Okay then." Manitoba stood up, "I think I got it now. Thanks for the tips, Mike."

"Anytime bro'." Mike smiled back and fist-bumped his brother.

After that, Manitoba left the room to go back to his own and prepare for tomorrows date.

Meanwhile, Chester was polishing his cane when he heard a knock on the door.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Who is it?!" Chester asked loudly.

"It's me!" Svetlana answered from the other side.

"Oh." Chester immediately recognized the voice, "Come in, honey!"

Svetlana opened the door and closed it again as soon as she was inside.

"Chester, can I talk to you?" she asked softly.

"Sure sweetie." Chester scooted over and patted a spot next to him on the bed, "Come sit over here."

"Okay." she said as she sat down.

Chester scooted next to his granddaughter and placed an arm around her shoulders, "What is it you needed? Is something the matter?"

"No no." Svetlana shook her head, "Everything is fine. It's just..." she paused for a moment and swallowed, "I asked Manitoba on a date tomorrow."

"You did?" Chester said in surprise, "What did he say?"

"He said "yes"." she added and looked down.

"That's wonderful, honey!" Chester smiled but frowned when he saw his granddaughter looking kinda down, "Then, why are you so sad?"

Svetlana sighed before she spoke again, "I'm not sad, Chester. I'm just nervous und not really sure if I can handle this. Vhat if Svetlana screws up or something bad happens? I really really like Manitoba more than anything but...I feel scared."

Chester gave a comforting smile and embraced Svetlana while patting her back.

"Don't be scared, sweetie." he spoke softly, "I know you'll be fine. I know that you and Manitoba were meant for each other."

"Really?" Svetlana looked up a little surprised, "How did you know?"

"I just do." Chester winked at her, "Anyway, don't worry so much. I'm sure everything will be fine and you two will be closer than ever."

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I know so." he nodded.

"Thanks Chester." Svetlana smiled at him, "I feel much better now. You threw Svetlanas doubts away und lifted her confidence."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Chester hugged her, "Now, you go get some sleep. You have a big date tomorrow."

"I sure do!" she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight Chester. I love you."

"I love you too, Svetlana." Chester kissed her forehead, "Have a good nights rest."

"You too." Svetlana said before leaving for her own room.

Everyone slept peacefully for that night except for Manitoba Smith and Svetlana, who felt a little nervous about the next day.

Sure enough, the designated day has arrived and everyone was feeling either nervous or excited. Manitoba and Svetlana remained in their rooms until it was time, but they each thought of things to talk about during dinner and what they could do afterwords. By six thirty that evening, they got washed up and were getting dressed in their best attire.

Except for Mike, the guys were helping Manitoba with his tuxedo while he was helping Svetlana get ready. It was black with a white collar shirt underneath and a light brown tie around his neck.

"You sure this will work, mates?" Manitoba asked as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Relax bro'!" Vito said, "You'll look like prince when we get finished here."

"After all, you have to look best for your pretty lady in waiting." Mal smirked.

"Not helping." Manitoba frowned.

"Aw, they're just teasing you sonny." Chester patted his shoulder, "You'll be fine and Svetlana isn't going to care what you're wearing anyway. Why back in my day, we only used potato sacks and rags for clothing."

The boys chuckled at Chesters tale while Mal helped Manitoba with his tie.

"Thanks you guys." Manitoba smiled at them, "How do I look?"

The three stepped back to observe their work and nodded in approval.

"Looking great, my man!" Vito gave his older brother a high-five.

"You clean up nice, bro'." Mal nodded.

"Now you're ready for your date." Chester said.

"Alright. Here I go." Manitoba said as he walked off.

Mike was in Svetlanas room, helping his little sister getting ready for her big night. She was in a lovely purple dress with matching gloves and shoes and Mike was brushing her hair so it'll look nice for her date tonight.

"I appreciate you helping Svetlana fix up her hair, Mike." she said as she was sitting.

"It's no problem, sis'." Mike smiled as he continued brushing, "I'm always happy to help my little sister."

Svetlana sighed before speaking again, "You think this date vill go well for Svetlana? I have never done this kind of thing before und I am pretty nervous."

"You'll be fine." Mike said as he finished up, "Just relax and go with the flow. There's really nothing to it."

"Thanks." she smiled back.

After doing her hair, Mike went to Svetlanas jewelry box and pulled out a silver necklace with a purple heart-shaped jewel. He remembered giving this to Svetlana and her birthday years ago and to her, it was so special that she only wore it on special occasions like this one. He placed it around his sisters neck which made her smile even more.

"There." Mike gave her a hug from behind, "Now you look fabulous!"

"Thank you so much, dear." Svetlana stood up and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek, "Vell, it's time. Vhish Svetlana luck!" she started to leave the room.

"Good luck!" Mike waved to her, "I wish you both all the luck in the world."

In the kitchen, Mike, Chester, Mal, and Vito were getting everything ready for the happy couple. Mike and Mal set up a table with fine china, cloths, and candelabra while Vito and Chester set up complete with a disco ball and a stereo.

Years earlier, Manitoba had Mike help him think of a small room with a dance floor just for this occasion. After hearing about the date, Mike spent half the night cleaning up the room and decorating it for the big night.

Manitoba was waiting next to the table when he saw Svetlana walking down the hallway and approaching him. He never saw anything so beautiful and gorgeous in his life and this was a girl he had known for years. As Svetlana drew closer, she thought of the time she and Manitoba spent time together when they were children.

_*Flashback*_

_Svetlana (Age 8) was in her room, thinking about what Mike (Age 9) said. He told her she should try and hang out with the other personalities but everyone was too busy to hang with her. Chester (Age 54) was taking a nap, Mike was spending time with his parents, and Vito (Age 11) was roughhousing which Svetlana wanted to avoid. The only one left to ask was Manitoba Smith (Age 12) and she had no idea what he was doing . She got up, left her room, and went to Manitobas room to find the young explorer lying on the floor drawing on paper. The little girl went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around. _

_"Hey, sheila." Manitoba smiled at her, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm bored und no one else vants to play with Svetlana." she said sadly, "Can I play with you?"_

_"Sure." he nodded and scooted over, "I've got plenty of paper and crayons."_

_She sat down next to Manitoba and started drawing with him. She made a drawing of herself, which catches the attention of Manitoba who watches with amazement._

_"Wow!" he smiled, "You're really good!"_

_"Really?" she said, "Are you sure you're not just saying that?"_

_"No way!" Manitoba shook his head, "I love it already!"_

_"Then it's yours." Svetlana handed him the picture after she finished, "Here."_

_"Hold on!" he held his hand out, "I want you to sign it first."_

_"Sign it?" Svetlana raised her eyebrow._

_"Of course, you silly roo!" Manitoba chuckled, "Every picture needs a signature from the artist."_

_"Okay!" she perked up and signed it._

_After about a half an hour of coloring, Manitoba and Svetlana were sitting on the bed talking to each other about things._

_"You want to be a ballerina someday?" he asked._

_"Uh-huh!" Svetlana nodded, "Und a athletic gymnast with a unicorn!"_

_"Cool!" Manitoba said, "You know what I wanna do?"_

_"What?" she wondered._

_"I'm going to go on lots of adventures!" he exclaimed and stood up on the bed, "I'm going to go on treasure hunts, go exploring, and see dozens of new places! As far as the eye can see!"_

_Svetlana smiled and blushed at her friend but she began to feel tired and her eyes started to droop. Soon enough, she laid down on the bed and fell asleep. Manitoba stopped talking to see his friend asleep and smiled as he tucked her in his bed. Then, Manitoba gave Svetlana a gentle kiss on the cheek._

_"Sleep tight, little roo." he whispered._

_Later, Manitoba grabbed a sleeping bag from the hall closet so he could lay on the floor next to his bed and watch over his sleeping friend._

Back in the present, Svetlana came to the kitchen table where her dear friend was waiting for her.

Manitoba took her hand and kissed it, "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you." she smiled, "You look quite dapper yourself."

"Well thanks." he smiled as he pulled out Svetlanas chair. "Allow me."

She sat down and Manitoba helped push her chair in, "Wow! Vhat a gentleman!" she smiled.

"Why thank you, sheila." he said as he sat down, "Hope you don't mind but I ordered for you."

"Oh, how sweet." Svetlana said.

"Oh waiter!" Manitoba called.

Vito, dressed in a butler outfit was rolling their dinners and drinks on a tray sitting on top of a cart.

"Alright." Vito dusted his hands and served them, "One Ceasur salad for the lady and steak and potatoes for the gentleman. Bon app- Bon-" he stammered, "Enjoy your food."

"Aren't you forgetting something bro'?" Manitoba smirked as he asked.

"Huh?" he turned around, "Oh yeah!"

He grabbed a bottle, poured something in their glass, and placed two straws in it, "I almost forgot about about your sparkling cider. Now you can enjoy!" he bowed.

"Thank you, my good man." he handed Vito a five dollar bill, "And here's a little something for your troubles."

"Thank you sir." Vito bowed and walked away.

Manitoba and Svetlana looked at each other before taking a sip of the cider.

"Mmmm!" Svetlana said happily, "This cider makes my tummy feel giggly."

"And you're cute when you're giggly." he gave a warm smile.

The two ate their food but they were mostly silent for a couple reasons. One, they couldn't think of what to say to each other, and two, they didn't like to talk with their mouths full. Once they were finished eating, Manitoba

"So," Manitoba twiddled with his fork, "nice evening, huh?"

"Hmm?" Svetlana looked up for a minute, "Oh yes! V-Very nice! Und quiet too."

"Yeah." he sighed and looked down again.

Things were silent again for a couple minutes.

"Are you nervous, Mani?" Svetlana finally asked.

"Yes." he sighed deeply, "It's just...I've liked you for a long time, but I was too afraid to tell you. I know it's stupid but I've always wanted to be with you and stay by your side every day. You must think I'm pathetic, do you?"

Svetlana takes his hand and squeezes it, "Of course not, darling." Manitoba looked up and saw her smiling, "Svetlana felt ze exact same vay but vith you."

"Really" he asked.

"Yes." she nodded, "I felt too scared to talk to you vhenever I am near you. I vould always get ze butterflies in my tummy und I could never say vhat I vanted to say."

Manitoba sighed in relief, "Guess we're both afraid, aren't we?"

"But remember vhat Svetlana und the others told you last time?" Svetlana reminded him, "It's okay to be scared sometimes. It makes us who ve are."

Manitoba nodded before standing up, "You wanna get outta here?"

"Yes." Svetlana agreed and followed him.

Manitoba took her to the room Mike had helped decorated earlier. Svetlanas eyes grew wide with happiness when they entered.

"So beautiful..." Svetlana said in a hushed voice.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it." she sighed with content, "It's so romantical."

"It sure is, love." Manitoba agreed.

Mal and Vito turned on the stereo and played a love song by Phil Collins. Manitoba and Svetlana looked at them and at each other, nervously, and they weren't sure what to do at first.

"You uh-wanna dance with me?" Manitoba asked nervously.

"O-Of course." Svetlana nodded.

Manitoba wrapped his arms around her waist and Svetlana wrapped her arms around his neck and did a slow dance while a music played.

"You ever did this before?" Manitoba asked.

"No." the Russian athlete shook her head, "You?"

"Not in my life." the Austrailian treasure hunter chuckled as Svetlana did the same.

They continued dancing during songs by Savage Garden, Elton John, Aerosmith, and even from an anime they watched together once. By the time Christy Carlson Romanos song came into play, they slowed down their dancing for a bit and stared at each other.

"Svetlana?"

"Manitoba?"

"I-I just wanna say...I-I lov-" Manitoba tried to say but Svetlana placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh." she whispered, "Shtop vith ze talking."

They held each other closer and gazed deeply into each others eyes. Their eyes locked and their hearts were frozen and full of anxiety. Slowly, Svetlanas leaned forward as Manitoba did the same thing and once their eyes were closed...their lips touched. They shared a passionate kiss for the very first time, unaware that their three brothers were watching from the doorway.

"They're kissing!" Vito yelled excitedly.

Mal and Mike cringed as they tried to get him to shut up, "Vito, be quiet!" Mike covered his mouth, "You want us to get caught?!"

"Keep you're voice down!" Mal hissed.

"Aw relax, bro's!" Vito pushed Mikes hand away, "I just want to see them kiss!"

They looked up again to see the door slam in their faces.

"You were saying?" said Mal in a deadpanned tone.

The rest of the evening went amazing. There was more dancing, more conversations, and more kisses until they started to feel exhausted and wanted to turn in for the night. Manitoba escorted Svetlana to her room and they stopped at her doorway before looking at each other one last time.

"Goodnight, my sweet prince." Svetlana smiled at him.

"Pleasant dreams, my love." Manitoba smiled back.

Before they departed, Manitoba and Svetlana shared a loving goodnight kiss and they gazed at each other until Svetlana went into her room and closed the door.

Manitoba, slowly, went back to his room but not before gaining lost of praise from his grandfather and his brothers.

"Good job, bro'." Vito slapped him on the back.

"You finally did it." Mike smiled at his brother proudly.

"Nice work." Mal added.

"I'm proud of you, sonny." Chester patted his shoulder.

"Thank you, mates." Manitoba smiled thankfully before leaving.

Once he reached his room, he still couldn't shake the happy feeling he had in his heart and was extremely glad that the date was a huge success and he and Svetlana were finally a couple.

"Yes!" he said as he dropped onto his bed and gazed at the ceiling, "I did it! I really did it! My dream has finally come true."

Manitoba went to sleep and had nothing but happy dreams all night, and Svetlana was the same way.

From that day on, Manitoba Smith and Svetlana became boyfriend and girlfriend. Mike was happy for his older brother and younger sister, Mal just went on with his own business, Vito only rolled his eyes at this, and all Chester said was "Kids today and their romance".

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

_Here's Chapter 13!_

_I'm sorry that this took a long time to make because I was working on this along with the other chapters and work has been super busy lately._

_You ever had or seen siblings fight each other over something stupid and pointless? This is basically what this is about. Vito can be stubborn and Manitoba can be pretty upset at times too and you know how older brothers get towards each other._

_Thanks, of course, go to SailorMarble14 for the help. Thanks hon! :D_

_Also, I want to say something to our dear friend lightfaith0606. SailorMarble14 and I found out that she has been having insomnia problems and I feel so bad for her. :( If you're reading this girl, I do hope you feel better and I do hope this chapter will cheer you up a little. :) Bless your heart. :)_

_And one more thing, the relationship between Manitoba Smith and Svetlana __**IS NOT INCEST, **__okay? Mike considers his personalities like a family to him, they're just not his real family. They feel that way with each other most of the time, but Manitoba and Svetlanas relationship is much different than the sibling stuff the others share. Just to keep anyone from getting confused here's this:_

_**Manitoba Smith-**__ Mike, Mal, & Vito (Brothers), Chester (Grandfather), Svetlana (Girlfriend)._

_**Svetlana- **__Mike, Mal, & Vito (Brothers), Chester (Grandfather), Manitoba Smith (Boyfriend)._

_Make sense? The reason why I'm clearing this up is because someone asked me if their relationship was incest and I want to let everyone know that it's not, Okay?_

_References: _

_**Chapter 4- **__Where Mike and Mal sleep in the same bed & when Mike is reminded of the time he and Mal drifted apart._

_**Ice Ice Baby- **__Mike mentions that his personalities don't listen to him sometimes._

_**Spongebob Squarepants (Naughty Nautical Neighbors)- **__When Vito and Manitoba make up in the end._

_Next Chapter: Mike and the personalities react to Smile HD & ! XD_

_Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

_P.S. Keep in mind that this is __**NOT A YAOI!**__ Okay? this is just strictly brother/family stuff. Just a reminder._

Chapter 13: Sibling Rivalry

Manitoba and Vito were playing a game of "Go Fish" in the kitchen while the others were minding their own business elsewhere. Unfortunately, Manitoba was on a winning streak and Vito had a losing hand for the fifth time in a row.

"Your move, bro'." Vito frowned.

Manitoba picked up a card and placed three cards down leaving him with only two cards left in his hand.

"Ha!" Manitoba smirked, "Only one more card and I win again! This game will make it like-what fifteen times in a row? But who's counting because I am a champ!"

"You know, just because you win all the time that doesn't mean you should brag about every time!" Vito said.

"Whatever, ya sore loser!" Manitoba mocked his brother, "You're move, ya little koala."

Vito growled and he was about to pick up the next card when he felt a "sneeze" coming on.

"Ah...ah...ahhhh-choo!" he "sneezed" which caused him to drop his cards, "Aw crud! I better pick them up. Excuse me a sec'!"

He bent down to pick up the cards, but he also grabbed one that was taped underneath the table.

_"Hehehe!" _Vito smirked and thought to himself, _"I got this in the bag! Victory is mine!"_

Vito sat back up with the cards in his hand and displayed a proud smirk on his face as he laid them down.

"Ha! Go fish!" Vito pumped his fists in the air, "Bada-bing baby!"

"What?!" Manitoba said dumbfounded, "How can this be?"

"It can be because I WON!" he cheered some more, "Wahoo!"

While Vito continued to cheer and holler for his win, Manitoba noticed something unusual about his cards. He had four before he dropped them, but it looked like there were...five?

"Wait a sec'." he looked closer.

"What?" Vito stopped cheering and noticed that his older brother was eyeing his cards.

"Vito, did you cheat?" he asked the shirtless personality.

"What?!" Vito raised his eyebrow, "Of course not! Why would I do that?"

"Because you didn't have five cards when you sneezed." Manitoba pointed out.

He bent down and looked under the table to see the tape hanging from Vitos side.

"Ah-hah!" Manitoba exclaimed as he stood up, "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Vito asked while trying to hide the obvious lie.

"You had a card hidden under the table!" Manitoba pointed at him, "You cheated so you could win and laugh at my face!"

"I did not cheat!" he said in anger.

"Did too, ya wily cheater!" the older personality accused and pointed his finger, "I know you did!"

"Get outta my face!" Vito shoved him with one hand.

"Who's gonna make me?!" Manitoba shouted.

"Me you dumb bragger!" Vito shouted back.

As they yelled and berated each other, it had caught the attention of the other personalities. Mike, Mal, Svetlana, and Chester came into the living room seeing the other two personalities exploding at each other.

"What in tarnation is going on here?" Chester complained.

"Ask him!" the two boys pointed at each other.

"Vhat in ze world are you two arguing about?" Svetlana asked her boyfriend.

"Svetlana, just take the others and go." Manitoba said firmly without looking at her, "I need to handle this myself."

"Are you sure-" Mal tried to ask.

"Just get outta here!" Vito snapped at them, "It's nobody's business anyway!"

"Don't you yell at my family!" Manitoba grabbed his arm.

"They're my family too and don't you dare touch me!" Vito pushed his arm away.

"Eh, let's leave them alone for a bit." Mike said awkwardly as he led the others to the hallway.

"Vhat has gotten in to them?" Svetlana asked with concern, "I have never seen them fight like zis before."

"Me neither." Chester agreed with her, "I mean they have bickered before but it was never _this _bad."

The yelling grew louder and louder making the others cringe and feel uncomfortable like children during an argument with their parents.

"I hope they'll make up soon." Mike said sadly, "I hate it when my brothers fight."

Mal placed a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder and smiled, "Don't sweat it, Mike. I'm sure they'll tire themselves out and things will go back to normal."

"I hope so too, Mal." Mike sighed deeply, "I sure hope so."

But, unfortunately, the fighting didn't stop and for the next three days, Vito and Manitoba Smith never said a word to each other (except for an occasional insult or two). One afternoon during lunch, while Mike was out with his parents, Vito and Manitoba sat away from each other while eating with the other three personalities.

"Everything okay, boys?" Svetlana asked softly.

"Yeah." Manitoba and Vito said at once.

"Are you sure?" Chester asked as well, "You two haven't spoken to each other in days."

"Ask Mr. Cheater over there." Manitoba muttered.

"Better yet, why don't you talk to the guy who never makes any sense?!" Vito snapped.

"I do so make sense!" Manitoba stood up.

"Yeah right!" Vito stood up as well, "Anything that comes out of your mouth is nothing but garbage!"

"What did you say?!" Manitoba yelled.

"Okay zen." Svetlana said quickly as she picked up her plate, "What's say ve finish eating in ze living room?"

"I'm with you!" Mal said.

"Let's go!" Chester and his two grandkids left the kitchen while Manitoba and Vito continued to fight.

A couple more days followed and it has been nothing but more fighting, arguing, and ignoring each other from the two male personalities. Mal and Chester just ignored it, but Svetlana grew worried for her boyfriend and brother and spent most of the time hiding in her room. Mike was the most concerned because even he had seen his personalities disagree sometimes, he had never seen them fight for this long before.

It was a Thursday afternoon and Mike was hanging with Zoey at the park like always, but she could tell that her boyfriend was not in a happy mood. He just looked down as they sat underneath a tree together and Mike never said a word since they arrived.

"You okay, Mike?" Zoey asked with concern, "You look like you just lost your best friend."

"I wish I was okay, Zoey." Mike sighed deeply and rubbed his temples, "I've been having some trouble with a couple of my personalities lately."

"Who?" she wondered.

"Vito and Manitoba Smith." Mike answered, "They have been fighting and arguing for the past few days and it doesn't seem like it'll stop anytime soon."

Zoey wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry about that, Mike" she said sympathetically, "Have you tried talking to them and letting them know how you feel?"

"They won't listen to me." Mike shook his head sadly, "I think you remember what that's like."

"Yeah, but they're your brothers right?" Zoey asked him, "Surely they'll listen to you. After all, you guys are like family to each other and I hate to see you feel bad over this."

"I guess I'll try talking to them later." Mike sighed, "Right now, I just need to relax."

Mike and Zoey sat under a tree for about an hour before Mike decided to go home for the rest day. Before leaving, Zoey wishes him good luck and understood why he wanted to end the date early.

Once Mike reaches his room, he laid down on his bed and sure enough, he enters the mind. He immediately noticed that none of his personalities are around except for the two that were still going at it like mad dogs over a bone.

"Can't you just listen to me for once?!" Vito exclaimed.

"Why should I listen to a cheater and a liar?!" Manitoba retorted in anger.

Mike flinched when he heard their insults but he knew he had to try and reason with his older brothers. He started to approach them and speak calmly.

"Hey, listen guys-" Mike tried to say before being cut off.

"Not now, mate!" Manitoba said without turning his head, "Can't you see this stupid wallaby won't shut up?!"

"It's you who keeps opening his mouth when he shouldn't!" Vito snapped.

Watching his older brothers fight reminded Mike of when he told Mal he hated him and they weren't brothers anymore. It was years ago but he remembers well and if he and Mal were separated like that over a fight, will it happen to his other brothers? He lost his personalities once and he didn't want to lose them again.

"Stop it..." Mike said quietly, "Stop it..."

But it didn't. Manitoba and Vito kept shouting and bickering no matter what Mike was trying to say. And it was breaking his heart.

"Stop it!" Mike said as tears started to come out.

He ran from the room as his brothers continued to bicker. He placed his head against the wall of the hallway and banged his fists in anguish. Mal followed Mike and when he saw his brother in distress, he walked over and rubbed his back.

"Mike, are you okay?" he asked softly.

"No." Mike sobbed, "I can't stand to see them fighting! It hurts me so much! Why can't they stop?!"

Mal, then, took Mike shoulders, turned him around, and allowed his younger brother onto cry on his shoulder. "Shh, shh. Don't cry Mike. Don't cry, it's okay." he said as he rubbed his back some more.

It took a minute or so before Mike finally calmed down and the two brothers looked at each other after they pulled away.

"Do you wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" Mal asked feeling that Mike would be needing comfort.

"Yes please." Mike sniffled.

Mal led Mike to their room and had him sit on the bed for a little bit. Mike was still pretty upset about the current situation and feared the worst.

"Mal," Mike said while his shoulders were shaking, "is this family going to break up again?"

Mal sighed and hugged his brother, "Of course not, Mike. That'll never happen."

"But, Mani and Vito are still fighting and if this continues I'm afraid they'll split and we'll never see of them again!" Mike said with a lump in his throat.

Mike started crying again and Mal patted his back again, "Mike, don't you ever think like that. No one is going anywhere and we are not going to leave you, I promise." then he broke away from the hug and stood up, "I'm going to get you some water, okay? I'll be right back."

Mike only nodded as his older brother left the room. Once Mal was in the kitchen, he could still hear his older siblings argue while he was filling up a glass from the sink.

"And another thing, Vito!" Manitoba yelled.

"Just shut up, ya dang idiot!" Vito yelled back.

The former dark personality growled in anger not only for the useless argument, but the fact that all of this is hurting Mike.

Mal rolled his eyes, sets the water down, and stormed into the living room. He tapped the boys on the shoulder and they both turned around with anger spread all over their faces.

"WHAT?!" they both exclaimed.

Mal grabbed them by their arms and glared daggers at them, "Come with me. _**Now**_."

They older personalities could hear the anger in Mals voice and were dragged to the hallway until they stopped at the door of Mike and Mals room.

"Ey yo, why did you bring us here?" Vito asked.

Mal lets go and points through the door, "Look."

The door was slightly ajar but they could see what was inside. Mike was still sitting on Mals bed, crying his eyes out, and holding on to a pillow for comfort. Manitoba and Vitos expressions turned from anger and fury to sadness and concern.

"What wrong with Mike?" Manitoba asked sadly.

"What do you think?" Mal snapped at his older brother.

The two looked at each other in confusion before Vito said something else, "Ey, what are ya talkin' about bro'?"

"I am talking about the fact that _you're _stupid fighting is the reason why Mike is so upset!" Mal growled at them, "He thinks the family is going to be broken again and it's all because of you two and you're stupid bickering!"

Manitoba and Vito looked at each other again and, then, looked down in shame. They never thought for one second that fighting each other like this would hurt someone they love and they certainly never meant to hurt Mike.

"If you two don't stop this right now, Mike will continue to be upset and might not cheer up ever again. And, furthermore, you two will only have yourselves to blame." Mal said before leaving to grab the water from the kitchen.

As soon as Mal walked past them and closed his room door, Vito and Manitoba only looked at each other with extreme guilt but they never said a word. They went to their seperate rooms but neither personality could sleep peacefully because of the guilt that filling up their minds.

The next morning, Manitoba woke up first and was getting some juice from the kitchen when he heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Hey Mani?" Vito asked.

"Yeah?" Manitoba turned around.

He rubbed the back of his neck before he spoke again, "I want to...apologize for what I did. I just got so tired of you winning and bragging all the time and I wanted to know what it feels like to be a winner for once. But that's no excuse for my cheating and I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too, mate." Manitoba sighed in regret, "I know I have done a lot of bragging with my winning streak lately and I can see why you did what you did. I still say cheating is wrong...but that doesn't give me the right to act like a sore winner."

"So...truce?" Vito held out his hand.

"Sure." Manitoba accepted it.

The brothers shared a handshake and a brief hug as a sign that the feud was finally over. Now, there was only one thing left to do.

"Should we go check on Mike?" Manitoba asked.

"You read my mind, bro'." Vito agreed and they started walking.

They went into Mike and Mals room to see the two boys in Mals bed with the latter still awake while holding a sleepy, but also tearful Mike. You could her him sniffling and whimpering in his sleep.

"Morning." Mal grumbled, "What are _you two _doing here?"

"We came to see Mike." Manitoba said quietly, "How's he feeling?"

"Mike wouldn't stop whimpering all night." Mal yawned and rubbed his brothers back, "How do _you _think he feels?"

The two older brothers looked at each other as Mal carried Mike to his bed and covered him with a blanket. Then, he headed back to his own bed and soon, he fell back asleep leaving Manitoba and Vito to be alone with Mike.

"Gee, I didn't think Mike would be affected _this _much." Vito said softly, "Poor guy..."

"I know." Manitoba nodded and started to pet Mikes hair, "I keep forgetting how sensitive the lad is."

All the quiet talking and hair ruffling has caused Mike to stir and open his eyes just barely enough to see Vito and Manitoba looking down at him with sympathetic and apologetic eyes.

"Vito? Mani?" he said with a yawn, "What are you guys doing up?"

"We came to..." Manitoba paused for a moment to look at Vito, "apologize for what we did to you and the others for the past few days, lad."

Then, it was Vitos turn.

"We're sorry, bro'." Vito rubbed the back of his head, "We never meant to hurt you. We just got so caught up with our stupid disagreement that it was making you feel so awful. I feel like such a jerk."

"And that goes double for me, mate." Manitoba hung his head, "I'm so ashamed for letting this go so far and cause so much pain to our family."

Mike rubbed his eyes and gave a warm embrace to his two brothers, who looked a little surprised by this act.

"It's okay, guys." he said with a soft smile, "I forgive you."

"You do?" they both asked.

"Of course." Mike nodded after he lets go, "I know that you guys would never hurt me on purpose and I know you guys don't always agree with everything. Brothers do that all the time. But, can you guys just promise me one thing?"

"Sure, little bro'." Vito said, "What is it?"

"Promise me you'll never fight each other like that again." Mike told them with sad eyes, "I don't want to think my brothers hate each other..."

Manitoba gave a comforting smile and placed a gentle hand on Mikes shoulder, "You got a deal, mate."

Vito did the same thing as he hugged his younger brother, "And that's a promise."

The three brothers hugged for a long time and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast just as the others were starting to wake up. Svetlana was first to walk in the kitchen and was surprised to see her boyfriend and shirtless older brother sitting next to each other and smiling for the first time in days.

"Huh?" she raised her eyebrow, "Am I seeing things?"

"What is it, sweetie?" Chester asked with a yawn.

"Guess what guys?" Vito said with a grin.

"Me and Vito are brothers again!" Manitoba said as he wrapped his arm around Vito.

"That's wonderful!" Svetlana said happily as she hugged them.

"Glad you two made up." Chester nodded, "Just don't ever fight like that again, alright? You really had us all worried."

"We know." Vito frowned, "And we're sorry. Now, we can't make any promises that we'll stop fighting for good but we promise to try and make up afterwards and not drag it so long. Is that okay with you guys?"

"That's fine with us and we forgive you guys." Mal smiled but, then, approached them with a warning glare, "But, if you two ding-a-lings ever make Mike cry like that again...you'll be sorry. Get it?"

"Got it!" Manitoba and Vito said at the same time.

"Good." Mal smiled and embraced his older brothers, "You know I love you guys, right? I just don't like seeing Mike get hurt by anyone, especially from my own family."

"We know, bro'." Vito patted his back, "You're just looking out for him, like what we do."

"That's right." Manitoba nodded, "We still feel bad for making Mike feel that way and we will never, ever do something like that again."

"It's okay, Mani." Mike patted his shoulder, "I have already forgiven you and Vito, so don't sweat it so much. Okay?"

"You got it, little roo." Manitoba sighed happily.

"Vell, I'm just glad things are back to normal." Svetlana said as she sat down.

"You said it, sis." Mike agreed.

By the time the afternoon approached, Manitoba and Vito were playing another card game and this time, Vito was playing by the rules.

"So what are we playing this time, bro'?" he asked while sitting down.

"Memory." Manitoba answered as he shuffled the cards, "Remember? We used to play this a lot when we were young."

"Oh yeah!" Vito realized.

Manitoba lays out the cards face down and he had a plan. By the end of the game, Vito was the one who got most of the cards right while Manitoba only got two or three pairs right.

"YES!" Vito cheered, "I won! And this time, I didn't cheat!"

Manitoba gave a small smirk before he spoke, "Well, I decided to give you a chance at winning a game for once so I decided to let you win. I hope you're not mad."

Vito gave a small glare which made Manitoba sigh with a small frown, but he was surprised when he felt someone hug him.

"Thank you, big bro'!" Vito said with joy.

"You're welcome, you little dingo!" Manitoba smirked as he ruffled his hair.

The lesson here? No matter how much you fight with your friends or siblings, it's very important that you make up fast or you'll end up wrecking your relationships with your loved ones forever.

Also, Vito never cheated again and even Manitoba learned to toned down his bragging a bit. They still argue every now and again like always, but hey, that's brothers for you.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

_Here's Chapter 14!_

_This didn't take entirely too long to work on this time. You see, SailorMarble14 and I do roleplays with Mike and his personalities all the time and since I needed help with this chapter. That's how it was so easy but at the same time I had a hard time working on this. _

_You see, my job has been a little busy lately with Thanksgiving and all. And I kept getting distracted and falling asleep at my laptop. -_- It's not easy writing this stuff, you know._

_And sorry if this isn't perfect with the repeated words and stuff. And as always, thanks go to SailorMarble14 for all her help. Thanks!_

_References: _

_My Little Pony Of Course! XD Along with Smile HD, the MOV series, and other fan videos mentioned in this chapter._

_**Frankenstein- **__Chester mentioned this during MAGIC MOV._

_**Carrie-**__ Mentioned by Mal during SHED MOV._

_**Attack On Titan- **__During SWAG MOV with Rainbow Dash._

_Next Chapter: Mal has a nightmare about hurting his family again and runs away in order to protect them from himself. Can a certain female personality comfort him and get over his fears? _

_The next chapter shouldn't take too long. Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

_I don't own Smile HD, the series, or any other fan videos mentioned on here. Those belong to the original creators._

_I don't own My Little Pony either._

Chapter 14: Smile HD & MOVs

Mike was in the computer room of his mind and he was looking up videos of a popular cartoon called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Thanks to Zoey, he started to get more interested in the show and has become a fan of it.

"Hey Mike!" Mal shouted causing Mike to jump in his seat.

He turns around to see his twin brother, Svetlana, Manitoba Smith, Chester, and Vito standing right behind him.

"Don't do that!" Mike said as he held his heart.

"What are you watching?" Mal asked.

"Nothing!" Mike panicked as he tried to cover the computer screen, "Just some videos."

"What kind of videos?" asked Vito in suspicion.

"Just, you know...stuff." he said nervously.

Mal raised his eyebrow and tried to move Mike so he could see, "Come one, let us see it!"

"No! Don't!" Mike tried to move Mal away from the screen and tries to hold on, "You wouldn't like it anyway!"

Unfortunately, his grip didn't last long and Mal pulled his brother off. When he looked at the screen, he started to laugh. "You're watching My Little Pony!"

Mike blushed in embarrassment as Mal, Vito, and Manitoba Smith laughed and pointed at their younger brother. Chester only stared at him but Svetlana had a few things to say to the boys.

"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves!" Svetlana glared and placed her hands on her hips, "I love this und there's nothing wrong vith Mike liking it, too."

"Come on! It's funny!" Mal continued laughing until he saw Mike blush and glare in embarrassment and decided to back off, "Sorry bro'."

"It's okay." Mike sighed.

"What's the big deal?" Chester asked, "So the whippersnapper likes to watch videos about cartoon horses. So what?"

"Is it weird that your grandson likes ponies?" Manitoba snickers a bit.

"No." the old man shook his head, "Back in my day, the only thing we watched were snails and caterpillars racing each other."

"Yeah, but it's totally weird with Mike!" he and Vito laughed as Mike looked down.

"Stop it!" Mike yelled, "Why are guys picking on me?!"

"It's funny, that's why!" Vito chuckled.

"Yeah little girl!" Manitoba teased.

Mal felt bad for Mike and wanted to try and help, "Okay guys, I think we should stop. He gets it already." Even though he picked on Mike in the past, even Mal knew when enough was enough.

"Oh we'll stop...when we feel like it!" Vito and Manitoba laughed even more.

Mike felt even more humiliated that his two older brothers were making fun of him this way and Mal couldn't help him. The two continued laughing until they felt their ears being pulled very hard.

"That's enough, both of you!" Svetlana scolded them as she held their ears.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Vito yelped, "Okay, okay, we're sorry!"

"Yeah!" Manitoba begged, "We'll stop! We'll stop!"

"Und besides, I know two certain "tough boys" who still sleep vith stuff animals from zeir childhood." Svetlana teased.

Both Manitoba and Vito blushed in embarrassment as Mal and Mike giggled at the comment.

"Now, are you two going to behave or shall I put you two over my knee for making fun of our dear Mike?" Svetlana threatened in a slightly stern tone.

Knowing how scary his girlfriend can be sometimes, Manitoba gave a quick answer, "Nope, I think we're good. Right mate?"

"Yep! We're good." Vito agreed with him.

As the others giggled, Svetlana turned her glare towards Mal. "Und vhat about you?"

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson." Mal said.

"Okay then." Svetlana smirked as she lets go of Mani and Vitos ears.

The two boys were rubbing their ears as as Chester gave Svetlana a few pats on the head.

"I taught you well, sweetie." Chester smiled at his granddaughter.

"Thank you, Chester." Svetlana smiled back.

"Yeah. Too well." Manitoba groaned a little.

"No kidding." Vito agreed with him.

Then, Mike stood up and gave his sister a hug, "Thanks sis'."

"You're welcome, my dear brother." she said as Manitoba and Vito rolled their eyes, "Can I watch with you?"

"Sure!" Mike smiled and pulled out a chair for her, "Take a seat."

"Thank you." she sat down.

Feeling a little nervous and guilty for making fun of Mike earlier, Mal went up to Mike to ask the same question, "May I sit down as well?"

"Go ahead, bro!" Mike smiled as Svetlana placed a chair next to Mike.

"Thanks Mike." Mal said and frowned, "And I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." Mike hugged his brother, "I forgive you."

"Thanks bro'." Mal smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Umm...Mike?" Manitoba asked nervously as he and Vito looked at each other briefly, "Can we watch a little bit, too?"

Mike raised his eyebrow at his older brothers, "Why?"

"Because we're sorry that we made fun of you." Vito apologized.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Manitoba chuckled slightly, "And I guess this can be a punishment we made up for ourselves."

"What punishment?" he asked.

"Watching these pony videos with you." the explorer answered.

"That's not a punishment, silly!" Mike giggled, "That's bonding!"

"Really?" Vito asked in surprise.

"Really." Mike nodded, "Besides, once you watch it, you might like these ponies too."

"Okay." Manitoba and Vito stood behind Mike, "Ey Chester, you wanna watch with us?" Vito asked his grandfather figure.

"Eh, what the heck?" the old man shrugged, "I got nothing better to do."

Chester sat down with his grandkids as Mike played a bunch of MLP videos. Some were clips from the show and most of the others were fan videos other people have made for entertainment.

"Hey, this ain't half bad!" Vito nodded and smiled.

"Yeah!" Manitoba agreed, "Maybe we were wrong about this show!"

"I told you!" Svetlana smiled at the boys.

"I must admit, some of the songs are quite catchy." Chester admitted.

"I loved the moment when Pinkie Pie went berserk with the pinkie promise." Mal laughed with the others joining him.

While scrolling down the videos, Mike noticed one with Pinkie Pie giving a huge smile.

"Hmmm. Smile HD." Mike read the description, "I wonder what that is?"

"Click on it and let's see." Mal suggested.

"Okay." Mike clicked on the link and the video started to play.

The music started normal and they heard "Smile, Smile, Smile" play but they noticed it sounded a little different than usual.

"Hm. Doesn't the music sound unusual to you?" Mike asked.

"Must be a remix." Mal shrugged.

Suddenly, they see Pinkie Pie running at full speed, smiling widely, towards three of her friends sitting under a tree while having a picnic. Then, Twilight Sparkle faced the screen and waved to Pinkie Pie.

"Hello!" Svetlana waved to the Twilight on the screen, "This isn't so bad."

"This should be fun." Mike grinned.

But smiles vanished when Pinkie Pie jumped in the air and kicked Twlights face so hard that it actually decapitated her! Every single jaw in that room was dropped and all eyes grew wide in shock.

"What the-" Svetlana said in horror.

"Now I really love this show!" Mal said with a smile.

"What in tarnation?" Chester exclaimed.

"What the hey did she just do?!" Vito asked in shock.

"This is so wrong!" said a scared Manitoba as he held on to Svetlana.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Mike groaned in disgust.

After that, Pinkie Pie killed Rarity and Applejack but the personalities had their hopes up when Rainbow Dash sees everything and does her signature move: The Sonic Rainboom.

"Whoa!" Everyone said in surprise.

Pinkie Pie was down for the count. Or was she?

"Think she's dead?" asked Svetlana.

"I don't think so." Mike shook his head and pointed at the screen, "Look!"

Then, they see a kill-o-meter inside Pinkie Pie's head, her going all Super Saiyan, crushes Rainbow Dash with a single blow, and looks at Fluttershy.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Vito held his stomach and his mouth.

Svetlana did the same thing, "Me too!"

"I like this more and more!" said an excited Mal causing Mike to look at him, "How can you like this?!"

"Mike, you know the stuff I like." Mal answered, "Remember when we were ten and I was the only one to enjoy "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre"?"

"Don't remind me!" the younger twin shuddered, "I've had nightmares for weeks!"

"Oh no!" Svetlana exclaimed as she watched the clip, "She's going to attack Fluttershy!"

"What?!" said Manitoba in shock, "Not that sweet little pony!"

Everyone watched Pinkie throw a spirit bomb, looks up at the sky while crying, and, suddenly, Fluttershy fights back!

"Now this is amazing!" said an impressed Vito, "And I kinda imagine them as real human girls doing this."

"Go Fluttershy!" Mike cheered.

"Hurrah!" Svetlana cheered and raised her arms.

"Teach that murdering pony a lesson!" Chester exclaimed.

"That's more like it!" Manitoba grinned.

"This keeps getting better and better!" Mal smiled widely.

But unfortunately, Pinkie Pie got the upperhand, kills Fluttershy, and destroys the world, leaving everyone very shocked.

"Whoa..." Mal said first before smiling again, "That was awesome! Let's watch that again!" he reaches for the mouse.

"NO!: Everyone shouted causing Mal to stop, "Let's watch something else, okay?" Mike suggested as he clicked on a different video.

"Good idea!" everyone agreed except for Mal, "Fine." he groaned and rolled his eyes.

The next one they watched was Pinkie's Gypsy Song. Svetlana hummed to the tune while Mal and Vito covered their ears. But when Vito looked at Chester, the old man didn't seem to mind.

"How are you not annoyed by this?" he asked.

That's when Chester removed some pieces of cotton from his ears, "What? Did you say something?"

Vito only sighed as Mike played another video called "Fluttershy's Remix". Svetlana was humming more than ever and even singing along to the cute little tune.

"I vant this song as Svetlanas ringtone now!" she said happily.

"Oi!" Vito groaned in annoyance, "We'll never get that song out of our heads!"

"No kidding." Mal said as he rubbed his temples.

Next were a couple videos about Baby Discord.

"Awww!" Mike, Mani, and Svetlana said at the same time.

"He is kinda cute...when he's not causing mischief." Chester said while Mal and Vito made gagging noises.

Another one they watched was When Ponies Cry which happens to be a parody of an anime opening.

"Wow!" Mike said in amazement, "It looks just like the anime opening but with MLP!"

Mal nodded while he was watching, "I need to watch this anime."

"Is it an action or a drama?" Svetlana asked her brothers.

"Nope." Mal shook his head.

"Vhat is it then?" she asked when the video came to the end.

That's when a creepy version of Fluttershy laughed during the last few seconds of the video. "Horror." Mal smirked.

Svetlanas eyes were wide and she was silent for a minute before responding, "Never mind then."

"Can't these whippersnappers sing in English?" Chester complained, "I can't understand a single, dang word they're saying!"

Mike rolled his eyes at his grandfather, "That's the point, Chester."

"Anime is life!" Mal added as he gave Mike a hi-five.

"I got into it after a few of my friends in their club showed me some clips and I showed them to Mal, Manitoba, and Svetlana."

"What about Vito?" the old man asked.

"Sometimes but not always like those two nerds." the shirtless personality snickered.

Mike and Mal gave a short glare before turning back to the computer.

"Hey Mike, vhat's that?" Svetlana pointed to a video called APPLE MOV.

"Not sure." Mike answered, "Must be another pony video. Should I click on it?"

"Go for it." Manitoba nodded.

Mike clicked on the video and when it started playing, it was showing a differently drawn Applejack in a different voice eating apples.

"Well, this isn't too bad." Mike said with a grin.

But, after hearing the ponies drop the F-Bomb, everyones eyes widened and Vito and Mal were ready to laugh.

"Vhy are those ponies such potty mouths?!" exclaimed an appalled Svetlana.

"Not sure but this is amazing!" laughed Mal.

Applejack continued to eat the apples and, for some reason, she started warping. Everyone was a little freaked out by her seizure attack and Chester rubbed his eyes due to the bright flashes, "Dang fooled bright colors!"

"Uhhhh, is she going to be okay?" asked Vito as Applejack twitched.

"I'm sure she's fine." Mal answered, "See?"

Then, an apple came out of Applejacks mouth and she ate it again.

"Ew!" Mike and Svetlana said at the same time.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Chester held his stomach.

"Next one please!" Manitoba suggested.

"Right!" Mike agreed and clicked on the video called DRESS MOV.

One second of viewing the demonic Discord, so called "tough as nails" Vito felt like fainting upon the sight.

"You alright, mate?" Manitoba asked his younger brother, "Do you need to lie down?"

"No no!" he shook it off, "I'm alright, really!"

"Suit yourself, bro." Manitoba shrugged.

It had Discord destroying Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle trying to get her friends to find the Elements of Harmony, the ponies refuse, and the only one left is Rarity. But, even though she acts all "sweet" and "generous", she's actually a fat, pompous, cruel slave driver to thousands of illegal Mexican immigrants.

"Okay, that's just racist!" Mike said in irritation.

"Yeah!" Svetlana agreed, "Und forcing poor women und children to work like zhat is just plain wrong!"

About a minute later or so, they watched Rarity being pummeled by her workers.

"At least she got what she deserved." Manitoba said.

"You said it, bro'." Vito agreed.

"Serves her right for being such a dang-fooled slave driver!" Chester shook his fist.

"Hey Mike, vhat do you think Fluttershy meant vhen she said to stay out of her shed?" Svetlana asked her brother.

"I think we'll find out soon enough." Mike said as he clicked on SHED MOV, "That's what the next video is called."

The video began with the giant Discord destroying Ponyville and Applebloom being stomped on as soon as she had finally gotten her cutie mark.

"Oh my!" Svetlana exclaimed, "Poor little dear..."

"I know!" Mike agreed. "And she just got her cutie mark too!"

Then, it cuts to where Pinkie Pie and Spike were on top on Rainbow Dash and they were headed to Fluttershy's shed while making random and annoying sounds.

"Ah!" Vito exclaimed, "Make them stop!"

Everyone held their ears for a couple more seconds before the characters finally stopped.

"Okay." Mike said, "They stopped."

"Finally!" Mal took his hands off his ears and scratched his chin, "Hmmm. I wonder what's in that shed, anyway?"

"Now sure, mate." the treasure hunter shrugged, "Fluttershy did keep saying to stay outta there."

"I'm curious, too." his girlfriend nodded in agreement.

The next minute of the video shows poor Fluttershy getting teased and tortured by her friends along with the _Carrie _reference.

"Oh, poor Fluttershy." Svetlana said sadly.

"Yeah, but I love _Carrie_." Mal smiled happily.

"That figures..." she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Also, that joke Rainbow said after the prank was disgusting!" Mike cringed.

As soon as Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash opened the shed...it was horror. The whole place was filled with blood, bones, and fur which made the personalities feel very extremely sick inside and Vito actually fainted.

"Oh my God!" said a horrified Svetlana.

"What the hey?!" asked a wide-eyed Chester.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Mike said as he held his mouth.

Manitoba felt like doing the same thing, "Me too!"

But Mal was actually smiling, "I like this more and more!"

After the three characters look at a dirty magazine and sees Derpy as a toaster cozy, Fluttershy appears...

"Uh-oh..." Mike said quietly.

"Cool!" Mals grinned.

"Now I'm really scared!" Svetlana shook like a leaf and held on to Manitoba.

"They're screwed." Manitoba said.

"Big time!" Mike nodded.

Chester was shaking by now, "This can't be good!"

That's when the skeletons started to play a tune and Fluttershy started singing an eerie song.

"You gotta admit, this song is pretty catchy." Mal snapped his fingers to the tune, "I might end up getting this for my ringtone."

"I knew you would like something like this." Mike ruffled his brothers hair.

"Yeah." he grinned.

"Oi..." Vito started waking up, "What's happening?"

But when Fluttershy made a demonic face and started to slice up Rainbow Dash...

"Oh..." Vito fainted again.

Svetlana and Manitoba Smith held each other, Chester and Mike covered their eyes, and Mal kept smiling and enjoying every second right up until Fluttershy got arrested.

"Aw!" Mal frowned.

"Phew!" Mike wiped his forehead and sighed with relief, "Glad that's over."

"You said it, mate." Manitoba agreed and tried to breathe calmly.

"Svetlana agrees!" she nodded.

"That dang-fooled pony nearly gave me a heart attack!" Chester complained.

"Same here." Mike said to his grandfather.

But before they watched the next video, everyone saw Vito on the floor passed out from the shock. Mike sat next to him while Svetlana held his head up.

"Vito?" Mike gently shook him, "Vito, wake up! Wake up!"

"Wakey wakey, darling." Svetlana tried to call out to him.

"Oh. Ohhh." Vito tried to wake up, "What happened?"

"You passed out, mate." Manitoba knelt down beside his siblings.

"I did?" he asked.

"Yep." the older brother helped Vito to his feet, "Up you go!"

Chester grabbed a chair and Manitoba helped Vito to his seat, "Why don't you sit down and rest for a bit?" he said.

"Sure. That'd be a good thing for me." Vito took a deep breath.

"In fact, vhy don't ve all take a little break before finishing these?" Svetlana made a suggestion.

"Good idea. Yeah. Okay." everyone else agreed with the athlete.

Mike and the others took bathroom breaks, grabbed snacks, and stretched their legs for a few minutes before returning to the computer room. They clicked on the next one called MAGIC MOV and it was showing Discord still trashing Ponyville and Spike & Twilight Sparkle digging up Rainbow Dashes grave.

"Is it wrong to dig someone else's grave?" Manitoba asked Mal.

"Not sure." Mal responded, "To me it isn't wrong."

That's when everyone stared at him weird as if saying "Say what?!"

"What?" asked a confused Mal.

They shook it off and continued to watch the video. And when they see Twilight try to perform black magic and awakened the creature, they freaked.

"Creepy..." said Mike who shook a little.

"I wondered if anyone has a book on dark magic?" Mal scratched his chin until he felt a light slap on the head, "Ah!"

"Don't get any ideas, mister." Svetlana glared at him.

"Fine." he groaned and rubbed his head.

Later, it went to the scene with the robot Rainbow Dash, "That's amazing!" Mike commented.

"I know!" Vito said with a smile.

"What is this supposed to be about? Ponies, magic, or robots?" Chester asked in irritation, "Can't these fans make up their minds?!"

"Aw shush, Chester." his granddaughter sighed, "Just vatch the video."

Chester scoffed as the robot moved and caused even more destruction to the town.

"Typical." Manitoba sighed and rolled his eyes, "Every time someone raises the dead or makes a robot, there's even more chaos than ever."

Everyone nods and they watch the scene where Twilight and Spike take Rainbows corpse to a secret lab.

"Vhy do I have a bad feeling about zis?" Svetlana said while feeling a little uneasy.

They watch Twilights plan and her way of bringing Rainbow Dash back to life.

"Think this plan will work?" Mike asked his brother.

"I doubt it." Mal shook his head, "When you bring someone back from the dead, it always backfires."

"If you've seen Frankenstein in my day, you'd understand." added Chester.

"Yeah." Manitoba nodded, "It's so cliche these days."

After using some electricity to bring Rainbow Dash back to life, everyone was waiting for what will happen next.

"I can't vatch!" Svetlana buried her face in Manitobas shoulder, who rubbed her back.

But, Rainbow Dash didn't move a muscle or anything.

"Guess it was a dud." Vito shrugged.

After they watched the ending, they watched PARTY MOV and the results were not pretty at all.

"Okay, that was disgusting!" Mike said as he held his stomach, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Me too." his sister agreed.

"Yeah, I didn't like this one too much either." Mal nodded.

"Especially with all the dirty jokes they used!" Maitoba added.

"That's just disgusting!" Vito said.

"Yeah!" Chester complained, "Back in my day, the only gross jokes we ever had were about slugs and rats! Not this kind of trash!"

Everyone just stared at Chester for a minute before Mike went to the final MOV link.

"Well, good note." Mike said awkwardly, "There is only one episode left and we're done."

"Ah well." Mal sighed, "All good things must come to an end, I guess."

SWAG MOV was last and so far, it went to the fates of the five characters up to Rainbow Dashes awakening.

"It's alive!" Svetlana screamed.

Everyone laughs as Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash talk and Twilight performs a spell. Then, a time loop happens and goes back when Rainbow Dash is a giant titan.

"Attack On Titan anyone?" Mal asked with a smirk.

"Heck Yeah!" Vito, Manitoba, and Mike hi-fived their brother and each other.

"Is it another one of those mindless video games?" Chester asked with a groan.

"Nope, it's an anime." Mike answered, "One of the first animes I watched. I showed it to Mal and Vito, and Manitoba saw it while I was watching more."

"Is it any good?" asked a curious Svetlana.

"It's amazing and very popular!" Mike nodded with a smile then frowned, "The problem is, though, you might not be able to handle it."

"Vhat do you mean, big brother?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, let's see." Mal began to explain, "Lots of people die, people get eaten, lots of blood, and-oh yeah!" he snapped his fingers, "There's a scene where you see people being digested inside a titans stomach."

Svetlana looked at him with wide eyes before she spoke again, "Okay...never mind zen."

"But it's amazing!" Mike pointed out.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Vito.

"What are you, scared?" Mal teased his sister.

"N-No." she shook her head.

Since they got distracted with their talking, the siblings got disrupted from Rainbow Dash who was screaming in pain.

"Crikey!" Manitoba cringed, "That's gotta hurt!"

Vito only gagged as Svetlana stood from her seat, "If you need me, I'll be in ze bathroom!" she ran while holding her mouth.

After that horrible moment, the epicness began.

"Go Rainbow Dash!" Mike cheered.

"Get him!" Mal exclaimed as well.

Discord gets killed and Rainbow Dash wins the battle!

"His head came off..." Chester said before fainting.

"Oh, not again!" Mike groaned and paused the video.

The boys had to wake their grandfather up just as Svetlana came out of the bathroom, feeling a little better. Once everyone was alright, they watched the remaining minutes of the video. It shows Rainbow Dash in the hospital, surrounded by her friends and Applejack appears out of nowhere.

"Hello!" Mal said in surprise, "Where did she come from?"

Applejack spoke about how she was in a different time, but no one cares. Then, Rainbow Dash talks about how she and her friends are like family.

"Poor Applejack." Svetlana said sadly.

"Well, at least they're like family to each other." Mal said.

"Like us!" Mike said with a smile.

"You know it, bro'!" Vito gave him a playful slug on the shoulder.

"Always and forever, mate." Manitoba grinned.

"Group hug!" Chester exclaimed happily as he hugged his grandkids.

Everyone hugged for a couple minutes before pulling away and Mike spoke up first.

"Since it's getting pretty late, how about we stop here and watch some more tomorrow?" Mike suggested.

"That'd be wonderful!" Svetlana jumped for joy.

"Heck yeah!" Mal agreed.

"We don't mind either, do we bro?" Vito said to Manitoba, who nodded.

"Heck, it's even better than some of the other boring shows you kids watch." Chester joked with the others.

Everyone just laughed before they parted ways for the night.

"Goodnight guys!" Mike waved.

"Goodnight Mike!" everyone said.

Now it's not just Mike who's interested in MLP. And his brothers had learned something too: Just because you like a cartoon or something animated, that doesn't mean you should be embarrassed or ashamed. After all, no one says you shouldn't feel like a kid on the inside and adults can enjoy animation just as much as a child can.

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

_Here's Chapter 15!_

_Another Mal chapter just for you! XD_

_I want to thank Tigersfury and SailorMable14 for the ideas and inspiration. Thanks guys!_

_And like with a couple other chapters, I worked on this more than some of the others. That's why the update is so quick._

_Also, I wanted to take this moment to let you in on something. For those of you who don't know, today (__**December 3rd**__) is exactly one year since Mike's personalities pressed the reset button and they vanished along with Mal. :( SailorMarble14 reminded me of the day and I think we should never forget of the wonderful personas that helped Mike through seasons 4 and 5. After all, they are what make Mike who he is. For Chester, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba Smith, Mal...we miss you guys. :(_

_Also, for those of you wondering about the end, I want to point out something. Yes I know Chester is the one who's the parental figure of the family and Svetlana is the little sister, but occasionally she does act like a mother figure sometimes. As mentioned back in Chapter 8, it's most likely that she got that charm from Mikes mother. So just that we're clear, Svetlana is both a little sister and motherly figure to some of the personalities, okay? Sorry for any confusion._

_Warning! This chapter will be dark in the beginning and very sad for the rest._

_Also, I want to say that although Svetlana is the little sister of the family, I feel that she's also the mother figure of the personalities just like how Chester is the grandfather figure and Mike can be parental sometimes too._

_References/Songs:_

_**Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power Episode 20**__- Svetlana comforting Mal and Mal calling her "Mama"._

_**Chapter 4**__- After Mal beats up the bullies the 1st time, little Svetlana reprimands him._

_**Madness In Me & Monster by Skillet**__- During the nightmare sequence._

_**Never Alone by Lady Antebellum **__- The scene where everyone comforts Mal and tells him that they'll always be there for him._

_**This Broken Soul By Rebecca Kneubuhl (Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night)- **__Mal when he's all alone before Svetlana finds him._

_Next Chapter: Mike visits his cousin, Dave (TDPI), and even makes a couple new friends._

_Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

Chapter 15: Insanity & Mother Figure

While everyone else was getting ready for bed, Mal was up in his room watching a movie while waiting for Mike.

"Hmmm." Mal sighed in boredom, "These shows are so cliche, it's not even funny."

But he continued to watch anyway, hopeful that it will help him fall asleep at least. The movie was about a villain whom everyone thought had changed his ways but ended up turning evil again and turning against everyone he had known and cared about. For a moment, Mal felt a tad uneasy.

"Hey. That villain is like...me. Before I changed." he said to himself but shook it off, "Oh snap out of it, Mal! Those days are done! Leave your past in the past, not in the present."

Mal switched off the TV just as Mike came in and started to lay down on his bed.

"Oh gosh, am I tired!" Mike yawned and stretched his arms, "How about you, Mal?"

"Yep. I'm ready to catch some Z's as well." Mal nodded and laid down as well, "Goodnight Mike."

"Goodnight Mal." he said before falling asleep, "Sweet dreams."

But, sweet dreams will be the last thing that Mal will have. And it will be the worst dreams he had ever had in his life.

_Mal was taking a walk in the mind and minding his own business without a care in the world._

_"Ah, it feels so good to be a loved." he said with a smile._

_Then suddenly..._

_AHHHHHHHHH!_

_A blood-curdling scream was heard in the distance and Mal, immediately knew that the others were in danger!_

_"Hang on guys!" he said as he ran like lightening, "I'm coming!"_

_But when he reached the living room, there was no one to be found._

_"Guys?" he called out, "Mike! Svetlana! Mani! Where are you?!"_

_Mal was about to look around when he saw a trail of blood leading towards his room. Taking caution he approached the door, turned the knob...and froze in horror upon a terrible sight._

_Every personality in that room, including Mike, had been slashed and stabbed to death! It looked like something from a horror movie but it wasn't. Mal felt like screaming and sobbing, but his voice appeared to be frozen with fright and could hardly move a muscle._

_"Help..." said a dying Mike._

_Something made Mal move and knelt down to hold Mike in his arms._

_"Stay with me, Mike!" said a worried Mal, "Who did this to you?! Tell me!"_

_Very slowly, Mike lifted his eyes just barely enough to look at his twin brother._

_"Mal, how could you?" Mike coughed out as Mal looked at him with confusion, "How could you do this to us..."_

_As the boy fell limp, Mal couldn't understand anything and tried to wake his brother._

_"Mike, wake up!" he said with tears falling, "Don't you leave me! No!"_

_"Hehehehehe!" a voice cackled, "It's too late, Mal. He's gone and so are the others."_

_Mal stopped crying, puts Mike down, and stands up with his fists clenching. "Who are you?!" he growled, "Show yourself! So help me, I'll make you pay for this!" _

_"Over here." the voice said in an eerie tone._

_Mal turned around to see a shadow standing against the wall and glared daggers at the stranger, "Who are you?"_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk." the stranger shook his head as he took a step, "Don't you get it by now?"_

_As the strange figure stepped into the light...Mals heart stopped. It was himself drenched in blood, holding a sharp blood-soaked knife, and bearing an evil grin._

_"What?" he said in a hushed voice, "B-B-But, how c-can this be?"_

_"Simple." the double explained, "I'm the evil you've put away for so long and now that I'm back, I can set out what I was born to do. Like you wanted, right?"_

_"No!" Mal shook his head, "No! No! No! That's not true! I never wanted this!"_

_"Well, I'm sorry but there's no other way." the double Mal took a few steps toward the original, "And now that I'm back, I don't need you anymore."_

_Mal wanted to run but he couldn't move. All he did was stand there as his evil self came closer with the dreaded knife, "No please! Don't do this!"_

_"Oh, but I want to. I really do." he grinned evilly as he raised the knife up, "Say goodbye, Mal!"_

_"No please! No, no, no, no, no!" Mal begged as the knife came crashing down!_

"AHHHHHH!" Mal jolted screaming. He looked around and saw Mike asleep in his bed. His brow was drenched in sweat and his heart wouldn't stop racing, but he relaxed a little when he realized it was all just a horrible nightmare.

While he didn't scream very loud, it was loud enough for Mike to stir in his sleep and started to wake up. Thinking quickly Mal turned to his side, closed his eyes, and pretended to be asleep.

"Mal?" Mike yawned, "What was that noise?"

But when the younger boy saw his brother "asleep", he shrugged and laid back down. Mal, carefully turned back as soon as Mike was asleep again and tried to get ahold of his sanity.

"It's just a dream!" he said to himself, "Just stop thinking about it! Stop it! Stop it!"

His breath was shaky and he could hardly keep his thoughts together for even the smallest second. His brain was bombarded with his actions in the past, whether it was from his childhood or his time on Total Drama. Bullying his siblings, getting Mike sent to juvie, locking up his family in the mind, nearly ruining Mikes life, and every horrible thing he has done until he was sent away and came back a changed man.

This made Mal think: Would he become a monster again? Will he turn against his family and become just as horrible as he was before? That was something he never wanted to be again, but his fears clouded his mind and he knew what must be done.

"I can't stay here." he said in both sadness and fear, "There's no other choice then. I have to go away or I'll end up hurting them again."

With a heavy heart Mal went over to his desk, took out a piece of a paper and began to write. Some of his tears fell onto the page, causing some of the words to smear and he paused every other couple of minutes to wipe his eyes. After he finished writing, Mal folded the letter, placed it in an envelope, sets it on the kitchen table, and slowly walked towards the rooms of his fellow personalities.

First was Chesters room. He stopped next to the old mans bed and glanced at the picture frame on his nightstand. It was a picture of him and Mike as little children and they were smiling and sitting next to a younger version of Chester. He looked at it for a few more minutes before turning back to a sleeping and grumbling Chester.

"Chester," he said quietly, "you are the wisest and the funniest personality I have ever known. You tell the most wonderful stories, you keep the others from straying down the wrong path, and you are always there when we need it the most. You're more like a father than a grandfather to me and I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you over the years. I love you, Chester. Goodbye and don't ever forget me."

He gave Chester a light hug, left the room, and headed for Svetlanas room. Upon approaching her bed, he noticed that she was hugging the teddy bear he gave her for Christmas when they were ten years old. Mal was a little surprised that she kept it all these years but that was not his main concern at the moment.

"Svetlana, you are the sweetest little sister we could ever want. Sometimes even more than that. You are athletic, kind, caring, agile, and graceful." he took a deep breath, "I know I'm not the best brother here but I tried my best to make you happy, especially after I made you so miserable when I was evil. All I can say is I'm sorry and I love you very much, little sister. Goodbye and always be happy."

He gave Svetlana a gentle kiss on the forehead and, then, hugged her before he walked away, looked at her one last time from the doorway, and left.

Next was Vitos room and Mal could feel the weight of his sorrow crushing his heart. While passing his weights, he glanced at a paper mache medal hanging from the side. When he was five, Mal made that for Vito because he thought he was the coolest and strongest personality in the world. Once again, he was surprised that Vito kept that thing but shook it off and stood next to his sleeping brother.

"Vito," he said softly, "ever since we were kids I always thought you were great. And to me, no matter how obnoxious you can be, you are still great and strong too. I apologize if I ever made you feel weak and useless when I broke free. When I'm gone, please look after Mike and the others." he sniffled, "I know they look to you for protection because you're strong not only outside but inside as well. I love you, bro'. Goodbye and take care."

He hugged his older brother before leaving for the next room, which happen to be Manitoba Smiths room. As he walked towards the bed, he eyed a drawing on his desk. It just so happens to be a treasure map drawn by a young Mal years ago. When they were five, Mal and Manitoba would pretend to hunt for treasure and go on adventures a kid would always want to do. Mal barely chuckled at the thought and began to speak to the sleeping adventurer.

"Manitoba Smith," he said sadly, "your knowledge of wildlife and survival has always fascinated me over the years. It's because of you that Mike is still alive and able to survive in this cruel world. Next to the others, you are a highly skilled and intelligent personality who always took care of us. If not for your great skills, none of us would be even be here and I deeply regret making you burn Mikes dreams. I hope you'll continue to put your wonderful skills to great use. I love you, big brother. Goodbye and live on."

After hugging his brother, he left the room and made his way for the final one: the room that belonged to both him and Mike. He stood in front of the door and he could feel his heart breaking in two as the tears started to come down again. A couple minutes passed before he finally went into their room, but his walking was even slower than ever. Walking towards the bed, Mal narrowed his eyes at every single drawing that was on the walls of the room which made him even sadder. Every happy memory of him and Mike began to flood his mind before he reached the bed to see Mike sleeping peacefully.

"Mike," he said tearfully, "I owe a lot to you. If you hadn't tried to help me all this time...I never would be the person I am now. Even if no one else was there for me, you were." he sobbed, "You were always there for me and wanted me to be a part of this wonderful family. You are the most wonderful brother and the very best friend I could ever have. I wish I didn't have to leave you or the others, but if I don't do this...I'll end up making you all miserable again...and I don't want that. If there was another way, I can stay here and live happily. But I-I..." Mal was too choked up to finish what he wanted to say.

He knelt down beside the bed and sobbed into the mattress. But, so not to wake Mike, he took great care to keep himself quiet so his brother wouldn't hear him. After a moment, Mal rose back up and hugged Mike.

"I love you so much, my brother." he sobbed quietly, "I will never forget your kindness, your patience, your comfort, and most of all, your love. Goodbye Mike. Goodbye...forever."

Letting go of his younger brother, Mal slowly backed away never taking his eyes off Mike. As soon as he was at the doorway, Mal sprinted out of the hall and kept running further away from his family and the place he called home.

"_I'm sorry!_" he thought to himself, "_I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!_"

His teary eyes nearly blinded him as he continued running into the deep recesses of the subconscious.

Back in the room, Mike stirred in his sleep and immediately woke up when he felt that something was wrong. He moved his hand and felt the left edge of his bed had a damp spot which puzzled Mike.

"What the?" he said to himself, "Hey Mal? You awake? I-"

Mike looked to see that Mals bed was missing and his brother was nowhere in the room, "Mal?!" he said a little louder, "Mal! Where are you?!"

But there was no answer and Mal was nowhere to be found. Feeling very afraid and uneasy, Mike went to the doors of the personality rooms and knocked on each one to wake his family up.

"Everyone, wake up now!" Mike yelled as he pounded hard on each door, "This is an emergency! Wake up!"

Right after that outburst, everyone came out of their rooms looking all very tired and half-awake.

"Mike, what the heck man?!" asked a disgruntled Vito.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, mate?" yawned Manitoba.

"I need my beauty sleep." Svetlana stretched her arms.

"Why did you wake us up so late?" moaned Chester.

"I'll tell you why." Mike said in a worried tone, "Mal is gone!"

"WHAT?!" everyone said in shock.

"Are you serious, bro'?!" Vito asked with wide eyes.

"Yes!" Mike nodded as he held the envelope, "I woke up and I didn't see Mal in his bed! So I looked around but couldn't find him and I found this letter!"

Everyone looked at the envelope and it had "GOODBYE" written in bold red letters. Mike opened it and began to read.

"Dear Family,

If you are reading this, that means I have already gone away. I've been doing a lot thinking and I just can't risk hurting you all again. I love you but this is the only way. I just can't risk hurting the ones I loved again. I'm so sorry, but I don't want it to happen again. Thank you for giving me a second chance but I must go. I love you all so much.

Goodbye forever,

Mal"

Once Mike finished reading, everyone was either sad, confused, or shocked because of this news.

"Is that it?" Chester snagged the letter away, "It doesn't say where he went or anything?"

"No." Mike shook his head sadly, "And I can't find him anywhere! What if he's gone forever? Why did he have to leave us?! I can't lose my brother!" he said as his eyes started to tear up.

That's when Manitoba gave him a small embrace, "Now just calm down, mate. We're going to find him and bring him back home. We're going to get our Mal back no matter what it takes! Right mates?"

"Yeah!" Vito nodded, "He's one of us and there's no way we're gonna lose our bro' again!"

"That's right!" Svetlana agreed, "Ve have to find Mal und figure out what's going on!"

"Alright, enough hollering!" Chester said, "Let's split up and look for our boy!"

"Right!" everyone said.

"Thanks everyone." Mike wiped his eyes, "You guys are the best."

"No problem, mate." Manitoba patted his shoulder, "That's what families do. Now, I suggest we split up and search every single room to see if the dingo is hiding somewhere."

"Okay. Let's go!" Mike said as he went searching along with his family.

As the others looked around the rooms, Svetlana quickly took notice to see a trail of tears leading away from their home. After looking back to the other locations the personalities had went, Svetlana followed the trail and hoped that it would lead to her lost brother.

Meanwhile, Mal stopped somewhere in the subconscious and wept so hard that his tears were forming a puddle on the floor.

"How could I do this to them?" he asked himself as he cried, "Why did I become such a cruel personality or worse...a cruel brother?! Just because I was jealous of the others, I shouldn't make their lives miserable. It's better if I just stay here as far away from my family as possible. It's the only way..." he was silent for a minute or two before he heard something.

"Mal!" he heard a voice call his name, "Mal! Vhere are you?!"

He heard Svetlana calling for him and realized that she must be looking for him. All of a sudden, Mal remembers the time that he pushed his sister away and hurt her after he turned into a monster.

_Svetlana (Age 10) was walking to her room when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Hold it, sis'!" she heard a boy say._

_She turned around and saw Mal (Age 11) giving her an evil smirk which made her feel very uncomfortable inside, "Vhat do you vant?" Svetlana asked nervously._

_Without saying anything, Mal shoved his sister very hard which made Svetlana fall onto the ground very hard._

_"Ow!" she yelped, "Vhat did you do that for?!"_

_"Because." Mal answered before picking her up and knocking her down again._

_"Hey! Stop it!" Svetlana yelled, "Quit it or I vill tell Chester!"_

_"Oh yeah, cry-baby?" Mal grabbed Svetlana by her shirt, "Well, unless you want to miss some of your teeth, you'll keep your mouth shut." he gave a dark glare at her._

_"Vhy are you doing this?" she asked as tears began to form, "Vhat happened to the sweet brother Svetlana knew and loved?"_

_"He's gone now." Mal crossed his arms, "I'm in charge now and I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. And there's not a thing you can do to stop me!"_

_Suddenly, he slapped Svetlana repeatedly and continued to insult her until Manitoba (Age 14) ran towards them._

_"Hey!" he said as he got in between the two, "What the heck do you think you're doing?!"_

_He shoved Mal off of Svetlana and she wrapped her arms around Manitoba and sobbed her eyes out._

_"Manitoba!" she wept, "He vas so cruel to Svetlana! I begged him to stop but-but..."_

_She couldn't finish and continued to cry against Manitoba, who hugged her right back._

_"Shhhh...It's okay, sheila." Manitoba tried to comfort her, "I won't let him do that to you anymore."_

_Then, Manitoba looked up at Mal and gave him a deep, hateful glare but Mal just smirked at his little sisters misery._

_"How could you?! She's you're little sister!" Manitoba snapped, "You should respect her!"_

_"Yeah and I'm sick of it!" Mal snapped back, "Miss goody two-shoes here has been getting a lot of respect around here and what do I get?! A few glares and lectures from my so called "family"! And if you tell anyone about this, I'm gonna rip your guts right out!" he threatened._

_"Now see here you-" Manitoba tried to say before he heard a voice._

_"Hey guys!" Mike called._

_The two boys turned around as Svetlana stood up and wiped her tears away. Mike (Age 11) came up to them and wanted to know what was going on._

_"Hey, everything okay here?" he asked his siblings, "I heard a lot of yelling."_

_Manitoba was about to say something but when Mal gave him a "Don't you dare" look, he only sighed and looked down at his feet._

_"Nothing mate." Manitoba said sadly, "We were just talking."_

_"Is that true?" Mike turned to his little sister and his twin brother._

_The two nodded and Mike only shrugged and walked away leaving his three siblings alone once again. Mal gave an evil grin to Svetlana and Manitoba, who were holding each other in fear and anger._

_"See you later, peons." Mal chuckled evilly before he left._

_Manitoba glared at his former brother while Svetlana was shedding more tears._

_"I don't think I like Mal anymore." she said sadly, "He's nothing but a monster! A cruel and horrible monster!"_

_"I know, sheila." Manitoba patted her back, "I know."_

_He took Svetlana to her room and tended to any wounds that she received from Mal. And thanks to Mals threat, they couldn't tell Chester or anyone what has happened unless they want to end up in bad shape._

Mal shook the memory from his thoughts and realized that he had to get away from his sister or something bad might happen to her and the nightmare would come true. As Svetlana drew closer, Mal got up on his feet and made a break for it.

"Stay away from me, Svetlana!" he said as he ran, "Don't come near me!"

"Vait! Mal stop!" Svetlana tried to call to him, "Mal! Vait!"

Realizing he can't run anymore, Mal collasped onto the groud as his sister finally caught up with him.

"Mal! Thank goodness!" she said as she tried to catch her breath, "Vhy did you run away? Ve vere all worried sick!"

"Leave me alone, Svetlana!" Mal said in a shaky voice, "Just get out of here!"

Svetlana was shocked at first to hear Mal snap at her, but was more concerned about the way he said it. It sounded like his voice was about to break.

"Mal?" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Vhat's the matter, dear?"

Mal didn't bother to look at his sister nor did he try to move her hand away. He just turned his head and said nothing. Svetlana took her hand and raised his head so his tear-filled eyes met hers, "Mal, look at me. Vhat's wrong?" she asked again a little more firmly.

"Just leave me alone!" he snapped again, "I don't want to hurt you again! Please, leave me be!"

"Vhat are you talking about?" she asked with curious eyes, "Vhen have you ever hurt me?"

"Don't you remember?!" he asked as his eyes began to well up, " I used to bully you when we were kids! Back when I turned...turned..." Mal couldn't finish his own sentence as a quiet sob came from his throat.

"Big brother," Svetlana began softly, "I already forgave you for vhat happened years ago. You vere just jealous because ve spent more time vith Mike und took him away from you. You must learn to let go of ze past un reflect upon your actions-"

"That's not the point!" Mal exclaimed in anguish, "I know what I've done over the years but that's nothing if I actually killed off my family! I don't want to kill anyone!"

The young teenage girl gasped in shock when she heard her brother say that, "Mal, vhat are you talking about?"

"Doesn't matter!" Mal shook his head, "You wouldn't understand..."

Then, Svetlana took one of Mals hands and placed her hand on top of his, "Please tell me, my brother." she said calmly, "I von't have my brother hiding his pain from me."

Mal took a deep breath and explained everything to his sister. The blood, seeing himself as a killer, everyone he knew either dead or seriously hurt, and the rabid fear that came afterward. Svetlana felt like crying herself but she knew she had to be strong in order to try and reason with her older brother.

"The dream must be a sign!" Mal said as heart-breaking tears streamed down his face, "I-I'm afraid that I'll...I'll be evil again!" he choked out, "What if I hurt you all again?! "

Svetlana watched her brother fall apart before her as she struggled to keep the tears from falling from her own eyes.

"I'm so scared I don't know what to do! I feel like I'm losing it!" Mal cried even more, "I don't want to go back to that awful life! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!"

Mal buried his face in his hands as he sobbed like his whole world had been destroyed. Feeling sorry for her older brother, Svetlana wrapped her arms around Mal, stroked his hair, and allowed him to sob on her shoulder.

"Oh Mal..." she said in a sad voice, "Shhhh...Please don't cry, darling. I'm here, I'm right here. I von't let anything happen to you and that's a promise. Shhhh, shhhh. Hush now my darling, it's alright."

She felt her shoulder getting wet but she didn't care about that at all. Her main concern was the boy who suffering so much because of his past ordeals and the awful nightmare that tormented his soul.

Mals' crying went on for a few more minutes before he finally calmed down. Then, Svetlana helped him up and led him back home while keeping a steady arm around his shoulder. Every now and then, Mal would give out a shuddering gasp and wipe away any stray tears that would escape his eyes.

Once they reached the living room, the other personalities rushed to see if Svetlana and Mal were alright.

"Mal!" Mike said, "Thank goodness you're okay. What-"

Mike stopped when he and the other guys noticed Mals eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were wet with tears, and his face was full of deep sorrow.

"Hey buddy," Vito started to ask, "you okay? What's wrong-"

"Vito," Svetlana interrupted, "I think it's best if you leave this to Svetlana." she said as she rubbed Mals shoulder, "Mal needs to be alone right now."

"Okay sheila." Manitoba nodded and lead the other two out of the room, "Come on, mates. Let's give them some alone time."

As his older brothers and grandfather left, Mike decided to stay behind with Mal and Svetlana hoping he could be of some help and comfort.

"Svetlana?" Mike asked, "Do you mind if I stayed with you guys? I want to help."

"Sure dear." she nodded as she helped Mal into the kitchen.

Mike sat next to Mal, who laid his head down on the table, while Svetlana made three cups of hot chocolate for herself and her brothers. She gives them their drinks and sits down next to Mal. But, unaware to the three siblings, three other personalities were listening from the doorway in the kitchen but did their best to stay out of sight.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Svetlana asked as she rubbed his back.

"Well, the tears stopped." Mal answered with a sniffle, "But, it still hurts inside."

"So, what happened?" Mike wondered, "Why did you run away, Mal?"

That's when Svetlana explained all the details of Mals dream to Mike, who went from confused all the way to horrified from hearing it.

"Oh Mal..." Mike said in a hushed voice, "I didn't know. Do you really feel that way?"

"Yes." Mal nodded as his voice started to crack, "Mike, you remembered what happened when I took on those bullies and when I broke free years later. Who's to say that it won't happen again?"

"It won't." Mike shook his head, "Because none of that matters anymore. You're with us now and we're never going let you go. You're not evil, you're just misunderstood."

"I know you're just saying that, Mike." Mal looked at him with tears filling his eyes again, "You all know what happened years ago and how much pain and suffering I have caused you. I'm a monster and I know it. A cruel, heartless, evil monster."

He placed his head back on the table, folded his arms and cried softly as his brother and sister could only watch in sadness. Wanting to snap their brother out of his funk, Svetlana took Mal by his shoulders and raised him up so they could see eye to eye.

"Now you listen to me, Mal." she said firmly, "First, I don't ever **ever **vant you to say those awful things about yourself again. You are not evil, you never were, you are not a monster, und you are never heartless. You are Mal! The vonderful brother und friend ve have known for so long! You are none of those things and don't ever doubt your self-worth like that again. Do you understand me?"

Mal nodded tearfully and tried to look away but Svetlana took his chin and raised it up so he could look at her again.

"Second, you are the most wonderful brother und personality ve have ever known." Svetlana said a little warmly, "You always been there for us vhenever no one else is around. You are truly a loyal und a loving, caring brother."

Mal just stared at his sister with the tears on his face, "R-Really?"

"Yeah bro'." Mike agreed and embraced Mal, "You are really cool and not to mention, you're my best friend in the whole world. I never forgave myself when you guys disappeared after pressing the reset button and I missed you guys so much." he said sadly, "You have always cheered me up whenever I was sad and we always played together as kids. We even made a whole mess of drawings together for years and years."

"Und you vould protect us from harm." Svetlana added, "Like vhen you und Mike vould always catch me vhen I fall during the time I started gymnastics und vould tell me stories whenever I had trouble going to sleep. Now, vould an evil boy do that?"

Mal remained silent as his brother and sister continued to speak.

"And don't forget, Vito, Manitoba, and Chester love you too." Mike added as well, "Don't you see? You've always been a good personality and friend to every one of us in this mind. So you made some mistakes in the past. That doesn't mean you can't move on and live your life."

"R-Really?" Mal asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Yes my brother." Svetlana hugged him, "Ve know you would never hurt us und ve'll never leave you."

"Not ever." Mike agreed, "That's a promise."

Mal started to rethink his thoughts and realized his siblings were right. He was never a monster to begin with, he just made the wrong choices but he still has a chance to redeem himself for the future.

"I'm sorry, guys." Mal said with a heavy and regretful sigh, "I should have never tried to run away. I realize now that I can't run away because of a silly dream. If you guys say I'm good, I'll believe you."

"That's okay, bro'." Mike smiled, "You were just scared, that's all. It's normal to feel scared."

"But ve vill always be there vith a shoulder to cry on und arms to hug you vith." Svetlana hugged him.

"Thanks you guys." Mal said softly, "I love you."

"We love you too." they both said as they hugged Mal.

After they finished hugging, Mike and his siblings looked up to see Chester, Manitoba, and Vito standing right in front of them.

"Huh?" Mike wondered, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard everything, mate." Manitoba said sadly, "And we can't just stand by like a bunch of useless shrimp."

"We can't let one of our own suffer like this." Chester added, "I can't stand to see one of my grandkids hurt."

Then, Vito looked at Svetlana with sorrowful eyes.

"Sorry Svet." Vito said, "I know you told us not to get involved but we couldn't help it. We were just as worried as you are."

Svetlana nodded silently in agreement as the others sat down and Vito placed a hand on Mals shoulder.

"We're here for you bro'." Vito gave a comforting smile, "And we're never going to leave you again."

Mal looked at Vito and, then, the others who gave their own reassuring smiles with Vito.

"You're a part of us, lad." Manitoba Smith said softly and patted his back, "And it's just as Vito said. We abandoned you once and we're _never _going to make that mistake ever again."

"You're brothers and sister are right, son." Chester hugged him close, "We may not be perfect, but we always stay together and be there for each other. That's what a family is really all about."

Mal felt a lump in his throat after Chester lets go and feels two hands on each of his shoulders.

"Do you understand, Mal?" Mike asked him, "We all love you and we care about you. And we know that you're not evil anymore and you never will be. We know you better than that."

"Und that's the truth." Svetlana nodded.

Tears started to fall from Mals already wet eyes again. But this time, they were tears of joy because he truly realizes how much he means to his family.

"Thank you." Mal smiled through his tears, "I can't tell you all how much this means to me. I love you guys so much!"

"We love you too, my dear brother." Svetlana said as happy tears fell from her eyes as well, "Und ve always vill be."

That's when everyone embraced Mal in the biggest family group hug that anyone's ever seen. After talking and reassuring Mal for a little longer, everyone hugged him one more time and headed for bed. The next day, Mal slept in while the others were doing their own thing and Mike surprised him with breakfast in bed.

After he ate, Mal just relaxed in his room and watched some TV for a while before he heard a knock on his door.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Come in!" Mal yelled.

The door opened and Svetlana came inside to talk to her older brother, "Hello Mal. How are you today?"

"I'm great." Mal grinned, "I never felt this good in my life. And I should thank you for that."

"Vhat do you mean?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"You know, for snapping me out of my depression last night." Mal rubbed the back of his head, "I was beginning to lose my sanity and all my hopes would have been trashed if you and the others hadn't helped me."

"But of course, darling." said Svetlana as she placed her hand on her brothers shoulder, "Ve vould never leave you to suffer like zhat. You are a part of Mike und a part of us as vell." she placed a hand on her chest, "Inside, ve all care for you und love you no matter vhat happens."

Mal smiled and looked away as he and his younger sister sat in silence. To be honest, whenever Svetlana talks to Mal he has a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not in a romantic sense like Manitoba but he notices that Svetlana can be a little parental when she wants or needs too and he thinks of her kinda of like a mother as well. However, he was too embarrassed to tell her and was afraid that she or the other personalities would laugh at him for thinking of something like that.

But, Mal had to muster up his courage and tell his little sister how he feels.

"You know Svetlana?" he began, "I never told anyone this but...to me I think of you as more than just a sister."

"Really?" Svetlana raised her eyebrow, "What else do you see me as?"

"Well," he gulped, "I think of you kind of like a mom sometimes because you are so nurturing and caring to us just like a mother would."

The Russian athlete felt a warm sensation in her heart and felt very proud to be called a mother by someone she loved very much. She knew she had that motherly charm but she never knew she could be and actual mother to anyone inside and outside the mind before. And she hoped that she can be a real mother someday.

"I-I don't know vhat to say." she said softly, "But, I am deeply honored that you think of me like that und I thank you very ze very bottom of my heart."

Mal looked at Svetlana and blushed a little, "Svetlana? Do you mind if I called you...mama? Just this once?"

Svetlana was a bit taken back and confused at first, but then she smiled and nodded. Mal smiled too and laid his head on Svetlanas lap as she placed her hand on his back.

Mal smiled happily as he closed his eyes, but tears started to form as the haunting memories of his past sins came upon his mind. He covered eyes with his arm as Svetlana rubbed his head with her other hand.

"Mama..." Mal said softly as he wept.

"It's alright dear." she soothed him, "Everything is alright."

More tears fell as Mal buried his head deeper. Mike came to check on his siblings, but when he opened the door he saw his big brother crying his heart out and his little sister comforting him. Instead of saying anything, Mike gave a warm smile to Svetlana who nodded and smiled right back.

Once Mal had finally calmed down, Svetlana helps him raise back up on the bed.

"Feelling better now, dear?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah. I'm okay now." Mal took a deep breath, "I needed that. Thanks sis'."

"You're welcome, big brother." Svetlana smiled and hugged her brother, "Vhy don't you take a rest now und I'll check on you later?"

"Okay." he nodded and laid back down on his bed.

Svetlana fluffed his pillows and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll come check on you later, but if you ever need anything just let me know. Alright?"

"I will. Thanks Svetlana." Mal said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too, big brother." Svetlana smiled warmly before leaving the room.

Mal was about to close his eyes when he saw Mike come in and stand next to his bed, "Mike? What are you doing here?"

"I just thought you would like someone to stay with you." Mike said as he grabbed a pillow and lays down next to Mal.

"Thanks." Mal said as he looks down.

"You're welcome, Mal." he hugs his brother.

After a few moments of silence, Mal spoke up, "Mike?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"I love you." Mal gave a small smile to him.

"I love you too, big bro'." Mike smiled back.

And the two boys napped for most of the day. Mal still felt scared every once in a while, but his family would reassure him that everything will be fine and he'll never become evil again. Mal just had to remind himself that his evil actions were a thing of the past and to not reflect on them anymore.

Also, Svetlana not only felt like a little sister but she accepted her role as a mother figure whenever her brothers need it. She even allows them to call her "mama" if they ever felt like it, but they still think of her as a little sister. Of course, just like everyone else on this planet, everyone needs a mother especially a former evil personality like Mal.

And Mal is happy with his sister either way.

And one more thing. Mal burnt his run-away letter and reminded himself that if he ever feels alone or depressed, he can always depend on his family to help him back on his feet.

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

_Here's chapter 16!_

_I'm so so sorry that this took a long while, but I needed some ideas on how to do this and get it right. Not to mention my job had me put it off until I had time to work on it. _

_With SailorMarble14's help (thank you!), we had thought of the theory the Dave from TDPI and Mike from TDROTI are cousins who don't see each other a lot._

_And don't worry, I haven't given up on this story. I just have been so busy lately that it was hard for me to work on this. But I can't promise when the next chapter will come but it will when I can. It'll just take some time before I get to it okay? I'll try not to take too long this time._

_Also, here's a description of Mikes mother Marissa, both physically and personality:_

_Sweet, beautiful, and has the same motherly personality like Svetlana has._

_She has long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. Wears a purple house dress, and slippers. She also has Svetlana's eyes, and her bangs are similar to Mal's only shorter. Okay? Next time, I'll describe Mikes dad._

_Also, today (__**February 16**__) is the One Year Anniversary of when I first posted "Personality Drabbles"!_

_Also, Stacy is from my other story "Stacy's Big Brother" and she along, with Shawn, were used in Chapter 10._

_Next Chapter: Vito goes overboard with the pranking and it drives everyone crazy. XD Can the others stop him before it gets outta hand?_

_Until then, enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters. Same with Dave and Shawn._

_I own Stacy and Gina because they're my OCs. They're my characters, okay?_  
><em>Marissa (Mikes Mother) &amp; Cory (Mikes Father) are SailorMarble14's OCs. His dad won't appear yet but they will make appearances in a couple future chapters.<em>

Chapter 16: Visiting Family

Svetlana was in the living room watching TV on a Monday afternoon when her brother, Mike, came to see what she's up to.

"Whatcha doing, sis'?" he asked.

"Vatching the recent season of Total Drama." she answered without turning her head, "It's been showing reruns for ze past veek because the series already aired at least a month ago. I remember Sammy und Sky telling me about ze time they competed on there und I vanted to check it out to see how they did."

"Can I watch it with you?" Mike asked with amusement.

"Sure." Svetlana scooted over and patted the seat next to her.

They started watching the episode where everyone had to do a balloon throwing challenge when Mike started to notice something a little familiar about one of the contestants.

"Hey, pause that a second!" Mike said.

"Uh..okay." Svetlana replied in confusion but did as her brother said.

As soon as the episodes was paused, Mike got up to take a closer look at the tv. There, he noticed a boy with a blue and white sweater vest, short dark brown hair, and about a year or two younger than Mike.

"It can't be!" he said in a hushed whisper.

"Vhat is it, dear?" Svetlana asked with curiosity.

"Look!" Mike moved away so Svetlana could have a view of the boy.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"That's my cousin, Dave!" Mike said with a smile, "I can't believe it!"

"Who's Dave?" Svetlana asked again, "I don't believe I ever met him before."

"Dave is my younger cousin." Mike explained, "He's sixteen years and two months younger than I am. I believe he's around your age too."

"I guess so." Svetlana gave a small sigh, "But how come I never met him before?"

"Well," Mike started, "when we were little that's when Dave and I started playing with each other. I was eight years old at the time and the two of you were seven. He wanted to play with you, but whenever I tried to get you to play with us you said no."

'Vell, I vas a shy little girl at the time." Svetlana rubbed the back of her neck, "Now that Svetlana thinks about it, I feel bad for not interacting vith Dave."

Mike smiled and gave his sister a pat on the shoulder, "It's okay, sis'. Lots of kids are shy. It's not your fault so don't worry about it. Okay?"

"Okay." his little sister smiled as the other personalities came in the living room.

"Hey guys." Vito spoke first, "Whatcha talking about?"

"Check it out guys." Mike used the remote to pause a moment on the show and pointed to Dave, "Look familiar?"

Chester took a closer look at the TV but had troubling remembering who the boy was, "How I should I know? He looks like a regular whippersnapper to me."

"Wait a tick." Manitoba looked at the screen, " I know who that wallaby is! It's Dave!"

"Dave?!" the other three male personalities said at once.

"Hey, I remember him!" Vito said with a smirk, "Man those were good times, right Mal?"

"Why yes." Mal gave a devious smirk as well, "I believe I do."

Both boys remembered not just the times they played with Dave but mostly when they bullied the poor boy in so many ways. As kids, they gave Dave wedgies, swrilies, stink bombs, and many other pranks that involved dirt and germs to get him scared. Both Vito and Mal snickered because they were thinking the same thing, which caught Mikes attention.

"What are you guys giggling about?" Mike asked his brothers.

"Oh, just some of the fun things we did with our dear cousin." Mal answered, "Right Vito?"

"You betcha!" Vito placed an arm around his brother.

"What kind of fun things?" Mike raised his eyebrow.

Mal and Vito glanced at each other for a moment before looking at Mike again.

"Nothing much." they both said and gave innocent smiles.

Mike felt suspicious of his brothers at first but then shrugged it off, much of the relief of Mal and Vito.

"I remember the time I tried to get him to go exploring with me but he was so scared of germs that he didn't want to go." Manitoba said.

"But, he did help me clean up the house a couple times." Chester added.

"And he and I played games all the time before he moved away." Mike mentioned, "I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Ey yo, doesn't your mom has his phone number or something?" Vito asked.

"Hey, good idea!" Mike grinned, "I'll go ask her right now! I'll see you guys later!"

"Later!" they all said as Mike left the subconscious.

Mike woke up in his room, went downstairs, and found his mother cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey mom?" Mike asked.

"Yes sweetie?" she turned around.

"Do you remember my cousin, Dave?" he asked her.

"Why yes I do!" Marissa remembered, "We haven't seen him in quiet some time, haven't we?"

"Yeah, I know. It's been forever." Mike nodded, "I was just wondering, do you still have his number?"

"I think so." she thought for a second, "I think it's in my address book. Hang on just one second."

She rummaged through her purse until she found a small pink booklet, "Here it is!" Marissa said.

She flipped through the pages until she found a certain number, "Here you go, honey." she gave the page to Mike.

"Thanks mom." he said as he looked it over.

He took out his cellphone and dialed the number. He held the phone to his ear and waited while it rang.

_"Hello?" _a voice answered.

"Dave?" Mike said.

_"Yeah. Who is this?"_

"It's me, Mike." he answered, "Your cousin! Remember?"

_"Oh yeah!" _Dace realized, _"I remember now! How are you?I haven't heard from you in so long!"_

"I know!" Mike chuckled, "It's been years! What are you up to?"

_"Nothing much." Dave answered, "Say, are you available this weekend?"_

_"_Yeah." Mike nodded, "Why?"

_"Why don't you come over this Saturday and we can catch up?" Dave asked._

"Hang on a sec." Mike placed his hand over the phone and turned to his mother, "Mom, can I go?"

"Of course you can, sweetie!" Marissa smiled and whispered back.

Mike smiled back and talked to Dave again, "Sure! That'd be great!"

_"Awesome!" _Dave replied happily, _"And I'm going to have a couple friends over as well. You don't mind, do you?"_

"Of course not." Mike shook his head, "I would love to meet them!"

_"Great!" _Dave said, _"I can't wait to see you again. See you this Saturday!"_

"Me too!" Mike said back, "See you then! Bye!"

_"Bye!" _Dave said before he hung up_._

Mike puts away his phone and hugs his mom, "Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome, Mike." she hugged back, "It'll be wonderful for you to spend some time with your cousin. After all, I think it's been years since you two did anything together."

"Yeah." Mike said, "I'm going back upstairs and telling the others the good news."

"Okay sweetie." she nodded, "And could you remind Svetlana that she promised to help me bake some goodies for the bake sale this Wednesday?"

"Sure mom." he nodded before walking upstairs, "I'll do that."

"Thank you, Mike." Marissa said sweetly, "Say hi for me!"

"Sure thing!" Mike called from the top of the stairs.

He went back into his subconscious to tell the others about his meeting with Dave on Saturday. During that time, Mike and the personalities watched all of Total Drama Pakitew Island to see how Dave did.

The week flew by fast and before Mike knew it, Saturday was here. Mike got his personalities ready, said goodbye to his parents and told him he'll be back later, and drove to Daves house. It took him about a half an hour before he reached the place and it was 4:30 P.M right now.

Mike parked in the driveway (which was easy because Daves parents went out for the day), walked up to the door, and knocked.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

He waited patiently for a minute until the door started to open. There in the doorway was the cousin that Mike had not seen since they were children.

"Mike?" Dave asked in surprise, "Is it really you?"

"Dave!" Mike gave a wide smile upon seeing his cousin, "So good to see you!"

He was about to rush over and give him a hug until Dave held out his hand.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dave said which made Mike stop, "Just one thing first."

Dave grabbed a bottle of sanitizer, rubbed some on his arms, and then handed the bottle to Mike.

"Here." he said, "Put some on you. It kills germs."

"Okay." Mike shrugged and puts some on his arms too.

He gives the bottle back to Dave, who puts it away and opened his arms for his cousin.

"Come here, man!" Mike smiled and hugged his cousin, "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know!" Dave hugged back, "It's so wonderful to see you again! How have you been?!"

"Just fine thanks." he chuckled a little, "You?"

"Eh, more or less." Dave shrugged and stood aside, "Please come in. But, wipe your feet please."

Mike went in, wiped his feet on the doormat, and saw that the living room was covered in plastic sheets.

"Ha!" Mike chuckled, "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Hey, I like things clean." Dave giggled as he closed the door, "I can't help it. Please, have a seat."

"Thanks." he said as he sat in a plastic covered chair and Dave sat next to him.

"So, how have you been?" Dave asked.

"I've been good." Mike smiled, "Mom and dad are working hard as usual and my friends are doing fine as well."

"How are the personalities?" Dave said.

"They're just fine." Mike replied, "We've had a few ups and downs over the years but we managed just fine."

"That's good." he smiled back but then frowned, "But, what about Mal? I remember your parents saying something about you locking him up or something?"

Mike gave a heavy sigh before he continued, "Yeah. And he did cause a bit of chaos while I competed in Total Drama All Stars. But, I found out why he's like that."

"You did?" Dave raised his eyebrow, "What was it?"

That's when Mike told his cousin everything: Mal coming back, the reset button that sent his personalities away for quite some time, Mike going into depression, the personalities coming back, and even Mal coming back and changing his ways. Dave just sat there taking everything in with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh my gosh!" Dave said in a hushed voice, "Mike, I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"It's fine." Mike sighed deeply again, "But, it was so painful for me to deal with. You can't imagine how hard it was for me."

"I know." Dave said as he gave Mike a gentle hug, "But it'll be okay. You have them, your parents, your friends, and me. There's nothing to worry about anymore."

"Thanks buddy." Mike hugged back, "I'm glad I have such a great family."

"No problem." he patted Mike on the back.

The two cousins let go as the doorbell rang.

_DING DONG! DING DONG!_

"That must be my friends!" Dave rose from his chair, "Please excuse me."

"Sure thing." Mike smiled.

Dave went to the door, opened it, and his two best friends, fellow competitor Shawn and little girl Stacy, were standing on the porch.

"Hey Dave." Shawn and Stacy greeted.

"Hi Shawn. Hi Stacy." Dave smiled at the two and held the door for them, "Come on in."

They went inside and after putting on sanitizer, the first thing that Stacy did was hug her friend, "I missed seeing you."

"And I missed you too." Dave hugged her back and looked at Shawn, "How are you guys?"

"We're good." Shawn answered, "Stacy and I were looking forward to this for days. It has been a while since we hung out like this."

"Yeah." Dave agreed and led them to the living room, "Hey, I want you guys to meet my cousin."

That's when Stacy recognized the hair and clothes of said cousin and thought it was someone she had met before.

"Hey Svetlana!" she waved and smiled.

"Huh?" Mike turned around, "What did you say?"

Stacy immediately knew it wasn't the same person she met before because of the different voice and less feminine features and wanted to retract her statement.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she frowned slightly, "I thought you were Svetlana."

"Wait." Mike said as he approached the girl and knelt down, "Is your name Stacy by any chance?"

"Yes." Stacy took a step back as Shawn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Svetlana told me about you." Mike gave a small smile, "You see, she's my personality and my little sister as well."

"Personality?" Stacy asked the teen, What do you mean?"

"I have Multiple Personality Disorder and I have five different personalities." Mike explained, "I have four older brothers, a younger sister, and a grandfather all in my mind."

"Oh okay." Stacy said as she understood, "So, Svetlana is like your sister and Dave is your cousin?"

"Yeah, he's my older cousin." Dave added, "By a couple years or so, to be exact."

"Yep." Mike nodded and extended his hand, "My name is Mike, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Stacy smiled as she shook his hand. Since meeting Shawn and his friends on the island, Stacy has started to become less timid around grown-ups and learns to trust them a little better.

"And I'm Shawn." the zombie expert shook Mikes hand as well.

"Pleasure to meet you, Shawn." Mike said, "Dave told me all about you and how you guys competed on Pakitew Island."

"Yeah." Shawn chuckled, "Those sure were crazy times, right buddy?"

"Yep." Dave chuckled as well, "You guys wanna watch TV?"

"Sure!" they all said.

Dave turned on his television set and it took no time for everyone to agree on a show. It was, actually, a documentary on music videos and stuff. Halfway into the program, there was something Dave wanted to ask his older cousin.

"So Mike, I hear from your mom that you've been dating Zoey for nearly a couple years now." Dave said politely, "How do you do it?"

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"I mean how did you keep your relationship with a cute girl for so long?" Dave wondered.

"Well," Mike rubbed the back of his head, "it was tricky at first because of my personalities. But once I told her the truth, we understood each other better and we've been together ever since. You'd be amazed on how much we have in common."

"Oh." Dave frowned, "No wondered I lost my chance with Sky."

"Yeah." Mike agreed, "I saw what happened. And no offense dude, but I think you moved too fast with Sky."

"What?" he said.

"From what I saw in the last couple episodes, you didn't really give her a chance to explain her situation and just rushed into things." Mike said in a gentle tone.

"But, you and Zoey fell in love when you guys first met!" Dave pointed out.

"Yes but we took time to talk to each other. "he added, "When Zoey and I competed, "When the cameras weren't rolling, we had time to talk about our families and our lives back home."

"Guess I overdid it with Sky, huh?" the younger teen looked down.

Mike gave a small smile and placed a hand on Daves shoulder, "It's not too late to make things right, you know. When the time comes, you should apologize to Sky and ask if you two could just be friends."

"Yeah man." Shawn agreed, "Sky is a good friend but she's not the right one for you."

"Maybe you should give Ella a chance to date." Stacy said.

"There you go, Dave!" Mike smiled, "I know how much she likes you. Do you like her?"

"Well, maybe a little." Dave blushed a little, "I guess I could ask her out sometime this week."

"That a boy!" Mike patted his cousin on the back.

Dave smiled as the four friends continued watching their show. After it ended, Mike asked Dave to turn off the TV, which he did, and stood in front of everyone.

"I hope you don't think it's weird but would you guys like to meet my personalities?" Mike asked nervously.

"Sure!" Shawn nodded, "I'd love to meet them and see Svetlana again!" Stacy nodded too.

"I don't think I've ever met Svetlana but sure." Dave smiled and nodded with them.

"Okay." Mike stretched his arms, "Chester's first."

He went over to the wall and kicked so hard that it hurt his foot, "Ouch!" he cried out.

Mike gave out a gasp and Chester started to complain, "Dang-fooled kids and their brick walls!" he shook his fist, "Back in my day, we had houses made of sticks and mud! Not any of that fancy-shmancy cement!"

"Hey Chester!" Dave stood up, "Remember me?"

Chester turned around and smiled at the boy, "Well, look at you all grown up! Come here and give me a big hug, kiddo!"

Dave hugged the old personality for a minute or two before letting go and introducing his friends.

"This here is Shawn and that's Stacy." he pointed out each of them.

"Hi! Hello." they both said.

"Nice to meet you." Chester gave a nod and turned back to Dave, "So how have you been?"

"Oh just hanging out and try to live a germ-free life." Dave shrugged casually, "You know, the usual."

Chester laughed and ruffled the boys hair, "You haven't changed a bit, kid. Well, I don't wanna bore you so I'll let Svetlana have the next turn."

"Okay." Dave said, "Good to see you again."

"Don't be stranger, okay?" Chester winked before gasping.

Svetlana came out and was excited to see little Stacy again, "Stacy darling!" she gave a big grin as Stacy hugged her, "It's so vonderful to be seeing you again!"

"You too, Svetlana!" Stacy hugged back, "It's great to see you again!"

"Und a vonderful hello to you too, Shawn!" the Russian gymnast lets go of Stacy and gives Shawn a gentle embrace.

"Same here." Shawn gave a couple pats on the back.

Then, Svetlana turned to Dave who was standing just a couple feet away from her.

"Und you must be Dave." she said softly, "I'm Svetlana."

"Hi." Dave said nicely as he approached her, "So, you're the athletic little sister I heard so much about. Mike told me about you when we were kids but I never got a chance to meet you."

Svetana sighed before he spoke, "I vas a very shy little girl back zen but I'm very glad I met you now."

"Me too." Dave smiled at her. "We definitely need to hang out more."

"Agreed." she hugged her cousin for the very first time, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he hugged back.

After the hug Svetlana looked at everyone one more time, "Vell, it vas nice to see you all again but now I must go. Ta-ta!"

Everyone waved as Svetlana pulled out a fedora that Mike brought along with him. She puts it on and with a single gasp, Manitoba Smith is out.

"Good day, mates!" Manitoba smirked at the small group, "The name's Manitoba Smith, but you can call me Mani if you like."

"Hey Mani!" Dave said, "Long time no see."

"Come here ya little dingo!" he gave his cousin a family embrace, "I haven't seen you since you were just a little roo!"

"I know!" Dave chuckled, "How have you been?"

"I'm great!" Manitoba lets go but turns to the two people on the couch, "So this is the zombie fighter and the little sister I heard so much about!"

"And I know that you're the Australian explorer I heard from Dave." Shawn said with a smile and shook his hand, "Name's Shawn."

"Pleasure mate." he smiled back, "Congrats on winning the last season."

"Thanks." he said, "But I couldn't have done it without little Stacy here." he pointed to the little girl on the couch.

Manitoba approached the girl and knelt down in front of her with a smile, "Hello sheila. Svetlana told me how she met you."

"Hi." Stacy smiled and blushed, "Are you Svetlanas boyfriend?"

"As a matter of fact sweetheart, I am!" he gave a chuckle, "How did you know?"

"Just a guess." Stacy shrugged, "You two seem perfect for each other."

"Why thanks." Manitoba gave her a pat on the back, "You're such a sweet girl."

Stacy gave a grin as Manitoba stood up, "Maybe I'll take you and your brother exploring with me sometimes."

"Sure." Shawn agreed, "That'll be fun, right Stace'?

"Yeah!" the girl nodded.

"And maybe I'll tag along this time." Dave added.

This caught Manitoba by surprise, "You? Last time I asked you, you were to scared because of your fear of germs and filth."

"Hey, after dealing with Total Drama, I think I can handle it." Dave gave a causal smile, "Mostly."

"Well it's settled then!" Manitoba said happily, "We'll all go exploring someday!"

"Cool! Yeah! Alright!" everyone said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all but I better let my little brother take over." he said, "He's getting pretty impatient. Later mates!"

"Bye!" the others waved.

Manitoba took off both his hat and his shirt at the same time and suddenly, it was Vitos turn. Dave felt nervous because he remembered all the times he and Mal would team up and bully Dave all the time.

"Ey yo, dude!" Vito said as he grabbed Dave and gave him a noogie, "I haven't seen you in a long time, squirt!"

"I'm happy to see you too, Vito!" Dave struggled under Vitos grip, "Now could you please let go of me?"

"Sure thing, bro'." Vito dropped the younger teen with a _thud_!

"Oof!" Dave fell and the got back up, "I see you haven't changed."

Then, Stacy got up and checked to see if Dave was okay.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Dave gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder, "Vito used to do this kind of thing all the time when we were kids."

"Oh." Stacy wondered, "Like all the time?"

"Just about." he shrugged a little.

Vito looked down at the girl standing next to her friend, "Hey, aren't you cute?"

Stacy wrapped her arm around Dave but gave Vito direct eye-to-eye contact, "Uh, thanks."

"It's okay." Dave reassured her, "He may look tough and mean, but he's a softie inside."

"Don't push your luck bro!" Vito ruffled his cousins hair and looked at Shawn, "And you must be that zombie guy I heard of."

"Yeah." he nodded, "Name's Shawn."

"Cool." Vito smirked, "I like zombies too. Maybe you can show me a few tricks?"

"Sure." Shawn said, "I'd be glad to."

"Great!" Vito approached him and gave him a playful slug on the arm, "You know, you maybe a weirdo but you're cool at the same time."

"Thanks." Shawn chuckled nervously, "I think."

"Well, guess I'd better blow this pop stand." Vito stretched his arms, "Later dudes!"

"Bye!" they said.

Vito puts his shirt back on and with a gasp, it was Mals turn.

"Hello David." Mal gave a sinister smirk, "You do remember me, don't you?"

"How could I forget?" Dave gulped nervously, "H-How you been?"

"Oh, I've been great." Mal said, "After what happened to Total Drama, I've become a new man."

"Really?" Dave asked in surprise.

"Yep." Mal nodded and gave Dave a quick hug, "Also, I kinda wanted to apologize for the way I acted years ago."

Dave smiled and then patted him on the back, "It's okay, man. Water under the bridge." then he pulled away to introduce his friends, 'These are my friends from Total Drama."

But when Mal looked at Stacy, she ran over to Shawn and wrapped her arms around him. Mal frowned at the sight of this and tried to approach her calmly.

"No no! It's okay!" he said softly, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a really nice guy, honest."

Stacy gave herself a deep breath before she spoke, "H-Hi." she said in a nervous tone.

"You're Stacy, right?" Mal asked and Stacy nodded, "It's nice to meet you. You're a very pretty girl." he gave a warm smile to the girl.

Stacy could see that Mal meant no harm and smiled back, "Thanks."

Mal gave her a pat on the head and turned his attention to Shawn, "I take it that you're Shawn?"

The teen gave a nod as Mal gave him a thankful handshake, "Thanks for looking after my cousin. That was pretty cool of you to have his back."

"Anytime dude." Shawn grinned.

Mal sighed before turning back to Dave, "Well, I'd better let Mike have the floor now. See you around?"

"You betcha!" Dave gave Mal a fistbump.

"Cool." Mal said, "Bye for now."

With one last gasp Mike was back in control, "So, what did you think of them?" he asked.

"They're really cool!" Shawn said, "I didn't know you had such a cool family."

"Yeah!" Stacy agreed with her big brother, "And I was happy to see Svetlana again. She's nice."

"Yeah." Mike smiled at her, "They all are when you get to know them."

"I forgot how much fun they were." Dave added, "And I'm glad both Svetlana and I got to meet each other."

"Yeah." his older cousin nodded, "So, what do you guys wanna do now?"

"Wanna play some video games?" Dave asked.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

Dave went away for a minute or two to grab some video games from his room and came back with controllers as well. Once he got the TV and the games set up, everyone started taking turns playing since there were only two controllers. After a couple hours of game playing, the four friends just sat around and talked about themselves. Except Stacy, Shawn, and Dave (who found out after Pakitew Island) kept Stacys horrible past a secret from Mike.

"So Shawn, you're into zombies?" Mike asked his new friend.

"Actually, I'm researching zombies so I'll know how to handle them when the apocalypse comes." Shawn corrected him.

"Oh okay." Mike said before turning to Stacy, "And what do you do, sweetie?"

"I like to draw." she answered, "I want to be a great artist someday."

"That's cool." Mike smiled at her, "You're a very sweet girl. Shawn is lucky to have a little sister like you."

"You bet I am!" Shawn wrapped his arms around the child, "She's the best little sister I could ever have."

"Aww, thanks Shawn!" Stacy hugged back and looked at Mike again, "You're really nice too. I'm happy I got to meet Daves cousin for the first time."

"Thanks." Mike said, "I'm happy too because I haven't seen him in so long until now."

"Why?" she asked.

"We just lost contact with each other for a some time." Dave answered, "But, that's gonna change from now on. Right Mike?"

"Right." he nodded, "I'm going to visit him more and, maybe, I can visit you guys too so we can hang out again."

"Good idea." Shawn said, "I like hanging out with others, as long as they don't turn into zombies."

"Yeah." Stacy giggled, "And maybe I can bring my best friend, Gina, along with us. You'd like her, she's really sweet and kind."

"Okay." Mike nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"Great." she smiled again.

Later, they guys just continued talking while Stacy started to get a little sleepy. Before she knew it, she fell asleep on Shawns lap.

"Aww." Shawn said softly, "Poor kid must've been tired."

Mike and Dave looked at her and smiled as well, "She's so cute when she's asleep." Dave said softly as Mike gave a silent nod.

Shawn, then, picked up the sleeping child and held her in his arms.

"Well, I'd better take her home." he said quietly, "But it was great seeing you again, Dave. And nice meeting you, Mike."

"You too, man." Mike said as he shook the teens hand, "We should hang out again, sometime."

"Great!" Shawn replied softly, "I can show you the zombie shelter I made. Well, later dudes!"

"Bye Shawn! Bye Stacy!" Mike and Dave said quietly and waved goodbye as Shawn walked out the door with Stacy in his arms.

That's when Mike turned to Dave one more time, "Well, I guess I'd better be going too. It's getting late and I promised my parents I'd be home before it got too dark."

"Okay." Dave said as he walked Mike to the door, "It was great seeing you again and thanks for all the advice. Hope we can hang out again soon."

"We will and no problem." Mike said, "I promise. Well I'll be seeing you, Dave. You take care, alright?"

"You too." Dave grinned, "Tell your parents I said Hi. Okay? And tell Mal and the others I'll see them again. Okay?"

"You got it." he nodded.

The two cousins gave each other one last hug before Mike walked back to his car, waved goodbye to his cousin, and drove back home.

After that day, Mike kept in touch with Dave and even let his personalities talk to him whenever they wanted. Shawn and Stacy hung out with Mike and the others every now and again and they even introduced Mike to some of their friends as well.

Dave kept his word and talked to Sky. Surprisingly, Sky wanted to apologize too and agreed that she and Dave should just be friends. And Dave asked Ella out on a date and it turned out to be a wonderful success.

No matter how near or far you are, everyone should keep contact with their families. Because, at times, they could be your most valued and cherished friends in life if no one else is there for you. Mike learned that a long time ago and so did Dave.

To Be Continued...


	17. Authors Note

**Hey guys. Animetoonz19 here.**

**Listen, before anyone asks, yes I am working on chapter 17 of Personality Drabbles but it's going to take a while. I've had a really rough week at work and I'm really exhausted to the point where I don't feel like writing. But, I'm still going at it, it's just going to be a little slow.**

**Also, I have taken a break from Personality Drabbles for a bit to work on my other stuff. I understand some of y'all wanting me to continue, but I'm not a miracle worker okay? I'm just someone who's trying her best at doing stories and stress & my job have been making me hard to write sometimes.**

**So please, just be patient until I get it up and running, okay?**

**The second thing I wanna discuss is the main reason I wanted to do this. I've noticed in some reviews, lately, that some of you wanted me to change some elements of my Mike story. Stuff like less emotion, Mal more evil, character changes, etc.**

**I have been nice about it until now but I wanna be clear on one thing:**

**THAT...IS...ENOUGH!**

**First of all, hurt/comfort is one of the main themes of this story! There is no Personality Drabbles without it! And I use plenty of other genres with it too, so quit your whining! I'm not taking the Hurt/Comfort theme off! Case closed! I thought you guys liked the way I write. :(**

**Second, Mal ****used**** to be evil in my story until he reformed. What's it going to take for you people to understand that he might wanna change for Mike and his family instead of being bad?! My friend SailorMarble14 and I both have our own theories of why he turned this way and how he wants to change. He can still be a little mischievous but that doesn't mean he'll be evil forever.**

**Third and lastly, what the heck is wrong with the way I write the personalities?! We don't know too much about them on Total Drama and that show helped me mold how they talk, act, and so on. **

**Manitoba used "dingo" and "kookaburra" in episode 2 of All Stars (It is NOT silly! That's how he is!); Svetlana used her own name when Mike freed her; and others you people have complained about! I'm just adding my own touches to these wonderful personalities and you guys keep telling me what to do and what not to do. Just knock it off!**

**And for the last time, ManitobaXSvetlana IS NOT INCEST! If they were actually siblings, that's different but remember that they are Mikes ****personalities****! Try to remember that and I'm not the only one who ships these two! Okay?**

**And if you don't like the way I'm writing this or what I'm doing with the characters, then that's your own problem.**

**Whew! *takes a deep breath* Glad I got that off my chest. I'm sorry about that but I'm just sick of hearing people telling me to change a wonderful story. I'm okay with suggestions, depending on what they are, but I'm NOT changing anything.**

**However, that doesn't mean everyone is doing that to me. SailorMarble14, lightfaith0606, Hellflores, and other faithful authors and guests who appreciate my work for the way it is. :) I Deeply Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. *hugs***

**Well, that's all and please don't take this personally. I just wanted to let everyone know I'm serious about this and this week has been giving me a lot of stress and sadness.**

**This Animetoonz signing out until next time.**


	18. Chapter 17

_Hey, hey, hey everyone! After a few months of waiting, heeeeere's chapter 17!_

_I'm really really sorry for making everyone wait so long. Especially my good friend, SailorMarble14 who helped me get this chapter done. Thanks so much, hon'! *hugs*_

_Originally, I was going to do something involving a Halloween party with Mike and the Personalities dressing up in costume. However, I had no idea how to get it going and decided to drop it. Instead, I thought of Vito pulling numerous pranks on his family all day._

_The inspiration I got for this was a couple things:_

_1. I don't watch this show too much but one of the pranks was the Uncle Grandpa episode, "The Prank Master"._

_2. The iCarly episode "iGet Pranky". Spencer's montage of pranks made me smile and it gave me ideas for pranks, so you ICarly fans will be seeing some references of his pranks. :) Also, I recommend you listen to Niki Watkins song "The Joke Is On You" while reading this. XD That's also from ICarly._

_3. What I did at Vito in the ending is referenced from the scene in "Monsters University"._

_4. Vito breaking the 4th wall at the end reminded me of an MLP episode of Pinkie Pie doing the same thing, except I can't remember what episode it's from._

_Just remember what I said in the recent authors notes I posted and try to be a little nice if you comment this story. I'm not being mean, I'm just reminding you. _

_Next Chapter: After he hurts one of his grandchildren, Chester starts thinking about giving up his cane._

_Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters whatsoever._

Chapter 17: Prank Madness

It was almost 1:00 inside the subconscious and Mike was helping Chester washing some dishes in the kitchen of his mind.

"Thanks so much for helping me, Mike." Chester said, "You're such a good boy."

"Aww, you're welcome Chester." Mike smiled as he was drying a plate, "And thank you for making breakfast this morning."

"Anything for my grandkids." Chester smiled back, "It's too bad Mal couldn't join us. Where is he anyway?"

"He told me, last night, that he wanted to sleep in so I decided to let him." he answered, "He should be up soon."

Speaking of Mal, he woke up about ten minutes ago and was already dressed and groomed for the day. He didn't feel like eating at the moment so he decided to find something to do to pass the time, "Guess I'll go read a book or something." he said as he stretched his arms.

He went into the computer room where it had shelves of books on one side of the room. Some of them were storybooks that Mike and the others read as kids; some were girl magazines for Svetlana; travel books & guides for Manitoba; work out magazines for Vito; classic books for Chester; and so on and so forth.

Mal had read some of these before but as he searched, he had found a book he had not seen in years. It was a dark green hardcover book that was torn a bit on the cover and dust practically covered it from head to toe. He opened the book and after reading two pages, he remembered what it was now.

"Hey!" his face lit up, "I remember this! Vito and I read this all the time!"

It was a book full of pranks and practical jokes that Vito and Mal had when they were little. Some time after Vito came along, Mike thought of a book to keep him entertained and out of trouble but realized that it turned Vito into a full fledged joke.

Eventually, Vito got tired of the book and focused on more "important" things such as working out, being cool, and picking up chicks. "Hehehe." Mal chuckled as memories filled his brain, "Good old Vito."

When Mal came across page ten in the book, he had found a prank that he had not done in a while and had an idea so devious, that a sinister smirk ran across his face. "I think I know what I'm gonna do today." he said as he placed the book back on the shelf and ran out of the room.

Mal went to grab a small box of thumbtacks from his room and ran to the living room where there was no one except himself. Then, he heard two voices coming from the hallway.

"Hey bro, wanna watch some TV?" asked Vito.

"Sure Vito." Mike agreed.

"Hahaha." Mal chuckled quietly, "Perfect!"

He, carefully, placed the tacks on two individual couch cushions and ducked quickly as his brothers approached. Mals smirk grew as Mike and Vito began to sit down on the tampered seat cushions.

And once the boys sat down...

"YEOW!" Mike and Vito screamed as they leaped out of their seats and jumped around in pain.

"Vhat happened?!" asked Svetlana as she and Chester entered the room.

"OW! OW! OW!" Mike rubbed his backside, "Somebody placed thumbtacks in our chairs!"

Both he and Vito had at least ten or so tacks stuck to their rears as Mal came out of his hiding place, laughing his head off.

"Gotcha!" Mal pointed and laughed.

"Mal!" Vito glared at his brother, "What did you do that for?! Ow!"

"Hey, it's who I am!" Mal ran away laughing some more, "See ya, suckers!"

"Mal, you come back here!" Mike tried to run but was in too much pain to do so, "Ow..."

"Come on, darling." Svetlana wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Ve better remove those things immediately."

"Actually, that's a good idea." Mike winced.

Chester did the same thing for Vito as he and his granddaughter led the boys to his room and closed the door.

"OUCH!" Vito yelped as he held on to the bed, "Can't you be gentle or something?"

"Hold still and stop squirming!" Chester complained, "I'm doing the best I can!"

The two boys were bent over the bed as Svetlana and Chester used tweezers to get the tacks off them.

"Ah!" Mike hissed through his teeth, "That really hurts!"

"I know, dear." Svetlana said in a comforting tone and rubbed Mikes back, "But just try to bear vith it until ve're done. Okay?"

"Okay..." both Mike and Vito groaned in pain.

A couple minutes later, Svetlana and Chester were finally done and had both boys lay on the bed for a little bit to rest themselves.

"I'll be right back." Svetlana said as she left the room.

She came back with two small ice packs, one for Mike and and another for Vito. After placing both ice packs on her brothers backsides, she gave them each a loving kiss on their foreheads.

"There now." Svetlana gave a motherly smile, "Better?"

"We are now." Mike smiled softly, "Thanks."

"Yeah." Vito nodded, "Thank sis'."

"You're velcome, darlings." Svetlana sat down next to her brothers as Chester did the same.

"I am going to kill Mal for this!" Vito said before he backside stung a little, "Ow..."

"Just relax, sonny." Chester rubbed his back, "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Still, why did he do this?" Mike asked.

"You know how he is, dear." Svetlana answered her brother, "He may not be evil anymore, but that doesn't mean he isn't sneaky and mischievous like a fox."

"Well, as soon as I get better," Vito winced, "I'm gonna get him back if it's the last thing I do."

"How are you gonna do that?" Mike wondered, "Like Svetlana said, you know how Mal is."

Vito thought for a minute and then, he remembered he and Mal using a book as kids on pranking. He thought with the help of the book, he would be able to get back at his he was rested, Vito got up and went to find the book but it wasn't on the shelf where it should be.

"Dang it!" he cursed to himself, "He must've gotten it first."

Very carefully, Vito snuck into Mike and Mal's room to find the prank book on his desk. He snagged it and rushed to the storage closet before anyone saw him and started to read a bit.

"Man, I haven't used this in years." Vito said quietly, "But, which one am I gonna do? It's been so long since I last did a decent prank."

He started to flip the pages until he came across a classic prank that worked just about every time. The smirk on Vito's face grew as he formulated a wonderful and awful idea for his revenge on Mal.

"Perfect." he said to himself as he held the book in his arms and snickered.

It took Vito a half an hour to get everything he needed for his master plan. He snuck into Mal and Mikes room to get it set up and made sure Mike was away so he wouldn't get caught in his trap. Once he heard his younger brother coming, Vito hid away to watch his plan unfoil.

"Hehe." Mal chuckled to himself, "I got my brothers good! I should do this more often."

_"That's what you think, little bro'." _Vito thought and smirked.

As soon as Mal walked through the door, he felt himself covered in sticky maple syrup!

"Ugh! What the hey?!" he groaned as the syrup covered him from head to toe.

But before he could do anything. Vito threw a pillow case full of feathers at his brother until he looked like a giant chicken. Mal was spitting out feathers and waving his arms around which caused some of the feathers to fall off, "Vito-pfft!" he spat out, "I'll get you for this!"

Vito only laughed seeing his brother as a chicken, "Oh yeah? Don't go all mother hen on me, chicken!" he ran out of Mal's sight and into his room.

He took a moment to laugh himself out before he grabbed the prank book off his nightstand. He turned to the back of the page where it had a list of the people he pranked and he marked off Mal's picture, "And check! Okay, let's see who's next?"

Right under Mal was his older brother, Manitoba Smith, and the shirtless teen began to formulate his plan. He grabbed a pie tin and a tub of creme filling he had gotten from the kitchen earlier and made a creme pie all by himself, "Perfect!" Vito said before he licked some of the filling of his hand, "Mmmm!"

Then, Vito took the pie and, very carefully, made his way into the kitchen. There he separated the table just enough for his hand to slip out underneath; puts a very large table cloth over it so no one notices anything; places the pie on top; and crawls underneath the table as soon as he heard his older brothers footsteps.

Manitoba walked into the kitchen to grab a snack when he saw the pie on the table and a note right next to it.

"Huh?" he picked up the note, "What's this now?"

The note read, **"Manitoba, enjoy this cream pie. Your little brother, Vito."**

"Wow! That was sure nice of him." Manitoba gave a grin, "I'll have to thank him later."

But when Manitoba reached for the dessert, Vito pushed it upward and it went...

_**SPLAT!**_

"Oh crikey!" Manitoba exclaimed, "Pfft! Blah!"

Manitobas face was completely covered in cream filling and he tried to wipe it off as Vito came out of his hiding spot and laughed at his older brother.

"Got ya bro'!" Vito laughed and did a little victory dance, "I got ya! I got ya! In your face...literally! Hahahaha!"

"Yeah yeah. Real funny." Manitoba said in sarcasm and gave a small glare, "I gotta go wash up."

Vito checked his brothers face on the list, "Manitoba: check!" He walked away to the bathroom and Vito gave a devious smirk as went to prank his next target: Mike.

Later that afternoon, Mike was sitting down in the kitchen about to have some french fries for a snack when Vito sat with him.

"Hey Vito." Mike said, "I was just about to have a snack. Wanna share?"

"No thanks bro'." Vito shook his head, "I'm good."

"Suit yourself." he shrugged as he was about to grab the ketchup bottle.

"Ey yo! Look over there!" Vito pointed behind his brother, "The trash can's on fire!"

"What?!" Mike said as he turned around, "Where?"

Thinking quickly, Vito switched the ketchup bottle with another identical bottle that he had hidden from Mike. "I don't see anything."

"Really?" Vito acted as casual as possible, "Huh. Guess I need glasses or something."

"Probably." Mike teased before putting the "ketchup" on his fries.

Vito struggled to hold in his laughter while Mike immediately noticed, "What are you snickering about?" he furrowed his brow.

"Oh nothing." Vito tried to act as nonchalant as possible.

"Okay..." Mike furrowed his brow as he took a bite of three of his fries.

As soon as Mike swallowed his food, his face began to turn red and his eyes started to leak. Then, he stood up and run around in circles, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Vito started banging the table as he laughed his butt off seeing his brother run to the sink and guzzle down gallons of water to cool off his burning mouth. While Mike was busy, Vito got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Mike...check!" Vito puts a check mark next to Mike's face, "Next up: Chester! I'd better be careful with him or he'll come after me with that cane of his." he shuddered at the thought.

He grabbed a can a shaving cream from the bathroom and a feather duster from the closet before going to the living room where Chester is sleeping on the couch. He crept up in front of the old man, puts a bunch of shaving cream in his hand, and tickled his nose with the feather until Chester rubbed his face with the shaving cream. As soon as his grandfather started waking up, Vito hid behind the couch and waited for his reaction.

"Ugh! What the?!" Chester complained as he sat up, "Pfft! My face! Dang kids! You're lucky I can't see anything otherwise I'd be really mad!"

Chester tried to walk his way to the bathroom but he kept bumping into things due to the shaving cream all over his face. As soon as he was out of sight, Vito broke into laughter again, "Hahahahaha! Priceless!"

Once the coast was clear, he sat on the couch to check his list again, "Chester: check!" Last but not least is Svetlana!"

Vito ran back to his room, grabbed a bottle of glue, wrote a note, placed it in Svetlana's room, and went to the computer room to wait for his sister. But not before placing glue on the chair first and it happened to be the kind glue that looked clear & see through instead of a pasty color.

"Hello?" Svetlana called before she entered, "Vito? Vhy did you send this note for me to come in here?"

"I wanted to show you a funny video." Vito said innocently as he pulled out a chair, "Here, have a seat."

"Alright." Svetlana smiled as she sat down. Luckily, she never noticed the glue on the chair.

Then, Vito pulled up a video and it began to play, "Hey sis!" Vito appeared in the video.

"What ze?" Svetlana said in confusion, "Vhat is this?"

"Keep watching." her brother said.

"Noticed anything funny about your chair?" his video self smirked.

"Vito, vhat does that me-" Svetlana tried to stand up but before she could finish what she was saying, she found herslef stuck to the chair, "Vhat?! I'm stuck!"

"Ha!" the Vito in the clip started to dance, "Joke's on you!" he kept dancing until the video ended.

"Hahaha!" Vito laughed at her, "Gotcha!"

"Vito," she growled at him, "vhat did you do?!"

"I put glue on your chair, twinkletoes!" Vito pulled out the glue bottle and continued to laugh, "You should've seen your face!"

"Vito, I'm gonna-" Svetlana tried to stand up but she's still trapped in the glue-ridden seat, "Oooh! You are so finished vhen I get loose!"

"In your dreams, sticky pants!" he smirked before he left, "Toodles!"

"Vito!" she yelled as she struggled in her seat, "You get back here!"

A minute after Vito left, Mike almost walked past the computer room when he saw his sister in distress. "Svetlana, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm stuck!" she struggled even more.

"Let me guess, Vito?" Mike sighed in frustration.

"Yeah." she said again, "He put glue in my seat und made me sit down."

"Oi..." he rubbed his temples, "He got me too, but we'll deal with him later. Let me help you out."

"Oh thank you Mike." Svetlana smiled gratefully.

Mike held Svetlana and was ready to pull her out, "Okay. On the count of three, I'm gonna pull you off. Ready?"

"Ya." the gymnast nodded.

"Alright. One...two...three!" Mike said tried to pull his sister off the chair.

Mike pulled as hard as he could as Svetlana tried to pull herself out as well. About a minute of pulling and...

_RIP!_

After hearing the dreaded noise, Svetlana turned around and saw that the back the back of her pants was torn and her underwear was exposed. "Oh my!" she blushed in embarrassment and covered her backside with her hands.

"H-Hang on!" Mike covered his eyes, looked away, and grabbed a small blanket that was on the floor. Without looking, he gave it to his sister and she wrapped it around her waist.

"Thank you, Mike." Svetlana smiled at him, "I'm good now."

"Okay and no problem." Mike opened his eyes and smiled back, "Uhh, do you wanna head back into your room and change?"

"Good idea." Svetlana nodded before she left the room, _"Vito, you vill pay for zis!" _she thought in anger.

After Svetlana changed, she and Mike went with the others to the kitchen to play cards and calm down, except for Mal who was still ceaning the syrup and feathers off of him. But, no one was aware of the shirtless personality watching them and waiting to strike again.

Vito was outside of the kitchen cleaning the door windows and shined them so bright that it looks like it was open.

"I'm going to relax. I'll be right back." Chester said. This was Vitos cue to stop and hide, waiting to see this happen as he peeled a banana.

Chester was about to walk into the living room and without knowing it, he went right into the door. "Ow! Dang invisible doors!" Chester yelled.

"Chester!" The explorer personality said in concern.

Manitoba, then, ran over to Chester to see what happened. But after Vito finished eating his banana, he threw the peel on the floor, and Manitoba slid on the peel and right into the door as well. Though he thought he would be safe after being pranked once, Manitoba became a victim once again.

"Oh my gosh!" Svetlana ran over to her grandfather and boyfriend, "Are you two al-" and she slammed to the door as well as going to Manitoba, "Ow!"

"What happened?!" Mike went over to check on the fallen personalities.

He saw Chester, Manitoba, and Svetlana all on top of each other just like when they tried to take control of Mike during his time on Revenge of the Island. "Are you guys okay?!" Mike asked as he helped them up.

"Ya..." Svetlana groaned in pain, "I think so."

"How they hey did that happen?" Manitoba groaned as well.

"Hahahaha!" Vito laughed as he came out from his hiding place, "I can't believe you guys fell for that! That was priceless!"

"Vito..." the three injured personalities glared at him.

"Gotta go!" Vito scrammed outta there, "Later dudes!"

As the others got up and brushed themselves off, one look at them and you can tell they were not happy about Vito's non-stop pranking.

"Everyone, meet me and Mal in our room in five minutes." Mike announced before leaving to get his brother. Everyone agreed and did as Mike told them to.

In Mike and Mals room, everyone else was sitting down on Mike's bed as he and his twin brother decided to lead the meeting. Even though Mal got some of the feathers and syrup off him, some of it was still stuck to his clothes and hair.

"Thank you guys for coming." Mike said, "I think we all can agree that Vito's pranking craze has gotten a little out of hand lately."

"No duh!" Mal barked out, "I've had to take three showers already and I'm still sticky!"

"I had to wash my face many times to get that cream out of my eyes and face!" Manitoba said.

"I had whipped cream stuck in my nose!" Chester said in irritation.

"I had to throw away a good pair of pants because of that stupid glue prank he pulled!" Svetlana complained.

"Not to mention he almost killed me, Chester, and Svetlana almost got killed just a few minutes ago." Manitoba added, "I oughta feed him to the dingos!"

"I'll tear him limb from limb!" Mal growled.

"Once I get him over my knee, he won't be able to sit down for a month!" Chester tapped his cane.

"Und I'll kick him so hard, he'll be begging for mercy!" Svetlana threatened.

Everyone started shouting out what they could do to Vito, but Mike had a very different and non-painful idea.

"Now now, guys." Mike reassured everyone, "I have a plan that will stop Vito in his tracks."

"What plan?" asked his sister.

"Come here." he told everyone to huddle closer, "Now, here's what we're gonna do."

Everyone listened closely as Mike whispered about his plan and he did it quietly so Vito wouldn't hear if he happened to pass by.

"Okay. Everybody clear on the plan?" Mike asked as the others nodded.

He and the others opened the door to leave the room and, suddenly, dozens of water-balloons fell on them and got them all soaking wet. In a distance, Vito is heard laughing his head off.

"Mike, this plan better work." Manitoba said in a low voice. This meant that he is now ticked off and very upset.

"Trust me Manitoba, it will." Mike wrung out the water from his shirt, "At least I hope..."

Once the evening had rolled around, the plan was set and now all that's left is to play the waiting game. Vito was walking in the hallway when he noticed something only a few feet away.

"Huh? What's that?" he asked himself.

Vito looked down to see a chicken leg on the floor, "Aw sweet! Deliciousness, come to papa!"

He looked around and took a couple steps towards it. Then suddenly, the chicken started moving on it's own, as if someone was tugging it by a string.

"What the?" he tried to grab the money again but moved away, "Ey yo! Come back here!"

The little plastic piece of food, unknown to Vito, kept flying away faster and faster until it reached the storage room where it stopped at a certain spot on the floor. There pulling the string was Mike, hiding behind a crate, "Get ready guys!" he whispered, "Here he comes!"

As soon as Vito was inside, he ran towards the chicken and took a bite, only to realize it's a fake. "Blah!" he spat it out, "Is this someone's idea of a joke?!"

"You better believe it, bro'." Mal smirked deviously, "NOW!"

Before Vito could do anything, he felt a rope wrap around his legs and was being strung up like a piece of meat.

"Hahaha!" Manitoba said as he held the rope, "Gotcha!"

Then, Mal and Mike came out with water guns full of pink and yellow paint and just sprayed Vito all over, "Ey yo! Stop it! Cut it out!" he yelled.

"Oh no, no, no." Mal chuckled, "We're not done with you yet, big brother ."

"Svetlana! Chester! You're up!" Mike ordered with a smirk.

Suddenly, said personalities came out with buckets full of glitter and just sprinkled and dumped the stuff all over the tough personality. Soon enough, Vito was colorful and sparkly like a stuffed animal, only without the fur. Everyone laughed at the boy as he hung upside down and everything on him started to drip.

"Ey yo!" Vito said as he hung there, "What's the big idea doing this to me?! I look like an idiot this way!"

"Vell it serves you right after all ze pranks you have pulled on us!" Svetlana scolded her brother as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Not to mention making a mess of things and nearly killing us!" Chester wagged his finger at him.

When everyone started making complaints about him, Vito didn't like what was going on, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said loudly, "You guys are sore because I played a few jokes on you?! What a bunch of sore losers!"

That's when Chester gave him a sharp whack on his backside with his cane, "OUCH!" yelped Vito.

"Watch what you say, young man!" Chester warned in a scolding tone, "You're in no position to be calling us names."

"He's right, dude." Mal agreed, "You went overboard with your stupid antics."

"Me?" he snapped, "Well, I wasn't the one who stuck tacks under my butt earlier!"

"I was just having fun, that's all!" Mal snapped back.

"You two cool it!" Mike told them before they continued fighting, "I think we can agree that you're both at fault here."

"What?!" the two brothers said.

"While Vito went too far with his jokes, Mal started it with that thumbtack prank he did today." Mike pointed out.

Mal opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself when he heard a groan, "Ohhh." Vito moaned sickly, "I'm getting dizzy."

"Oh dear." Svetlana said in concern, "Ze blood must be rushing to his head."

"I'll get him down." Manitoba lets go of the rope and Vito was dropped on his head. "Owww!" he cried.

Vito started to rub his head and his backside as he stood up, "Ugh. I'm gonna go take a shower." he said as he walked past everyone.

"A-hem!" Chester stood in front of the door blocking Vitos path, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The shirtless boy knew no one is going to let him off without an apology. So he turned and faced his siblings again, "Fine. I'm really sorry that I pranked you all and I promise to tone it down next time."

"That's better. "Und ve accept your apology." Svetlana smiled as the others nodded,

Mal smirked until his twin brother nudged his shoulder and gave him a small glare, "Alright alright. I'm sorry I pranked you and Mike earlier."

"Okay." Vito sighed, "Apology accepted. Thanks."

"No problem."

"May I please go take that shower now?" Vito asked Chester.

"Yes you may." Chester stepped aside.

"Thanks." Vito said before he walked out.

Mike smiled at his family knowing that Vito learned his lesson before they all headed out as well. After Vito showered a couple times, he joined his family for dinner and even though he apologized a couple more times, everyone forgave him as long as he's more careful of his pranks in the future.

Later, Mike and the others turned in to get a good nights sleep. But as soon as each personality was in bed...they felt whipped cream in their toes.

"VITO!" everyone shouted.

"Hehehe!" Vito chuckled as he laid down, "Works every time."

Okay so maybe he didn't learn his lesson entirely, but hey, that's Vito for you.

"You better believe it, dude!" he said before everything faded out.

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 18

_Here's chapter 18!_

_Sorry for taking so long finishing this. I was busy with the holidays and everything. _

_I want to thank SailorMarble14 for her help. And I really needed it because working on this chapter was such a struggle. Thanks hon' :)_

_Now listen before we go any further, this'll be the last time I'll have Chester use his cane on anyone in this story. I was thinking of some ideas and I thought, "Would Chester regret the way he uses his cane on the others?" and this is what I thought. And I bet some of you wanted to know what was going on in Chapter 8 when Vito got what he deserved for scaring Svetlana._

_And like I said before, I only use spanking in my stories __**only when necessary **__ok? I don't really use this kinda thing unless there's a good story idea that really needs it._

_References:_

_**Chapter 8- **__During Manitoba, Svetlana, and Vitos flashbacks. Mani and Svet were little kids at the time and where Vito's punishment took place while Mike was comforting Svetlana._

_BTW, in the 1st flashback, Chester didn't know that Manitoba took the rap for Svetlana until she told him years later. Sorry if there was any confusion in there._

_Next Chapter: Vito reads some Creepypasta stories and it scares him half to death. Can his family help get over his fears?_

_Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

Chapter 18: Parental Regret

It was another day in Mikes mind, but it was anything but perfect. Chester was in a real bad mood and it was worse than any of the other personalities had ever seen before. Ever since he woke up that morning, he was as angry as a dog and no one wanted to get close to him, unless they want to make him even more angry.

Mike, Vito, and Manitoba were in the living room playing video games and as usual, Vito was a total bragger.

"Ha!" Vito raised his arms in victory, "In your face, loser!"

"Every time you win a game, you gloat like a ninny!" Manitoba complained.

"I do not!" Vito yelled.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Will you boys stop it already?!" Chester yelled loudly, "I'm trying to take a nap! Don't make me come in there!"

The boys looked at each other in silence for a couple minutes before Mike broke the silence, "Maybe that's enough video games for one day. Let's watch some TV."

"Agreed." his brothers said.

The three brother watched TV and made sure to keep the volume levels down. An hour and a half later, Mal was going to get a drink in the kitchen when he saw Chester struggling to get a glass from the back of the cabinet.

"Want me to help, Chester?" he asked.

"I can get it myself!" Chester snapped, "I may be old but I'm not helpless!"

Mal stepped back as Chester tried to reach even more but when he got a hold of a glass, it fell and crashed onto the floor, breaking it into tiny pieces.

"Dagnabit!" the old man screamed, "Stupid glass! Stupid shelves!"

"Uh, I'll go get the broom." Mal scurried out of the kitchen.

He got a broom and dustpan and took care of the mess as Chester grumbled more and more. All day long, he has been angry and cranky at whoever and whatever got in his way and the smallest thing pushed him over the edge. The other personalities were scared if they tried to talk to him, he might hit them with his cane and receive a lot of yelling from him.

Being one of the more reasonable personalities, Svetlana thought she would try to talk to her grandfather and hope to calm him down. She saw him walking in the hallway and he, accidentally, knocked over a vase causing him to go berserk again.

"Dang fooled vases!" he shouted as he waved his cane around, "Always left in the hallway, waiting to be smashed! Why can't they be put on shelves, like good furniture?!"

As he continued to rant, Svetlana approached him from behind hoping to reason with him, "Uh, Chester?" Svetlana said as she, barley, touched his shoulder.

Suddenly, without warning, Chester swung around with the cane in hand and smacks Svetlana on the side of her head, knocking her down! She gave out a shriek, causing the boys to run by her side seeing the shock and regret on Chester's face.

"Sheila!" Manitiba said in worry, "Are you okay?!"

She teared up, wrapped her arms around Manitoba, and started to cry her eyes out in pain. He could see that there was a bruise on her head from the blow and gave her a gentle kiss.

"H-He hit me!" Svetlana sobbed.

Mike and Vito were very shocked as Mal gave his grandfather a deep glare.

"Chester, how could you?!" he snapped.

"Why did you do that?!" Mike asked.

"She never did nothing!" Vito added.

The old personality was at a loss for words and had no idea how to respond to the young teens. When Chester reached out to comfort Svetlana, she shoved his hand away without looking up.

"Svetlana," he started to say, "I'm-"

"Don't touch me!" she cried as Chester retracted his hand back.

Manitoba said nothing and only glared at Chester as he stood up and helped Svetlana to his room to comfort her. Chester looked at the other boys as they glared, shook their heads and walked away.

"Good job Chester, you old dinosaur!" Chester mumbled to himself, " You had to go and hit your innocent granddaughter, who never even did anything!" he gave a deep sigh, "I better go apologize."

Chester walked to Manitoba's room and approached the door but before he could open it and go inside, he could hear the loud sobs of his granddaughter. He decided to peek through the door and saw Svetlana sobbing onto the lap of Manitoba, while he was rubbing her head very soothingly while avoiding the bump on her head.

"Shhh. It's okay, sheila." Manitoba comforted her.

"It's not okay!" Svetlana cried, "Vhy did Chester hit me like that?!"

"Now now, I'm sure he didn't mean it-"

"Yes he did!" she cut him off, "He always used the cane on us, Mani! No matter how little or big our mistakes are, he always threatened us! And I never did anything to deserve that hit!"

Manitoba said nothing as he lets his girlfriend cry even more, "I also felt sorry vhenever he hit Vito all ze time! I love Chester, but sometimes he's a monster! A monster!"

Chester felt like he was stabbed in the chest and looked down sadly. Now due to his survival skills, Manitoba could tell his grandfather was listening but decided not to say anything and comforted Svetlana some more. The old man, slowly, walked to his room and once there, he sat down on his bed to think about happened.

"I can't believe she said that." Chester said to himself, "Have I really been that mean all these years?"

He began to remember every memory he could think of that involved him using his cane on his grandchildren. The first one that came to mind was the time Manitoba and Svetlana were playing and something broke, resulting in one of them having to be punished.

(**Flashback 1)**

_"Can't catch me!" Svetlana laughed as she ran._

_"Yes I can!" Manitoba followed._

_Despite being tild many times not to run in the house, eight year old Svetlana and eleven year old Manitoba were running around playing tag and having fun. That was about to come crashing down (literally) when Svetlana ran into the kitchen and bumped into the table so hard that it knocks a couple dishes set up, and they crashed onto the floor, breaking into dozens and dozens of little pieces._

_Once Manitoba joined her, Svetlana was horrified and knew what was going to happen once a certain, strict personality found out what happened._

_"Oh no!" Svetlana panicked, "Vhat am I going to do?! Chester is going to kill me!"_

_"What's going on in there?!" Chester shouted from the living room._

_The kids worry increased as an angry Chester stormed into the room and saw the broken dishes all over the kitchen floor._

_"Alright, who's the troublemaker here?!" Chester asked the two kids in front of him. No answer so he asked again, "Well?"_

_Manitoba looked at Svetlana, who was looking down at the ground, trembling, and about ready to cry. After what happened to her the last time she broke something, Manitoba didn't want it to happen to his friend again. So with one deep breath, he took a step in front of Svetlana and held his arms out._

_"I did it." he said._

_Svetlana looked at him in shock. Why was he taking the blame for her?_

_"What was that, young man?" Chester asked._

_"Svetlana didn't do anything, I did." Manitoba said again, "I-It was an accident and I'm very sorry."_

_Chester glared at the boy and then turned his attention to the little girl right next to him._

_"Svetlana, go to your room right now." he said sternly, "I need to teach Manitoba here a lesson."_

_"B-But I-" Svetlana tried to say._

_"I'm not going to tell you again, young lady." Chester gave her a stern glare._

_She looked at Manitoba, who gave her a comforting smile and said, "It's okay, sheila. I'll be alright."_

_She nodded sadly and, slowly, headed towards her room. Then, Chester grabbed Manitoba by his shirt and led him to the living room, "Come with me, you trouble-making whippersnapper!"_

_Chester sat down on the couch, took his cane, and looked straight into the boys eyes._

_"You know my rules for breaking things, right?" he asked._

_"Yes sir." Manitoba nodded._

_"And you know the consequences, right?" he tapped the cane in his hand._

_'Yes sir." the boy nodded again._

_Chester took the boy and laid him over his lap, "I'm not doing this because I want to, sonny." the old man spoke softly, "But can't tolerate anyone breaking my rules."_

_"I understand, Chester." the young adventure said softly._

_"Alright then." Chester said as he made the first strike._

_THWACK!_

_"Ahhh!" Manitoba hissed painfully._

_Svetlana could here what was going in her room because her door was closer to the living room. She didn't want to face the cane, but she didn't want her friend to get into trouble either._

_"How could I let this happen?" the young girl cried in her hands, "That should be me getting punished, not Mani!"_

_The punishment didn't take very long and although it did hurt, Manitoba felt that it was worth it to protect Svetlana. In addition to the spanking, Manitoba Smith wasn't allowed to take control for a whole week and he had to clean up the mess with Chester keeping a close watch on him. Once he was done, Manitoba was free to go and the first thing he did was visit Svetlana._

_He knocked on the door and was immediately engulfed in a tight bear hug and his shoulder was already wet with tears. Also, the impact of the hug made his bottom sting because he nearly fell back._

_"Svetlana?" he asked with concern, "What's wrong?"_

_"I'm sorry Manitoba!" the girl cried, "I'm so sorry! This was all my fault!"_

_Manitoba smiled softly as he patted her back, "Hey hey, it's alright." he said as he winced, "It doesn't hurt that much."_

_"That should've been me not you!" Svetlana sobbed even harder, "If I had just told the truth-"_

_"No." Manitoba said as he pulled away, "Don't blame yourself, sheila. I don't mind at all." he smiled again._

_"R-Really?" Svetlana sniffled._

_"Of course. I'd take a beating for you any day." he nodded._

_"Thank you Manitoba." she smiled back, "You're my hero."_

_And they shared another hug, but Svetlana couldn't shake the guilt from the damage the deception had caused._

_Later that night after all the kids went to bed, Chester checked on Manitoba last and found him sound asleep. He went over to the bed and stroked the boys back but had to pull his hand back when the boy winced and turned over._

_"I'm sorry, sonny." Chester said softly. The old man felt a little bad for what he did but he felt he had to do what he thought was necessary._

_Chester grabbed the koala bear that was sitting in the chair, placed it next Manitoba, and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead._

_"Sweet dreams." he whispered as he left the room._

(**End Flashback**)

Chester sighed as he held the cane in his hands, "Why do I always hurt those kids? Am I really that abusive?"

Suddenly, he remembered the way he punished Vito a couple months ago after pulling a prank on Svetlana and scaring her so bad that she cried.

(**Flashback 2**)

_As soon as they were in the room, Chester shut the door and led Vito to_ _his bed._

_"I warned you what would happen if you keep this up, Vito!" he said as he grabbed his cane and sat down, "Come here."_

_Like a child, Vito covered his rear and slowly backed away. He had gotten more than his share of the cane when he was little, but he had never seen Chester this furious before._

_"No Chester, please! Not a spanking!" he begged, "Don't do this! I'm sorry!"_

_"Sorry isn't enough!" Chester snapped and tapped his cane with his palm, "Either you come here and take your medicine or I will go to Mike and have your outside privileges taken away!"_

_Vito's eyes grew wide at the threat. If he's not allowed outside, that means no more beaches, no more girls, no more sports, nothing. "You wouldn't dare!" he said._

_"Your call, Vito." Chester said as he glared._

_Swallowing hard and letting his hands drop, he walked towards the old man feeling very unready to accept his fate. Once he was close enough, Chester grabbed his arm, practically threw him over his lap, and raised the cane right over his head._

_"Please Chester." Vito begged in fear._

_"Now hush." Chester shushed him, "And don't even think of trying to kick your legs around. Understand?" Vito nodded sadly and shuts his eyes, "Good." he said as the cane came crashing down._

_THWACK!_

_"OW!" Vito shouted as more smacks followed, "Please stop! OW! It hurts!"_

_"It should hurt!" Chester scolded with each strike, "After what you did to Svetlana, you should feel the same way she felt!_

_"OOOW!" Vito cried out, "It was just a joke! AHHH! I didn't mean it!"_

_"I don't care!" he yelled again, "This is what happens when you hurt someone with your reckless ideas!"_

_By this time, Vito's eyes were pouring out no matter how hard he tried to fight it. All the tough personality could do was lay there and sob as his rump was getting pummeled by the awful cane._

_After a couple more smacks, Chester stopped and noticed Vito was sobbing like a child. Although still angry, Chester felt a little sorry for the boy and rubbed his heaving back just a bit but Vito was too busy crying to notice._

_"Alright Vito." Chester sighed heavily, "You can get up now."_

_Vito quickly wiped his eyes with his arm and stood up, rubbing his poor aching bottom as he looked at his angry grandfather._

_"I don't __**ever **__want you doing anything like that again." he warned, "Is that clear?"_

_"Mm-hm." Vito nodded in pain, "Yes sir."_

_"Okay then." Chester sighed again, "Go on."_

_Vito slowly started to walk out, with each step more painful than the last. He stopped to wipe his eyes again which made Chester go from angry to sympathetic._

_"I hope I wasn't too hard on him." he thought to himself, "Maybe I'll talk to him after I calm down a bit."_

(**End Flashback**)

He did talk to Vito later that day and although he and Svetlana forgave him, Chester felt angry at himself for beating his grandson like that and for making his granddaughter worry so much.

The last memory he thought of was when Mike and Mal were playing together and made a mess of things.

(**Flashback 3**)

_Mike and Mal were both seven years old and they were painting a portrait of each other in the playroom. Each boy kept looking at the other in order to get the features just right._

_"How's it coming?" Mike asked._

_"Good." Mal answered as he dipped his brush in the water, "How about yours?"_

_"It's coming." Mike said._

_Everything was going just fine until Mike accidentally flung his green-covered paint brush at Mal's face._

_"Hey!" Mal exclaimed, "You did that on purpose!"_

_"No I didn't!" Mike shook his head._

_"Yeah you did!" Mal said as he flung his blue-covered paint brush at Mike, "Take that!"_

_"Ah!" Mike yelled, "Oh, now You're gonna get it!"_

_The brothers took their brushes and threw paint at each other with each dip. But, they kept laughing because each boy was getting covered in paint, along with everything else in the room._

_As the two boys flung paint at each other, they didn't realize that Chester was right behind them and holding is cane tight. With the cane raised, he gave one quick strike at the boys. _

_THWACK!_

_"OUCH!" the boys yelped at the same time._

_The two rubbed their backsides as they turned around and saw an angry Chester looking down on them with the cane in his hand. _

_"That was a warning." Chester said sternly, "Now clean this up."_

_"Yes sir." both boys said with their heads down._

_The boys spent the next half hour cleaning the paint up with Chester watching over them with a stern expression. After they were finished and cleaned themselves up, the brothers faced their grandfather again._

_"Now, let this be a lesson to you on making messes." he said._

_"Yes sir." the boys nodded._

_"Good." Chester pointed the cane to the door, "Now go to your room, both of you."_

_Mike and Mal walked around Chester while covering their bottoms and rushed out of there was soon as they reached the door. Chester took a deep breath before heading to the living room, trying to calm himself before he had to talk to the boys again._

(**End Flashback**)

Although Chester wasn't too hard on the boys, he still felt bad that hit them just like the others. He had also grounded Mike and Mal for the rest of the day and sent them to bed with no dessert. He felt bad for being so tough on two very young boys who were only just playing and never really meant to make a mess.

"What have I been doing?" Chester said in regret, "For years I thought I was teaching those kids a lesson but all I was really doing was abusing them. What kind of grandfather am I?"

He laid his head in his hand and tried his best not to tear up. Chester felt shame and regret for hurting his grandsons and granddaughter for years and all because he felt ne needed to be strict. He stood up and headed for the door, "I'm going to set things right!"

Chester left his room and went to look for his grandkids to apologize for his misdeeds.

Later, Svetlana had finally calmed down and sat up to face her boyfriend, "Better now, love?" Manitoba asked.

"I guess." Svetlana gave a sad sigh, "But, vhat Chester did isn't the only thing that bothered me."

"What is it?"

Svetlana gave another deep sigh before she answered, "Remember vhen ve were children und...you took ze blame for me after I broke a glass?"

Manitoba nodded silently as she continued, "Vell...I wish it was me instead of you."

"Come on, love. You can't-"

"No! I'm serious!" she interrupted, "All these years, I have felt so guilty about what happened und I never forgave myself for it! I let you be punished for something I did und I got off scot-free!"

She lifted her head, stood up, and headed for the door with Manitoba doing the same.

"Svet', what are you doing?" he asked in concern.

The female personality took a deep breath before she answered, "I'm going to tell Chester the truth." she said as she walked out.

"What?!" Manitoba said in shock and followed his girlfriend, "Sheila wait!"

Svetlana didn't have to look very far and she found Chester and the others near the kitchen, "Boys, I need to talk to you-"

"Chester!" Svetlana called to him.

Chester turned around and saw his other two grandkids walking towards him, "Svetlana please-" Manitoba started to say before Svetlana held her hand up to stop him.

"What is it, sweetie?" asked Chester.

"I need to tell you something." Svetlana spoke up in a scared tone. She hesitated first but knew what she had to say, "You remember vhen Manitoba said he broke the plates years ago?"

Chester only nodded before Svetlana spoke again, "**I** vas the one who did, it not him!" she finally admitted as everyone gasped in shock, "He vas only trying to protect me from ze awful punishment you would've given to me!"

Manitoba stepped in and tried to make Svetlana stop, "Svetlana, you don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do!" she said with her eyes glistening, "All ze years of holding in the guilt has made me feel terrible for making a friend take ze blame for _my _wrongdoings! But now, Svetlana vill pay for her what she had done!"

She grabbed the cane, gave it to Chester, and bent over as she placed her hands on her knees.

"Svetlana, what are you doing?" Mike asked in confusion and concern.

"Chester," she began in a shaky voice, "vith your cane I vant you to beat me as hard as you can. Just like vhat you did to Mani years ago."

"Sis, you can't-' Vito tried to say.

"I must!" she yelled making Vito back off, "I don't care how much it hurts, for this vill be the atonement for my sins! Go ahead, Chester."

Chester looked at the cane, then at Svetlana, and then to the others who all shared a look of deep concern.

"Chester don't." Mal said softly and shook his head.

Chester closed his eyes for a second and raised his cane, making the boys feel very scared for their sister and Svetlana shut her eyes tightly. But just when you think he was going to strike the girl...

_CLANG!_

"No!" he said out loud.

Svetlana opened her eyes turned around and saw the cane lying on the floor with Chester looking sad. She stood up straight and faced her grandfather figure, "Chester, vhat did you say?"

"I'm not going to hurt you, sweetie." Chester said sadly and gave her a tight hug, "I won't harm my granddaughter or my grandsons anymore."

As relieved Svetlana and her brothers felt, they all were a little surprised by Chesters change of heart, "What are you saying, Chester?" Mike asked in a calm voice.

"I'm throwing away this stupid piece of trash!" he said as he pulled away from his granddaughter and picked up his cane off the ground, "All it did was cause you kids pain and suffering and I'm not going to let it happen again!"

"You can't be serious." Mal stared at his grandfather.

"I am." Chester spoke softly, "The reign of this stupid stick ends now."

He started to walk off but then Mike stopped him by placing a firm hand on his shoulder, "Chester, no."

The old man turned around to see Mike and the boy hugged him tight, "Don't do this to yourself. It's more than just a disciplining tool, but it's something to help you walk every day. What are you gonna do if you toss it aside? You'll be helpless."

"I'll manage." he simply answered, "It'll be fine."

"No Chester." Mal spoke up, "You can't do this because of us. It's not right."

"Ey yo, he's right." Vito agreed, "And besides, we don't hate ya or nothin'."

"Of course not, mate." Without you and your strict ways, we would all be as wily as snakes in a sugarcane field."

"Und ve still love you no matter vhat you do." Svetlana smiled softy as she wrapped her arms around Chester's neck, "Und I forgive you for what happened today."

Feeling the tears filling his eyes and the overwhelming guilt being washed away by the forgiveness of his family, Chester lets his eyes spill as everyone gives him a group hug.

"Thank you, kids. Thank you." said Chester as he cried softly, " I promise, I will never use the cane on any of you ever again. I promise."

A few minutes of comforting and Chester felt better. As he pulled away from the hug, Mike suggested, "Why don't you go lie down for a bit? We can take care of things."

"Not a bad idea, sonny." he said with a smile, "I'll see you kids later."

The old man went to his room to have a nice rest and relax for the first time all day. As soon as he was gone, Vito realized something and turned to his siblings.

"Don't you guys know what this means?" Vito asked before smiled widely, "We can do whatever we want!"

Vito fantasized all the stuff he wasn't able to because of Chester and his punishments. Eating junk food, staying up late, making prank calls, and doing whatever he wanted.

"Vito," Mike scrunched his eyes, "you don't get it do you?"

"What?" Vito looked at him, "Why do you think it's a bad thing? I think it'd be awesome!"

"He's got a point, Vito." Mal pointed out, "Think about it. If Chester hadn't used his cane over the years, we would all be acting like wild animals. He helped us Vito and you know it."

Vito thought about it for a moment and even though a little freedom would be nice, the cane his grandfather used did make him, somewhat, a better person.

"I guess your right bro'." Vito shrugged, "Chester did set us straight...I think."

His siblings chuckled as they went on with their day and, later, had some family time with Chester.

Chester decided to go easy on the punishments a little and promised never to take his anger out on any of his grandkids anymore. He was still firm when needed, but he was less harsh than he used to be much to the relief of the younger personalities.

He may be strict, but Chester loves them just the same. Kids will be kids and grandparents will always be there to guide them.

To Be Continued...


End file.
